Les visiteurs du passé
by Kaena Black
Summary: Dernière année à Poudlard pour Harry, elle sera riche en surprises et évènements. Alors que le dénouement approche, James, Lily, Sirius et quelqu'un d'autre débarquent dans le futur... Ne prend pas en compte tomes 6 et 7.
1. Vacances à Privet Drive

Bonjour à tous! 

J'ai essayé de corriger toutes les fautes de frappes et d'orthographe.

Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il y en a plus!

J'espère que ça ira mieux pour la lecture!

Chapitre 1 : Vacances à Privet Drive

Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie

Collège Poudlard – Ecole de sorcellerie

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commendeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Cher Mr Dursley,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que votre neveu, Mr Harry Potter, fait parti maintenant des sorciers de Second cycle...

"BlaBlaBla... Et puis quoi encore? Descend ici tout de suite, toi!

Un jeune homme, aux cheveux noir de jais en bataille et aux yeux verts émeraudes en amande, apparu quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon.

Je viens de recevoir une lettre de ton école de zoulous! Sais-tu ce que cela me dit?

Oui, Oncle Ver... Non, Oncle Vernon, fit-il, soudain intéressé. Il était en effet trop habitué à répondre "oui, Oncle Vernon" à chaque fois que celui-ci lui adressait la parole, ce qui se produisait peu de fois, et qui n'était pas sans lui déplaire.

Ils disent que "le Décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de Premier Cycle", BlaBla... ne s'applique plus à toi. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Que je fais maintenant parti des sorciers de Second Cycle qui peuvent faire de la Magie hors de Poudlard, sans être réprimandé par le ministère de la Magie, répondit-il joyeusement, en sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche.

Cela fit tout de suite de l'effet sur l'ensemble de la famille Dursley, composée de l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et son cousin, Dudley.

Pourquoi faites-vous ces têtes? Je ne vais pas vous manger! J'risquerai une intoxication alimentaire! Dit-il de plus en plus heureux.

Euh... Je tiens à te dire deux choses, mon garçon. D'une : nous ne t'empêcherons pas de faire tes tours de Magie et de toute façon, nous ne pourrions pas t'en empêcher. D'autre part, nous te demandons de ne pas trop attirer l'attention des voisins! Car...

Pardon? Répondit-il, stupéfait, croyant avoir mal entendu ou que l'Oncle Vernon avait sombré dans la folie.

Oui, tu as bien entendu, on te l'autorise. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à un seul de nos cheveux, menaça-t-il.

Je n'oserai jamais le faire, même si l'envie ne manque pas certaines fois. A moins que vous ne vous mettiez à m'insulter, moi et mes parents comme le fait la Tante Marge!

Bien! Et justement, puisque tu parles de Marge, nous t'annonçons qu'elle vient nous rendre visite dans trois jours, pour une période d'une semaine.

Elle... QUOI? S'étrangla-t-il

Elle arrive mardi. Alors il serait préférable que tu n'exerces pas ta Magie durant son séjour parmi nous!

Mmm... Ok, mais elle a intérêt à ne plus nous insulter moi ou mes parents une fois de plus! Car là, je ne répondrais plus de moi, c'est clair !

Oui, oui, répondit l'oncle Vernon, tremblant.

Bien. Et il partit, emportant ses lettres avec lui."

Allongé sur son lit, il repensa à la dernière fois que la Tante Marge était venue leur rendre visite. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas du tout sa tante, bien qu'on l'eu obligé à l'appeler "Tante" toute sa vie. Elle était la soeur du mari de la soeur de sa mère. Cette fois-là, après l'avoir entendue insulter et souiller la mémoire de ses parents, il avait perdu son sang froid et l'avait gonflée comme un ballon, par magie. Car en effet, comme vous auriez pu le deviner, c'était un sorcier. Et par n'importe lequel : c'était Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier qui était venu à bout de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Mais Harry, lui, ne s'en souvenais pas, et honnêtement, il aurait préféré que cela arrive à quelqu'un d'autre. Il se souvenait juste d'une lumière verte, d'un rire glacial et d'avoir entendu les derniers mots de ses parents : James Potter avait dit à sa femme de s'enfuir, avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer et il se souvenait que sa mère avait supplier Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom de prendre sa vie, plutôt que celle de son fils. Et cela, il l'entendait à chaque fois qu'il entrait en contact avec un Détraqueur. Il était devenu orphelin à l'âge d'un an. Tout ça à cause d'un ami de son père, Peter Pettigrow, qui avait trahi Lily et James Potter en les livrant à son maître, de peur d'être tuer, faisant ainsi accuser un autre de ses amis, Sirius Black, de la trahison par un stratagème ignoble (Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, faut lire ou relire le tome 3!)

Sirius... C'était le meilleur ami de James Potter et le parrain de Harry. Jusqu'à l'an dernier, c'était le seul proche, à part les Dursley, qui lui restait. Et Harry l'aimait beaucoup. Il y a un an, une bataille avait explosée au ministère de la magie et Sirius n'y avait pas survécu (HP5).

Au lieu de rester dans ses sombres pensées, il décocheta les lettres qui lui avait été envoyées en même temps que celle de l'oncle Vernon. L'une était de Poudlard et l'autre de Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami. Il choisit de commencer par la lettre de Poudlard.

Cher Mr Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous pouvez maintenant vous servir de la magie chez vous, suite au règlement du ministère qui stipule que vous faites maintenant parti des sorciers de second cycle.

Veuillez prendre en compte que la nouvelle année commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira en gare de King Cross à 11h précises.

Nous joignons à cette lettre la liste des fournitures scolaires à vous procurer cette année.

Veuillez croire, Monsieur, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Mr DuCroissant

Ministère de la magie, unité Poudlard

Harry plia sa lettre en se disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il reçevait des lettres comme ça. L'an dernier, il avait obtenu une mention optimale à chacun de ses buses! Et cela, même en potions, ce qui semblait tenir du miracle! En tout cas, il était plus qu'heureux à cet instant. Il pensa alors qu'avec toutes ses mentions, son projet de devenir auror était encore d'actualité. D'ailleurs, Rogue avait du l'accepter à ses cours pour les sixième et septième année consécutives, à leur grand déplaisir réciproque.

Il prit l'autre enveloppe et l'ouvrit :

Salut Harry,

Comment ça va? Moi ça va. Le magasin de Fred et George connait un essor commercial exeptionnel. Ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il fasse concurrence à Zonko un jour prochain !

L'envoi de ma lettre n'est pas anodine. J'ai un service à te demander, où plutot à ton oncle et à ta tante. Voilà, je me lance : je t'inviterai bien à revenir cette année une fois de plus au Terrier (à part l'année dernière où on était chez Hermione), mais on a un problème. Voldemort continu de faire des siennes et mes parents ont de plus en plus de travail avec l'Ordre du Phénix, qui manque cruellement de membres de confiance. Ils doivent partir en mission et je ne te cache pas que je m'inquiète pour eux. Le problème, c'est que, tu les connais, ils ne veulent pas nous laisser seuls ici, moi et Ginny (et d'un côté, je les comprends parfaitement). Ginny, elle, va chez Luna Lovegood. Et moi, j'ai demandé à Hermione, mais pour l'instant, elle ne peux pas m'acceuillir car elle part en France avec ses parents, mais après elle pourra. Alors voilà.

Ca m'ennuie de demander à ton oncle et à ta tante qui n'aiment pas les sorciers, s'ils pourraient m'héberger quelques jours.

Mes parents vont passer chez eux pour les voir, mais il serait préférable que tu leur en touche deux mots avant.

Je te dis merci d'avance.

A plus

Ron

Harry n'en revenait pas de la lettre que lui envoyait son meilleur ami. Cela tiendrait du miracle si l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia acceptait un autre sorcier ici! Mais à bien y réfléchir, ils avaient changés depuis l'été dernier, quand le professeur Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et les autres leur avait dit d'arrêter de le maltraiter (bien que rien n'avait réellement changer dans la manière de se comporter avec lui). En plus il avait quelques arguments en poche. Et qui ne tente rien n'a rien! Il sortit de sa chambre en vitesse...

" Oncle Vernon?

Oui, mon garçon, dit il d'un oeil mauvais.

J'ai un service à te demander. Pourrais-tu héberger... Deux de mes amis pour quelques semaines, s'il te plaît?

Et puis quoi encore?

Harry s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Il pensait à inviter aussi Hermione. Quitte à inviter Ron, pourquoi pas Hermione? (tant pis si elle refusait par la suite!)

Oui... Ecoute... Et il fit un résumé de la situation. C'est pourquoi ses parents demandent si vous ne pouvez pas l'héberger jusqu'à la rentrée.

Et puis quoi encore? Répéta sa femme

Ron et Hermione m'ont héberger les étés précédents, je vous le rappelle. Vous leur devez bien ça! En plus, songez que l'année prochaine, je ne reviendrai pas! Vous serez enfin libres Les trois Dursley le regardait d'un air septique. En plus, leur présence m'aiderait à supporter celle de la Tante Marge!

... Je ne sais pas, sérieusement, ce qu'il faut faire! Qu'en penses-tu Pétunia? Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre : je n'ai absolument pas envie que des sorc... Enfin vos trucs volent partout dans la maison!

On ne fera pas de magie, sauf si on est obligé! En plus, Hermione, une de mes amies, est fille de Mol... De gens comme vous! Elle sait ce que c'est que la vie... Normale!

Une fille? Je ne veux pas de cochonneries sous mon toit, mon garçon!

Mais ce n'est pas ma petite amie, ni celle de Ron. C'est ma meilleure amie. Y'aura pas de cochonneries, je te le promets!

Bon...

Mr et Mrs Weasley vont prendre contact avec vous.

Quand? "PLOP"

Ils sont déjà là, derrière vous."

Les têtes de Mr et Mrs Weasley s'élevaient en effet des flammes. La tante Pétunia poussa un petit cri.

" Bonjour ! Fit Mr Weasley. Je suis Arthur Weasley et voici ma femme Molly. Bonjour Harry.

Bonjour Mr Weasley. Je viens de leur en parler.

Ah! Bien bien. Alors qu'en dites-vous?

Et bien... Je ne sais pas... (Il se répète, hein?)

C'est un service qu'on vous demande, dit Mrs Weasley. Comme Harry a du vous le dire, Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant et attaque de plus en plus, les moldus comme vous, ainsi que les sorciers. Personne n'est en sécurité : on vous demande juste d'héberger notre fils jusqu'à la rentrée, s'il-vous-plaît.

Euh... Fit l'oncle Vernon.

C'est d'accord! Coupa la tante Pétunia, livide.

L'oncle Vernon, Dudley et Harry eurent un sursaut.

Merci de tout coeur. Quand peut-on passer vous l'amener?

Quand vous voulez.

D'accord, on arrive après-demain alors.

Euh, Mr Weasley, intervint Harry, il serait préférable que vous arriviez en voiture! Donc, on vous attend après-demain!

Je comprends. A après-demain et merci encore! Et ils disparurent dans un PLOP.

Tout le monde regardait la tante Pétunia.

Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais Pétunia? Demanda l'oncle Vernon.

Vernon, en tant que soeur de Lily, qui était une sorcière, je sais de quoi Tu-Sais-Qui est capable! Et je te jure qu'il faut être solidaire entre sorciers et Moldus, car ce sorcier est pire que n'importe quel criminel que tu connais, je te le rappelle! Harry, tu dois me promettre que toi et tes amis ne ferez pas de magie ici sauf en cas de force majeure!

Oui, Tante Pétunia.

Bien. Toi et Dudley, montez dans vos chambres!"

Harry monta donc dans sa chambre, sonné. La Tante Pétunia l'étonnait. Décidément, elle en connaissait beaucoup sur le sujet! Au début de la cinquième année, elle leur avait déjà donner ce genre de surprise. Mais ce qui avait été étonnant, c'est que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait considéré Harry comme son neveu. Elle l'avait appelé "Harry", ce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu prononcé dans cette maison. Généralement, on l'appelait "Toi", "Mon garçon"...

Il prit donc un feuille de papier:

Chère Hermione,

Tu vas bien? Moi, ça va. Je t'invite pour le reste des vacances chez mon oncle et ma tante, à Privet Drive. Comment est-ce possible me diras-tu? Je n'en reviens toujours pas moi-même! Je t'envoie un autre feuille qui va te résumer ce qui c'est passé.

J'espère que tu pourras venir, même si tu vas en France, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Ron viens lui aussi. Appelle quand tu veux.

Amitiés.

Harry

Il prit une feuille de papier et sa baguette, parvenant ainsi sans mal à retranscrire toute l'histoire par un sort. Il confia ensuite la lettre à Hedwige, sa chouette, qui s'envola majestueusement vers sa destinataire.

Harry s'allongea et repensa à ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente. Grâce à l'aide de l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait réussi à attraper Queudver et ainsi honorer la mémoire de Sirius. Et il s'était retrouvé une fois de plus devant Voldemort en fin d'année. Le duel entre deux avait été très intense et chacun d'eux avait reçu un bon nombre de coups et de sorts jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se battre: il n'y avait pas eu de vainqueur. Harry s'était beaucoup amélioré.

Il avait en effet maintenu les cours de L'AD, qui étaient devenus très populaires depuis l'annonce du retour de Voldemort par le ministère de la Magie. Harry avait bénéficié de l'aide des professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Lupin pour assurer ses cours qui se déroulaient maintenant dans la Grande Salle. Cet entraînement avait porter ses fruits. Neville Londubat avait ainsi réussi à aider les membres de l'Ordre, de plus en plus nombreux eux aussi, à arrêter Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari, ceux qui étaient responsables de la folie de ses parents, lors de la bataille à la fin de l'année contre Voldemort.

Mais bien sûr, aucun Serpentard ne faisaient partie de l'AD, et il ne s'en portait que mieux.

Entre lui et Cho Chang, les choses s'étaient clarifiées : il n'était pas ou plus amoureux d'elle, tout comme elle de lui (elle s'en était rendu compte quand ils avaient appris que Cédric Diggory était le nouveau fantôme de Poufsouffle : elle l'aimait toujours). Mais ils étaient restés bons amis. Après tout, elle resterait la première fille qui l'avait embrassé.

Il se laissa ainsi tombé dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, la Tante Pétunia, qui l'avait laissé dormir toute la nuit, vint le réveiller en douceur (étonnant!).

"Harry, réveille-toi! Dit la Tante Pétunia.

Hein? Que? Quoi?

Viens avec moi, on va préparer votre chambre à toi et ton ami.

Que?...

J'ai décidé avec Vernon que Hermione, c'est ça? Dormirai ici et que toi et ton ami dormirez au grenier.

Au grenier? Mais je n'ai jamais eu le droit d'y aller!

Normal! Mais ça fera l'affaire, je pense. Allez viens! Ordonna-t-elle."

Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être "normal" dans le fait d'aller au grenier et aussi dans quel état il pouvait bien être. Il s'attendait à voir de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées partout (et dans ce cas, c'est sûr qu'il faudrait nettoyer vu que Ron déteste les araignées) mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il y était déposé plusieurs objets sorciers, ce qui était étonnant! Devant son air ébahi, la Tante Pétunia expliqua:

"On ne te l'a jamais dit, ni à Dudley, mais c'était la maison de mes parents et ici c'est, enfin c'était la chambre de Lily. Je te laisse t'occuper ici. Je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner et les draps tout à l'heure. Je pense que tu as besoin de rester seul."

Et elle s'éloigna, laissant Harry seul, et il l'en remercia : il était dans la chambre de sa mère! Jamais il ne se serait douté que tous ces objets étaient disposés là depuis des années! Il y avait plusieurs cartons qui avaient été disposés là à la va-vite semble-t-il. Il y avait une lettre dessus, adressée à sa tante. Harry n'avait pas besoin de la lire car il se doutait déjà ce qu'elle disait et ce qu'il y avait dans ces cartons : c'est ce qui se trouvait à Godric's Hollow, avant... Tout ce qu'il restait de la maison de ses parents.

Il entreprit donc d'ouvrir tous les cartons et examina chaque objet sauf les paquets de photos, qu'il examinerai plus tard, dans son lit, exceptées celles encadrées. Il y en avait une qui le représentait le jour de son premier anniversaire. Il était sur les genoux de sa mère et riait, son père apportait les cadeaux. A leur côté se trouvaient Remus Lupin, Queudver et une autre femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était Sirius qui avait du prendre la photo. Sur une autre photo, Sirius tenait Harry dans ses bras.

Harry eu un pincement au coeur. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux sur ces photos. Personne ne se doutait ce qui allait arriver trois mois plus tard...

Son attention fut attirée par un carton où il y avait marqué "Pour Harry". Il l'ouvrit et découvrit plusieurs objets : des jouets (qui avait du lui appartenir), des nounours, une gourmette à son nom, ainsi qu'un médaillon au nom de sa mère et une bague. Mais ce qui attira le plus son regard, c'était ce qui occupait la majeur partie du carton : une pensine!

Sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir, il plongea la tête la première dedans. C'était les pensées de ses parents, plus exactement les moments les plus heureux qu'ils avaient vécus : leur mariage, la naissance de Harry, ses premiers sourires, ses premiers rires, ses pemiers mots... (je laisse vagabonder l'imagination de chacun). Tous les instants de bonheurs qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Il resta dans la pensine toute l'après midi à voir et revoir ces moments jusqu'à ce que la Tante Pétunia entre dans la chambre :

"Eh bien! C'est pas très rangé tout ça!

Je vais utilisé un sort pour que ça aille plus vite!

Hermione se contentera de ta chambre, n'est-ce pas?

Oui bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas sûre encore qu'elle vienne...

Ses parents ont appelés tout à l'heure mais tu étais tellement absorbé par cette pensine que je t'ai laissé. Tiens, au fait, tu dois avoir faim, dit-elle en lui donnant un plateau-repas.

Merci, Tante Pétunia, puis il prend le plateau et commence à manger. Dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses tout ça à propos de mon monde? Osa-t-il demander.

Je te rappelles que ta mère, ma soeur était une sorcière. A chaque fois qu'elle revenait, l'été, elle nous racontait à nos parents et à moi tout ce qu'elle avait appris pendant l'année et à quoi servait les objets magiques. Elle nous avait aussi mis en garde contre Tu-Sais-Qui : elle nous disait tout! Même quand je me suis mariée et que je ne voulais plus la voir, elle m'envoyait régulièrement des nouvelles.

Harry eu l'impression que la voix de sa tante s'était cassée, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression. Quoique, après tout, Lily Potter était sa soeur!

Euh, quand arrive Hermione? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Demain, elle aussi. Ses parents partent en France dans la nuit de demain soir. Bon, on la range, cette chambre?

Ok!"

En conjuguant leurs efforts (huile de coude et magie), ils rangèrent la chambre de Lily et l'aménagèrent afin qu'elle puisse acceuillir Harry et Ron. Puis, ils descendirent dans la petite chambre de Harry, pour l'aménager pour Hermione. La soirée fut ensuite comme les autres, mis à part que Harry avait pour la première fois de sa vie apprécié la compagnie de sa tante, ce qui était réciproque.


	2. Le coup de foudre de Dudley

Salut tout le monde. J'ai oublié de le dire précédemment mais ceci est à JK Rowling ce n'est qu'une fic que j'ai imaginé, basée sur ses livres (sauf le tome 6, qui n'est malheureusement pas encore écrit)!

Voici le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Reviews, please!

Chapitre 2 : Le coup de foudre de Dudley

Le lendemain après-midi, il entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentir et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. C'était Hermione et sa mère.

"Salut Harry!

- Hermione! Comment tu vas? Dit-il en l'étreignant

- Très bien, et toi? Et sans attendre la réponse de Harry : Bonjour Mrs Dursley (les deux autres étaient devant la télé)

- Bonjour Hermione! Mrs Granger? Enchantée, je suis Pétunia Dursley. Mon mari et mon fils sont au salon. Vous entrez prendre un café?

- Merci, mais non. Mon mari attend dans la voiture, notre bateau est à 22h30 et l'embarquement est à 21h et le temps d'aller à la côte...

- Je comprends très bien.

- C'est gentil de votre part d'avoir inviter Hermione. Harry, j'ai été très heureuse de te revoir!

- Moi de même, Mrs Granger. Faites bon voyage et bonjour à votre mari.

- Merci et bon anniversaire en avance. Et surtout bonnes vacances. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, dirent-ils en choeur.

Harry emmena Hermione au salon.

- Oncle Vernon, Dudley, je vous présente Hermione, ma meilleure amie. Hermione, voici mon oncle et mon cousin.

- Bonjour, fit Hermione.

- B'jour, répondirent-ils.

Mr Dursley leva la tête, mais Dudley resta les yeux rivés sur la télé.

- Bon, je vais te faire visiter, tu viens?

- Bonne idée Harry! Moi, je vais préparer le repas de ce soir!"

Arrivés au premier étage, Harry alla poser les affaires d'Hermione dans sa chambre (ils avaient visité le rez-de-chaussé et il lui avait même présenté le placard sous l'escalier où il avait vécu pendant si longtemps!).

"Bah, ils ne sont pas si terribles que ça!

- Depuis un certain temps, ils s'arrangent! Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'était déjà mieux depuis que le professeur Lupin et les autres leur avait parlé à la fin de leur cinquième année. Mais là, depuis qu'on sait que vous venez, Ron et toi, ils ont changés encore plus. Enfin, c'est surtout ma tante qui change! Je commence enfin à reconnaître en elle la soeur de ma mère!

- Je vois...

- C'est d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle m'a appelée par mon prénom avant-hier!

- C'est super si ça va mieux, au moins avec elle!

- Oui, mais mon cousin et mon oncle ne font pas autant de progrès malheureusement! Je suis désolé : ils t'ont presque ignoré, tout à l'heure!

- Oh, il n'y a pas de problème!"

Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers le grenier, lorsque quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Harry était sûr que c'était les Weasley, et en effet, c'étaient eux :

"Ron! S'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione.

- Hermione! Que fais-tu là? Salut Harry!

- Harry et sa famille m'ont invitée. On t'expliquera peut être un jour! (Y'a rien à expliquer, en fait!) Bonjour au fait et bonjour Mr et Mrs Weasley.

- Bonjour Harry, Bonjour Hermione. Ils avaient un air soucieux sur le visage.

- Bonjour, je suis Pétunia Dursley, la Tante de Harry.

- Enchantés de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même (ils s'étaient pourtant déjà rencontrés à King Cross!). Voulez-vous prendre une tasse de café?

- Euh... Pourquoi pas? Mais nous ne nous éterniserons pas.

- D'accord. Harry, amène-les au salon et monte les affaires de ton ami, s'il te plaît.

- Oui. Et il fit ce que lui avait demandé la Tante Pétunia."

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle à manger, les Weasley, Hermione et la Tante Pétunia discutaient autour de la table. L'Oncle Vernon et Dudley étaient encore sckotchés devant les jeux télévisés minables (genre la famille de Matilda, dans le film Matilda, pour ceux qui ont vu!).

"Vernon! Dudley! Vous pourriez vous joindre à nous, quand même!

- Mmm... grognèrent-ils (tel père, tel fils, hein?)

- Allez! Ou je boucle la télé pour une semaine!"

Et dans un effort surhumain, ils éteignèrent la télé. L'Oncle Vernon vint s'asseoir à table, salua tout le monde d'un "bonjour" à peine audible et d'un signe de tête. Dudley, lui, restait dans son fauteuil. Harry alla donc le chercher et après maints efforts et menaces d'utiliser la magie (non fondées!), il l'emmena à table et le présenta à tout le monde. Lorsqu'il lui présenta Hermione, au moment même où Dudley allait s'asseoir, quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisit chez son cousin : il devint tout rouge et manqua sa chaise. Il atterit par terre avec un grand bruit sourd, qui fit trembler un peu le plancher (comme JK Rowling le dit dans ses livres, il avait le poids d'un jeune cachalot et avait atteint son objectif : devenir plus large que haut!).

"Dudley! S'écria la Tante Pétunia, tu vas bien?"

Ils durent s'y mettre à trois pour parvenir à l'aider à se relever. Une fois assis à table, il y eu un grand silence. L'ambiance était tendue. Harry regarda son cousin : il semblait trouver un intérêt particulier au dessous-de-plat disposé non loin de lui, le regard rêveur et les joues aussi rouges que des ecrevisses.

Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient tendus, eux aussi et il y avait de quoi! Il brisa le silence :

"Mr Weasley?

- Oui Harry?

- Il y a un truc moldu que je voulais vous montrer : un aspirateur. Ça aspire la poussière. Ça nettoie, quoi!

- Ah oui? C'est très intéressant!"

Mais il y avait un manque d'enthousiasme évident dans sa voix. Des choses très graves devaient se passer dans la monde sorcier, et Harry demanderait à ses amis s'ils étaient au courant de quoi que ce soit!

"Bon, nous vous remercions pour le café, ainsi que pour acceuillir Ron. Nous avons une réunion dans une heure, et le temps d'y aller... Au revoir à tous! Dit Mr Weasley.

- Ronnie, fais bien attention à toi surtout. Toi aussi Harry et aussi Hermione! Fit Mrs Weasley avant de les serrer dans ses bras. Et soyez sages à Poudlard!"

Harry, Ron et Hermione les raccompagnèrent à la porte, leur dirent au revoir, puis revinrent dans la salle à manger. Seul Dudley avait bouger la tête. Il regardait Hermione avec insistance. Harry rompit le silence, une nouvelle fois :

"Ron viens, je vais te faire visiter!

- Je viens avec vous, dit Hermione"

Il fit la même visite qu'il avait faite avec Hermione et arrivèrent à la chambre de sa mère, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire visiter à Hermione. Cette dernière et Ron firent de grands yeux étonnés à la découverte de la chambre.

"Faites pas ces yeux de hiboux. Je vais vous expliquer. Ici, c'étaient la maison de mes grands-parents et là, on est dans la chambre de ma mère.

- C'est merveilleux Harry! S'exclama Hermione.

- Oui. Y'a plein de cartons qui viennent de Godric's Hollow, dont un où il y avait une pensine.

- Une pensine? Interrogea Ron

- Oui.

- C'est un objet où tu mets tes...

- Je sais ce que sais, Hermione! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

- Des pensées que mes parents avaient mis de côté pour moi, comme s'ils savaient ce qui allait leur arriver...

- Quels genre de pensées? Demanda Ron (Il est très curieux, hein?)

- Des souvenirs heureux : leur mariage, ma naissance...Enfin voilà, je vais pas rentrer dans les détails! Dit Harry. C'est dingue de penser que j'ai grandis ici sans savoir qu'il y avait au dessus de ma tête des choses qui avait appartenues à mes parents!

- Je suis contente pour toi Harry!"

Et jusqu'au repas ils parlèrent de tout et de rien : de la chambre de sa mère et de son contenu, des nouvelles concernant Voldemort et ses mangemorts, qui n'étaient pas très bonnes, mais aussi de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant le début des vacances.

"Au fait, je ne vous ai pas prévenu. La Tante Marge arrive demain matin.

- La tante que tu avais fait enflée? Demanda Ron.

- Oui!

- Nom d'un troll des cavernes!

- Tu es sûr qu'on ne va pas la gêner Harry? Interrogea Hermione

- Plus que probable, c'est sûr! Mais de toute façon, on n'est pas chez elle mais chez ma tante et mon oncle. Y'a un seul truc que je vous demande, c'est de faire semblant que vous êtes des délinquants. Je pense qu'elle croit toujours que je suis à St Brutus.

- St Brutus? Qui c'est ce type?

- C'est une école. Enfin, le centre des jeunes délinquants récidivistes pour les moldus. Mais enfin Harry, pourquoi crois-t-elle que tu es là-bas? Demanda Hermione.

- J't'avais dit que mon oncle ne m'appréciait pas du tout!

- Je vois...

- Le dîner est prêt! Fit la voix de la Tante Pétunia

- On arrive. Bon, on discutera plus tard!

- Ok."

Arrivés dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent la Tante Pétunia, l'Oncle Vernon et Dudley attablés. Dudley était toujours absorbé. Cette fois-ci, il fixait son assiette. Harry réprima un rire.

Le repas se passa bien. Les conversations se déroulaient entre Harry, Ron, Hermione et la Tante Pétunia, et accessoirement l'Oncle Vernon, qui faisait quelques efforts (sûrement à la demande de sa femme), mais comme elles portaient principalement sur le monde des sorciers, il ne prit pas beaucoup la parole ce soir là (il y connait rien!). Sa femme, elle, en connaissait vraiment beaucoup sur le sujet qu'elle n'avait voulu l'admettre : elle connaissait même les règles du Quidditch!

A la fin du repas, Harry, Ron et Hermione aidèrent la Tante Pétunia à débarasser la table, pendant que l'Oncle Vernon et Dudley s'installèrent à leur habitude devant la télé. Une fois le travail finit :

"Bonne nuit! Dirent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Bonne nuit, répondit la Tante Pétunia

- Au revoir, dit l'Oncle Vernon

- Mmm... finit Dudley."

Harry s'effaca pour laisser passer Hermione et Ron. Il remarqua que son cousin les suivait du regard, etu plus précisément Hermione.

"Allez-y, je vous rejoins!"

Il s'approcha de Dudley, qui avait oujours les yeux fixés sur l'escalier où venait de disparaître ses amis.

"Rêve pas ! Elle n'est pas pour toi! Lui fit Harry dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Hein? Que? Quoi?

- Elle n'est pas pour toi!

- Chuuuuttttttttt! Et il attira Harry dans le couloir, où son père ne pouvait pas les entendre, mais celui-ci était trop préoccupé à savoir qui de Ralph ou de Brutus allait gagner le bras de fer (à la TV)

- Pourquoi? C'est ta propriété privée?

- Pas du tout, je ne considère pas les filles comme toi je vois.C'est un être humain et non un objet matériel! C'est ma meilleure amie, mais elle a déjà quelqu'un, où alors ça ne va pas tarder!

- Qui, le rouquin?

- Ça ne te regardes pas. J'aurais jamais cru que toi, mon cousin insensible, aurait pu avoir un coup de foudre! Dit Harry, ironiquement."

De rage, il essaya de faire de Harry son punching ball, mais Harry évita le coup et son poing grassouillet vint finir sa course en se plantant dans la porte du placard sous l'escalier, l'ancienne chambre de Harry.

"Aïe!

- Dudlynouchet! Ça va? S'écria la Tante Pétunia.

- Non, c'est de sa faute.

- Mais, il a voulu...

- Boucle-la toi! S'énerva l'Oncle Vernon. Montre-moi ta main Dudley."

La main de Dudley était un peu ensanglantée : il y avait beaucoup de rafflures et quelques écorchures. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent, alertés par les (faux) pleurs que Dudley simulaitent, pour que Harry ait une punition (Quel gamin! À 17 ans!). Il s'arrêta net.

"Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Hermione. Tu es blessé?

- Pas moi! Dudley!

- Que s'est-il passé? Répéta-t-elle.

- Il a essayé de me cogner, à son habitude, et il s'est pris la porte de mon ancienne chambre.

- C'est pas drôle, Ron! Gronda Hermione. Ça va? Demanda-t-elle à Dudley, plus doucement.

Celui-ci rougit et se cassa la figure en voulant fuir (l'est pathétique, hein?).

- Dudlynouchet!

- On monte! Dit Harry, au bord de la crise de rire.

Arrivés en haut, Harry et Ron laissèrent éclater leur fourire.

- Harry, voyons : c'est ton cousin. Ne te moques de lui comme ça!

- Comme s'il s'était gêné, lui! Répliqua Harry entre deux rires

- T'avais pas exagérer Harry, quand tu nous disais qu'il ressemblait à un cachalot!

- Ron!

- En tout cas, t'as une touche avec mon cousin, Herm! Dit Harry, plus sérieusement.

Ron cessa net de rire.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps, ils se regardèrent et détournèrent les yeux. Harry soupira. C'était comme ça depuis un certain temps et il se demanda (encore!) quand ses amis se décideraient enfin à sortir ensemble!

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien remarqué?

- Bah...

- Je vois... N'en parlons plus. Ah moins que tu ne craques pour lui, toi aussi!

- Hein? Dirent Ron et Hermione en choeur.

- Laissez tomber. Bon, bonne nuit Hermione. Dors bien et à demain. Il lui fit la bise (il faisait ça pour faire enrager Ron et ça marchait à tous les coups!)

- Au revoir, Harry! Bonne nuit, Ron.

- Salut!"

Ils laissèrent Hermione devant la porte de sa chambre et arrivés dans le grenier, ils se mirent au lit. Ron interrogea Harry :

"Tu aimes Hermione?

- Oui.

- Ah... D'accord... Son visage se décomposa.

- Je plaisantais voyons, dit Harry en s'alarmant de voir son meilleur pote dans un tel état. Je l'aime, oui, mais comme ma meilleure amie. Faut pas te mettre dans cet état! On dirait que tu fais une déprime!

- Pourquoi t'agis comme ça avec elle alors? On dirait que tu la câlines...

- Pour te faire enrager et ça marche très bien! Allez, ressaisis-toi un peu! J'arrêterais de te charier, c'est promis!

- Ok, tu me rassures. Bonne nuit!

- Bonne nuit. Ron?

- Oui?

- Pourquoi ça te rassures? (même s'il le savait déjà, lol.C'était juste qu'il voulait tirer les vers du nez à Ron! )

- ...

- Eh, je suis ton meilleur pote, tu peux tout me dire. Je ne dirai rien à Herm!

- Bah c'est que ... Enfin... Je crois que...

- Oui? Dit-il avec un sourire sadique (cruel notre Harry, hein?)

- Euh...

- Tu es amoureux?

- ...

Il n'y eu pas de réponse.

- T'inquiètes. T'es pas obligé de me répondre. Sache seulement que j'ai dit à mon cousin de ne pas marcher sur tes plates bandes.

- Hein?

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu me frapper.

- Hein? Mais c'est moi qu'il va cogner maintenant!

- Tu peux te défendre grâce à la magie et même sans, non? Et de toute façon, je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était toi clairement.

- ...

- Allez, bonne nuit!

- A demain!"

Durant la nuit, Harry rêva que ses amis se mettaient enfin ensemble et s'embrassaient. Le baiser finit, ils se détachaient et on voyait Lily et James Potter, à leur âge, puis enfin son père avec une autre fille, non c'était lui-même avec une fille qui n'avait pas de visage.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. "Quel rêve bizarre!" Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette impression en rêvant. Elle était presque semblable à celle qu'il avait quand il rêvaît de ce que faisait Voldemort.

Ron ronfla dans son lit. Il n'y pensa plus et se rendormit.

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
À la prochaine.  
Kaena 


	3. L'arrivée de la Tante Marge

Hello tout le monde! Je tarde un peu!

Blabla habituel : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling!

Voici le chapitre 3.

Chapitre 3 : L'arrivée de la Tante Marge

Le lendemain matin, il se demanda encore la signification de son rêve, et sa seule explication fut : le futur, sauf que ses parents étaient morts, et qu'il ne voyait pas finir sa vie avec une fille sans visage! Il y avait donc un truc qui clochait! En tout cas, il n'allait apparemment pas finir vieux garçon!

Harry se leva et vit son ami allongé, les yeux grands ouverts, dans son lit.

" Salut

- 'Lut.

- Tu as bien dormi?

- Mmm...

- Ça va?

- Ouais...

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?

- Mmm, Mmm.

"Autant faire la conversation à un mur!" pensa Harry. Ron était dans ses réflexions : mieux valait ne pas le déranger.

- Je descend petit-déjeuner, rejoins-moi quand tu veux!

- Ok, merci."

Harry connaissait bien son meilleur ami : quand il réfléchissait comme ça (peu souvent!), on avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas bien, mais il revenait après en pleine forme!

Arrivé en bas, il trouva les Dursley à table, à manger : étonnant, car d'habitude, ils l'attendaient. Non pas pour manger, mais pour qu'il prépare à manger! En plus, Dudley était là! Généralement, à cette heure-là, il était couché : il devait guetter l'arrivée d'Hermione!

" Bonjour!

-'Jour." (allégresse générale! )

Il se mit à table et commenca à manger quand Hermione arriva. Aussitôt, Dudley se leva et partit dans sa chambre, sans finir ses barres chocolatées à la confiture, nappées de nutella (un peu de pub pour la marque!) et tartinées de beurre de cacahouètes, son met préféré (Beurk, je sais! Mais Désolée, j'étais partie dans mon délire perso! En tout cas, son régime a l'air d'être finit pour que sa mère le laisse manger ça, ou alors il ne marchait pas. J'opte pour la seconde hypothèse! Lol ).

" Bonjour! Dit Hermione, après qu'on ait entendu claquer la porte de la chambre de Dudley.

- Salut! Comment tu vas?

- Bien, et toi?

- Ça va.

- Où est Ron?

- Encore au lit. Tu le connais!

- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu flemmard sur les bords!

- Toujours!

- Mmmmh..."

Au tour d'Hermione d'être dans cet état! "Je voulais que ça avance, mais pas dans le négatif! Comment je vais faire pour les sortir de là?" Pensa Harry. Voici donc nos trois amis à réfléchir au différents trucs qui leur trottent dans la tête, toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce que :

" C'est ça que vous appelez l'amitié, toi et ta bande de zigotos?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Dudley?

- Je suis chez moi!

- Autant que moi! Enfin, peu m'importe! Je pourrais te poser la même question!

- Pourquoi?

- Amitié, définition de Dudley Dursley. Sentiment qui consiste à menacer les autres de les cogner s'ils ne font pas partie de leur club!

- La ferme! Menaça-t-il de ses poings.

- Ah, désolé, je ne veux pas être ton ami : je sui ton cousin et c'est bien assez suffisant déjà!

- ... Dudley fulmine de rage et semble prêt à cogner.

- Tut tut, n'essaie pas de mettre ta santé en danger, dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, Dudley s'enfuit en courant voir sa mère! Laquelle va de suite voir Harry et l'afflige de sa punition habituelle : dans sa chambre jusqu'au dîner (ça, par contre ça n'a pas changé, les punitions! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien non plus!). Ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire car son meilleur ami y était.

" Hello!

- Harry! Où étais-tu passé?

- À me disputer avec mon cousin, comme d'habitude! "enfin" (c'est la pensée d'Harry actuellement et je ferai pareil pour toutes les autres pensées de chaque perso)

- Ah! Et où est Hermione?

- Dans sa chambre, je suppose.

- Ah! Dis donc, je me suis permis de fouiller un peu les affaires de tes parents, en attendant. Ça te déranges?

- Un peu, j'aurais préféré découvrir moi-même!

- Désolé.

- C'es pas grave, puisque c'est toi! Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé?

- Regarde!"

Il lui montra une photo de mariage, non celui de ses parents, mais de ceux de Ron. A leur côté se trouvait Lily Potter et Frank Londubat. Apparemment, Lily était la demoiselle d'honneur et Frank le témoin.

À cette époque, Lily était encore Lily Evans, puisqu'elle n'avait que 15 ans. Frank Londubat, lui, en avait 17.

" Nos mères ont l'air de bien se connaître sur ces photos, hein? Dit Ron

- Oui. Pourquoi ta mère ne nous a-t-elle rien dit?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu ces photos dans les albums de mariage de mes parents et quand on leur demandaient qui étaient leur témoins, ils ne nous disait rien, alors on a pas insisté. On était petits. Mais apparement, nos parents et ceux de Neville ont l'air de très bien se connaître!

- Ouais!

- Et c'est pas tout! Regarde!

C'était une photo de Harry, bébé, entouré de Mrs Weasley et de Sirius

- Etrange, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Va falloir qu'on mène notre enquête!

Harry se posait une question et allait en faire part à Ron, quand 'Ding! Dong!'

- La Tante Marge, je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là!

- Y'a de quoi!

Sa voix s'éleva de l'entrée.

- Pétunia! Comment vas-tu, ma chère?

- Bien! Et toi Marge?

- Bien, bien. Où est mon neveu préféré?

- Ici, Tante Marge.

Harry et Ron rejoignèrent Hermione qui attendait devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Salut Ron!

- 'Lut!

- On y va?

- Oui, courage!

Ils descendirent et trouvèrent tout le monde au salon.

- Hier encore, le colonel Courtpatt me disait à quel point matter les chiots était important dans l'élevage des chiens. À propos, où est le vôtre?

- Quel chien?

- Le boulet que vous supportez!

- Harry? Mais ce n'est pas un chien, Marge!

- Ah bon? Tu peux me dire où est la différence?

"Doucement, du calme!". Puis Hermione et Ron posèrent une main sur ses épaules.

- Bonjour Tante Marge!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, toi!

- C'est bien toi qui demandait où j'étais, non?

- Ne prends pas cet air insolent quand tu me parles, mon garçon. Je me demande encore pourquoi Vernon a... Qui sont ces personnes? Des amis à toi Dudley?

- Non, ce sont les miens! Je te présente Hermione et Ron.

- Ils sont avec toi à St Brutus? Dieu du ciel, Vernon, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'inviter des délinquants chez toi? Tu es...

- Marge, ça suffit, coupa l'Oncle Vernon

- Mais...

- Il n'est plus à St Brutus et ne l'a jamais été! Ne m'en demande pas plus!

Grand silence. Harry était stupéfait de voir son oncle répondre à sa soeur de cette manière-là et de prendre sa défense. Jamais il n'avait vu ça. Quand aux autres, ils n'osaient rien dire.

- On passe à table?

- ... Oui. Merci Pétunia."

Le repas se déroula en silence, tout comme le début de la soirée (pas de jeux TV débiles!). Harry, Hermione et Ron Montèrent dans le grenier pour discuter.

" Effectivement, Harry ta tante te hait!

- Je vous l'avais bien dit! Mais voir mon oncle ainsi, c'est... Très très inhabituel." 

Et les voilà de retour dans l'ancienne chambre de Lily, où ils continuèrent de fouiller les restes de Godric's Hollow. Harry trouva une lettre qui lui était adressée. Ni Ron ni Hermione ne l'avait vu. Il la décocheta et commença à la lire :

"Mon cher Harry,

Tu trouveras avec cette lettre tout ce que nous te léguons : la pensine, nos albums photos... ou du moins ce qu'il en resteras après le passage de Voldemort chez nous.

J'espère que tu vas bien et que ma soeur et Vernon ne te martyrisent pas trop (eux qui n'aiment pas beaucoup les sorciers!). Mais au fond, elle a un coeur en or, j'en suis convaincue. Tu sais, gamines, on s'entendait bien, mais quand on a su que j'étais une sorcière, ça s'est déterioré.

Je te souhaite d'être heureux autant que tu peux l'être sans nous : la célébrité n'est pas trop pesante?

Je vais d'ailleurs laisser ton père s'exprimer sur le sujet, lui qui à toujours été célèbre à Poudlard! Maraudeur-en-chef à défaut de Préfet-en-chef!

- Maraudeur-en-chef? Ouais, ça sonne pas mal!

- Eh Cornedrue, ne te fais pas d'illusion, mon vieux. T'es pas le chef et moi aussi j'ai des conseils à donner à mon filleul préféré, alors grouille-toi!

- C'est ton seul filleul! On est les seuls; Lily et moi, à être assez dingue pour te nommer parrain!

- Bon, c'est fini, oui? Je peux dire au revoir à mon fils, non?

- ...

- Ben voilà! En passant, Sirius, James a raison! (niark, niark)

- Eh!

Je te fais de gros et énormes bisous Harry!

Lily Potter

- Et elle le fait aussi avec toi bébé en ce moment! Maman-poule va! (j'ai ma revanche!)

- Vous ne vous êtes pas vus, vous deux! C'est un miracle si je peux avoir mon fils deux minutes entières dans mes bras!

- Ouais, mais tu l'as eu 9 mois dans ton ventre!

- L'avantage d'être une femme!

- Beuh!

Coucou fiston!

C'est à mon tour de t'écrire et je vais me dépêcher car ce bon vieux Patmol est pressé : RDV galant!

Comme d'habitude, ta mère ne t'explique rien!

- Eh!

De toute façon, tu sauras bien assez tôt pourquoi on sait que Voldemort veut nous tuer. Si ta mère a vu juste, tu lis cette lettre le 30 juillet 2001 et nous on l'écrit le 30 juillet 1985. On prépare d'ailleurs ton anniversaire. Tes un an déjà! (Oh là, ça veut dire que je prends de l'âge, moi! J'exagère, je n'ai que 20 ans!)

On te lègue en plus la maison familiale des Potter, "Manoir des Potter"ou "la Griffe d'Or" ou appelle-la comme tu veux.

Grosse Bises

James Potter

Je te laisse avec ton parrain.

Salut Ryry!

A propos de la célébrité : BlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla BlaBlaBlaBlaBla... Voilà quoi. A part ça... (Harry eut un rire)

En fait, James ne t'as pas éclairci la situation et je ne pense pas t'être d'une grande aide sur le sujet non plus.

À part ça, je sais que je vais aussi disparaître. Par conséquent, je te lègue tout ce que j'ai - le si peu!

(je ne sais pas ce que j'ai à ton époque alors vois ça avec le Professeur Dumbledore).

Bisous bien Baveux.

Sirius Black

Harry sentit ensuite deux souffles dans sa nuque. Hermione et Ron faisaient les curieux.

- Eh!

- Ho! Dit Hermione.

- Oups! Renchérit Ron

- C'est privé!

- Pardon Harry

-'Sxcuse vieux! Je, enfin... on voulait pas... On t'a entendu rire et... C'est la...

- Curiosité. C'est un vilain défaut! C'est personnel! Vous avez tout lu? Dit Harry en colère.

- Euh non, c'est qu'on te voyait tellement absorbé par ta lecture qu'on a voulu savoir ce que c'était. Personnellement, je n'ai lu que la moitié du mot de ta mère.

- Moi je n'ai lu que le mot de ta mère! Oh Harry, je suis désolée.

- Ouais, bah la prochaine fois, demandez! Dit Harry, se calmant un peu.

- Tu nous aurais laissé lire?

- Ce n'est pas une question à poser Ron! C'est une lettre de ses parents!

- Herm a raison! Je ne vous aurais pas laisser lire, mais je vous aurais dit l'essentiel!

Et il partit du grenier, rageusement.

- On a été un peu loin là! Dit Ron

- Oh mon dieu! Tu crois qu'il nous pardonnera?

- Je pense qu'il faudra le prendre avec des pincettes le restant de la soirée! En plus, il y a sa Tante Marge!

- Oui!

- ..."

Harry arriva dans la cuisine et pris un verre d'eau (on s'en fout). Il en voulait à ses amis, mais en même temps, il se dit qu'il aurait fait pareil s'il avait été à leur place! ()

Dans le salon, il trouva la Tante Marge. Il ne parlèrent pas car Harry alla au jardin de suite où il trouva Molaire, le mollosse de la Tante Marge. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance.

Il remonta alors au grenier, où Ron et Hermione se confondaient en excuses.

- C'est bon, ça va, dit-il avec humeur. Dites, ça vous dit d'aller au ciné?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas? T'en penses quoi Ron?

- Au quoi?

- Cinéma. Bon, on y va. Tu verras sur place ce que c'est.

Alors, vous avez aimé?

Vous en penser quoi?

Reviews, please!

Kaena 


	4. Surprise et grosse surprise

Bonjour tout le monde! Ça va? Et ben moi pas trop : j'ai pas assez de reviews (je remercie petite-elfe et onarluca pour leur reviews).

Mais bon, je suis gentille alors, je vous mets la suite!

Voici le chapitre 4!

Chapitre 4 : Surprise et grosse surprise

La soirée se passait bien, en dépit de Dudley et ses amis qui s'étaient mêlés à eux.

Ils avaient décidés d'aller voir "Pirates des Caraïbes" (je sais qu'il n'est pas sorti en 2001, mais en 2003! C'est juste que je voulais mettre ce film! Je l'adore. Et vous?). Ron était sans cesse en train de demander à Harry et Hermione comment se faisait-il que les moldus aient réussi à faire parler les photos (car pour lui, c'était des photos parlantes). Le film finit, ils décidèrent d'aller à la fête foraine, qui était située sur le chemin du retour. Sur le chemin, les impressions sur le film fusaient :

" C'était génial! Dit Ron. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ces photos peuvent parler.

- Ce ne sont pas des photos Ron. Et c'est un miracle si nous nous avons pu suivre le film. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, c'était super. J'ai particulièrement apprécié Orlando Bloom, il est super beau dans ce film et mimi tout plein quand il s'agit d'Elisabeth Swann (c'est ce que je pense moi aussi ), autant que dans "Le Seigneur des Anneaux". Là, il a du charme...

- T'a fini de faire des éloges sur ce type, oui? On est là, nous aussi! Se vexa Ron.

- Ron, ce n'est qu'un acteur de cinéma!

- Un fantasme, pour les filles, oui! Intervint Dudley, qui, pour ne pas succomber à ses pulsions, décidait d'attaquer (si, si, je vous jure que c'est sa technique!). Hermione rougit.

- On t'a pas sonner Dudley! Dit Harry. Va donc avec tes potes et lâche-nous. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Dudley fit ce que Harry lui avait demandé. J'ai plus aimé Keira Knightley, c'est plus mon genre, hein Ron?

- Tout à fait, elle est très belle!

- Je fais la même remarque que Ron, je suis là, moi!

- T'inquiètes Herm, Ron te préfère à elle (ils rougirent tous deux). Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, ce n'est qu'une actrice. Quel moment avez-vous le plus aimé?

- Moi, c'est quand Elisabeth et Jack Sparrow sont sur l'île déserte, dit Hermione.

- Moi, c'est quand Elisabeth découvre le vrai visage de Barbossa et ses hommes.

- Et bien, moi, c'est les scènes de combat à l'épée, surtout celle dans l'atelier de Will Turner et la fin, quand Jack Saprrow va se faire pendre et que l'équipage du Black Pearl arrive à Port Royal pour le délivrer."

Harry avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Et les conversations sur le film continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée à la fête foraine. Il se dirigèrent de suite dans les manèges. Tout d'abord, ils firent le 'train fou', très rapide, puis le 'chemin de miroirs', le 'train fantôme', où Hermione se blottit contre Ron quand les monstres leurs sautaient dessus (Typique! Franchement avec les aventures dans la Forêt Interdite, les trolls... elle a vu pire, non?)... Ils s'amusaient bien, même très bien. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'allerdans les petites discothèques à ciel ouvert pour aller danser, où ils retrouvèrent Dudley et ses amis en train de draguer. La soirée dura jusqu'au matin, ils rentrèrent à Privet Drive sur les coup de 9h du matin. Ils croisèrent la Tante Pétunia et l'Oncle Vernon. Ils leur dirent au revoir, après s'être fait réprimander par la Tante Pétunia, qui s'était inquiétée, et montèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain (où plutôt le jour même), Harry se reveilla tard dans l'après midi. Ron n'était plus dans son lit. Il était 18h, Comment avait-il réussi à dormir autant? Il descendit après s'être habillé. Tout était silencieux.

" Ron? Hermione? Tante Pétunia? Houhou?" 

Personne ne répondit. Il commença à s'inquiété et sortit sa baguette. Personne dans les chambres! L'inquiétude ne faisait qu'augmenter quand il entra dans le séjour, lorsque :

"SURPRISE!"

Ron, Hermione, la Tante Pétunia et les autres (moins joyeux!) étaient au milieu du salon. Ils étaient en tenue de fête. La Tante Pétunia portait son plus bel ensemble. Ron était en robe de sorcier. Celle-ci lui allait à merveille (cadeau de ses frères Fred et George) et il était séduisant (C'est pas ce que pense Harry! C'est une description! Bref, tout ça n'a aucune imporance à part de faire un texte un peu plus long et vous embêter! ). Hermione, elle, portait une robe noire légèrement décolletée, sans manche et cintrée, qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux. Il est vrai qu'elle et Ron avait beaucoup changer physiquement en deux ans. Hermione faisait plus femme et plus d'un garçon craquait pour elle à Poudlard et Ron faisait plus homme, il faisait lui aussi craquer plus d'un gar... oups, d'une fille à Poudlard (). Harry lui aussi avait changé. Il n'était plus maigrichon et avait pris de la musculature (hanyan!), due aux entrainements de Quidditch. (Bref, Ron et lui ont du poil au menton, maintenant! lol).

À côté, il y avait une table remplit de nourriture (surtout de gâteries) et... Des cadeaux.

"Bon anniversaire, Harry!

- Hein? Mais c'est pas mon... On est déjà le 31?

- Bah oui! On est arrivé le 29!

- C'est vrai!

- C'est ta Tante qui a eu l'idée de cette petite fête pour ta majorité chez les sorciers. C'est moi qui t'ai lançé un sort pour que tu dormes plus longtemps et nous laisser le temps de préparer ta fête!

- Je me disais bien aussi que c'était pas normal que je dorme autant! Merci Tante Pétunia.

Puis il remarqua une personne de plus.

- Professeur lupin! Que faites-vous là?

- Bonjour Harry et bon anniversaire! J'ai été invité par ta tante.

Harry regarda sa tante, qui lui fit son plus beau sourire (Pétunia, vous l'imaginez sourire? ). Il la remercia d'un signe léger de tête.

- Bon, on va au restaurant! Ça, ce sera pour après, dit la Tante Pétunia en montrant le petit banquet.

- Merci, je vais me changer. Tu viens Ron?

- Pourquoi?

- Eh bien, je ne crois pas qu'arriver en robe de sorcier dans un restaurant soit approprié! Lui dit Hermione.

- Ça va! Je vais me changer.

Ils rentrèrent du restaurant à 21h et commencèrent à faire la fête à Privet Drive, sauf l'Oncle Vernon et la Tante Marge, qui partirent user un peu plus la télé de Dudley et Dudley, qui était parti avec ses "amis". Il devait en avoir marre de tomber ou se renverser quelque chose dessus à chaque fois qu'il voyait Hermione, qu'il trouvait très sexy ce soir. Tout comme Ron, qui la regardait assez souvent.

" Allez, Harry, ouvre tes cadeaux.

- Oui.

Il entreprit alors de défaire le papier cadeaux des paquets disposés sur la table. Hermione lui avait offert une plume en forme d'éclair de feu (ou plûtot un crayon! Enfin, un truc pour écrire en éclair de feu). Ron, lui, lui avait offert un insigne pour le Quidditch, où il y avait marqué : "Capt. Harry Potter".

- Capitaine?

- Oui. L'équipe et moi avont reçu des mots de McGonagall il n'y a pas si longtemps pour savoir si nous étions d'accord que le rôle de capitaine te revienne! Et nous étions tous d'accord. Il y aurait eu des épreuves autrement!

- Merci!

Harry était vraiment heureux de sa "promotion". Rémus Lupin lui offrit un coffret, avec les mentions terre, eau, feu, air et bois inscrites.

- C'est quoi?

- Un Epitacle. Il comprend la relation des cinq piliers, les lois de l'univers : les mots que tu viens de lire. Je ne peux pas te dire à quoi il va te servir car c'est très rare comme objet et l'utilisation est différente pour chaque personne. Qu'elle soit du bon côté ou non...

- Merci.

Le dernier contenait des nouveaux vêtements et un vif d'or. "Harry, voici quelques vêtements neufs. Excuse-moi de pas avoir pris soin de toi toutes ses années comme j'aurais dû le faire".

- Merci, Tante Pétunia.

- Je me suis dit que pour la taille des vêtements, tu pourrais changer par magie s'ils ne t'allaient pas.

- Où as-tu eu ce vif d'or? Tu es allé au Chemin de Traverse?

- Tu ne le reconnais pas?

Harry regarda de nouveau le vif d'or. C'est vrai qu'il était différent des autres et qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Le professeur Lupin donna un coup de coude à la Tante Pétunia, que personne ne vit à part Harry.

- Que je suis bête, tu ne peux pas le reconnaître! Excuse-moi. Il était à ton père. Il m'avait dit de te le donner à tes 17 ans.

- Merci Tante Pétunia."

La soirée continua et Harry put enfin parler au Professeur Lupin.

" Professeur?

- Oh, ne m'appele plus comme ça. Je ne suis plus ton professeur et je ne supporterai pas que le fils de James m'appelle longtemps comme ça.

- Monsieur?

- Non, ça me vieillit. Appelle-moi Rémus.

- Bon. Rémus?

- Oui?

- Savez-vous comment cela se fait-il que ma Tante connaisse tout ça?

- Ben non...

- À d'autres...

- Bon, c'était la soeur de ta mère et puis c'est tout!

- Mmmh mmmh... Mais encore? Je vous ai vu lui donner un coup de coude tout à l'heure pour qu'elle réctifie ce qu'elle avait dit!

- Ecoute, si elle a dit ça, c'est parce qu'elle me demandait des nouvelles de toi et que je lui est dit que tu avais vu tes parents dans les souvenirs de Rogue! Et si elle agit différemment avec toi maintenant, c'est parce qu'elle aurait du le faire depuis le début, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire car elle ne pouvait pas changer le cours de l'histoire. Tu es son neveu, Harry, et crois-le ou non, elle t'aime et a souffert de te traiter comme ça toutes ces années. Sinon, je pense qu'elle ne t'aurait pas receuilli du tout, ni fait manger lorsque tu étais encore bébé et que tu ne pouvais pas le faire toi même, tu serais mort autrement! Dit Rémus d'une traite.

- Hein? Fit Harry, sonné par ce que venait de lui dire Rémus.

- Oublie ce que je viens de te dire.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Mrs Figg.

- Alors, on ne m'invite pas à la petite fête? Je suis déçue.

- Arabella! S'exclamèrent Rémus et la Tante Pétunia.

- Coucou! Ça va? Moi, oui. Bon anniversaire Harry!

- Merci Mrs Figg.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi de la part de Sirius : une lettre qu'il m'avait donner pour tes 17 ans avant de mourir.

- Merci.

Harry l'ouvrit : "À tout à l'heure!".

- À tout à l'heure? C'est une blague ou quoi? De mauvais genre, alors!

- Et puis, voilà mon cadeau, coupa Mrs Figg.

Harry ouvrit le paquet. Un chat noir lui sauta aussitôt au cou. De la part de Mrs Figg, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose!

- C'est un chartreux. Il est vacciné et tout. Il faut juste lui trouver un nom! C'est une femelle, pour t'aider.

- Merci, Mrs Figg.

- Arabella.

- Arabella. Bon, ben, comment je vais t'appeler toi?

Harry regarda la petite chatte noire. Elle avait des yeux dorés.

- Pourquoi pas Victor? Hubert? Dragon? Morpion?...

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Ron, tu n'es pas une référence pour choisir le nom d'un animal! En plus, c'est une fille, alors tes propositions sont nulles!

- Et toi, alors? Tu crois que "Pattenrond", c'est mieux?

- Eh! Il s'appelait déjà comme ça quand je l'ai eu et ça lui va très bien!

- Pas de dispute, intervint Harry. Herm a raison, Ron. Je veux un nom de moins commun.

Il regarda de nouveau la petite chatte, qui ronronnait à présent dans ses bras. Knookie!

- Quoi?

- Knookie! Je vais l'appeler comme ça!

- Mais ça n'existe pas!

- Maintenant, si!

- Moi je pensais à Poilossat, dit Hermione.

- Pas mal. Tu aimes? Demanda-il à la chatte qui manifesta son accord d'un miaulement. Alors ce sera Poilossat, dite Knookie!

- Aucun rapport, dit Ron.

- Pas grave. On s'en fiche!

- Bien chef!

- Bienvenue dans la famille Knookie! Dit Harry en caressant sa petite chatte qui ronronna de plus bel.

- Enchanté, je suis Ron et voilà Hermione!"

Knookie répondit par un autre miaulement, mais resta dans les bras de son maître.

"Bien, continuons de faire la fête!"

Et Harry ne repensa plus à la lettre de Sirius, ni à ce que lui avait dit Rémus. Il était trop heureux de cette fête, même quand Dudley rentra, totalement bourré.

En voulant chercher de quoi le désaouler à la cuisine, il surprit un conversation entre Rémus et sa tante.

"Alors, ce sera pour ce soir?

- Je le crains, oui.

- Oh, mon dieu, Rémus! Ça fait des années que je me prépare, mais...

- Oui, ça va me faire drôle à moi aussi, Pétunia, crois-moi.

- Comment va-t-il réagir?

- Comment allons-nous tous réagir, plutôt, dit sagement Rémus.

C'est ce moment que choisis Dudley pour rentrer dans la cuisine, tirant Harry par le bras.

- De l'eau, maman!

- Euh oui, et on dit s'il-te-plaît!

- Ouais!"

Harry s'eclipsa (pourquoi Dudley l'avais trainer dans la cuisine alors? Pour rien! ). De quoi parlait Rémus et sa tante?

Il aurait la réponse aujourd'hui de toute façon, donc dans moins de 2 heures.

La soirée continua, sans rien noter de particulier. C'était un anniversaire, celui de Harry. Et c'était l'heure de souffler ses bougies.

"Fais un voeu Harry, dit Hermione.

- Je ne crois plus à ces trucs Herm!

- Fais-en un quand même! Dit Ron. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer!

- Bien."

"Revoir ma famille". 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Il souffla, puis au même moment, un trou apparu devant lui. Des voix s'élevèrent.

"Jamie! Fit une voix de femme.

- Lily! Fit une voix d'homme.

- James! Fit une autre voix d'homme."

À qui appartenait ces voix? Quatre personnes tombèrent du portail, les unes sur les autres. Le portail disparut.

" Rah, Potter! Lève-toi et arrête de me toucher!

- Si tu crois que c'est facile avec ce bon vieux Patmol sur le dos, Evans, tu te trompes!

- Bon, c'est fini de vous disputer comme des ados pré-pubères, oui? Sirius! Lève-toi!

- J'adore les voir se disputer ces deux-là!

- Sirius!

- Black! (en même temps)

- Oui, oui, je me lève! Mais j'ai pas encore fini ma sieste! Vous êtes de bons coussins tous les trois! Aïe, sois plus douce, Evans. Je me lève."

Alors les 4 nouveaux arrivants se levèrent. Le premier avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus foncés, c'était Sirius Black. Le deuxième avait des cheveux noir de jais, le sosie de Harry, mis à part les yeux, qui avait une couleur chocolat au lait, James Potter. Le troisième était une fille au long cheveux auburn et des yeux vert émeraudes en amandes magnifiques, Lily Potter, ou plutôt Lily Evans. Le quatrième était une personne yeux bleus-verts, avec des cheveux coupés courts châtains avec des mèches cuivrées et dorés, le visage impassible, le dénommé Jamie.

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'en croyait par leurs yeux. Dudley, toujours aussi bourré, dit:

"Oh là, je vois double, ça devient grave : 2 cousins, 2 emmerdeurs... Mais, ce serait pas toi ma tante par hasard?

Alors, je met la suite ou non?

Reviews please.

À bientôt.

Kaena 


	5. Le futur!

Coucou les gens! 

D'abord, les réponses au reviews :

Petite-elfe : Merci pour ton conseil! Je ne savais pas que l'accès aux reviews était interdit à ceux qui n'avaient pas de sessions pour ma fic, mais j'ai changé ça! Alors re-merci de me l'avoir dit!

Gribouille : La voilà, la suite! J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant!

Arwene Evans : Je te remercie pour ton empressement.

SiSi : T'inquiètes, voici la suite!

Le gouyou sauvage : Je te remercie! Moi aussi, j'aime que les persos soient fidèles à ce que décrit l'auteur, mais j'aime les autres fics aussi!

Disclaemer : Tout à Mrs J.K.Rowling

Alors, voilà le chapitre 5!

On est au point de vue des nouveaux arrivants, qui découvrent où ils sont arrivés!

Chapitre 5 : Le futur !

Tout le monde se taisait, dans le salon. Les nouveaux arrivants n'avaient pas fait attention à ce qu'avait dit Dudley, mis à part Sirius et Jamie. Lily et James continuaient de se disputer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi, Potter?

Sirius, Rémus et moi passions dans le coin et avons décidés de venir te faire une petite farce!

Et comment as-tu su où j'habitais?

Euh...

Tu n'as pas le droit de me suivre comme ça! C'est une atteinte à la vie privée! C'est dingue! Enfin, plus rien ne peut m'étonner avec toi Mr Je-suis-le-plus-beau-donc-je-peux-tout-me-permettre!

En voyant ces photos, je dirais que tu es chez ta soeur et non chez toi, Miss Préfète-parfaite (j'ai emprunté ce terme à un autre auteur, mais je ne sais plus lequel, alors, désolée!). Elle est mariée et mère de famille, la petite cachotière que tu es nous avais pas dit qu'elle était "tata"!

Tout d'abord, maintenant, ce sera "Miss Préfète-en-chef-parfaite", selon tes termes Potter! Et puis, c'est la dernière des nouvelles! Ma soeur est mariée, oui, mais je sais quand même si elle est...

Lily, coupa Jamie, qui avait remarqué, tout comme Sirius; Dudley et les autres.

Quoi? Dit-elle brusquement.

On est pas chez toi ou du moins pas au chez toi de tout à l'heure.

Hein? Fit-elle en se retournant, et elle se cogna contre la table basse du salon. James éclata de rire.

Cette table n'étais pas là.

C'est ce que je t'ai dit. Dans ton chez toi de tout à l'heure, cette table n'existe pas.

Donc?

On n'est plus chez toi!

Merci pour cette remarque pertinente, Potter. Ça, je m'en doutais!

On est où alors? Dit James.

Regarde derrière toi, Cornedrue, et t'auras la réponse! Intervint Sirius, qui avait un air ahuri sur le visage."

James et Lily se retournèrent. Ce qu'ils virent les cloua sur place.

Devant eux se tenaient six personnes. Trois jeunes de leur âge et trois personnes... Disont plus agées. Tout d'abord, une Pétunia adulte, un Rémus adulte et une Arabelle adulte (). Les jeunes étaient un peu moins communs. Tout d'abord une jeune fille brune assez jolie, un garçon roux et grand ("sûrement un Weasley", pensa James) et enfin... La réplique de James. Même cheveux désordonnés et noir, même physique (hanyan!)...

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à Jamie, qui lui fit un signe de tête.

" Ah, c'est pas vrai! Comment on a fait pour arriver là!

Peut être rapport à To... Voldemort, qui était chez toi avant qu'on parte! Dit Jamie.

Eh, c'est vrai, ça! Il est passé où? Dit Sirius. Pourquoi il était chez toi, Evans?

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi! Peut être et sûrement parce que je suis ce qu'il appelle une "Sang-de-Bourbe"!

Arrête de dire ça, Lily! Tu vaut beaucoup mieux que certains autres sorciers que je connais! Dit Jamie. James?

James revint à la réalité.

Comment se fait-il que ce gars me ressemble autant? Il doit y avoir un miroir, c'est pas possible!

T'as qu'à lui demander à ton miroir! Moi je crois qu'il peut parler, quoique pour l'instant, il a l'air d'un Scroutt-à-Pétard qui a trop manger, ton... Dit Jamie, qui eu un coup de coude de la part de Lily. Quoi? On est dans le futur! Faudra bien qu'ils le sachent un jour, non?

Le futur? S'écrièrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

Jamie les ignora et alla parler aux six presonnes, tapies au fond de la salle, qui étaient restées silencieux, jusque ici.

Euh salut! Je crois que vous connaissez tous ces trois-là. Quant à moi, je... Dit Jamie, qui n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Rémus et Arabella s'étaient jetés dessus.

Jamie! C'est un bonheur de te revoir! Dit Arabella.

Tu m'as manqué! Ajouta Rémus. Vous aussi, les mecs.

Rémus, c'est bien toi, hein?

Et les trois vieux amis se serrèrent la main et se firent de grandes accolades chaleureuses. Pendant ce temps, Jamie discutait avec Arabella. Lily s'avança vers sa soeur.

Euh, salut! Je sais que... Commença Lily, mais elle fut interrompue par sa soeur qui la prit dans ses bras, ce qui la surprit, vu la froideur qu'elle lui témoignait à son époque, mais elle répondit cependant à son étreinte.

Jamie s'approcha des quatres autres individus après avoir laissée Arabella.

Euh... Salut! Je suis Jamie!

Bonjour, je suis Hermione, fit-elle la première, et voyant que les deux autres ahuris ne bougeaient pas, elle ajouta : Et voici Harry, Ron et Dudley! Dis-moi, vous venez bien du passé?

Oui. Tu es perspicace! Dit Jamie ironiquement. C'est à cause du portail temporel qui s'est formé, je suppose. Il a du vous apparaître juste avant notre arrivée. Dis-moi, ceux-là sont bien les rejetons de James et Lily, ici présents, Molly et Arthur Weasley et Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, non?

Oui, et moi, je suis d'origine mol...

Quoi? Cria James.

Tu as bien entendu Jamesie, dit Jamie. C'est ton fils et celui de Lily, et lui c'est...

Pincez-moi que je me réveille!

Je vais m'en faire une joie, dit Lily, qui le pinça de toutes ses forces.

Aïe! Ne me dis pas que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille avec... Elle!

Eh bien... Merci Potter! Mais un enfant, ça se fait à deux! Alors moi aussi, je dis : Beeuurk! Répliqua Lily, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

Ça a pas l'air de trop t'étonner, d'avoir un enfant avec moi, Evans. Lily pâlit.T'en rê...

C'est fini, oui? Fit Jamie, ce qui coupa net le début de dispute entre ses deux meilleurs amis. On est dans le futur, alors tout peut vous étonner! Salut Pétunia!

Jamie! Dit-elle en lâchant Lily. Je croyais vraiment qu'il t'était arrivé malheur, vu que tu...

Pétunia, coupa Lily, tu crois qu'on peut rester ici, en attendant de trouver le moyen de rentrer à notre époque?

Oui, oui, tout...

Pétunia? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit? Tu...

Tiens, tiens! Bonjour Vernon! Jamie, tu te souviens? Et Lily, James et Sirius?

Il pâlit.

Apparemment, oui! On va pas te manger, tu sais! Oh mais qui je vois là! Ta chère soeur! Salut, Marge, c'est ça?

C'est cela même! À qui ai-je l'honneur?

Tu ne te souviens pas? Jamie! Elle ne répondait pas. Aux fillancailles de... Enfin bref, on se connait! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi, l'ami de Lily, la soeur de la mariée, ici présente!

Bon, Jamie, on peut en placer une, maintenant?

Oui, oui. Vas-y Lily, cause donc!

Et Lily se mit à discuter avec sa soeur, son beau-frère et sa belle-soeur, tandis que Rémus et Arabella discutaient ensemble, eux aussi. James s'approcha de Harry.

Euh salut! Bah, je suppose que tu sais qui je suis!

... Evidemment! Ben moi, je suis Harry et eux, ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Et voici Dudley, mon cousin.

Le fils de la soeur d'Evans? Y'a aucune ressemblance avec elle! Enfin bon! Et toi, tu es le fils d'Arthur et de Molly?

Heu, oui.

Ils ont battu le record?

Quel record?

Le record Weasley qui est de 7 actuellement, enfin en 1981.

Il n'est pas battu, mais égalisé. On est 7, nous aussi. 6 garçons et 1 fille.

Ah ouais, pas mal!

Et ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien.

Je m'ennuie, moi.

T'es pas le seul, Sirius! Dit Jamie. Discutons ensemble, alors.

Ouais, répondit-il, peu convaincu. Dis-moi, t'as pas l'air trop étonnée d'être là.

À vrai dire, non. Je savais que je viendrais ici, un jour ou l'autre!

Ah oui?

On en rediscutera plus tard! Le Professeur Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il est toujours là quand...

Et en effet au même instant, on entendit des coup frappés à la porte d'entrée. C'était le Professeur Dumbledore.

Bonjour, dit-il joyeusement. Arabella, Rémus, Mr Black, Jamie, Miss Evans, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr... Euh, je veux dire Messieurs Potter, et Miss, Mrs et Messieurs Dursley, salua-t-il d'un mouvement de tête.(ça fait beaucoup de monde hein?) Bien, je vais être bref, Pétunia, Mr Dursley, vous voulez bien héberger nos amis du passé pour la fin des vacances? Ils devront passer quelques temps parmi nous à Poudlard.

Pas de problèmes, dit Pétunia, sans demander l'avis de son mari. Ils resteront là. Où iraient-ils de toute façon?

Exact. Bien, je suis pressé, le Professeur Trelawney veut me tirer les cartes. Pour vos fournitures de rentrer, voici les clés de vos coffres à Gringotts. Il en distribua à chacun, dont une commune à James et Lily.

J'en ai moi aussi? Demanda Jamie.

Bien sûr! Tu en as maintenant que tu es là!

C'est vrai!

Bien, j'y vais. À la rentrée! Ah, j'allais oublier, vos affaires de rechange sont dans vos coffres, à Gringotts!

Merci! Au revoir, Professeur!"

Ils restèrent tous silencieux.

"Bon ben, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher! Dit Pétunia.

Attends Pétunia! Intervint Marge. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ta maudite soeur et son imbécile de mari font ici? Ils sont sensés être...

On est là, oui! Coupa Lily.

Tout à fait, ils sont là! Dit Jamie.

Et Pétunia a raison, on va aller se coucher!

Mais, mais...

Ça suffit! Vernon, si tu ne fait pas taire ta soeur, je...

Tu crois que c'est si simple que ça, Lily? Elle vient de découvrir que vous êtes là, alors que vous... N'êtes pas sensés être là!

Bien, elle part quand?

Demain matin, elle a écourté son séjour, vu que ton fils et ses amis étaient parmi nous!

Bon, pour ce soir, on va faire comme ça.

Comment?

Comme ça! Oubliettes! Fit-elle après avoir sortit sa baguette. Bon, on va se coucher. Jamie, Potter et Black, on ne se montrera pas demain matin avant qu'elle ne soit partie, c'est clair?

Ok, Dit Sirius.

Bien, chef!

Pourquoi je t'obéirai, Evans?

Parce que tu n'as pas le choix!

Mais...

James, mets ta fierté de côté et arrête un peu de faire l'imbécile! Lily a raison!

Mais!

Y'a pas de mais qui tiennent, on va se coucher!

Bon, Lily, les gars sont dans ton ancienne chambre, enfin ta chambre et les filles sont dans celles de Harry, enfin, celles de L...

Ok, j'ai compris!

Harry, tu les emmènes en haut, s'il-te-plaît?

Oui, Tante Pétunia. Il s'approcha de James, Sirius et Jamie Vous venez?

Mais, Jamie...

Viens avec vous! Bonne nuit! Coupa celle-ci"

Elle fit un signe de tête à Lily et monta à la suite de Harry, Ron et des deux maraudeurs. Lily monta avec Hermione. Arabella et Rémus rentrèrent, eux aussi.

Les Dursley restèrent en bas quelques temps et montèrent se coucher eux aussi, après avoir expliquer à Marge qu'elle était arrivée dans le salon, somnolente. Quant à Dudley, il était parti au lit un peu plus tôt, ne tenant plus debout, saoul comme il était!

Dans la chambre des filles, Hermione posait pleins de questions à Lily.

" Comment as-tu réussi à lui envoyé le sort d'Amnésie? On apprend ça à la fin de la septième année, normalement!

On a peut être pas le même programme!

Ça m'étonnerait!

Pourquoi? Le Professeur Dumbledore savait que vous viendriez, donc il a du faire les programmes en conséquences!

C'est plausible! J'ai lu comment il fallait faire dans un livre de la réserve. Ça m'a prit du temps, mais j'y suis arriver! Jamie m'a aidée. Et c'est bien utile quelques fois! Quand un mec t'emmerde quelques fois tu lui jettes ce sort pour qu'il t'oublit et c'est efficace! Sauf avec Potter, je lui ai envoyé ce sort des dizaines de fois mais il n'a pas marché, alors j'ai lâché l'affaire.

Je vois! Je peux te poser une dernière question?

Oui, vas-y!

Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir Harry, tout à l'heure?

... Tu sais, c'est dur de débarquer dans le futur et de voir qu'on a eu un enfant avec le type avec lequel on a absolument pas envie d'en avoir actuellement! Et puis; ça se voit peut être pas, mais je suis assez timide! J'irais le voir quand y'aura personne, je pense. J'ai répondu à ta question?

Oui, mais j'en ai une ultime? Qui est Jamie?

Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?

Parce qu'on vous connaît tous, Sirius, James et toi, mais pas lui!

Faudra voir pourquoi!

Ouais, bon, bonne nuit!

Bonne nuit!"

Dans la chambre des garçons, ça papotait tout autant. (note : tous les cartons et photos ont été rangées pendant que Harry dormait, l'après-midi, comme ça, James, Sirius et Jamie, ne peuvent rien voir du futur!)

"Non c'est pas vrai, le vieux Servilo est devenu Professeur de Potions? Demanda James.

Oui, acquiesa Harry.

Remarque, il n'y a rien d'étonnant, vu qu'il vouait une admiration sans faille à notre prof de potions!

Ola, Jamesie, je pense que tu vas passer du mauvais temps en cours de Potions! Dit Sirius.

C'est sûr! Il va me faire payer! Enfin... C'est la vie!

On récolte ce que l'on sème, James! Dit Jamie

Tiens, tu as une langue, toi? Dit Harry. On t'a pas entendu avant, sauf en bas.

Oui, et je sais m'en servir! Dis-moi, pas trop déçu de voir que tes parents s'entendent actuellement comme chien et chat?

Pas vraiment, je le savais déjà, grâce à une pensée de Rogue.(Bizarre de dire que c'est grâce à Rogue, hein? )

Bon, faudrait peut être dormir, maintenant!

Pas nécessairement, je me suis levé à 18 h, alors, j'ai pas sommeil, moi!

Et moi, je suis un peu excité de me retrouver dans le futur!

Tu t'excites un peu pour tout de toute façon, Patmol. Moi non plus, j'ai pas sommeil.

Bien, et toi Ron? Demanda Jamie. Il répondit négativement. Bon, très bien, je vais dormir avec les filles! Salut! Et il fit un signe de tête aux deux maraudeurs et partit.

Mais, mais...

T'inquiètes, Ron, Jamie fera rien à ta petite amie! Dit James."

Ce qui fit partir la discussion sur Hermione et plus généralement, sur les petites amies... Etc... (tout ce dont les mecs peuvent parler sur les filles, koi!)

Jamie arriva devant la porte des filles, alors qu'elles finissaient tout juste leur conversation. Il toqua à la porte.

" Entrez! Dit Lily.

Salut! Euh, je peux dormir ici cette nuit, ils sont pas très pressés d'éteindre la lumière en haut!

Bien sûr!

Merci!

T'inquiètes Hermione, il nous fera rien! C'est mon meilleur ami!

Ok! Bon, bonne nuit!

Ouais, bonne nuit, répondit Jamie."

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Jamie secoua un peu Lily, puis ils sortirent de la chambre et allèrent dans le jardin, où ils furent rejoints par James et Sirius.

"Bon, maintenant, Jamie, explique-nous pourquoi tu veux te faire passer pour un mec, dit James"

Coucou!

Alors, ça vous a plu?

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Reviews, please!

Kaena


	6. Réactions

Coucou! Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Voici les réponses!

Artemis (Onarluca) : Merci pour toutes tes reviews! Voilà la suite!

Lily Black : Merci. En fait, si tu relis la fin du chap 4, la description de Jamie est ni féminine, ni masculine : 'personne yeux bleus-verts, avec des cheveux coupés courts châtains avec des mèches blondes et dorés, le visage impassible, le dénommé Jamie'. En gros, Jamie a un look très garçonne! Et un prénom qui est et masculin et féminin. Donc, dès le début, avec sa manière de parler et tout, ceux qui ne la connaissent pas (Harry, Ron et Hermione) la prennent pour un garçon! (je suis nulle en explications, mais je pense que tu auras compris! Biz!)

Disclamer : Tout est à Mrs J.K.Rowling!

Dans ce chapitre, on est du point de vue de Harry.

Voici le chapitre 6!

Chapitre 6 : Réactions

C'est à 10h que les gars se réveillèrent. Ils avaient discuté pendant 2 heures, puis s'étaient endormis.

Harry dit : "Ben dis-donc! Quel rêve! Comme si Sirius et mes parents pouvaient être là!"

James dit : "Ben dis-donc! Quel rêve! Moi? Avoir un enfant avec Evans? Impossible!"

Sirius dit : "J'en reviens toujours pas! Le fils d'Evans et de James? Pourquoi pas! Mon filleul! Ah la la..."

Ron dit : "J'en reviens toujours pas! Sirius et les parents d'Harry ici! Mais qui est ce Jamie"  
(note : ils le disent tous à voix haute en même temps )

Harry et James : "C'est pas un rêve!"

Ron et Sirius : "Et non!"

"Je vois! Bon, maintenant que je suis moins sonné qu'hier, comment pouvez-vous être là? C'est impossible! C'est fou! C'est... Dit Harry

- Ouais, ben on est quand même là! Coupa Sirius.

- Et on sait pas comment! Ajouta James.

- Allons demander à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! Proposa Ron

- Evans? Ah non, ça! Elle va se mettre à te débiter plusieurs noms d'ouvrages d'auteurs à noms débiles, du genre, Mr Verre-en-Fond-de-bouteille ou Mrs La-tronche-dans-le-cul, Dit James, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité des jeunes hommes.

- Je parlais d'Hermione, dit Ron, mais bon, allons leur demander!

- A propos, qui est ce type qui est avec vous? Demanda Harry

James et Sirius se regardèrent.

- C'est un de nos potes! Dit James.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas? Demanda Sirius.

- Bah, maintenant si! Répondit Ron.

- Mais avant, on avait entendu parler de vous, Remus et Queudver, et de maman bien sûr, mais personne d'autre!

- Ah bon? Bizarre! Dit Sirius.

- Bon, on va voir les filles? Dit James.

Ils descendirent et arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre des filles. Harry toqua. Ce fut Lily qui lui ouvrit, à moitié endormie et en pyjama.

- Oui?... Potter! Rugit-elle. Que fais-tu...

- Stop Lily, intervint une voix que Harry identifia comme celle de Jamie.

- Ah oui! Désolée, Harry, mais j'ai cru un instant que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve!

- C'est pas grave, Pa... James et moi avons eu la même impression en nous levant.

- Ça doit être de famille! Dit Sirius, ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête de la part de James.

- Il n'a pas tort! Renchérit Jamie, qui lui aussi reçut une une tape derrière la tête de la part de Lily.

- Bonjour, au fait, dit timidement Harry, pour couper-court toute dispute.

- Oui, bonjour, dit Lily. Et tout aussi timidement, maladroitement et rapidement, elle lui fit la bise.

- Et nous, demanda James. Il paraît qu'on est mariés ici, non? La provoqua-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves, Potter!

- Pas de bise? Renchérit Sirius.

- Et puis quoi encore? Bonjour Ron.

- Bonjour, Mrs Po... Lily (grimace à la faillie gaffe de la part de Lily et James ). Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour Ron, et bonjour Harry, James et Sirius.

- Bonjour Hermione, lui répondirent-ils en choeur.

- Et salut Jamie, ajoutèrent James et Sirius.

- 'Jour.

- Ça va? Demanda James.

- Ouais. Bon, vous-trois, vous allez voir si Marge est partie.

- Et puis quoi encore? Riposta Harry. On est pas sous tes ordres, que je sache. Tu peux demander plus poliment!

- Tu me cherches, Potter? Parce que tu va me trouver, je te préviens.

- Touche à un cheveu de mon fils et t'auras à faire à moi! Dirent James et Lily, qui se regardèrent et détournèrent les yeux tout aussi vite. (Honnêtement, je trouve bizarre qu'ils se sentent déjà comme ses parents mais bon!)

- Laisse tomber Harry! Il a raison! Dit Ron.

- Oui, il faut qu'on aille voir si ta tante est partie! Ajouta Hermione.

- Ok, se calma-t-il."

Dès l'instant où il l'avait vu, où plutôt où il l'avait appeler les "rejetons", Harry ne pouvait pas voir ce type. Pour qui se prenait-il? Comment ses parents pouvaient-ils être amis avec lui?

Ils descendirent et arrivèrent au salon. Ils y trouvèrent l'Oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia en grande discussion. Ils s'interrompirent quand ils les virent.

"Bonjour! Dit la Tante Pétunia. Marge ne va pas tarder à partir. Bah tiens, la voilà, justement!

- Bonjour, Tante Marge, dit Harry, joyeux à l'idée qu'elle ne sera plus là après.

Elle passa devant lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un porte-manteau, ce qui ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde.

- Bon, mon taxi est arrivé, je vous laisse!

- Au revoir Marge! Dit la Tante Pétunia

- Au revoir, dit l'Oncle Vernon.

- Au revoir, tout le monde, vous ferez un gros bisou à mon neveu préféré, puisqu'il dort encore. Et toi, dit-elle en regardant Harry, quelque soit le centre de redressement où il t'ont envoyé, j'espère qu'ils sont assez durs avec toi, petit voyou!

- Ne t'en fait pas, Tante Marge, c'est à point! Dit Harry.

- Ne prend pas cet air insolent quand tu me parles, mon garçon.(elle se répète beaucoup.) J'espère que je ne te verrai pas une autre fois!

- Y'a aucun risque, je m'en vais à la fin de l'été pour ne pas revenir.

- Tant mieux! Et elle s'en alla, suivie de la Tante Pétunia et de l'Oncle Vernon.

- Et bien, elle est chaleureuse, ta tante, dit Ron.

- N'est-ce pas! Allons chercher les autres!

- Ils sont déjà descendus! Dit Ron

- Bah dites-donc, vous aimez prendre des risques, dit Hermione.

- Allons dans la cuisine, ordonna Lily.

Arrivés à la cuisine, Harry posa une question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

- Vous avez dit que vous étiez venus avec Rémus? Comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas là? Dans le futur, avec nous.

- Aucune idée, dirent Hermione, Ron, James et Sirius.

- C'est évident, dit Lily.

- Tout à fait, ajouta Jamie.

- Et en quoi? S'emporta Harry, contre Jamie.

- Parce que ceux qui sont dans le futur n'y sont pas en double! Or Rémus y est, adulte.

- De même, si Pettigrow était venu avec les trois autres maraudeurs, il ne serait pas dans le futur non plus! Renchérit Lily.

- Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître! Dit Harry

- Disons que je m'y connais en voyage temporel, dit Jamie. Et que j'ai partagé mes connaissances avec Lily.

- Ah bon! Et minute, comment sais-tu que Queudver est toujours en vie? Dit Hermione.

- Je m'en suis doutée, c'est tout.

- Et! Dirent James et Sirius. Ça veut dire qu'on est morts, nous?

Silence du côté des autres personnes présentes.

- Oui, dit la Tante Pétunia qui venait d'entrer, c'est pour ça que Harry vit ici. Et elle repartit vers le jardin.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous...qu'on sache comment, dit Jamie.

- Il a raison, dit Lily. Où est Dudley? Dit-elle pour changer de sujet de conversation.

- Encore au lit, je suppose.

- Il était bien saoul hier soir? Dit Hermione. Il vaut mieux lui apporter du paracetamol, il doit avoir un mal de crâne épouventable!

- Oui, mais toi, tu n'y vas pas, dit Ron, sèchement.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie?

- S'il est encore saoul, il risque de se jeter sur toi!

- Je vais y aller, c'est mon cousin! Dit Harry.

- Oh quel jeune homme serviable! Dit Jamie, ironiquement.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé! C'est quoi ton nom, au fait?

- Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Jamie, comme les autres!

- Tu as bien un nom de famille, non?

- Laisse tomber, on a jamais réussi à le savoir! À Poudlard, on l'appelle Jamie B., ce qui lui a valu le surnom de...

- Non!

- Baby! (prononcer bébé).

- Je savais bien que vous oseriez! S'emporta Jamie.

- Pour un gars, c'est vraiment nul comme surnom! Se moqua Harry.

James, Lily, Sirius et Jamie le regardèrent bizarrement.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Va plutôt t'occuper de ton pauvre cousin!

- Arrêtez de faire les gamins, vous deux, dit Lily. On va y aller, Harry.

Ils montèrent alors dans la chambre où il trouvèrent un Dudley en piteux état.

- Hola, c'est une grosse cuite qu'il s'est prise! Dit James.

- Mais les maraudeurs ont la solution pour ce genre de problème! Ajouta Sirius.

- Arrêtez de faire les idiots et aidez-nous à le soulever, dit Jamie (en fait, tout le monde les avait suivit).

- Tout de suite!

Ils l'emmenèrent aux toilettes et lui raffraîchirent le visage. Ce qui eu pour conséquence le vomissement de Dudley (Beurk!).

- Essayons une autre technique! Dit Sirius, qui lui donna en fait le cachet de paracetamol.

- Vaut mieux laisser, même les sorciers n'ont pas de remède pour la gueule de bois, dit Jamie.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit Lily. Il faudrait que quelqu'un reste avec lui, tout de même.

- Je veux bien, dit Hermione.

- Sûrement pas, dit Ron.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire, Mr Ronald Weasley, s'emporta Hermione.

- Eh, les amoureux, arrêtez! Je vais rester avec lui, moi! Dit Jamie. Allez, ouste, c'est pas avec tout ce monde autour de lui qu'il ira mieux! Du vent!"

Et ils s'en allèrent tous, laissant Jamie et Dudley seuls dans la salle de bain- WC. Sirius, et James allèrent dans le jardin, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des gnomes à chasser (à Privet Drive, vous vous imaginez?). Ron et Hermione se disputaient de leur côté, sur la nature des interdictions de Ron. Lily garda Harry avec elle.

" Excuse-moi pour hier, je n'ai pas été très bavarde avec toi!

- Il n'y a pas de problème, j'étais très sonné de toute façon! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouve devant ses parents qui sont...

- Morts.

- Tu n'as pas trop l'air étonnée et James et Sirius non plus!

- Oh, les connaissant, ils vont en discuter entre eux plus tard, en se demandant de quel façon leur mort est survenu etc...

- Et toi?

- Je suppose que je ne l'ai toujours pas assimilé, de même que le fait que j'ai épousé Potter, mais bon... Tu m'as l'air de ne pas apprécier Jamie?

- Je ne peux pas le voir, c'est simple!

- Pourquoi?

- Sa façon d'être, de nous traiter les "rejetons", de nous parler etc...

- C'est sûr, il faut s'y adapter! Mais quand on y est habituée, ça va!

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous pouvez être amis avec lui!

- Oh, tu sais, c'est le fait qu'il n'approchait personne et qu'il rejette tout le monde qui a fait qu'on s'est interressés à lui, enfin, pour ma part, mais je pense que c'est pareil pour les autres. C'est mon meilleur ami et aussi celui de Potter, avec Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, bien sûr.

- Etonnant, puisque vous ne vous supportez pas!

- Oui! Bon, on va les rejoindre au jardin?

- Ok."

- Du point de vue de Dudley -

" Tu es qui toi? Demanda Dudley, entre deux vomissements.

- Je suis Jamie, un ami de ta tante et de son mari.

- Ah oui; c'est vrai qu'ils sont là! Ah ce monde de la sorcellerie! C'est toujours bizarre et anormal! Des voyages dans le temps!

- La magie en elle-même est considérée comme anormale par les moldus! C'est que dans les contes ou les histoires d'horreurs qu'on en parle!

- C'est vrai, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai été étonné quand j'ai su que mon imbécile de cousin était un sorcier, quoiqu'il y avait toujours des trucs bizarres qui se passaient autour de lui.

Dudley ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Jamie lui inspirait confiance, alors il lui dit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis qu'il avait appris que Harry était un sorcier, entre plusieurs vomissements.

- J'aurais préféré que ce soit lui qui aille dans le passé, comme ça, j'aurai été débarassé de lui!

- Tu n'aimes pas ton cousin?

- Non!

- Je vois, vos rapports entre cousins ne risquent pas de s'améliorer, vu qu'il pense la même chose de toi! Qu'est ce qui te fais peur dans le monde de la magie?

- Je...

- Rien de spécial?

- Ils font des trucs trop...

- Magiques et anormaux? Pour eux, c'est normal. Mais ton cousin ne te fera jamais de mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir toutes ces années! Il doit vouloir se venger! Maintenant qu'il peut se servir de ses trucs!

- Je connais bien ses parents! Jamais il ne te ferait de mal, tu es quand même son cousin! Fais-moi confiance, il ne te fera rien! J'y veillerai personnellement! Je ne le supporte pas moi non plus! Mais tu devrais essayer de faire des efforts avec lui, pour que vous vous entendiez déjà mieux!

- C'est bien beau de me dire ça alors que toi aussi tu ne l'aimes pas!

- Oui, mais moi, je ne suis pas de sa famille, encore hereux!

- Ouais, ouais!

- En tout cas, tu vomis plus!

- J'ai épuisé mes réserves, mais j'ai toujours mal au crâne!

- Il vaut mieux que tu retournes te coucher! Et que tu dormes, ça ira mieux après! Dit-il gentiment.

- Tu es vraiment sympa, pour un sorcier.

- Tu sais, il y en a plein comme moi! Il ne faut pas t'arrêter sur un sorcier qui a été méchant avec toi et en faire une généralité!"

Jamie aida Dudley à se relever et ils allèrent vers la chambre de Dudley. Juste avant d'atteindre son lit, Dudley trébucha et comme il n'était pas très bien, il ne put pas se retenir et tomba. Dans sa chute il voulut s'accrocher au T-shirt de Jamie, ce qui l'arracha, vu le poids du jeune homme. Jamie se retrouva donc torse-nu, enfin, pas tout à fait, sa poitrine était bandée, pour qu'elle parraisse moins volumineuse. Dudley s'en rendit compte. Jamie rougit violemment.

" Mais, mais, tu es une...

- Je t'en prie, ne dis rien à ton cousin et ses amis!

- Pourquoi?

- Vous me prenez tous pour un mec depuis que je suis arivée et cela m'arrange! J'aurai préféré cent fois être un garçon, mais le hasard ne l'a pas décidé ainsi. Normalement j'ai les cheveux plus long, en carré court, mais suite à une farce de James et des autres, j'ai une coupe très masculine! Alors, quand je suis arrivée et que vous m'avez prise pour un garçon, ça m'a arrangé. Je déteste être une fille!

- Je vois, mais je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu te fais passer pour un mec! Tu n'aimes pas être une fille, d'accord, mais bon, ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu te fais passer pour un mec!

- À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien moi-même. Quand ils m'ont prise pour une fille, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas voulu démentir, et je préfère être traitée comme un mec!

- Je vois. Ne t'en fais pas, ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je t'aime bien et tu m'inspire confiance.

- Merci.

- Ma mère et les autres à part Harry, Hermione et l'autre, savent que tu es une fille?

- Oui et ils jouent le jeu eux aussi, mais je n'ai toujours pas expliqué à ta mère pourquoi, il faut d'ailleurs que j'aille le lui expliquer! Je te laisse, mais tu n'aurais pas un T-shirt à me prêter?

- Oui, attend. J'arrive pas à me lever! Trop mal! Y'en a dans l'armoire derrière toi.

- Merci! Et elle se mit un T-shirt, qui était dix fois trop grand pour elle. Elle s'apprêta à partir quand :

- Dis-moi, tu n'aimes pas être une fille, mais t'a quel genre de préférence? Tu aimes les hommes ou les femmes? Parce que ce genre de trucs, c'est ambigu!" Dit Dudley pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Jamie le regarda, étonnée, puis éclata d'un rire cristallin. C'est là que Dudley remarqua qu'elle était une fille en entendant son rire et il rit avec elle. (Car quand on l'entendait parler, on arrivait pas à déterminer si elle était une fille ou non.)

Alors, ça vous a plu?

Dites moi vite : reviews.

Please.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas!

Kaena 


	7. Que faire?

Kikou tout le monde!

Tout d'abord réponses aux reviews, comme d'habitude!

Les maraudeuses : Eh bien ça, c'est une review! La voilà la suite et j'espère que tu l'aimeras tout autant!

Virg05 : Pourquoi Jamie n'aime pas Harry? En fait, elle n'a rien contre lui, mais il l'exaspère : il lui parle comme un chien, alors elle contre-attaque. D'autres diront que c'est elle qui a commencé, mais le fait est qu'elle est comme ça avec tout le monde! Pourquoi? Patience, Jamie est un perso qui a des secrets qui la font agir comme ça! En tout cas, je peux te dire qu'il y a un autre perso présent qui sait pourquoi!

Disclaemer : Tout à Mrs J. K. Rowling!

Bon, voilà la suite, pour ceux qui l'ont attendue! Pour les autres aussi!

Point de vue de James.

J'espère que vous aimerez!

Chapitre 7 : Que faire?

James et Sirius étaient au jardin. Ron et Hermione étaient un peu plus loin à se disputer. Vernon et Pétunia étaient au salon et Lily et Harry étaient on ne sait où. Ils purent alors commencer à parler tous les deux.  
" Tu te rends compte, Sirius, on est morts, à cet époque! C'est pas croyable!

- Tout est possible dans le futur! Souviens-toi de ce que Jamie a dit! Et puis, peut être que toi et Evans vous êtes mis ensemble très tard et êtes morts de vieillesse et moi aussi!

- Et Rémus, alors? Et la soeur d'Evans et son mari? Ils n'ont pas vieilli? Non, c'est impossible! On n'est pas morts de vieillesse mais d'autre chose! Il faut savoir de quoi!

- On ne peut pas James! C'est le futur! Il faut en savoir le moins possible!

- Toi, Sirius, tu deviens raisonnable? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

- Bah si, mais...

- Il faut savoir! Dit James, d'un ton décidé. Parce que...

- Attention, Harry et Evans à l'horizon!

- Ok! Salut vous deux!

- Salut! Répondit Harry, Lily ne répondit rien.

- Bonjour Evans! Insista James.

- Potter, je te rappelle que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu remonte à aujourd'hui, quand on a quitté la chambre de Dudley, c'est à dire il y a 10 minutes à peine, alors je t'ai déjà vu aujourd'hui!

- Eh la furie! Te déchaîne pas comme ça! C'est... Mais James fut interrompue par un chat, qui lui passa sur la tête, puis sur celle de Lily, pour enfin aller se nicher dans les bras de Harry.

Le chat avait un pelage noir aux reflets bleus foncés et des yeux dorés.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

- Ah! C'est Knookie, ma petite chatte. Elle m'a été offerte pour mon anniversaire par Mrs Figg.

- Elle est mignonne, dit Lily, qui semblait déjà accro à la petite chatte. Je peux?

- Bien sûr!

Et Lily pris dans ses bras Knookie et la carressa, celle-ci ronronna, pour montrer son attachement à Lily.

- Je sens qu'on va devenir de grandes amies!

- T'emballes pas, Evans! Dit Sirius.

- Laisse tomber, Patmol. Evans devient dingue d'un animal dès qu'elle le voit. Ce serait un Scroutt-à-Pétard, ce serait pareil!

- Pardon?

- Tu as bien entendu.

- Et comment sais-tu que j'adore les animaux? Car je n'en ai pas moi-même et qu'il y en a peu à Poudlard.

- Faut pas se promener..." Mais il fut couper par un boom qu'on entendit venant de la maison.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la maison où ils trouvèrent Vernon et Pétunia, qui montèrent directement en haut. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Dudley où ils le trouvèrent avec Jamie, à rire. James reconnut bien là le rire de Jamie, qu'il n'avait pas entendu souvent, ce rire qui la trahissait. Il ne fallait pas que les autres se doutent qu'elle était une fille alors il coupa leur fourire.

"Peut-on savoir la raison de ce fourire?

- À vrai dire, James, c'est un fourire nerveux. Dudley est tombé et a arraché mon T-shirt, sans le faire exprès, alors on riait, vu que son T-shirt est trois fois trop grand pour moi! C'est nerveux.

- Je vois."

James regarda Harry qui regardait Jamie avec une expression ahurie sur le visage. Apparemment, il s'était lui aussi rendu compte de ce rire, qui ne ressemblait pas à un rire d'homme. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, pour écarter les soupçons.

" En tout cas, Jamie, tu aurais pu prendre ta potion plus tard! Dit James, sur un ton de moquerie. En t'entendant rire, on aurait cru qu'il y avait une fille avec Dudley.

- Bah justement, il ne l'a pas prit! Il se foutait de moi, alors je lui est fait boire le contenu d'une petite bouteille trouvée par terre, de colère! Et après, il a eu cette voix et c'est moi qui a rit! Il a voulu se venger et je suis tombé!

- Je vois! "il est au courant!". Apparemment, tu ne lui en a pas fais boire beaucoup, vu que l'effet est déjà finit.

- Et elle est où cette bouteille? Demanda Harry, sceptique.

- Dans ma salle de bain, dit Dudley.

Harry y entra et trouva en effet la-dite bouteille, derrière la porte, ce qui étonna James. Sirius lui fit un coup d'oeil. "Sacré vieux farceur de Patmol! Il a toujours une fiole de cette potion sur lui! Il a du en mettre un peu partout par terre et la poser près de la porte, avec son agilité de personne-ne-me-voit-faire-des-conneries"(je sais, c'est nul, mais je ne savais pas comment expliquer quand il avait eu le temps de faire ça).

"Affaire résolue, dit Lily. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Dudley!

- Toujours mal au crâne!

- On va te laisser dormir, alors!" Dit-elle gentiment. 

James ressentit une petite pointe de il-ne-sait-quoi, probablement de jalousie. Elle était toujours désagréable avec lui, mais paraissait gentille avec ce... Ce... Cachalot! Il se dit que c'était sûrement parce qu'elle était sa tante. Elle et sa soeur était en train de le border, dans son lit. "Oui, c'est sûrement ça!".

"Eh, mais c'est vrai que c'est mon neveu! Tu es sûr que ça va, tu veux de la lecture? Mais non, tu as mal à lan tête, ou alors..."

"Ou peut-être pas."

"Ah oui, un lait chaud au miel? Maman nous en faisait toujours, tu te souviens Pétunia?

- Oui, mais quand on avait mal à la gorge!

- C'est vrai, idiote que je suis, faut trouver autre chose..." et Lily et Pétunia continuèrent à discuter, à comment soigner Dudley, qui n'arrêtait pas de leur dire : "C'est bon, je vais bien"..

James eu encore une pointe de jalousie : le lait chaud au miel! Il se souvient de la fois où il avait attrapé la crève en restant toute la nuit près de Rémus dans la Forêt Interdite, le soir où Jamie était arrivée parmi eux. Lily était venue lui apporté un lait chaud au miel qu'il avait trouvé délicieux. C'était la seule fois où elle avait témoignée quelque chose, même si c'était de la pitié (car il était cloué au lit et ne pouvait pas se lever).

Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là.

"Où sont Ron et Hermione? Demanda-t-il.

- Espèce de crétin! Tu n'as pas à régenter ma vie comme tu l'entends! Je fais ce que je veux!

- Mais...

- Pas de mais! Où étiez-vous passer, vous? Demanda Hermione.

- Ici. Apparemment, vous n'avez pas entendu Dudley tomber et avez continué à vous disputer! Dit Harry.

- Mmh... Dit-elle en regardant Ron, agacée. Tu vas bien? Dit-elle en se radoussissant à Dudley, qui eu la réaction habituelle de renverser le verre d'eau que Lily venait de lui apporter.

Ron grogna et s'en alla. Jamie fit un "Pfff!" et s'en alla aussi et sortit de la maison.

"Bon, je vais avec lui!" Dit James, qui ne voulait pas rester non plus.

Sirius et Harry allèrent au grenier pour discuter. Hermione, Lily et Pétunia restèrent avec Dudley et Vernon redescendit devant la télé.

"Eh Jamie! Attends-moi!

- Ah James!

- Ça va?

- Bah oui. Et toi? Je t'ai vu faire de drôles de tête quand tu réfléchissais tout à l'heure!

- Cette histoire de lait chaud au miel m'a rappellé le soir où tu es arrivée parmi nous à Poudlard. J'avais attrappé la crève à rester avec Lunard et tu m'avais amené en urgence à l'infirmerie!

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, et Lily était venue t'apporter du lait chaud au miel!

- Comment tu sais?

- Intuition.

- Féminine?

- Non.

- Ouais, on en rediscuteras. Je te le répèterais jamais assez et je sais que je t'embête, mais je te connais très bien et...

- Stop! Comme tu le dis ça m'énerve de parler de ça, alors arrête!

- Ok, comme tu veux! Dis-moi, en revenant à cette nuit-là, Comment avais-tu réussi à ramener Rémus à la Cabane Hurlante et aussi à me sauver? Parce que, comme j'étais à bout de force, j'étais redevenu humain et je me souviens avoir vu le loup-garou qui m'attaquait!

- Sujet-tabou, une fois de plus! T'es sain et sauf, c'est le principal.

- Y'a un sujet qu'on peut aborder sans qu'il soit tabou?

- Sûrement! Cherches! Le taquina-t-elle.

- Eh ! Voilà que tu te mets à me taquiner! Encore! Tu as enfin finit ta période "Réfléchissons-comment-on-peut-être-arrivé-là-et-que-se-passe-t-il-ici"?

- C'est un peu long et faux

- Ah bon?

- Je sais ce qui se passe ici et comment on est arrivé, c'est autre chose qui est aussi tabou, alors ne me pose pas de questions!

- Comme tu veux, j'ai enfin réussi à retenir ma curiosité avec toi!

- C'est ça! Comme l'autre jour où vous me suiviez la nuit?

- Euh... Comment tu vas faire à Poudlard? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Comment ça?

- Bah oui. Les profs et Dumbledore savent que tu es une fille!

- Pas tous les profs : McGonagall, Rogue et Binns, mais bon, lui il ne se souvient jamais de moi! Quant à McGonagall et Rogue, pas de problèmes et Dumbledore non plus. Faut juste que je lui en parle!

- Et tu penses qu'il va accepter? T'es pas bien? Va falloir que tu dises la vérité à Ron, Harry et Hermione!

- Il acceptera ou alors je m'en irai à Beauxbâtons.

- Deuxième fois : t'es pas bien?

- Je ne veux pas passer une année de plus dans le dortoir des filles à parler de maquillage, fringues, mecs et autres! C'est l'horreur! Au moins, là je serai avec toi et Sirius!

- C'est autre chose un dortoir de mec,tu sais!

- Pour le nombre de fois où j'ai dormi dans le vôtre, ce n'est pas ça qui me dérangera!

- Mouais... Dit-il sceptique.

- On va dans ce parc d'attractions?

- Pourquoi pas, mais je n'ai pas un rond!

- Merde, c'est vrai! On rentre et on va voir si les autres veuillent y aller? Comme ça, toi et Lily ferez une promenade romantique en amoureux sur la grande roue! Dit-elle joyeusement(elle eu une tape derrière la tête)

- Et après tu oses dire que tu n'es pas une fille, Cupidon! (elle lui tira la langue)

- Allez viens!

- Ok."

Et ils rentrèrent à Privet Drive, où ils invitèrent les jeunes à venir au parc avec eux, apprenant ainsi que Harry, Dudley, Ron et Hermione y avaient déjà été, mais voulaient bien y retourner avec eux. Ils passèrent ainsi une autre soirée au parc d'attraction. Lily et James firent leur balade sur la grande roue, mais accompagnés de Ron, Sirius, Harry, Jamie, Hermione et Dudley . La soirée se passa bien.

Vala!

C'est finit!

Perso, je suis pas fière du chapitre(l'est court et pas pationnant), mais l'est un peu bien quand même!

Je ferai mieux la prochine fois! En tout cas j'essaierai 

Vous en pensez quoi? Et Jamie? (pour ceux qui l'aiment pas)

A plus!

Kaena 


	8. Sur le Chemin de Traverse

Coucou!

Merci de suivre ma fic!

J'espère que j'ai mieux fait que la dernière fois!

Réponse aux reviews :

Les maraudeuses : Encore quelqu'un qui n'aime pas Jamie! Décidément! Malgré ça, merci de rester fidèle à ma fic!

hermignonne1133 : Mais oui, je te mets la suite!

Sisi : La voilà la suite!

Gros bisous à tous mes reviewers!

Voici le chapitre huit!

On est du point de vue de Hermione.

Chapitre 8 : Sur le Chemin de Traverse

Presque trois semaines s'étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de James, Lily, Sirius et Jamie. Il avait été décidé qu'ils iraient le lendemain sur le Chemin de Traverse chercher leurs fournitures et le reste. Ils n'avaient en effet toujours pas été chercher leurs vêtements, contenus dans les coffres de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, et s'étaient arrangés avec Ron, Harry et Hermione pour les rechanges (les vêtements de Dudley étant vraiment trop grands!).

" Hermione! Dit Lily. Tu rêves?

- Oh non! Loin de là!

- Ah bon! J'aurais pourtant cru que tu pensais à Ron.

- Très drôle! Je pensais à demain. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse!

- Pourquoi? Intervint Sirius, qui était sortit d'on ne sait où.

- Parce que tout le monde sait qui nous sommes ou se doute de qui nous sommes, Patmol! Dit James, qui suivait toujours Sirius de près.

- Réponse intelligente Potter, dit Lily. Ça ne te ressemble pas, mis à part pour les cours!

- Eh oui, Lily-jolie! (Encore un terme emprunté : pardon à l'auteur!)

- Pardon?

- Tu as appeler Evans comment? Dit Sirius.

- Lily-jolie! Pourquoi?

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire là, Cornedrue?

- Bah oui! Elle est jolie, non?

- Je dis pas le contraire, mais...

- Alors, tu vois!

- Tu me trouves jolie, Black? Demanda Lily.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça! S'offusqua-t-il.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit!

- Je te dis que non!

Hermione alla trouver Harry et Ron, qui étaient un peu plus loin, laissant les trois autres à leurs chamaillades. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de James de dire des trucs gentils à Lily. Il l'enquiquinait, normalement." Peut être a-t-il pris conscience de son immaturité" pensa Hermione, qui s'était vite rangée de l'avis de Lily. Ces dernières étaient devenues inséparables, au grand malheur de Ron et de James.

"Alors? Que faites-vous?

- Ah Hermione! Dit Harry. Ça fait un bail!

- Une éternité, je dirai, dit Ron.

- Ah bon, elle t'a manquée à ce point? Demanda Harry à Ron, ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire rougir ce dernier jusqu'à prendre la même teinte que ces cheveux. Pfff, fut la réponse de Harry.

- De quoi vous parler?

- Ben, il faut dire que ces temps-ci, tu es beaucoup avec Lily, et très peu avec nous! Répondit Harry, qui parvenait presque à s'habituer à appeler ses parents par leurs prénoms.

- Ah bon? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte! Pardon! C'est qu'on s'entend bien, elle et moi!

- Oui, on s'en est rendu compte! T'en fais pas! Du moment que c'est avec ma mère et pas ce Jamie, c'est bon!

- Tiens, tant que tu le mets sur le tapis, il est trop bizarre! Quand il parle à James, Lily et Sirius, c'est comme quand je vous parle à vous, excepté dans de rares cas, comme des sujets sérieux, tels que leur retour dans le passé. Mais quand il nous parle à nous, il est pas très aimable.

- Pour ma part, lui et Malefoy se complètent, dit Harry.

- Malefoy? Lucius Malefoy? Intervint Jamie, qui était sortit d'on ne sait où.

- Son fils, Drago. Quoique lui ou son père, c'est la même chose, dit Harry.

- Je verrai ça moi-même, Potter.

- Et pourquoi nous écoutais-tu d'abord, demanda Hermione.

- Je n'écoutais pas. Je venais juste vous dire de la part de Pétunia que, je cite : "le dîner est prêt et qu'il faut que nous nous couchions tôt, car demain, on va sur le Chemin de Traverse", fin de citation.

- Bien.

Il était déjà partie vers Lily, James et Sirius.

- Euh Lily!

- Quoi?

- Ta soeur veut que...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Allons manger. Vous venez, vous autres?"

Dieu que ce type était détestable pensait Hermione. "Il pourrait quand même être plus aimable avec nous, comme avec eux!". Elle suivit les autres pour aller manger.

Le lendemain, Mrs Dursley vint les réveiller, elle et Lily, pour venir prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les garçons n'étaient toujours pas arrivés dans la cuisine lorsqu'elles y entrèrent. Ils y arrivèrent, la tête dans le pâté.

" Bon, nous partirons d'ici trois quarts d'heure, dit Mrs Dursley. La cheminée a été connectée aux réseaux de poudre de cheminette.

- Je déteste ce moyen de transport, dirent Lily et Harry en même temps, après que Mrs Dursley fut sortie.

- On sait! Dirent les autres en choeur.

- Bon appétit, dit Jamie, ce qui étonna Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans son habitude. Ils répondirent cependant.

- Bon appétit!"

Ils finirent de manger en silence et furent bientôt prêts à partir au Chemin de Traverse.. Ils se mirent tous prêts à partir.

" Bien, Dudley et moi vous rejoignons directement là-bas, puisqu'on ne peut pas utiliser le réseau de poudre de cheminette. Dans environ une heure. Alors pas de bêtises s'il-vous plaît! Ajouta-t-elle en direction de James et Sirius.

- D'accord!"

Hermione partit la première. "Chemin de Traverse!" s'écria-t-elle. Elle fut élévée dans les airs et tourbillona jusqu'à arriver au Chaudron Baveur. Ils avaient encore changé le point d'arrivée. L'année dernière, c'était dans une boutique non loin de chez Gringotts. Harry, Ron, James, Sirius, Lily et Jamie arrivèrent à sa suite. Ils avaient d'ailleurs projeté d'aller chercher leur argent chez Gringotts et retourner au Chaudron Baveur pour y retrouver Mrs Dursley et Dudley.

" Par Merlin, vous ici Mr Potter! C'est une joie de vous revoir. Vous venez faire vos achats de rentrée?

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Vous avez mal choisi votre jour, je le crains! Le Chemin est bondé!

- Merci de nous prévenir.

- Nous allons chercher de quoi alourdir nos bourses et nous revenons après, dit Hermione. Vous pouvez nous réserver votre prochaine table?

- Bien entendu, Miss Granger, je crois?

- C'est cela même. Merci."

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu et décidèrent que James, Sirius et Lily metteraient leur capuche pour que le moins de monde ne les aperçoive, pour le moment (personne ne pouvait reconnaître Jamie).

Arrivés à Gringotts, ils allèrent voir le goblin de service.

" Bonjour! Puis-je avoir vos clés s'il-vous-plaît?

- Oui!

- Votre clé n'est pas fonctionnelle! Dit le goblin à l'adresse de Jamie.

- Quoi?

- Ce coffre a été détruit à la mort de votre père, il y a un peu plus d'un an.

- C'est impossible! Ce n'est pas le coffre de mon père, mais le mien!

- Ah! Je vois. Vous devez être Jamie, non? Demanda le goblin.

- Oui.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a prévenu de votre visite, ainsi que celle de Mr Potter, Miss Evans et Mr Black. Je vous ai reconnu en voyant ces clés! Elles sont restées ici un moment. Le professeur Dumbledore ignorait que ce coffre avait été détruit quand nous lui avons remis les clés.

- Et comment je fais pour payer mes fournitures, moi?

- Une certaine somme vous est réservée dans le coffre de Mr Harry Potter.

- Quoi? S'éxclamèrent Harry et Jamie en même temps.

- Oui, elle y a été déposée à votre intention dans ce coffre il y a longtemps. Bien, allons-y!"

Ils y allèrent tous. Ils commencèrent par le coffre de Ron, puis celui de James et Lily. Cette dernière exprima une nouvelle fois par un soupir le fait de devoir partager son coffre avec James, qui lui ne dit rien. Bizarre.

Vint ensuite celui de Sirius, celui de Hermione et enfin celui de Harry et accessoirement celui de Jamie.

" Bien. Vous pouvez y aller. Jamie, votre somme attribuée se trouve ici."

Le goblin lui montra un coin du coffre dans lequel était entassé quelques piles gallions, noizes et mornilles,ce qui constituait en vérité une petite fortune.

"Potter?

- Oui?

- Cela te dérangerait-il que je laisse mon argent dans ton coffre quelques temps?

- Vas-y, si tu n'as pas d'autres alternatives!

- Merci."

Ça aussi s'était inhabituel de la part de Jamie. Jamais il n'avait dit merci à Harry.

Décidément, quelque chose clochait avec James et Jamie. Il faudrait trouver quoi.

Ils ressortirent peu après du coffre, et se dirigèrent enfin vers la sortie. Ils sortirent de la banque et allèrent tout droit au Chaudron Baveur, où ils retrouvèrent Mrs Dursley et Dudley, qui les attendaient à une table.

"Alors? Pas de problèmes avec vos clés? Demanda Mrs Dursley.

- Non. À part moi.

- Pourquoi?

- C'était la clé du coffe de mon père, qui est mort, donc le coffre a été détruit. La bonne clé est ailleurs. On ne sait pas où!

- Comment tu as fait pour avoir des l'argent alors?

- J'en avais une partie réservée à moi dans le coffre de Potter.

- Je vois. On y va?"

Ils payèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Harry composa le code et le Chemin de Traverse se découvrit, laissant un Dudley muet de contemplation. Hermione rit intérieurement. Elle avait eu exactement la même réaction en le découvrant la première fois. Pour un moldu, c'était impressionnant.

" L'endroit n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue! Dit Mrs Dursley.

- Je trouve aussi! Répondit Lily

- C'est juste beaucoup moins tendu, dit James sérieusement. On dirait que les gens craignent moins Voldemort qu'à notre époque.

- C'est vrai! Aquiesca Sirius. Il est mort ici?

- Non, dit Harry.

- Il a été absent un moment, dit Hermione. Mais il est de retour depuis 2 ans. Les gens le savent depuis un an.

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'a rien fait pendant un an? Demanda Lily.

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas dans son habitude, dit Sirius.

- Normalement, il attaque quelque part au moins toutes les deux semaines, à notre époque, enchaîna James.

- Il ne fait rien de précis ici, du moins pas maintenant. Il n'y a pas eu d'attaque en public.

- Oui, il est trop occupé à vouloir tuer Harry! Dit Ron.

- Ron! Fit Hermione.

- Il veut te tuer? Demanda James.

- Euh... Oui, répondit Harry

- Pourquoi?

- Eh ben... C'est à dire que...

- De toute façon, il faut se méfier. Il prépare sûrement un mauvais coup, intervint Jamie pour "sauver" Harry d'une explication.

- Oui, c'est fort probable, ajouta Lily

- Vous n'avez pas un sujet de conversation un peu plus gai, dit Mrs Dursley, qui avait perdu sa gaieté.

- Bien sûr! Euh, qui a gagné le dernier championnat du monde de Quidditch? Demanda Jamie.

- L'Irlande, malgré que ce soit Krum, l'attrapeur adverse, qui est attrappé le vif d'or! Dit Ron. On y était, c'était au début de la quatrième année. Le prochain a lieu l'année prochaine.

- Et vous faites parti de l'équipe de Gryffondor? Demanda James.

- Oui et désolé de te dire ça, mais il n'y a pas de place vacante, dit Harry. Pour toi en tout cas!

- Pourquoi?

- Je suis l'attrapeur!

- Et c'est aussi le capitaine, dit Ron. Moi, je suis le gardien.

- Y'a pas de place pour moi non plus alors! Dit Sirius, feignant un air malheureux sur le visage.

- Et non! Il nous reste plus qu'une place de poursuivant ou -veuse. Tu joues au Quidditch, Lily? Demanda Harry.

- Très peu pour moi!

- Elle a une peur bleue des balais, dit Jamie.

- Par contre, Jamie se débrouille bien, mais n'a jamais voulu faire parti de notre équipe; dit James.

- Et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer!

- Alors comme ça, tu es le capitaine?

- Oui! Promotion de cette année.

- C'est super pour toi! Et il y a eu des progrès pour les balais?

- Oui! Il faudra d'ailleurs que je te fasse essayer mon Eclair de Feu!

- Eh! On pourra passer à la boutique de balais tout à l'heure, non? Proposa Ron.

- Sans moi, dirent Hermione et Lily.

- Ok, on ira sans vous! Bon, on va chercher nos livres en premier?

- D'accord."

Ils se dirigèrent vers Fleury et Bott. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Dudley, il avait des yeux exhorbités et un air ahuri sur le visage. Elle alla le voir, mais se fit devancer par Jamie.

"C'est quelque chose, hein? Lui dit-il.

- Ça, oui!

- Arrête un peu de faire cette tête! Déjà qu'on se fait bien remarqué car James, Sirius et Lily ont leur capuche! Quoique, c'est vrai que c'est impressionant, quand on découvre cet endroit la première fois!

- Ça, oui! Répéta-t-il. Tu as eu quelle réaction, toi?

- Oh, moi, j'ai été élevé dans une famille de moldus, tout en sachant que le monde sorcier existait. Mais j'ai été tout aussi impressionné que toi la première fois. Et toi Hermione? Demanda Jamie en remarquant qu'Hermione les écoutaient.

- Pareil! Mais je m'y suis vite habituée, répondit-elle. Et j'adore cet endroit.

- Moi aussi, dit Jamie. Tu verras, tu vas t'y habituer. Tu viendras avec nous au magasin de Quidditch? À moins que tu ne veuilles aller avec Hermione et Lily? C'est comme tu veux.

Encore une fois, Hermione fut étonnée de la gentillesse qu'il témoignait à elle et Dudley. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi détestable qu'il voulait leur faire croire.

- Non. Je vais venir avec vous, voir ce qu'est le Quidditch.

- Pas de problèmes! Bon, nous sommes chez Fleury et Bott. On va chercher nos livres.

- Ok, je vais faire un tour dans les rayons, voir quels livres s'y trouvent."

Et ainsi, Dudley se perdit dans les rayons de la boutique pendant que Jamie et Hermione rejoignirent les cinq autres. Ils prirent chacun leurs livres et partirent à la recherche de Dudley. Jamie, Hermione et Lily le trouvèrent les premiers, en train de se faire embêter par Malefoy et ses deux acolytes.

"Regardez-moi ce peureux! Dit Malefoy. Il n'arrive même pas à sortir sa baguette.

- La ferme, Malefoy, intervint Jamie, devançant une nouvelle fois Hermione.

- Oh! Mais on dirait que je suis connu! Qui es-tu?

- Je m'appelle Jamie. Dis-moi, ta mère ne serait pas Narcissa Black, par hasard?

- Si. Comment le sais-tu?

- Ça ne te regardes pas.

- Je peux quand même savoir comment tu sais qui je suis?

- C'est moi qui lui ai dit, intervint Hermione.

- Tiens, tiens, Granger! Où sont Potter et Weasley?

- On est là, dirent-ils en arrivant.

- Je vois! Jamais loin les uns des autres et apparemment, vous faites de nouvelles recrues!

Il s'approcha de Jamie.

- Ne reste pas avec eux, dit-il à l'attention de Jamie. Je t'apprendrai qui sont les gens douteux, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en lui présentant sa main.

- Je sais encore reconnaître moi-même qui sont les gens douteux, Malefoy, dit Jamie en refusant de lui serrer la main.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais mon gars, dit Malefoy menaçant.

- Au contraire, je sais ce que je fais : je te rabatsle caquet!"

Décidément, Jamie plaisait de plus en plus à Hermione. Personne à part Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle-même n'osait remettre Drago Malefoy à sa place.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs voulut riposter, mais Jamie fut plus rapide et prononça : "Kcal benua ekil". Malefoy se figea tout de suite.

"C'est impossible! Je les connais tous!

- Apparemment non! Dit Jamie.

Malefoy détourna les talons et s'en alla.

- C'était quoi, ça? Demanda Harry.

- Quoi?

- Ce que tu lui as dit!

- Quelque chose.

- Tu peux nous le redire?

- Une autre fois peut être, dit-il quand il vit Sirius et James arriver.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda James.

- Oh rien, une petite altercation avec Malefoy junior.

- Ah! On vient de le croiser! Dit Sirius. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père! Mais aussi à ma cousine! C'est bien leur fils?

- Oui.

- Je savais qu'elle finirai par lui céder, dit Sirius.

- Où est ma soeur? Demanda Lily, inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit James. Quelqu'un l'a vue, récemment?

- Euh, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était quand nous rentrions dans le magasin, dit Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'entrée vaste du magasin. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient toujours aussi nombreux. Ils trouvèrent enfin Mrs Dursley, qui était en grande discussion avec le Professeur Lupin.

- Pétunia! S'écria Lily. On s'inquiétait!

- Ah! Désolée, mais j'ai rencontré Rémus à l'entrée et on a discuté.

- D'accord, mais préviens tout de même! Je me faisai un sang d'encre!

- Ben, j'ai essayé mais vous aviez déjà disparus dans la foule!

- Bonjour, Rémus, dit Lily, après qu'il eu dit bonjour à ses meilleurs amis dans les normes (accolades etc...)

- Bonjour Lily. Bonjour Harry, Hermione, Ron et Jamie.

- Bonjour!

- Vous faites vos courses de rentrée?

- Oui!

- Je vois. Alors, Jamie, tu as pu retirer un peu d'argent?

- Oui. Il y en avait un peu dans le coffre de Potter.

- Je vois. Tiens, Neville, bonjour!

- Bonjour Professeur Lupin. Et salut Hermione, Harry et Ron.

- Salut! Comment tu vas?

- Bien! Vous vous souvenez de ma grand-mère?

- Bien sûr, dit Hermione. Bonjour Mrs Londubat.

- Bonjour mes enfants..

- Qui sont vos amis? Demanda Neville.

- Oh des amis moldus à moi à et à Dudley, mon cousin, essaya d'expliquer Harry.

- Avec toutes ces fournitures?

- Euh, ben...

- C'est bon Harry, intervint Lily en enlevant sa capuche. Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans. On vient de Beauxbâtons! Mes camarades n'ont pas envie de se montrer pour l'instant.

- Ah. On se connait? Demanda Neville en regardant les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Euh non, je ne crois pas.

Hermione s'approcha de Neville et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille : " Rejoins-nous tout à l'heure chez Florian Fortarôme, on t'expliquera, ok?" Il aquiesca et s'en alla avec sa grand-mère.

- Tu veux lui dire, demanda James à Hermione.

- Oui. Il est au courant de beaucoup de choses que les autres ne savent pas, c'est notre ami. Et de toute façon, tout le monde saura qui vous êtes à la rentrée, c'est simplement pour ne pas créer d'"émeute" ici.

- D'accord."

Il continuèrent leur tour, accompagnés du Professeur Lupin et laissèrent Jamie au magasin de Madame Guipure, car il n'avait pu trouver de robes de sorciers à Gringotts, vu qu'il n'avait pas de coffre. Pendant ce temps, les autres se séparèrent. James, Sirius, Harry et Ron partirent vers le magasin de Quidditch, accompagnés de Dudley, qui ne se sentait pas à son aise. Les filles, quant à elles, allèrent au magasin d'animaux magiques et Mrs Dursley et le Professeur Lupin allèrent commander une table chez Florian Fortarôme.

Les filles se dirigèrent un peu plus tard au magasin de Quidditch. Jamie les avait précédées et était accompagné de Neville, qu'il avait du rencontrer sur le chemin, ainsi que Luna et Ginny.

"Ginny! Fit Hermione.

- Hermione! Comment tu vas?

- Bien, et vous? Demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Ginny et Luna.

- Bien, bien. Jamie nous a expliqué pour les "visiteurs"!

- Très bien, comme ça, ça nous évite de le faire!

- Bonjour Lily, je suis Ginny, la soeur de Ron et voici Luna Lovegood.

- Bonjour."

Et elles commencèrent à discuter entre elles, laissant les garçons, muets de contemplation devant le nouvel Eclair de Feu Exp., la dernière nouveauté en balai, mis à part Dudley, qui ne comprenait pas ce que ce balai avait de spécial, alors il se joignit à la conversation des filles.

Ils se dirigèrent un peu plus tard vers la terasse de Forian Fortarôme, où ils retrouvèrent Mrs Dursley et le Professeur Lupin. Après avoir déguster une bonne glace, ils retournèrent à Gringotts chercher les malles de Lily, James et Sirius, dans leur coffre. Puis, ils mirent enfin leur affaires dans la voiture de Mrs Dursley.

" Bon, je vous laisse. Soyez de retour avant sept heures! Dit Mrs Dursley.

- Oui!"

Et elle et Dudley partirent peu après. Ils refirent le tour du Chemin de Traverse, en passant maintes et maintes fois devant le magasin de Quidditch, mais ne s'éternisèrent pas, pour ne pas se faire repérer, ils partirent donc en même temps que Neville, Luna et Ginny. Ils retournèrent alors au Chaudron Baveur et prirent la Poudre de Cheminette pour rentrer. Neville, Ginny et Luna partirent en premier. Lily les succéda, suivit de Jamie. On entendit pas ce qu'ils prononçèrent, à cause du brouhaha. "Privet Drive" Dit Hermione, qu'on entendit pas non plus. Elle se sentit tournoyer.

Une odeur de chou lui monta au nez. Elle était arrivée tout droit dans le salon de Mrs Figg, qui fut étonnée de la voir ici. Elle se trouva aussitôt entourée de chats. Les autres arrivèrent à sa suite... Et furent eux aussi entourés de chats.

"Que faites-vous ici? Demanda Mrs Figg.

- Ben on rentrait du Chemin de Traverse et on est arrivé ici, dit Harry.

- Je vois! La cheminée de Pétunia doit être sous un autre nom, puisque celle-ci a toujours été fonctionnelle sous ce nom.

- C'est pour ça que Lily et Jamie ne sont pas là! Dit James.

- Oui. Ils doivent connaître le nom de la cheminée.

- On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, Mrs Figg, dit Harry. Surtout que ma tante nous attend.

- D'accord, mais reviens vite me voir, Harry.

- Oui, oui."

Puis ils partirent en direction du 4, Privet Drive, où ils trouvèrent Lily et Jamie, qui les attendaient devant la maison. La bonne direction était en fait "Evans", tout simplement. Ils allèrent manger et retrouvèrent ainsi Mr Dursley, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de la journée. Celui-ci les gatrifia de son grognement journalier habituel.

Le repas fini, ils débarassèrent et allèrent un peu au jardin, alors que Dudley rejoignait ses "amis".

"Ron?

- Oui, Harry?

- Vous aviez dit quoi, lorsque vous étiez venus me chercher en quatrième année?

- Ça. Mais je ne m'en souvenais plus, alors j'ai fait comme tout le monde.

- Ok. Au fait, vous avez gagné beaucoup de coupe de Quidditch? Demanda Harry à l'adresse de James et Sirius

- Toutes depuis qu'on a intégré l'équipe! Dit James, fièrement.

- Nous aussi! Dit Ron. Enfin, moi je ne suis que dans l'équipe que depuis la cinquième année, mais Harry y est depuis la première...

- Depuis la Première année? S'étonnèrent James, Sirius et Lily"

Les conversations fusèrent ainsi. Peu à peu, les jeunes montèrent se coucher. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Hermione et Jamie.

"Je peux te poser une question avant de monter se coucher? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, vas-y.

- Que nous vaut ce changement soudain d'attitude?

- Ah ça! C'est un pacte qu'on a fait avec James.

- Un pacte?

- Oui, je lui ai demandé d'être un peu plus mature et plus gentil avec Lily. En contre-partie, il m'a demandé d'être plus sociable avec vous.

- Ah c'est pour ça!

- Oui! Bon je vais me coucher! Bonne nuit!

- Bonne nuit, répondit Hermione"

Pacte ou pas, quelque chose clochait avec Jamie. Apparemment, rien ne lui déplaisait chez eux, sauf Harry, qu'il appelait toujours "Potter". Il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus complexe derrière son attitude passée envers eux. Et elle se jura de trouver quoi!

Alors, ça vous a plu?

J'ai fait plus long cette fois!

J'espère que vous aimez!

Bisous à tous mes lecteurs et grand merci aux reviewers!

À la prochaine!

Kaena 


	9. Départ pour Poudlard et courte bataille

Bonjour à tous! Ça fait longtemps!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Merci encore de suivre ma fic!

Réponse aux reviews :

Virg05 : Merci d'aimer ma fic! Voici la suite

Les maraudeuses : Bon ben voila la suite! c'est vrai que j'ai voulu jamie intrigante, mais je te révèle un truc, c'est que Jamie ne s'aime pas elle-même...

Knoukie : Merci pour ton grand bravo! (D'où vient ton petit surnom je me le demandes! )

Bisous à tous et place au chapitre neuf!

C'est le point de vue de Harry.

Chapitre 9 : Départ pour Poudlard et courte bataille

Harry se reveilla, en ce matin du 1er septembre, le premier. Il regarda les lits voisins : Ron et Sirius dormaient, quant à James, sa tête dépassait à peine des draps. Il ne se rendait toujours pas compte que ses parents et Sirius étaient là depuis un mois. Bien sûr, il leur parlait, avait eu du mal à les appeler Lily et James au lieu de maman et papa et appréciat leur présence (ils se marraient bien ensemble), mais ils restait trop réaliste dans son esprit et se disait que cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Pourtant, ils étaient là et savaient maintenant quelques bribes de leur futur, ce qui devait expliquer leur lettre.

" Salut! Fit James.

- 'lut. Ca va?

- Oui et toi?

- Bien. Les deux autres ne sont pas réveiller. Eh! Où est Jamie? Dit-il en se rendant compte de son absence.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit James. Il a du déjà se lever.

- Ou il est encore fouré chez les filles, oui, dit Harry avec humeur.

- Peut être, fit James sans trop y prêter attention.

- C'est tout l'effet que ca te fait? S'indigna Harry. Il est avec maman! Euh... Lily!

- Ce n'est pas encore ta mère! Et de toute façon, il ne lui fera rien, c'est sa meilleure amie.

- Tu as peut être trop confiance en lui.

- Ou toi pas assez.

- C'est fini, oui? Entendit-on gueuler Sirius.

- Patmol, mon vieux, faut se lever. On va à Poudlard aujourd'hui! Dit James."

Sur ce, ils se levèrent, réveillèrent Ron, s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, en toquant à la porte des filles au passage, pour les réveiller, ce qui fut inutile car ils les trouvèrent à prendre leur petit déjeuner.

" Bonjour! Les acceuillit Lily.

- Bonjour. Vous allez bien? Répondit James

- Oui, merci, dit Hermione. Jamie n'est pas avec vous?

- Bah non, on croyait qu'il avait dormi avec vous.

- Ben non!

- Il nous rejoint à King Cross, dit Lily entre deux gorgées de thé.

- Hein? Firent les autres.

- Oui, il avait des choses à régler, notamment chez Gringotts.

- Et pourquoi il nous a rien dit? Demanda Harry.

- Il m'a dit avoir essayé, mais tu l'a envoyé paître, Harry, alors il s'est tu, dit Lily, mécontente.

- Ah, fit Harry, décontenancé par le regard lourd de reproches que lui lancait sa mère. Et qu'est-il aller faire chez Gringotts?

- Récupérer l'agent qui est dans ton coffre et en ouvrir un à son nom.

- Il est parti quand? Demanda Hermione.

- Hier soir.

- Hier soir?

- Oui, Harry, Ron et toi étiez couchez. Potter, Black, Jamie et moi avons décidé d'aller au cinéma. Il est parti après.

- Tu es rentrée toute seule Lily? Dit James.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi toute seule? Vous n'étiez pas avec eux? Interrogea Harry.

- Non, ils ont voulu rester jusqu'à la fin du générique et nous on voulait pas, alors on les a laissé derrière nous, expliqua Sirius.

- Ca aurait pu être dangereux! Continua James.

- Je sais me défendre sans la magie en cas d'attaque, dit Lily calmement. Tu en as eu la preuve, non? James grogna.

- De quoi? Firent Harry, Ron et Hermione, intéressés.

- Rien, rien! Dit James précipitemment.

- Comment ça rien? S'énerva Lily, rageuse. Un soir où j'étais dans la salle de bains des préfets et que je prenais justement mon bain, j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise d'y trouvé Mr Potter, nu comme un ver! Entreprit-elle d'expliquer.

- Toi aussi, tu étais nue! Riposta James, alors que les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Oui mais moi, contrairement à toi, j'avais le droit d'y être!

- Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté ça Cornedrue! Dit Sirius, les larmes au bord des yeux..

- Il devait avoir trop honte d'avoir espionné Lily, dit Hermione.

- Même pô vrai, d'abord! J'savais pas qu'elle y était.

- C'est ça, dit Lily. Qui va te croire?

James regarda à tour de rôle les quatre autres, Ron et Hermione répondirent négativement et Harry ne semblait pas avoir d'avis.

- S'il dit qu'il ne savait pas que tu y étais, c'est qu'il ne le savait pas, dit Sirius. Si ça avait été une farce, il m'en aurait parlé. J'ai confiance en mon meilleur ami.

- Patmol, mon ami!

- Ca va, ça va Cornedrue, tu vas quand même pas m'embrasser en public, voyons! Attendons d'être en privé, je te prie. James donna un coup à Sirius derrière la tête et les autres éclatèrent de rire. Mais enfin bon, tu sais... Reprit Sirius un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

- Quoi? Fit James.

- Non, rien.

- Quoi? Répéta-t-il méfiant.

- Et bien, je me disais juste que comme 'géniteur' de Harry – Désolé Harry d'utiliser ce terme – tout comme Evans, ce n'étais pas la dernière fois que tu la voyais nue!

James et Lily ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Pour éviter un dispute ou tout autre, il changea de sujet de conversation.

- Et qu'êtes vous aller voir au ciné?

- Pirates des Caraïbes! Dit Sirius (Ben voyons!)

- C'était super! Dit James.

- C'est incroyable les progrès qu'ils on tfait dans le cinéma depuis 20 ans! La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, c'était our voir un film français : la Boum! S'exclama Lily.

- Ah oui? Je l'ai vu , moi aussi, dit Hermione. Comment avez-vous trouver le film?

- C'était génial, mais vous n'auriez pas dû partir avant, les gars, fit Lily.

- Pourquoi?

- Il y avait un plus à la fin du film : le singe de Barbossa qui retourne voler une pièce du trésor! Ce qui inclue en toute logique une suite.

- Ouais bah de toute façon, on ne sera plus là pour savoir la suite, dit Sirius, alors c'est pas grave.

Et les impressions sur le film fusèrent, encore.

Ils fut bientôt l'heure de partir.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore prêts? Dit la Tante Pétunia."

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se casèrent tous dans les voitures de la Tante Pétunia et de l'Oncle Vernon. Harry se trouvait dans la voiture de sa tante qui suivait son mari vers King Cross. Arrivés, la Tante Pétunia et Dudley accompagnèrent les jeunes sorciers, tandis que l'Oncle Vernon restait en arrière. Harry se prépara à passer la barrière magique quand... Bang! Sans succès.

" Ah! C'est pas vrai! T'es où Dobby? Pas de réponse. C'est pas marrant! J'irais à Poudlard, que tu le veuilles ou non!

- T'époumone pas comme ça, Potter! Intervint Jamie. Bonjour! Fit-il à l'adresse des autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le passage? Demanda Sirius.

- On a rendez-vous autre part, près du Chemin de Traverse, à Buckingam Palace.

- Quoi? Fit Hermione.

- Paraît que c'est plus sûr et que si une attaque était prévue, les Mangemorts seraient bien attrapés.

- Oui, c'est sûr que c'est mieux.

- On y va?

- Oui, mais avant je dois récupérer Neville Londubat qui n'a pu être prévenu. Le voila justement! Bonjour Neville!

- Bonjour! Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans le train?

- On t'attendait car le point de rendez-vous a changé. On va t'y amener.

- D'accord."

Neville embrassa sa grand mère et ils se mirent tous en route vers Buckingham Palace. Arrivés devant les grilles du palais royal, Jamie parlementa avec le garde qui leur ouvrit de suite les grilles. A peine après les avoir franchit, le paysage changea et ils se trouvèrent devant quelques dizaine de calèches immenses devant lequelles se trouvaient des chevaux ailés. Cela rappelait quelque chose à Harry. Lorsqu'il vit le blason sur les portes du calèche. Deux baguettes d'or croisées qui lancaient chacune trois étoiles, il sut que c'était l'emblème de l'Académie Française de magie, Beauxbâtons.

"Olympe et le mnistère français de la Magie, nous ont permis d'utiliser leur moyens de transport pour aller à Poudlard, intervint une voix que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Hagrid! Firent tous les jeunes sorciers, acompagnés de la Tante Pétunia. Dudley se mit aussitôt derrière son père, ne gardant qu'un très mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait rencontré le demi-géant.

- Bonjour tout le monde! Répondit-il de sa grosse voix. Lily, Jamie, James et Sirius, le professeur Dumbledore m'a prévenu de votre présence parmi nous cette année. C'est un bonheur de vous revoir! Ajouta-t-il, la larme à l'oeil.

- Hagrid, voyons! Je sais que j'ai un charme dévastateur, mais là...dit Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde possible.

- Toujours aussi plaisantin! Tu te serais bien entendu avec les frères Weasley avec les autres maraudeurs! Quand je pense que... C'est trop bête ce qui est arrivé au Minis... Jamie lui mit la main devant la bouche (va savoir comment, vu la différence de taille!) alors que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville dirent:

- Non!

- Ah, oui! Oups! J'aurais pas du dire ça! Bon, les autres élèves sont déjà dans les carosses et je vous ai réservé celui-là! Je vous laisse. A tout à l'heure!

- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire? Demanda James, lorsque Hagrid fut parti.

- Va savoir, lui répondit Lily.

- C'est pas tes oignons, Jamesie! Dit Jamie. Le moins tu en sauras sur le futur, le mieux ce sera!

- Si tu crois que je vais t'écouter, Maître Yoda!

- Mais oui, tu m'écouteras, jeune Padawan! Quoique, si tu te la joue à la Anakin Skywalker...

- Eh, je ne suis pas Dark Vador!

- Et voilà! Dit Lily à Harry, on n'aurait pas du voir la trilogie Starwars! Bon, il est temps de rentrer dans le carosse, on va pas tarder à partir. Et elle se tourna vers sa soeur et son neveu, alors que Jamie et James continuèrent de tergiverser sur "La Guerre des Etoiles", rejoints, entre temps par Ron et Sirius ( "D'aileurs, en passant, à propos de Starwars, tu me fais penser à Chubaka, Ron" "Chubaka? T'es sûr d'avoir bien suivi le film?" "Oui")

- Au revoir Lily, j'ai été heureuse de te revoir, dit la tante Pétunia.

- Moi aussi, répondit celle-ci."

Les deux soeurs s'étreignirent. Lily glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de la Tante Pétunia, celle-ci regarda Jamie, puis son regard revint sur Lily qui lui fit un signe de tête. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Jamie, qui lui fit également un signe. Que cela signifiait-il? La Tante Pétunia, malgré que son regard resta voilé de tristesse.

" Bonne chance à tous pour cette dernière année à Poudlard.

- Merci!

- Harry, je sais qu'à la fin de l'année tu seras indépendant et tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul, mais si jamais... Enfin voilà... Tu pourras toujours venir à Privet Drive, si tu le veux.

- Merci Tante Pétunia.

- Bon, le carosse va bientôt partir alors dépêchez-vous de monter! James?

- Oui?

- Prends bien soin de ma soeur hein? James regarda Lily, sourit malicieusement et répondit :

- Compte sur moi!"

Puis, ils montèrent dans le train, excepté Jamie que la Tante Marge retint pour lui dire quelque chose. Dudley sembla étonné. Celui-ci sourit, lança un clin d'oeil à Dudley et rejoigna les autres jeunes après les avoir salués. Le carosse s'ébranla et partit. Lily fit de grands gestes frénétiques en pleurant à sa soeur qui lui répondait, pleurant également.

Le carosse s'éloigna bien vite de Buckingam Palace. Deux heures plus tard, ils firent escale dans un petit villlage, afin de se ravitailler en bonbons et autres. Ils retrouvèrent ainsi Ginny et Luna qui les accompagnèrent pour le reste du voyage.

Les garçons parlaient Quidditch pendant que les filles parlaient de tout et de rien.

" Nan! L'équipe d'Arizona a remporté la coupe des Etats-Unis? Ils ont fait beaucoup de progrès!

- Ouais, c'est vrai, j'ai lu dans le livre que m'a offert Hermione à Noël dernier que ce n'étaient pas des lumières. Ils parlent même dans le livre de l'équipe la plus pitoyable.

- Ca non, j'ai vu pire! Contredit Jamie.

- Ah oui? Demanda Ron. Qui?

- Une équipe de Serdaigle il y a longtemps. J'ai lu ça je ne sais plus où. Enfin bref, pitoyable! Aucun matchs de gagnés, 15 buts marqués en tout environ sur la durée de l'équipe et un match perdu 1580 points à 0 en 3h30!

Sifflements.

- Tu faisais partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor? Demanda Ginny, qui s"était finalement intéressée à la conversation, à Jamie.

- Oh non! Il n'a jamais voulu nous montrer de quoi il est réellement capable sur un balai, répondit Sirius. Mais il se débrouille bien. A chaque fois qu'il y avait des qualifications pour l'équipe et qu'on l'y inscrivait, il se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas être accepté, alors que nous l'y encouragions.

- C'était mes oignons Sirius! Si je n'avais pas l'intention d'entrer dans l'équipe, c'était pour une bonne raison!

- Laquelle? Demanda James.

- Tu commences à être lourd, Potter, intervint Lily.

- Arrête d'essayer de lui sauver la mise, Evans! D'ailleurs, tu dois bien savoir pourquoi, toi, si tu lui sauve toujours la mise quand on aborde ce genre de sujet, répliqua James. Lily se tut.

- Je n'avais pas envie de participer, un point c'est tout.

- Avais? Ca veut dire que tu en as envie maintenant? Demanda Sirius malicieusement. Si je me souviens bien, Harry, il y a un poste de poursuiveur vaquant?

Harry acquiesca, mécontent. Il n'avait aucune envie que Jamie intègre son équipe.

- La ferme, Patmol, dit Jamie. Occupe toi de tes fesses! Je fais ce que je veux! T'es pas mon père, que je sache! Lily toussa un peu. Enfin bon... Lâche-moi les baskets, quoi!

- Arrêtez de vous disputer, dit Lily, surtout pour des choses aussi futiles que le Quidditch.

- Chose futile? S'emporta James. Tout le monde n'a pas la même conception que toi de ce que sont les choses futiles.

- C'est pas que je me mette du côté de James, dit Harry, mais cite m'en une seule!

- L'amitié, intervint Luna. Il y a aussi l'amour ou la fraternité, ce genre de chose, Harry. Mais plus important encore, il y a la vie.

Tout le monde se tut, stupéfait de la réponse de Luna la rêveuse.

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais c'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais, dit Lily.

- La vie? Firent Ron et Hermione.

- Oui, la vie. Et en ces temps, il est très important de se soucier de choses aussi "futiles" que la vie, fit Jamie, la mine soudain très sombre. Voldemort se fout bien de ce genre de choses chez les autres. N'allez surtout pas croire qu'il va épargner une femme enceinte ou un tout jeune bébé. On en a la preuve avec toi, Potter. Pour lui, la vie, à part la sienne, est vraiment une chose futile. Il ne faut pas s'abaisser à son niveau."

Tout le monde se tut après cette déclaration de Jamie. Lily prit Jamie dans ses bras car celui-ci ne semblait vraiment pas bien. Qu'avait donc t-il pu se passer dans sa vie pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là? Harry, lui, n'allait guère mieux. Il était bien placé pour savoir que tout cela était vrai, mais il s'interrogea tout de même sur le fait que Jamie savait ce qui lui était arrivé bébé, alors que lui, Hermione et Ron avait bien fait attention à ne pas leur divulguer le futur.

Soudain, le carrosse s'arrêta brutalement et peu après, des cris s'élevèrent au dehors. Jamie et Lily furent les premiers à réagir et sortirent du carrosse, baguettes à la main. Harry et les autres les suivirent de suite. La Marque des Ténèbres illuminait le ciel. L'air était glacial et le temps soudain très sombre. Une troupe d'une vingtaine de Mangemorts avançait au loin, lançant des éclairs avec leur baguette, alors que des Détraqueurs déambulaient parmi la foule d'élèves affolée. Lily tandit sa baguette et prononça : "Excepto Patronum!" en direction des Détraqueurs, alors que Jamie cria "Stupéfix!" en se dirigeant vers les Mangemorts. Le sort toucha sept Mangemorts, qui tombèrent sur le coup. Les 8 autres furent surpris par l'efficacité du sortilège. Le Patronus de Lily, de la forme d'une licorne, fonça sur les Détraqueurs et fut bientôt accompagné du cerf de Harry.

" Harry, tu peux t'occuper des Détraqueurs pendant que j'aide Jamie? Demanda Lily.

- Oui, mais j'ai de l'aide. En effet, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny et Neville avaient sortit leur baguette et formé leur patronus également."

Les Détraqueurs détalèrent et s'enfuirent sur le coup. Lily ne perdit pas son temps et se dirigea vers les mangemorts, non sans avoir lancer un sort aux 8 autres, afin qu'ils ne bougent pas. Ceux-ci ne comprenirent pas pourquoi et virent Lily se perdre dans la foule. Ils lancèrent tous des sorts, pour pouvoir se libérer, mais le sort de protection était d'une rare efficacité et ils n'en vinrent à bout qu'en lançant tous le même sort en même temps. Ils coururent alors en direction des Mangemorts, afin de secourir leurs amis. C'est alors qu'ils virent Lily projetée et attérir à leur pieds.

" Lily! Hurla James, voyant un Mangmort approcher cette dernière.

- Bouge pas, ordonna-t-elle"

Elle se releva d'un coup et se batta à main nues avec le Mangemort qui se retrouva bien vite à terre, sonné. Un autre Mangemort arriva :

" Je n'ai vu que quatre personnes sachant faire cette technique de combat : mon Maître et les Kajbel, fit une voix que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien : Bellatrix lestrange, l'assassin de Sirius et la responsable de la folie des parents de Neville, bien que celle-ci eu le visage masqué.

- Bravo, intelligent pour une Mangemorte, dit Lily, ironiquement. Bellatrix leva sa baguette, menaçante. Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, Black... Oups!... Je veux dire Lestrange, tu te foure le doigt dans l'oeil!

- On se connait?

- Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié qui j'étais? Il est vrai que je suis morte, mais bon...

- Non... C'est pas vrai... Potter!

- Euh... On va dire ça! Je vais te faire payer ce que tu as fait à l'une des nôtres et à un très bon ami! Tu vois de qui je parle?

- Attends, Lily! Tu ne seras pas toute seule à le lui faire payer, intervint Jamie.

- Non... Toi!

- Salut Bella! Tu nous reconnais?

- Bien sûr, mais vous n'êtes plus que deux. Votre copine n'est plus vraiment en état! Ria Bellatrix Lestrange. Seuls vous ne valez rien!

- Alice ne méritait pas ce que tu lui as fait, dit Lily.

- Ca dépend du point de vue duquel on se place, dit-elle un sourire au lèvres. Mais je le répète, seul vous ne valez rien!

- Ah oui, j'te montre? Demanda Jamie. Regarde derrière toi pour voir si je ne vaux rien, ma chère Bella!"

Celle-ci se retourna et Harry put voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Quasiment tous les Mangemorts ne bougeaient plus, les autres étaient ligotés ou se battaient contre les Aurors, arrivés entre temps. Bellatrix, que Lily avait dénudée de sa capuche, pâlit.

" Ecoute bien! Va dire à ton maître " Va te faire foutre!' de ma part, il comprendra, je pense, dit Jamie. Ah! Et aussi qu'il peut se la mettre où je pense aussi. Là, il saura de qui ça vient. Par contre toi, tu vas nous oublier. "Oubliettes!"

Bellatrix, qui n'avait pu éviter le sort, cligna des yeux puis transplana.

" Pourquoi tu l'as laissée partir? Demanda Lily.

- Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a plus le droit de se venger que nous.

- Oui, mais bon... Tu es sûr de ce que tu as fait?

- Oh oui! Elle a oublié qu'elle nous a vu et dira juste à Voldemort ce que je lui ai dit.

- Oui, mais dans ce cas, il va savoir...

- Que je suis là! C'est justement ça que je veux!

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui, de toute façon, il ne peut pas savoir que vous êtes là, du moins pas maintenant. Moi, ce ne sera pas étonnant.

- Tu as raison, mais il faudra faire attention. D'autres mangemorts ont pu nous voir.

- Peut être, mais je crois que seule Bellatrix a pu s'échapper. Quand bien même, de jeunes mangemorts fraîchement marqués seront sûrement à Poudlard cette année, donc il le saura tôt ou tard. Mais vous ne craignez rien avec Albus là-bas.

- Oui, mais tu es de retour! Il voudra sûrement te...

- On verra.

- Fais attention, Jamie.

- De toute façon, maintenant, c'est sûrement ton fils qui l'intéresse plus que moi."

Ce n'est que maintenant que Lily et Jamie semblèrent prendre conscience de la présence des 8 autres jeunes.

" Euh... Vous nous expliquez? Demanda Harry, abasourdi."

Alors? Vous avez aimé?

Je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre qui sera un point de vue inédit! Je vous laisse deviner et espérer qui (cruelle que je suis!)

Gros bisous à tous et merci aux reviewers! (j'espère avoir d'autres reviews!)

A la prochaine!

Kaena 


	10. Répartition et cours de potions

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais je ne suis pas rapide à poster les chapitre, surtout à les écrire en fait...

Déjà le chapitre dix! Quelques révélations sur Jamie dans ce chapitre. C'est son point de vue. Vous me direz ce que vous en penser.

Moi trop contente de toutes ces reviews! Réponse :

Lily Black : Merci d'aimer ma fic! Quant à savoir qui est Jamie, tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre... En ce qui concerne Young Americans, oui j'ai vu cette série, mais ce n''est absolument pas de là qu'est partie mon idée de faire passer Jamie pour un mec. D'ailleurs, les deux persos sont différents...

Lily Isthar Potter : Merci d'être venue lire ma fic, ca me fait vraiment plaisir!

Virg05 : Ah... Merci de m'être fidèle sur cette fic!

Neferoura : C'était ya un bail le patin à glace et c'était super! Je t'ai reconnue très facilement! D'ailleurs, merci encore pour ton toupet d'avoir demander à Gwendal Peizerat d'être prise en photo avec lui! Ca m'a fait un bon cadeau d'anniversaire de ta part... En ce qui concerne la fic, merci de l'aimer et pense à continuer les tiennes (t'en a une bonne dizaine de commencer non?...)

Les maraudeuses et zabou : regardez à la fin du chapitre... réponse est là bas...

Bonne lecture et penser aux reviews s'il vous plait!

Chapitre 10 : Répartition et cours de potions

«De toute façon, maintenant c'est sûrement ton fils qui l'intéresse le plus.»

Ce n'est que maintenant que Jamie et Lily prirent conscience de la présence des autres jeunes.

«Euh, vous nous expliquez? Intervint Potter.

- Quoi? Demanda Jamie.

- Ce qu'il vient de se passer, répondit James.

- Bah, vous avez vu vous même, non?

- Comment avez-vous fait? Demanda Ginny, éberluée.

- Et n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation, Baby.(encore une fois, prononcez bébé – je sais, j'suis chiante, j'arrête après), dit Sirius, plus sérieux. C'était en effet là l'intention de Jamie, qui se tut.

- Lily? Fit Hermione qui attendait elle aussi une explication.

Mais apparement, ni Jamie, ni Lily n'avaient envie de leur répondre. Elles restaient campées sur leur positions.

- Alors, on attends!

- Il n'y a pas de blessés ici? Intervint une voix. C'était Arthur Weasley. Vous allez bien les enfants? Et en enlaçant ses enfants : incroyable! Une attaque simultanée de Mangemorts et de Détraqueurs et aucune victime, à part quelques blessés! C'est un miracle! Il s'interrompit en voyant Jamie et les trois autres. Oh mon Dieu!

- Ca va, Arthur, dit Lily. Je sais que c'est étonnant, mais...

- L'absence de victimes gravement blessées s'expliquent avec vous deux ici! Merci mon Dieu.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait rester sans rien faire? Demanda Jamie, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

- Oh ça non! Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi dans ces cas-là! Le Professeur Dumbledore nous avait prévenu de votre présence ici, mais ça fait quand même un choc! Comment allez-vous?

- Très bien. Et toi? Et Molly? Répondit Lily.

- Bien, malgré le retour de...

- Hum, Fit Jamie en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Arthur.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, il ne faut pas que vous en sachiez trop sur le futur, dit-il en se trournant ver James et Sirius, qui parurent déçus. Bien, je vais vous accompagner jusque Poudlard. Il y a une personne dans chaque carrosse, auror ou membre...autres.

- On peut se débrouiller tout seuls, fit Jamie.

- Arthur, il nous manque deux personnes pour accompagner les jeunes, intervint Kingsley Shacklelbot, qui s'étonna lui aussi de voir de voir Jamie et compagnie. Euh... Bonjour à tous!

- Salut Kingsley! Dirent Jamie et Lily en choeur.

- Avec vous deux ici, le problème est réglé alors!

- Qui a dit qu'on pouvait compter sur nous? Demanda Jamie espièglement.

- Toi même et je te cite cette nuit «Vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi, bien sûr ».

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... J'ai peut être changer d'avis.

- A qui vas-tu faire croire ça?

- Bon, c'est dit alors, dit Arthur. Jamie, Lily, l'un de vous peut aller dans une autre calèche?

- Oui, pas de problème, dit Lily. Laquelle?

- Eh ben, il reste, euh... La calèche avec le fils Malefoy. Ce n'est pas Arthur qui va y aller...

- J'y vais, Lily, dit aussitôt Jamie.

- T'es sûre?

- Oui. Et en plus, je pense qu'ils préfèrent que ce soit toi qui reste avec eux, répondit-elle en montrant Potter et compagnie du regard.

- Mais... Bon, ok! A tout à l'heure, à Poudlard. 

- Bye!

- Eh Jamie! Appella James.

- Oui?

- Dit bonjour au fils Malefoy de notre part! Termina Sirius.

- No problem. Quant à vous, n'embêtez pas trop Lily avec les questions qui vous trotte dans la tête. Vous tous, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des jeunes du présent. Bon, j'y vais. A toute!»

Et Jamie s'éloigna vers le carrosse de Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci était justement en train de discuter avec une jeune femme qui devait être Nymphadora Tonks. Enfin, discuter n'était pas le terme approprié à leur échange, vu qu'ils se criaient presque dessus.

«J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Tonks! Disait Malefoy.

- Tu feras ce que je te dirai, cher cousin! Répondait celle-ci.

- Ah ouais, c'est ce qu'on va voir!

- T'égosille pas comme ça, Malefoy! Intervint Jamie. Il se retourna et se figea. Salut... Tonks, c'est ça?

- Oui, et toi c'est Jamie? Répondit-elle. Jamie aquiesca. Je t'ai tout de suite reconnue! Tu lui ressembles trop! Magiquement bien sûr, parce que physiquement... Bon, je te les laisse. On aura l'occasion de se revoir!

- No problem. A plus!

- Qu'est-ce que ca signifie? Demanda Malefoy mauvaisement.

- Que je vous accompagne toi et tes camarades jusqu'à Poudlard.

- Et si je veux pas?

- T'as pas le choix, je crois! Allez, en route, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Malefoy grogna. Ils entrèrent dans le carrosse : il y avait apparement tous les Serpentards de septième année.

- Qui t'es, toi? Demanda une fille.

- Jamie, et toi?

- Pansy Parkinson. T'es mignon. Tu veux sortir avec moi?

- Sans façon. Vous êtes tous à Serpentard? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse des autres Serpentards, ignorant Pansy.

- Oui, je suis Crabbe et voici Goyle, et là-bas, c'est Millicent Bulstrode. Salut.

- Et vous avez des prénoms? Demanda Jamie.

- Et toi, t'as un nom de famille? Intervint Malefoy, d'un air dédaigneux.

- Je suis sûre que tu dois déjà savoir lequel, lui lança-t-elle avec une insistance dans le regard. Malefoy blêmit.

- C'est impossible.

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi? Malefoy ne dit rien. Devant ton air coi, je suppose que tu sais que je dis la vérité.»

Ils se turent tous les deux, alors que Parkinson voulait savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Le reste du voyage se déroula normalement et les conversations sur Magie Noire et autres, sans la participation de Jamie, fusèrent dans le carrosse des Serpentards.

Le carrosse s'arrêta devant les marches de Poudlard. Jamie, Malefoy et compagnie en descendirent. Malefoy retint Jamie en arrière des autres serpentards.

«Alors comme ça, tu serais un cousin éloigné? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas si éloigné que ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve?

- «Kcal benua ekil».

- Ca ne prouve rien, tu aurais pu entendre ça n'importe où!

- Tu crois ça? Comment veux-tu que je te le prouve, alors?

- Je ne sais pas.

- T'en as de bonnes, toi! Quand tu sauras,tu me feras signe! Dit-elle en partant.

- Quand je saurais quoi? Eh attends!

Jamie ne l'écouta plus et alla rejoindre ses amis, qui venaient d'arriver.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé? Demanda Jamie à Lily.

- Très bien, j'ai du leur lancer un sort de bloque-paroles.

- Je vois, annule-le maintenant. Il semblerait que James soit sur le point d'exploser avec ce trop plein de paroles emmagazinées à déverser et apparemment, c'est de famille : Potter est dans le même état.

- Ok, comme tu veux. Lily enleva le sort. Sans faire attention aux protestations des autres, elle continua : et toi? Comment ça s'est passé?

- Bien, ce sont tous de purs Serpentards. A part Malefoy et Parkinson, ils m'ont laissé tranquille.

- Parkinson? Demanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait?

- Oh... M'emmerder...

- Elle te draguait, oui! Intervint Malefoy. D'ailleurs, je te remercie pour ça, ça me fait des vacances...

- Une fille? Demanda James, sourire aux lèvres.

- Te draguer? Continua Sirius et ils partirent tous les deux dans un éclat de rire, accompagnés bientôt par Lily.

- Parkinson? Le pauvre! Enchaîna Ron, qui suivit l'éclat de rire général, comme tout le monde mis à part Jamie et Malefoy.

- C'est pas drôle, dit Jamie.

- Là, j'suis d'accord! Il n'y a rien de marrant à se faire draguer par Pansy Parkinson! Même pour un Gryffondor, croyez moi!

- On ne t'as pas demander ton avis Malefoy! Dit Potter.

- Ni le tien, Potter, intervint Jamie, avant que Malefoy n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Qu'est ce que tu voulais Malefoy?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il avait le regard rivé sur Lily et les deux maraudeurs.

- Mais, mais... C'est impossible!

- Tu te répètes ces temps-ci. Bon ben, tu dois les connaître si tu fais cette tête là, mais je fais quand même les présentations : Lily Evans, James Potter et Sirius Black. Voici Drago Malefoy. Bon ben, tu peux retourner avec ta bande de Serpentards, maintenant, dit-elle en le poussant.

- Tu viens du passé toi aussi?

- Oui.

- Alors je comprend mieux... mais non, c'est impossible!

- Je te l'ai dit : arrête de te répéter et va rejoindre les autres Serpentards.

- Mais... bon, ok, mais on se reverra.

- Je n'en doute pas. Malefoy s'en alla. Sifflements de la part de Ginny.

- Ben dis-donc! T'es bien le premier que Malefoy écoute!

- Ça, c'est sûr que tu vas le revoir : tu iras à Serpentard! Fit Harry sans tenir compte de ce que venais de dire Ginny.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça?

- Bah vu ton comportement, c'est logique. Et puis, j'ai pas envie que tu viennes à Gryffondor.

- Harry! T'as pas le droit de dire ça! Explosa Lily. Il faut se méfier des apparances, ajouta-t-elle en se calmant. Jamie est à Gryffondor et a toutes les qualités pour.

- Tout à fait! Dit James.

- Bien parlé, Evans! Ajouta Sirius.

- Bon, ça va! Vous n'allez pas encore vous disputer à cause de moi! Pour votre information, le banquet va commencer et McGonagall nous attends! J'me casse! Qui m'aime me suive! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Bon débarras, dit Potter.

- Jamie, attends! Dit Sirius et il la rejoignit. Calmos, Baby.

- J'aimerai bien t'y voir, toi. Il m'énèrve.

- Faut dire que tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses aussi. Elle lui lanca un regard noir. Bah quoi, c'est vrai. Qu'il t'énerve ou que tu le détestes, c'est ton opinion. Harry est très sympa.

- Attends, t'as vu ce qu'il m'a dit là?

- C'est vrai qu'il a un peu dépasser les limites, je te l'accorde. Mais bon, c'est bien le fils de James et Evans!

- Ouais, bah moi à part le physique, j'vois rien de ressemblant.

- Bon, ne vous disputez pas vous deux! Intervint Lily. Le Professeur McGonagall nous attend. En passant, Jamie, Black a raison. Ne fais pas de ton opinion une généralité. On l'aime bien nous Harry. Même s'il a poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, tout à l'heure.

- Encore heureux que tu l'aimes bien : c'est ton fils! 

- Bon, t'arrêtes! On va pas se disputer pour ça, quand même!

- Hum, hum. (pas façon Ombrage )

Ils se retournèrent.

- Professeur McGonagall!

- Bonjour messieurs et miss. Je viens vous dire que vous devrez repasser l'épreuve de sélection. Vous le saviez peut être déjà...

- Pourquoi? Demanda James. On n'a pas changé!

- Peut être, mais peut être aussi que les critères de répartition ont changé. Et c'est en fait plus une formalité qu'autre chose... Vous passerez l'épreuve après les premières années. Je vous appelerai. Et elle s'en alla.

- Quelle poisse! Il va encore me faire son spitch sur le fait que les Black sont des Serpentards!

- Ne l'écoute pas! Dit James.

- Bien sûr que je ne l'écouterai pas! De toute façon, il me replacera à Gryffondor! Dit Sirius, confiant.

- Bah moi ça a plutôt été : «Oh un Potter! Toujours agréable à répartir! Du courage, de la loyauté, du sérieux...»

- T'en fais pas un peu trop James? Dégonfle un peu! Tu iras à Gryffondor, point barre. Tout comme Lily et Sirius.

- Et toi aussi! Ne me dis pas que tu as pris ce que Harry a dit au sérieux? Il a abusé sur le coup!

- Bien sûr que non! Laisse-le dire! Ce que j'entends par là, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais!

- Que veux-tu dire par...

- Vous pouvez entrer! Intervint Hagrid, qui venait visiblement les chercher. Le Professeur Dumbledore va faire un discours avant votre répartition, car vous voir va en étonner plus d'un. Ils le suivirent et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Un grand silence se fit soudain; le directeur se leva et prit la parole :

- Chers élèves, nous allons acceuillir pendant un temps indéterminé quelques uns de vos anciens camarades. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir les laisser tranquilles en ne posant pas trop de questions ou même pas du tout, ainsi que de leur en révéler le moins possible sur leur futur. Quand à vous quatre, les règles de l'école n'ont pas changé depuis votre époque. La Forêt Interdite l'est toujours et j'ajouterai, pour vous tous, que Mr Rusard a affiché la liste des Interdits sur la porte de son bureau, ainsi que dans chaque salle commune. C'est à vous, Professeur McGonagall.

- Sirius Black! Appela-t-elle.

Chuchotements. Sirius se dirigea vers le Choixpeau, s'assit sur le tabouret, et le Professeur McGonagall déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci s'écria quelques instants plus tard : GRYFFONDOR! Sirius se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors où les septièmes années lui firent une ovation.

- Lily Evans! Continua McGonagall.

Chuchotements. Le Choixpeau ne mit pas longtemps à rendre son verdict : GRYFFONDOR.

- James Potter!

Chuchotements. Là encore, Le GRYFFONDOR du Choixpeau ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

- Jamie Turner! Finit McGonagall.»

Pas de chuchotements. Jamie mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Et bien, et bien Miss, vous revoilà sous mon tissu afin que je vous répartisse, vous, l'égarée du temps.

La première fois, je vous envoyais à Serpentard, comme le voulait la tradition de votre famille, à certaines exeptions, car ce ne fut pas une maison appropriée pour vous.

La deuxième fois, je vous plaçais à Serdaigle. Bien que studieuse, vous n'y fûtes plus à votre place, à la fin.

La troisième fois, le désespoir fit de vous une Poufsouffle pour à peine un mois.

Et la dernière fois, ce fut Gryffondor, afin de vous ressaisir. Quel en fut le résultat!

Où vous enverrai-je cette fois-ci, vous qui avez testé toutes les maisons?

- Où vous voulez, pensa Jamie.

- Où je veux? Mais vu les circonstances et faits futurs, le choix s'impose de lui-même, Miss.

- Bah alors, pas la peine de me poser la question!

- Pour votre cinquième et dernière répartition, je ne me trompe pas en vous envoyant à GRYFFONDOR!

Seuls Lily, James et Sirius applaudirent, suivis peu après de toute la Salle. Jamie alla rejoindre ses camarades. Dumbledore se leva :

- Bien, je voudrai aussi vous présenter celui qui assurera les cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal cette année. Il s'agit, comme les plus anciens d'entre vous l'ont remarqué, du Professeur Lupin, qui a déjà enseigné cette matière il y a 4 ans. Nous acceuillerons aussi dans quelques semaines quelques personnes afin d'assurer notre sécurité. N'en sachant pas plus, je ne puis vous en dire plus! Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : bon appétit!

Des plats succulents apparurent sur les tables. Ron, Sirius et James se servirent goulument.

- Alors pas trop déçu que je sois à Gryffondor, Potter, attaqua Jamie.

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche! Répondit-il ironiquement, et il se remit à manger.

Jamie regarda son assiette que Lily avait remplie entre temps. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle mangea. Ces banquets la mettaient vraiment mal à l'aise. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement à voir la soirée se finir.

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le dortoir des Gryffondors.

- Bah, ça n'a pas vraiment changé en 20 ans! S'exclama Sirius

- Juste la dispo, ajouta James.

Jamie ne dit rien. Comme l'avait dit le Choixpeau magique, elle était une «égarée du temps» et avait vu l'école changer avec tous ces passages à différentes époques. «Egarée du temps», tu parles! Tout ça à cause de ce fichu Voldemort! Enfin bref, si au moins elle pouvait choisir l'époque où elle devrait vivre, mais non! D'après Monsieur le Directeur, il fallait que «les choses rentrent dans l'ordre»! Bah en tout cas, Jamie ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait apporter à son époque d'origine, ni à aucune autre d'ailleurs! Elle n'y avait plus personne : ses parents étaient morts et elle n'avait ni soeur, ni frère : plus de famille, ou plutôt le genre de famille qu'il valait mieux éviter, étant un peu trop penchée sur la Magie Noire ou campée sur ses positions de «Sang Pur». «La Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Black : Toujours purs». Tu parles! Ca dépend de quel point de vue on se place! Du sien, il n'avait rien de noble dans sa famille! Toujours Purs? Ils pouvaient se brosser vu que sa mère n'était pas sorcière. Si sa chère grand-mère n'avait pas enlevé Sirius de l'arbre généalogique, elle l'aurait fait elle-même!

Jamie regarda son père. Il était en grande conversation sur le Quidditch avec James, Ron, Neville, Potter, Thomas et Finnigan. Sirius Black était un grand phénomène. Elle avait pu s'en rendre compte depuis qu'elle était arrivée à leur époque. Que n'avait-elle pas fait pour ne s'attacher à personne, avec toute l'amertume et la souffrance qu'elle avait en elle. Mais c'était sans compter son père, aussi obstiné qu'elle : il l'avait eu à l'épuisement, tout comme Lily et James. Et elle s'était finalement liée d'amité avec ceux de cette époque. Lily et James : ces deux-là en avaient aussi, du caractère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour voir ce que ça donnera lorsqu'ils seront mariés et vivront ensemble. Chose qu'elle ne verrait jamais car Albus ne la laissera pas repartir dans le passé.

« Coucou! Fit une voix à côté d'elle.

- Lily!

- Les filles sont montées au dortoir pour papoter. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de voir Poudlard 20 ans après?

- Oh, tu sais, ça fait plus de 90 ans que je me balade dans le temps à Poudlard, alors ça ne m'étonne plus! Dit-elle tout bas.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Alors comme ça tu te fais appeler Turner? Pourquoi?

- Bah, maintenant que je suis revenue à mon époque d'origine, je suis obligée d'avoir un nom de famille et... Je ne pouvais pas prendre le mien à cause de Sirius.

- J'vois pas le problème, c'est le même cas pour James et moi avec Harry.

- Non justement.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que, au contraire de James et toi qui avez élevez votre fils, pas longtemps, je te l'accorde, Sirius n'a jamais su qu'il avait eu une fille.

- Hein? Lily regarda Sirius.

- Tu comprends donc qu'il faut qu'il ne sache rien! D'ailleurs, à part toi et Albus, personne ne sait et ne doit rien savoir!

- Mmh, d'accord, mais bon, j'aime pas mentir !

- Lily! Tu mens aux autres dans plus de la moitié de ce que tu leur dis!

- Je sais. Toi aussi.

- Ouais, je le sais également. Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

- Moi aussi, Bonne nuit.»

Jamie se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons, alors que Lily se dirigeait vers celui des filles. Les garçons suivirent. Arrivés, Ron indiqua à James, Sirius et Jamie leur lits. Jamie s'attribua d'office le plus éloigné des autres, laissant à James et Sirius le fait d'être plus près de leur fils et filleul, et des autres garçons.

« Et Turner! Appela Finnigan.

- Ouais?

- Tu aimes le Quidditch?

« C'est pas vrai, une vraie lubie!» 

- Oui.

- C'est qui ton joueur préféré? Demanda Thomas.

- Michael Wells, dit-elle en prenant le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Le Poursuiveur? Ouais, c'est dommage qu'il joue dans une équipe minable.

- Tu le connais? Demandèrent Potter, Finnigan et Ron à Thomas.

- Ouais. Il jouait dans une équipe américaine et y joue encore, je crois, mais bon, l'équipe n'a jamais été très loin. Je comprends pas qu'il ne soit pas parti dans une autre, c'est un bon poursuiveur.

- Il a juste fait passer l'amitié avant le reste, c'est tout. Je l'ai rencontré, il y a longtemps. C'est vrai qu'il a du talent et de toute façon, il ne pourrait plus intégrer d'équipe de division. Maintenant, ils doivent former un équipe d'amateurs du troisième âge, dit Jamie.

- C'est sûr, il doit avoir dans les 60 ans, maintenant.

- Enfin, bref, coupa Finnigan. Black nous a dit que tu jouais Poursuiveur. Tu pourrais tenter la place dans l'équipe!

Jamie lanca un regard noir à Sirius.

- J'verrais. Bon ben, bonne nuit!» Et elle tira ses rideaux sans attendre de réponse.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde dormait. Jamie se leva et descendit dans la Salle Commune, afin de s'assoir devant le feu, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle s'y endormit quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard.

Le matin, elle fut réveillée par un petit couinement.

« Dobby?

- Oh, Miss Jamie. Dobby est désolé. Il ne voulait pas vous réveiller.

- C'est pas grave. Mais que fais-tu là? Tu devrais être chez les Malefoy!

- Oh, non! Dobby a été libéré, Miss!

- Non, Lucius Malefoy a fait ça?

- Oui. Grâce à Harry Potter, Miss.

- Je vois. Il aura au moins fait une chose de bien, ce type.

- Miss n'a pas l'air d'aimer Harry Potter .

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je ne suis pas une groupie du «Survivant», dit-elle. Au fait, Dobby, je te demanderai de m'appeler Mr Jamie Turner devant les autres.

- Pourquoi Miss?

- Parce qu'ils me prennent pour un garçon et qu'il ne faut pas que ça change. Fais passer le message aux autres elfes s'il te plaît.

- Très bien, Mi... Monsieur.»

Et Dobby s'en alla. Jamie remonta dans le dortoir des garçons, silencieusement car il était cinq heures et demi. Elle se lava, s'habilla et redescendit dans la Salle Commune, où elle retrouva Lily.

« Salut! Lui fit-elle.

- Salut Lily! Tu vas bien?

- Oui, et toi? Ca a été dans le dortoir des mecs?

- No problem. Je n'y ai pas dormi, en plus.

- Ah bon? Tu as encore dormi ici?

- Oui.

- C'est une habitude que tu auras du mal à perdre lorsque tu quitteras Poudlard!

- Si je survis jusque là, oui, sûrement.

- Pas de négativité, je t'en prie.

- Ouais. Bon, on va faire un tour dans le parc avant d'aller manger? Le déjeuner n'est pas encore servi à cette heure.

- D'accord. Attends-moi deux secondes, je vais chercher ma cape.»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elles se retrouvèrent à marcher au bord du lac dix minutes plus tard. Elles rencontrèrent Hagrid, avec qui elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, celui-ci étant content de les retrouver et il profita du moment pour demander des explications à Jamie sur son identité, qu'elle ne lui révela qu'en parties. Elles rentrèrent ensuite au château, où elle retrouvèrent James, Sirius et les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Ils eurent leur emploi du temps. Pour le lundi : Double cours de potion, double cours de métamorphose, et histoire de la magie. Ca promettait! En plus ils commençaient l'année par potions! Le seul avantage, c'est qu'il n'était pas en commun avec les Serpentards, mais avec les Serdaigles.

La salle de potions était toujours aussi sombre qu'avant. Apparemment, Severus Rogue était le digne successeur de ses prédécesseurs. Les élèves de septième année de Gryffondor et Serdaigle s'installèrent tout en discutant. Le Professeur Rogue fit son entrée dans sa salle de cours, et fut acceuillit par des «hourras» provenant de certains maraudeurs.

« La Ferme! Dirent en même temps Rogue, Lily et Jamie.

- C'est pas drôle! Dit Sirius.

- Pour votre gouverne Mr Black, je ne suis plus votre camarade, mais votre professeur et à ce titre, j'attends de vous le respect qui m'est du. Cela vaut aussi pour vous Mr Potter senior. Sortez vos livres page 56. Nous allons étudier aujourd'hui la potion du vériterasum. Inutile de lever la main, Miss Granger, tout le monde doit savoir ce qu'est cette potion. Installez-vous par groupe de deux que je vais nommé : Granger-Black, Potter senior-Evans, Weasley-Thomas, Turner-Potter junior, Londubat-Patil, Finnigan-Brown, et il continua ainsi son énumération en répartissant les Serdaigles.

Jamie alla se placer à côté de Potter, à leur déplaisir réciproque.

- Bien. Pour cette potion, il est nécéssaire de travailler en parfaite harmonie. Je sais que je n'ai pas donné les meilleurs binômes pour cela, et c'est fait exprès. Le Professeur Dumbledore veut insister cette année sur le fait de travailler ensemble malgré vos réticences, bien que je ne partage pas son point de vue. C'est pourquoi je n'applique cette méthode que dans le cadre des Maisons, car comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a des querelles au sein même des Maisons. Vous pouvez commencer, je vous ai mis le conseils au tableau.»

Ils se mirent tous au travail dans le plus grand silence, ce qui était de mauvaise augure, selon Jamie et Lily. Et elles avaient raison. A peine dix minutes étaient-elles passées qu'on entendit une explosion du côté de Sirius et Hermione, provoquée par Sirius bien entendu. Hermione se mit en colère :

«Peut être Sirius est-ce à ton goût de perturber la classe mais moi, j'aimerai passé mon année tranquillement!

- Granger a raison, Black. Si vous ne voulez pas être recalé aux ASPIC à l'épreuve de potions en fin d'année, vous devriez suivre au lieu de faire l'imbécile et de perturber mon cours, et ce même si nous avons de vieilles rancunes d'étudiants.

- Et ça ne s'arrangera jamais, murmura Potter pour lui-même.

- Encore une fois, cela vaut aussi pour vous, Potter senior. Vous viendrez me voir tous les deux à la fin du cours.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait! Dit James.

- Vous connaissant, ça n'aurait su tarder. Remmettez-vous au travail ! Ordonna-t-il au reste de la classe.»

Ce qu'ils firent, les uns obéissant et les autres connaissant leur professeur et sa manie de retirer des points à tout autre Maisons que Serpentard. Autant dire que la séance ne fut pas concluante : après une demi-heure de cours, les choses avaient dégénérées. Le professeur Rogue avait bien choisi ses groupes de tavail! A la fin du cours, il y avait de l'orage dans l'air dans pratiquement tous les binomes. Lily et Hermione avaient giflé respectivement James et Sirius; Ron, Neville, Patil, Brown, Thomas et Finnigan ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Quant à Jamie et Potter, ils en étaient presque venus aux poings. Ce n'était guère mieux du côté des Serdaigles.

Jamie, bien qu'elle sut que le professeur Rogue avait raison quant à la préparation du Veritérasum, se demanda si le Professeur Dumbledore avait raison de former des groupes si distincts. D'accord, il fallait que l'on reste unis face à Voldemort, mais elle se demandait tout de même s'il n'allait pas vers la catastrophe avec ces groupes et à cette vitesse, la potion ne serait prête qu'à la fin de l'année!

Jamie et Lily choisirent de rester écouter les deux maraudeurs et Rogue. La conversation prenait des tournures, disons plus avantageuses pour James et Sirius. C'est là que Jamie choisit d'intervenir.

« James, Sirius. Vous savez que je ne me suis jamais mis en travers de vos blagues et farces. Mais là, c'est différent. Ce n'est plus "servilus", comme vous l'appelez, qui est en face de nous, mais notre Professeur de Potions. Je vous conseille donc, en tant qu'ami, de le considérer maintenant comme tel. Libre à vous de recommencer à le charier quand vous retournerez dans le passé, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas la marche à suivre.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Lily. C'est pour vous que je dis ça, mais pensez à votre avenir! C'est pas une bonne idée de vous faire un mauvais dossier cette année au niveau scolaire, bien entendu, car concernant le comportement c'est autre chose! Grandissez un peu enfin!»

Ces paroles ne firent pas grand effet sur les deux maraudeurs : son père et James faisaient quand même preuve d'une grande immaturité! Mais ils firent quand même l'effort d'accepter un compromis : ils traiteraient Rogue en professeur qui lui, les traiterait comme tout élève de Gryffondor.

Reste à savoir si ça allait durer...

Voilà un autre chapitre de finit!

En espérant que ma fic vous plaise toujours autant!

Merci à tous les lecteurs.

Kaena. 


	11. Quidditch et protection

Coucou à tous. Réponses au reviews :

vega264 : Eh oui, Jamie est bizarre. L'attitude qu'elle a envers Harry n'a rien à voir avec la mort de Sirius, son père. C'est autre chose. Mais bon, tu devras malheureusement attendre longtemps avant de le savoir...

diabolikvampyr : Bah voilà la suite...

les maraudeuse : ET non, hermione n''est pas la mère de Harry vu qu'elles ont presque le même âge... ralala... Merci de m'être autant fidèle!

zabou : Voici la suite!

Voici le chapitre 11, qui est du point de vue de Harry.

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 11 : Quidditch et protection

Voila près d'un mois que les cours avaient commencé. Ses parents et parrain étaient comme Harry les avaient imaginé : studieux, mais aussi farceurs (en ce qui concernait les deux maraudeurs, bien sûr, qui s'étaient faits reprendre par à peu près tous les profs, y comprit leur ancien camarade, le professeur Lupin). Lily et James s'entendaient un peu mieux qu'à leur arrivée, mais vraiment un peu. James faisait vraiment des efforts, mais ne pouvait pas totalement renier son côté farceur. Que sa mère était compliquée, ou plutôt que les filles étaient compliquées. Ron s'était enfin décidé à conquérir le coeur de sa belle, qui, elle, ne remarquait pas grand chose. Enfin, il paraît que quand une personne est concernée par quelque sujet, elle est la dernière à s'en rendre compte. Jamie s'entendait un peu mieux avec Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna, mais s'était mis à dos pas mal de monde avec son fichu caractère! Malgré cela, Pansy Parkinson le collait pas mal, à son grand désespoir, faisant toujours autant rire les deux Maraudeurs. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient essayé de tirer les vers du nez à Jamie et Lily sur ce qui s'était passé le 1er septembre, sans succès.

Pratiquement tous les cours se déroulaient maintenant comme le cours de Potions : ils étaient par groupes de deux. En DCFM, ils avaient gardé les même groupes et les avaient changés dans les autres matières. Harry devait donc se coltiner Jamie en Potions et DCFM, qui constituaient, avec la métamorphose et les sortilèges et enchantements, les matières principales à réussir pour envisager réussir les Aspics permettant l'accès aux études supérieures d'Auror. Ça n'allait, pas être du gâteau! Jamie et lui s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Mais enfin il fallait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas tombé sur un partenaire comme les autres : Jamie était doué, autant en potions que dans les autres matières et pouvoir travailler avec lui était une opportunité (quand le travail d'équipe ne tournait pas au vinaigre...). Qui plus est, il était un des meilleurs poursuiveurs qu'il ait jamais vu. Ils formaient une excellente équipe.

Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient remarqué que Lily et Jamie n'étaient pas souvent dans leur dortoir, tout comme Sirius et James, mais eux, ils savaient où ils étaient. Quant aux deux autres, ils avaient bien essayé de les suivre mais toujours sans succès. A peine avaient-ils passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'ils avaient disparus. A croire qu'ils avaient transplané dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ce qui était impossible.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore eu une de ces visions partagées avec Voldemort, et ne s'en souvenait pas très bien. Il y avait trois personnes présentes : Voldemort, Queudver et une autre dont Harry n'avait pas vu le visage car il était de dos. Il se souvenait juste que la conversation avait été animée, mais pas de quoi ils parlaient.

Il était 2h30 du matin. Il décida donc de descendre dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor pour ne réveiller personne. Au passage, il voulut aller fouiller dans les affaires de Jamie, car ce type, si détestable soit-il était vraiment trop bizarre. Il se ravisa : il risquait de réveiller son camarade. Il s'assit devant le feu de cheminée et commençait à somnoler quand :

"Ah te voilà, toi! Encore à me réveiller à je ne sais quelle heure! Au moins, tes deux jeunes amis se sont assagis! Qu'as-tu donc à trainer comme ça toutes les nuits?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas! Laissez-moi passer! Fit une voix que Harry identifia aussitôt comme celle de Jamie".

Vite, se cacher! Mais pourquoi, au fait? Il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir beaucoup plus à cela, Jamie était entré dans la Salle Commune, mais ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence. Il se tenait à présent contre le mur, et, n'y pouvant plus, se laissa glisser à terre... Et se mit à pleurer. Lui pleurer? On parle bien de la même personne? Le Jamie insociable? Sans trop réfléchir, il s'approcha de lui. Puis décida de le laisser tout seul et de remonter au dortoir. Seulement, Jamie l'avait entendu. Il leva la tête et regarda Harry. Il en resta pétrifié. Jamais il n'avait vu un regard aussi...captivant sur Jamie. Ou plutôt il n'avait jamais vu un regard captivant comme celui-ci tout court. Les yeux de Jamie avaient perdu leur air glacial habituel. Ils exprimaient à ce moment douleur, mélancolie, tristesse... Et autre chose qui ne lui semblait anormal, du moins comparé au personnage de Jamie. Il s'apprêta à repartir, pour éviter de se faire rabrouer, mais Jamie le retint par la main et lui dit : "reste!" d'une petite voix douce, ce qu'il fit, sans trop savoir, ni se demander pourquoi. Il s'assit à côté de lui et Jamie posa la tête sur son épaule. Il devait probablement le confondre avec James, mais il ne dit rien. Harry le laissa donc inonder son T-shirt. Il restèrent dans cette position pas mal de temps. Harry commençait à s'assoupir quand...

" Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai cru que c'était James, au début, et après, je... me suis endormi. C'est ça, moque-toi!

- Je ne me moque pas.

- Voilà! Tu pourras dire à tout le monde que Jamie Turner à pleurer comme une mauviette contre ton épaule!

- Et qu'il a ruiné mon plus beau haut de pyjama.

Jamie regarda Harry avec un drôle d'air.

- J'rigole... Pourquoi j'irai raconté ça? J'suis peut être gamin, mais pas à ce point!

- Merci, Harry. J'te revaudrais ça.

- On verra. Bon, je vais aller me coucher, dit-il, s'étonnant d'être étrangement pressé de mettre fin à la conversation. On a un match contre les Serdaigles demain et je préfererai finir ma nuit plutôt que m'endormir sur mon balai! Tu devrais faire pareil d'ailleurs, puisque je te rapelle que tu fais partie de l'équipe. Et puis c'est un ordre.

- Bien, mon capitaine! Fit-il avec un sourire."

Harry en fut quelque peu déstabilisé : et pour cause, Jamie aimable, c'était nouveau! Mais y avait-il que ça? Pour couper court à toute pensée, il se dépêcha de monter dans le dortoir.

"Eh attends!" Lui dit Jamie, qui le rattrapa. " Bon, ben bonne nuit", chuchota Jamie lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans leur dortoir. Et il se dirigea vers son lit et ferma les rideaux. Harry alla comme un automate vers le sien. Allait-il pouvoir enfin s'entendre avec le meilleur ami de ses parents? Qui plus est avec son partenaire en potions et DCFM? Ca serait bénéfique pour les résultats!

Il secoua la tête et préfera penser au match de demain : son premier match en tant que capitaine. Il se confrontrait en tant que capitaine et attrapeur à Cho (celle-ci n'avait pas eu tout les Aspics nécéssaires à la formation supérieure qu'elle voulait suivre. Elle avait donc décidé de recommencer sa septième année à Poudlard et était devenue capitaine l'an passé). Avec une équipe comme la sienne, ils ne pouvaient qu'être bons face aux Serdaigle : Ron, Ginny, Jamie, Flora (en quatrième année. Ses 3 derniers occupaient les postes de poursuiveurs), deux cinquièmes année aux postes de batteurs : Alex et Julian; et bien sûr, lui-même. Oui, décidément, leur équipe était une des meilleures. Restait à savoir si l'intégration de Jamie et de Flora dans l'équipe allait être concluante. Il le saurait demain à la fin du match, mais tous les deux avaient une technique incroyable et formaient une excellente équipe avec Ginny.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Flora et Jamie avaient intégré l'équipe. Harry se remémora les évenements :

--- Flash Back ---

Toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor était rassemblée sur le stade. Alex et Julian avaient été recrutés l'année dernière, les batteurs qui avaient succédé à Fred et George avaient décidé de leur laisser leur place, car ils préféraient avoir une meilleure équipe. Il restait donc cette année que deux places de poursuiveurs vacantes. Flora et quelques autres s'étaient présentés, pourtant seule Flora sortait du lot, elle était douée et formait déjà une bonne équipe avec Ginny. Hermione, Lily, Sirius, James et Jamie assistaient aux recrutations depuis les gradins. Jamie n'avait pas voulu se présenter, bien que James et Sirius l'y ait poussé. L'avant dernier candidat au poste venait de passer devant Harry et ce n'était pas très convaincant. Espérons que le dernier candidat se distingue des autres. Harry regarda la liste... et fut surpris. Il appela le dernier candidat :

" Jamie Turner.

- Quoi?" Fit le concerné.

James et Sirius le regardait avec un grand sourire innocent et Jamie leur lança un regard noir. Harry aurait du s'en douter : c'était son père et son parrain qui avaient inscrit Jamie sur la liste. Ils descendirent tous les trois sur le terrain, James et Sirius poussant Jamie. Harry n'avait pas le choix. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas de Jamie dans l'équipe, il faisait confiance à James et Sirius quand ils disaient que Jamie avait un bon niveau, et l'accepterait si c'était le cas. L'avenir de son équipe était en jeu. Mais bon, celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment avoir envie de passer les qualifications. Harry lui demanda donc de passer les épreuves, avec pour argument l'avenir de Gryffondor : gagner la coupe de Quidditch et la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Après que presque toute l'équipe, accompagnée de Jame et Sirius lui ai fait des yeux suppliants (style le chat botté dans Shrek2!), il accepta enfin de passer les qualifications et alla chercher un balai. Harry demanda à Sirius et James :

" Vous êtes sûrs qu'il est bon?

- Tu verras! Ne le ménagez pas comme vous l'avez fait avec les autres, sinon vous ne verrez jamais de quoi il est capable, dit Sirius à toute l'équipe."

Ils ne se le firent pas répété deux fois et y allèrent à fond dès le début. Jamie fut quelque peu décontenancé par la différence de niveau de tout à l'heure, mais se reprit bien vite. Alex venait d'envoyé un Cognard dans sa direction, mais celui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête : il prenait de plus en plus de vitesse et arrivait sur Jamie en tourbillonant. Ginny fit une passe difficile à Jamie au même moment. Celui-ci parvint sans mal à attraper le Souaffle et à éviter le Cognard... en sautant de son balai. L'équipe en resta bouche-bée. Il arrivait maintenant sur Ron, le gardien. Celui-ci avait maintenant toute son assurance en tant que gardien et s'était rudement amélioré. Il bloquait 75 des Souaffles envoyés. Pourtant Jamie lui fit une feinte en se dirigeant sur le but de gauche. Ron resta au même endroit au cas où il change d'avis au dernier moment. Voyant que celui-ci ne changeait pas de direction, il s'apprêta à bloquer sur la gauche. Seulement Jamie ne lança pas le souaffle dans ce but, mais celui du milieu. C'était la feinte de Wells. Harry en avait entendu parler mais ne l'avait jamais vu pratiquer : c'était impressionant à voir. L'équipe mis pied à terre et se dirigea sur Harry.

" Il nous le faut dans l'équipe! Dit Ginny.

- Il est très doué, ajouta Ron.

- C'est vrai, dirent les autres.

- D'accord, c'est dit. Les deux Poursuiveurs choisis sont Flora et Jamie, annonça Harry.

- Et a-t-il le droit de dire son mot? Demanda Jamie.

- Voyons Baby! Dit James. Tu vas accepter bien sûr! Sirius et moi t'imaginions doué au poste de Poursuiveur, mais pas à ce point! Alors tu as interêt à accepter!

- Ouais, dit Jamie. Dommage que ce balai soit si dur à manier (ils firent tous de grands yeux ébahis). En tout cas, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais accepter de faire partie de l'équipe."

Le regard noir que lui lanca tout le monde ne suffit pas à le convaincre. Pourtant, malgré leur querelles, il devait absolument intégré l'équipe. Il fallait le convaincre! Après maintes et maintes demandes de la part de toute l'équipe toute la fin de la journée et une demande du professeur McGonagall, Jamie, énervé, finit par accepter le poste.

S'en étaient suivis plusieurs séances d'entraînement concluantes.

--- Fin du Flash Back ---

Harry sourit dans son lit. Avec une équipe comme celle-ci, il avait l'espoir de se voir gagné la coupe de Quidditch. C'est donc la tête pleine d'images de son sport préféré qu'il s'endormi.

Harry croyait s'être endormi depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsque le réveil sonna. Il se leva péniblement en même temps que Ron (l'équipe ayant décidé de se retrouver dans la Salle Commune avant d'aller manger tous ensemble). Ne voyant pas Jamie pointer le bout de son nez, Harry approcha de son lit et ouvrit prudemment le rideau. Son équipier n'y était pas. Il devait déjà être levé. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain avant que Ron n'est eu le temps d'y aller. C'est là qu'il trouva Jamie qui finissait juste de s'habiller. Il avait une serviette autour de la tête. Il se retourna vers Harry :

" Ca va! Pas la peine de me scruter comme ça! Je te libère la salle de bain!

- Je ne te scrute pas! Je te regarde, c'est différent!

- Tu parles. A voir ta tête, ça me rappelle Sirius quand on vient de lui manger sa part de gâteau. Et il se dirigea vers la sortie. Au fait, encore merci pour cette nuit." Et il disparut dans le dortoir.

"J'le scrutais pas!", se dit Harry.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? Demanda Ron, qui était entré dans la salle de bain avant lui.

- Rie... Ron! J'y étais avant toi!"

Une demi-heure plus tard, toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor était réunie dans la Salle Commune où quelques lève-tôt, dont Hermione et Lily, étaient déjà à travailler. Jamie était avec elles à discuter, le même air sérieux et fermé habituel figé sur son visage. Comment croire qu'il y a quelques heures, il pleurait sur l'épaule de Harry dans la Salle Commune et avait une toute autre expression sur le visage?

Toute l'équipe était à présent à l'écoute de Harry.

" Je ferai le discours de début du match au début du match! Ne me regardez pas comme ça!

- Pourquoi t'as voulu qu'on se retrouve avant alors? Demanda Julian.

- Je me suis juste dit que ce serait plus sympa de se retrouver tous ensemble pour manger avant chaque match! Enfin, si ça vous plaît pas, on fera différement la prochaine fois!

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, non? Dit Ginny.

- Oui, approuva Flora."

Et il fut décidé qu'ils mangeraient tous ensemble avant chaque match. Hermione, Lily, James et Sirius les rejoignirent à table un peu plus tard et il fut bientôt l'heure de se rendre au terrain.

Dans les vestiaires, Harry remis à Jamie et Flora leur robes de Quidditch en disant officiellement : "Bienvenue dans l'équipe!" (très cérémonieux!). Après quoi, ils partirent tous s'habiller et se retrouvèrent une demi-heure plus tard à l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch.

"Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire un discours pompeux comme nous le faisait Olivier avant chaque match, bien qu'aucun de vous ne l'ai connu comme capitaine. Je vous dis juste bonne chance. Nous nous sommes assez entraîné! On y va!" Dit Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils s'envolèrent tous. Dehors, les élèves criaient. C'était un Poufsouffle de sixième année qui faisait les commentaires. Il avait un vocabulaire encore plus varié que Lee Jordan.

"Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondor. Les deux nouveaux : Davis et Turner, et les anciens : Weasley & Weasley, Walker, Carter et... Le nouveau capitaine : Potter!

- Ouais! Scandait la foule."

Harry se plaça en face de Cho. Ils se sourirent, se serrèrent la main et montèrent chacun sur leur balai. Le match commença. Mme Bibine relâcha les Cognards et le Vif d'Or, qui vint tourner autour de Cho et Harry. Enfin, elle lança le Souaffle, que Flora attrappa de suite. En moins de deux minutes, ils avaient marqué leur premier but.

Deux heures plus tard, le Vif d'Or n'avait toujours pas été aperçu. Ils en étaient à 280/210 en faveur des Gryffondors. Comme de juste, Cho volait près de Harry, guettant et ses mouvements et le Vif d'Or. Elle avait adoptée cette tactique il y a longtemps. C'était celle qui fonctionnait le mieux, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or face à Harry (). Jenkins, le cinquième année qui commentait, continuait de proliférer ses remarques sur le match.

"Le Souaffle est en possession des Gryffondors, Weasley fait la passe, Davis attrappe et relance sur Turner! Magnifique passe! Turner s'élance vers les buts et... Le tir est intercépté par Moore, qui fait la passe à un de ses équipiers resté en retrait! Nouvelle fois intercepté par Weasley, elle aussi restée en arrière! Magnifique jeu des Poursuiveurs de Gryffondors, qui... Et oui, Davis marque : 290/210. Alors que le Vif d'Or n'a toujours pas été aperçu! Puta... Ah euh excusez-moi Professeur! Le Vif d'Or est-il parti faire le tour du monde ou quoi? Davis évite un cognard dévié par Walker, son équipier. Turner lui fait une passe. Elle se dirige vers les buts adverses, ça a l'air mal barré pour marquer... Mais oui... Intervention de Weasley et Turner dans ce but! La vache! Quel équipe de poursuiveurs. Ils ont une technique... Souaffle en possession de Ford, qui se dirige vers les buts de Gryffondors et marque! 300/220 en faveur des Gryffondors..."

Et il continua ainsi. Harry ne cessait de chercher le Vif d'Or du regard. Bon sang, où était-il? Il continua de voler, Cho à ses talons. Et ce n'est qu'après une demi-heure de plus qu'il le vit. A bien y faire attention, le Vif suivait le trajet du Souaffle. Et il devait le faire depuis le début du match. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plutôt? Il se dirigea droit sur le Souaffle, qui n'arrêtait pas de changer de mains.

"Il semblerait que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor est repéré le Vif d'Or. Mais il se dirige vers le Souaffle. Que fait-il? Attendez! Mais oui! Le Vif se trouve juste à côté du Souaffle. Qui se trouve dans les bras de Ford, et maintenant dans ceux de Turner... Weasley... Bon sang! Comment les Attrapeurs vont-ils s'y prendre! Ils risquent de percuter un Poursuiveur!..."

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il avait déjà tenter d'attraper le Vif, mais avait failli percuter Flora. Il avait bien une idée. Il aurait besoin de Jamie. S'il pouvait refaire l'acrobatie qu'il avait fait lors des recrutations lorsqu'il fallait, il aurait peut être une petite chance d'attraper le Vif. Mais c'était risqué. D'un autre côté, le match ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Harry regarda en direction de Jamie, qui foncait vers les buts adverses. Il le regarda et lui fit un signe d'approbation. Avait-il compris ce à quoi pensait Harry? Apparemment oui, et il n'était pas le seul. Flora et Ginny, firent elles aussi un signe d'approbation. Le Souaffle était en possession des Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle, qui marquèrent. Ginny le récupéra alors. C'était le bon moment : Harry alla au devant de Jamie.

"Mais que font ces deux cons! Ils vont se percuter! Hein? Quoi? Oh... Pardon Professeur, mais avouer quand même que c'est fou de s'élancer l'un contre l'autre..."

C'était le moment décisif. Ginny fit la passe à Jamie, qui arrivait droit sur Harry.

"Je ne sais pas quel plan ils nous ont confectionné, mais j'espère qu'ils sont sûrs d'eux. (tout le monde retint son souffle... Grand blanc, puis Jenkins repris). Vous avez vu ça? (tout le monde se mit à crier). Vif d'Or attrapé par Harry Potter, après 3h12min et 36sec de match! Gryffondor remporte la victoire! Et ben! Quel acrobatie! Je n'ai jamais vu ça! Soit Turner et Potter sont fous, soit ils sont des pros! Ou peut être sont-il les deux à la fois! Ou l'un est fou et l'autre est pro! Quoiqu'il en soit, cette nouvelle équipe porte bien ses fruits! C'était Jonhatan Jenkins, ou JJ pour les intimes! A bientôt pour un nouveau match!"

La foule continuait de scander. Les deux équipes redescendirent à terre et se félicitèrent mutuellement, après quoi elles partirent toutes les deux dans leur vestiaires respectifs.

"Impressionant! Bravo à tous les deux, les félicita le professeur McGonagall à leur arrivée dans le vestiaire.

- Merci, professeur, fit Harry.

- Dites-moi, vous étiez sûr de votre coup ou quoi?

- Pas vraiment! Répondit ironiquement Jamie. Pour être sûrs, il faudrait encore avoir confiance en son partenaire! C'était plutôt de la folie et du suicide! Continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

- Je n'apprécie pas trop ce genre de plaisanterie, Jamie.

- Excusez-moi, professeur.

- Bon après-midi à tous!

- A vous aussi, professeur, répondit toute l'équipe."

Avec l'effervescence du jeu, ça jasait beaucoup dans le vestiaire. Seul Jamie ne parlait pas, ce qui n'étonna personne. Harry pensait quant à lui, tout en parlant, à ce qu'avait dit Jamie : "Pour être sûrs, il faut avoir confiance en son partenaire." Avait-il eu un accès de folie pour tenter un telle chose ou bien faisait-il confiance à Jamie? A contre-coeur, il dut accepter le fait qu'il avait beau ne pas le supporter, il avait confiance en lui, car si c'était à refaire, il le referait.

A leur entrée dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, ils furent acceuilli par leur condisciples qui leur firent une ovation. Puis grâce à James et Sirius, ils organisèrent rapidement une petite fête l'après midi. Ce fut bientôt l'heure du repas.

Ils arrivèrent tous dans la Grande Salle ou la plupart des élèves dînaient déjà. Au moment du dessert, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

"Bien. Tout d'abord, je voudrais féliciter l'équipe de Gryffondor pour leur prouesse de ce matin. (les gryffondors recommencèrent à scander. Le Professeur Dumbledore attendit un peu qu'il se calment avant d'annoncer la suite). Ensuite, je vous ai fait part à la rentrée du fait que certaines personnes qui nous sont envoyées pour assurer notre sécurité et celle de l'école. Ces personnes sont arrivées en début de soirée. Nous avons l'honneur d'acceuillir ces personnes, qui seront réparties en fonction des Maisons et des niveaux, j'entends par là, par exemple, qu'il y aura une personne chargée de la protection des troisièmes années de Poufsouffle, ou des cinquièmes années de Serpentards. Il y a également une personne supplémentaire pour assurer la sécurité de nos visiteurs du passé, qui nous a été envoyée elle-même de leur époque. Plus quelques autres qui se chargeront de l'école Je vous prierai d'acceuillir ces personnes comme il faut. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée."

Les mots du Professeur finis, un groupe de personnes entra dans la Salle. Des femmes et des hommes. Mais ils avaient quelque chose de différent : les yeux et les sourires, pour les femmes et les hommes paraissaient quelques peu efféminés. Harry aurait juré qu'ils n'étaient pas sorciers et qu'ils appartenaient tous deux à des races différentes. Un jeune homme et une jeune femme se dirigeaient vers eux. Apparemment, ils avaient déjà été "répartis". La jeune femme se dirigea vers James, Sirius et Lily (Jamie étant parti juste avant qu'ils ne rentrent). Bon sang ce qu'elle était belle, et il n'était pas le seul à le penser visiblement : tous les gars de gryffondors la regardait. Elle avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Pas comme les Vélanes, non : ils avaient toute leur tête. C'était différent. Et ses yeux! Hypnotiques.

"Bonjour. Je suis Klïya. Je suis chargée de la protection des personnes venant du passé."

Sirius leva la main rapidement, suivi de très près par James. Lily réprima un "Rah, les mecs!".

"Et moi, je suis Théos et suis chargé de la protection des septième années de Gryffondors."

Harry l'avait presque oublié. Mais apparemment, l'effet qu'il avait sur les filles était semblable à celui qu'avait Klïya sur les gars.

Après ça, il ne virent pas la soirée passée et se demandèrent tous quand est-ce qu'ils étaient montés au dortoir. Klïya dormait dans le dortoir des filles et Théos avec les mecs. Ce qui était tout à fait normal.

Ils leur avait expliqué tous les deux ce qu'ils étaient. Ainsi, Klïya et les autres femmes étaient des Nymphes. Et Théos et ses semblables étaient l'équivalent des nymphes, mais c'étaient des hommes, bien que leur origines furent différentes. Ils n'en avaient pas appris davantage. Hermione, avec sa curiosité habituelle, demanda :

"Comment se fait-il que vous aidiez les sorciers? Généralement, vous êtes comme les centaures et ne vous mêler pas de nous.

- Moi, je ne peux rien dire. On m'a envoyé dans le futur pour assurer la protection des personnes qui viennent de mon époque, et on ne m'a rien dit de plus.

- Nous, les Célestins, comme on nous appelle, avons toujours été en parfaite harmonie avec les Nymphes et nous les suivons dans tout ce qu'elles entreprennent. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les Nymphes ont accepté d'aider les sorciers car quelque chose les y forcaient. A vrai dire, je pense que ce sont elles qui ont proposé au Professeur Dumbledore d'assurer la Sécurité de Poudlard cette année. Savez-vous pourquoi Klïya?

- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais cela doit être quelque chose d'important pour que ce soit elles qui aient proposé la protection de Poudlard."

Après ça, ils étaient tous partis se coucher, sans avoir vu Jamie de la soirée.

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Les septième années de Gryffondors en profitèrent pour se balader autour du lac, accompagnés bien évidemment de Klïya et Théos. C'était le début de l'automne, mais il faisait bon. Le seul absent était encore Jamie, mais il ne manquait à personne. Ce fut au moment du repas que Théos demanda :

"Il manque une personne parmi vous, non? On nous avait dit 11 personnes et vous n'êtes que 10.

- Effectivement, intervint Parvati. Mais celui-là est vraiment un cas. C'est pas son truc de venir pic-niquer avec ses camarades de classe.

- Un conseil : ne l'approchez pas trop, ajouta Lavande.

Décidément, il avait une de ses réputations.

- Que nous l'approchions ou non, nous sommes aussi chargé de sa protection, jeune fille, dit Klïya.

- Jeune fille? Mais vous avez mon âge! Répliqua Lavande.

- Pas vraiment : j'ai 122 ans, enfin, à mon époque.

- Et moi, je suis plus jeune : j'ai bientôt 23 ans.

Seules Hermione et Lily ne parurent pas stupéfaites.

- Bah oui, c'est bien connu pour ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire le livre recommandé par le Professeur Hagrid l'année dernière! Dit Hermione. Les Nymphes et les Célestins grandissent comme les sorciers jusque l'âge de 17 ans, puis après ils ne grandissent plus!

- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient un enfant.

- Nous préférons le terme reproduire, ou encore clôné, dit Théos.

- Quoi? Fit Ron.

- Il n'y a pas de reproduction asexuée chez les Nymphes et les Célestins, dit Klïya. Notre "descendance", si je puis dire, sont des personnes qui nous ressemble, nos clônes, quoi, mais l'esprit n'est pas le même, il est nouveau. Tout cela est compliqué, je sais, mais c'est comme ça.

Les sorciers firent une grimace.

- Les apriori que vous avez sur notre façon de faire sont apparemment exactement ceux que nous avons sur la vôtre! S'amusa Théos.

- Mais vous pourriez faire comme nous? Demandèrent Sirius, Ron et Seamus en même temps.

- Je ne sais pas, peut être, dit Théos.

- Il y a une légende qui dit qu'un jour, une nymphe et un sorcier tomberont amoureux. On peut imaginer qu'il pourrait avoir des enfants! Dit Hermione.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une légende, intervint Lily. Une histoire à conter fleurette pour jeune fille fleur bleue.

- Exact. Pour en revenir à celui ou celle qui est absent, il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu non plus hier soir.

- Il est parti hier après midi et ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, dit Lily.

- Sans notre permission? Demanda Théos.

- Vous n'étiez pas encore là, dit James. Ce n'est pas la peine de lui cier dessus lorsque vous le verrez. De plus, il sait très bien se défendre lui-même. Bah tiens, le voilà qui arrive. Salut Jamie!

- Jamie? S'étonna Théos, puis il le vit.

- 'Lut.

- Comment nous as-tu trouver?

- On m'a dit que je devais rester avec les septièmes années de Gryffondor qui étaient ici. Donc je suis venue.

- Et depuis quand tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit, fit Lily.

- Je n'écoute pas ce qu'on me dit. C'est simplement que je voulais te voir, donc je suis venue. Il paraît que nous avons de nouvelles recrues?

- Pas vraiment répondit Lily. Ce sont les personnes chargées de notre protection.

- Ben voyons! C'est étonnant! Dit-il sans aucune surprise dans la voix.

- Il y a Théos, un Célestin, et Klïya, une Nymphe.

- Elle vient du passé, hein?

- Comment tu as deviné? Demandèrent James et Sirius.

- Comme ça. Bon, je rentre au chateau. Tu viens Lily ou tu préfères rester?

- J'arrive.

- Eh pas si vite! Fit Klïya. Nous sommes chargés de votre protection! Puis elle rattrappa Jamie et le retourna. Celui-ci détourna bien vite ses yeux de la belle Nymphe. Il ne voulait probablement pas montrer sa sensibilité face à elle! Seulement Klïya le lâcha immédiatement, comme électrisée par quelque chose.

- T'en fais pas, intervint Théos. Ta protégée est en sécurité avec Jamie, enfin, pour l'instant.

Jamie lui lança un regard noir.

- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir, chère... parrain, dit Théos ironiquement.

- Quoi? firent tourtes les autres personnes présentes, à part Lily.

- Je ne suis pas ton... parrain, Théos. Je n'en ai pas l'âge.

- Oui, mais je te considère comme tel. Il lui fit un beau sourire, qui fit totalement craquer Hermione, Lavande et Parvati.

Ainsi fut terminée la conversation. Lily et Jamie se dirigèrent vers le château. Klïya se tourna vers Théos.

- Comment ça? Ton Parrain? Mais c'est...

- C'est comme ça! Disons qu'une fois je m'étais un peu trop éloigné du camp et je suis tombé dans une embuscade de Voldemort, qui a toujours voulu capturer l'un des nôtres. Je n'avais que deux ans. Et Jamie m'a receuilli jusqu'à ce que les autres viennent me chercher. Donc je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon protecteur, si on veut...

- Mais c'est pas..." Klïya se tut. Harry aurait juré qu'elle et Théos se parlaient par télépathie.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, ils rentrèrent dans la Salle Commune où ils trouvèrent Jamie et Lily à travailler sur un vieux et même très vieux grimoire.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Sirius.

- Un livre de magie, Black, répondit Lily, si toutefois tu sais ce que c'est.

- Nous sommes en train de travailller sur un grimoire traitant des voyages temporels. Enfin, il n'y a qu'un passage du livre qui en parle. Mais bon, il faut bien trouver le moyen de retourner dans le passé.

- Mais c'est le grimoire de Minardi! Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'il soit en votre possession? Demanda Klïya.

- Je suis allé le chercher, répondit Jamie.

- Il n'était pas en possession des Harpies? Demanda Théos.

- Justement, il "était", répondit Jamie avec un sourire sadique. Et maintenant, il est en notre possession!

- Mais ça a du être dangereux! Continua Klïya. Un sorcier contre une Harpie, on n'a pas idée! Mise à part le professeur Dumbledore et quelques autres, qui sont très puissants, aucun autre sorcier n'est assez fort pour faire face à une Harpie.

- Je ne les ai pas affronté, je leur ai juste demandé "gentiment", et elles me l'ont donné. C'est simple, non? En fait, c'est juste un emprunt. Je leur rendrai quand j'aurai finit de l'étudier. En échange de quoi, je leur rend quelques petits services.

- Lesquels? Demanda Harry.

- Je te le dirai bien, mais après, je devrai te tuer, dit Jamie le plus sérieusement possible. Eh! Faut pas prendre tout ce que je dis au premier degré, dit-il à l'adresse de tout le monde.

- Avec toi, on sait jamais!" Dit Seamus. D'un certain côté, il avait raison. Mais bon, malgré ses réserves envers Jamie, il le savait incapable d'une telle chose.

La soirée avait passé bien vite. Arrivés dans le dortoir, il alla voir Théos en compagnie de Ron. Ils se posaient une question en effet depuis l'après-midi.

"Théos? Je peux vous poser une question?

- Vas-y, et tu peux me tutoyer.

- D'accord. Dis-moi, tu as bien dit cet après-midi que Jamie t'avais receuilli lorsque tu t'étais fait capturer par Voldemort?

- Oui.

- Et comment tu t'en étais sorti? C'est Jamie qui t'a sorti de là?

- Hein? Non, non. Pas du tout. Ce sont des Aurors qui sont intervenus, et il s'est proposé de me receuillir. C'était pendant les vacances scolaires. Et puis... Qu'est-ce que vous êtes curieux!

Harry regarda derrière lui. James et Sirius avait appremment tout entendu. Théos tira les rideaux de son lit. Ils descendirent dans la Salle Commune et allèrent dans un coin pour discuter..

- Euh, vous n'allez rien dire à Jamie? Demanda Ron.

- Oh non, t'inquiètes pas, répondit Sirius. Bien que Jamie soit notre ami, il nous cache pas mal de chose qu'on essaie de savoir.

- Et il est vrai qu'on se posait la même question que vous, ajouta James.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je n'ai pas cru un seul mot de Théos sur le fait que ce soit des Aurors qui l'aient délivré, intervint Harry. Ça sonnait trop faux.

- T'as raison, et en plus il a dit ça trop rapidement, dit James.

- Vous vous posez des questions sur lui depuis le début, non? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, bien qu'il soit notre ami, on ne sait pas grand chose de lui. Et c'est assez énervant, dit James

- Quoiqu'il en soit Jamesie, je suis sûr que ta future chère et tendre en sait plus que nous sur le sujet, lança Sirius. On pourrait lui demander.

- Comment ça?

- Ben oui, tout d'abord, ils sont amis. Je sais, ça n'engage à rien, vu que nous le sommes aussi, mais c'est surtout avec ce qui s'est passé le jour de la rentrée que j'affirme cela.

- T'as raison. N'empêche que je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé après la bataille et tout, dit Ron. Je suis peut être un peu long à le détente.

- Non, Ron. On est dans le même état. Tout ce qu'on peut déduire de ce qu'on a entendu, c'est que Jamie et Voldemort se connaissent, dit James.

- Et que Lily doit savoir pourquoi, ajouta Harry. Mais, Sirius, je doute qu'elle nous dise quoique ce soit.

- Exact, intervint Lily, je ne dirais rien.

- Lily? S'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

- J'irai droit au but : laisser Jamie tranquille, bon sang! Et puis, vous deux, vous prétendez être ses amis, et vous ne lui faites pas confiance! Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de James et Sirius.

- ON lui fait confiance, explosa James. C'est plutôt cette... imbécile qui ne nous fait pas confiance.

- Tu t'es jamais dit Potter, qu'il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ignorer? Dit-elle sur le même ton. Si vous étiez prêts à entendre la vérité, il vous la dirait, se radoucit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas le cas... Vous n'avez pas... Oh et puis zut! Bonne nuit!

- Ouais, bah ça ne nous avance toujours pas... Finit Ron.

Ils remontèrent tous au dortoir se coucher.

Ce qu'il n'avaient pas vus, c'étaient la personne tapie dans un coin de la salle, qui n'avait perdu aucune miettes de leur conversation.

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?

Bisous à tous!

Kaena 


	12. Le Pari

Bonjour à tous! Et oui, j'ai encore mis du temps à poster un nouveau chapitre. Je suis en vacs maintenant et dans l'écriture du chapitre 13. J'espère être plus rapide mainteant que c'est les vacances!

RAR :

Les maraudeuses : Toujours autant fidèles et je ne m'en lasse pas! Autant pour moi d'avoir confondu dans ma précédente review, non, Hermione n'est pas la mère de Jamie. Pis autrement, bah tu vas encore vouloir me trucider, car je n'explique pas dans ce chapitre ce que tu aurais envie de comprendre...

Neferoura : Bonjour à toi, la folle! Alors, finis ce déménagement?bon, ben tu as déjà lu le début de ce chapitre. Alors lis-donc la fin... Et tes partielles alors?

AngelLys : Une nouvelle revieweuse! Merci d'aimer ma fic!bah pour les mises à jour, il est vrai, je suis déslée que je suis pas une rapide ni régulière, mais pour t'aider, je publie la fic généralement le week end. Bisoo

Zabou : Mais qui est Jamie? Suspens... Mais vous savez maintenant qu'elle est la fille Sirius Black! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant!

Virg05 : que dire à part : la voilà, la suite?

J'espère que ma fic vous plaît toujours autant.

Voici le chapitre 12. On a deux points de vue : Lily et Harry.

Chap 12 : Le Pari

POV Lily

"Léo!"

Lily se reveilla en sursaut. "Encore ce cauchemard!" Pensa-t-elle. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle revivait ce terrible jour où elle avait perdu sa "moitié". Depuis cette époque, elle ressentait un grand vide, qui ne s'était, bien au contraire, amélioré avec la mort de ses parents. Elle se leva, s'habilla et sortit du dortoir des filles, se dirigeant vers celui des garçons : elle avait besoin de sa meilleure amie. Le sortilège d'insonorisation qu'elle avait lancé autour de son lit fonctionnait apparemment à merveille : personne ne s'était réveillé dans le dortoir. Elle poussa la porte du dortoir des garçons. Il était habituellement de forme circulaire, mais l'arrivée de Jamie, James et Sirius avait fait que la forme avait changée et était plutôt de forme ovalaire. Il fallait maintenant trouvé le lit de Jamie. Les trois premiers lits de droite devaient être ceux de Neville Seamus et Dean, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir sur les murs et tables de chevet. D'après le ronflement sonore provenant de la gauche, le premier de gauche était celui de Ron; celui d'après, probablement celui de Harry, puis venaient deux lits vides : on était soir de pleine lune et James et Sirius étaient probablement avec Rémus. Le dernier lit était donc celui de Jamie.

Lily s'y approcha et ouvrit le rideau du lit à baldaquin. La première chose qui la frappa fut la longue chevelure qui entourait le visage de son amie : ses cheveux avaient repoussés! Lily sourit d'un air attendrit. Elle n'y pouvait rien : malgré le fait que Jamie fut sa meilleure amie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouvé pour celle-ci une affection maternelle. De plus, elle avait appris il y avait peu de temps qu'elle était, non qu'elle serait sa marraine. Remarque, elle n'avait pas été si surprise que ça. Elle s'approcha du lit et, comme elle l'avait prévu, Jamie se réveilla aussitôt. Elle se réveillait toujours quand quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle lorsqu'elle dormait.

" Lily? Que fais-tu là? Dit-elle l'air endormi et les yeux bouffis. La voyant ainsi, Lily prit conscience que sa future filleule avait grandi trop rapidement. Pas physiquement, mais dans sa façon d'être.

- Dis-donc, heureusement que c'est moi qui te réveille!

- Pourquoi? Et suivant le regard de Lily, Jamie porta la main à ses cheveux. Ahh... Faillit-elle crier. C'est pas vrai! Ca fait la cinquième fois que ça me fait le coup!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il semblerait que ton organisme ait besoin de "se retrouver"!

- Ouais, bah c'est sans moi... Voyant le sourire triste de Lily, elle dit : Descendons."

Ce qu'elles firent. Installées sur un des sofas de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Jamie demanda :

" Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- J'arrête pas de rêver du passé, ces derniers jours. Je revis en permanence le mariage de Pétunia, ce qui en a suivi et la fin de l'été avant ma première année..." dit-elle au bord des larmes qu'elle laissa couler, incapable de se retenir davantage.

Jamie la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer en entonnant de sa voix douce une petite musique apaisante et mélancolique, dont elle seule avait le secret. La mélodie eut vite l'effet voulu. La douleur ne disparaissait pas, rien ne pouvait la faire disparaître, mais Lily se calma peu à peu et se détendit.

" Si tu savais comme ils me manque, Jamie. J'ai toujours une impression de...De... Vide.

- Je sais. Une nouvelle vague de larmes arriva sur le visage de Lily. Chutt... Laisse-toi aller, Lily, recommença-t-elle à la bercer."

Puis soudain le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota pour laisser place à Sirius et James. Ce dernier remarqua aussitôt les larmes de Lily, qui, bien qu'elle ait détournée la tête rapidement, n'avait pu leur cacher, ou du moins lui cacher, son visage plein de larmes. Sirius s'était en effet assis sur un autre canapé sans remarquer Lily et Jamie.

" Brouah! Quel temps! Fit Sirius qui n'avait rien remarqué.

- Comment ça? Demanda Jamie.

- T'as pas entendu? Il y a de la tempête!

- Lily? Ca va? S'inquiéta James. Voyant que celle-ci ne lui répondit pas, il n'insista pas.

- Oui, oui, c'est juste le stress!

- Tu es sûre? Demanda-t-il, sceptique. Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse pour le moment, il préféra changer de sujet. Oh fait, Jamie, c'est une joie de te retrouver, chère demoiselle! (Lily lui lança un regard reconnaissant).

Celle-ci avait justement les cheveux qui lui descendaient en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reims.

- M'en parle pas, Jamesie!

- Pourquoi? Demanda Sirius. Ca te va bien.

- C'est ça! Et demain, j'annonce à tout le monde que je suis une fille, ironisa-t-elle. J'ai pas choisi, figure-toi. Il faut que je les recoupe.

- Je t'avais jamais vu les cheveux si longs, insista-til, ça te va très bien! Avec un jean moulé et un haut décolleté, ma foi, tu serais très bien placée dans le hit! Même sans maquillage!

- La ferme, je te dis!

- Le Hit? S'étonna Lily. De quoi tu parles?

- Rien, rien, dirent précipitemment James et Sirius.

- C'est un truc de mecs, Lily, voyons, tu ne peux pas comprendre! Imita Jamie d'une voix caverneuse. Elle reprit, plus sérieuse : les messieurs du dortoir des septième années de Gryffondor, qui sont beaux, sexys, j'en passe et des meilleures, mais surtout intelligents, ont... "Créé", ou plutôt établi un classment de filles, selon certains critères machistes, qu'il mettent à jour régulièrement. Chaque semaine en fait. Ils les classent selon, leur âge, leur beauté, bien sûr et aussi selon leur sex appeal.

- Quoi? Cria Lily.

- Chut! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde, Evans.

- N'est-ce pas? Enfin bon, on n'y peut rien : ce ne sont que des êtres débordant de testostérone.

- Mais, enfin... Fit-elle plus bas, vous n'avez pas le droit!

- Ah bon? Demanda Sirius. Ca n'engage que nous.

- Là n'est pas le problème! On a l'impression que vous nous traitez comme des juments dans un concours! On est pas des animaux!

- Mais nooonnn! Fit Sirius.

- Je suis...

- Laisse tomber Lily! J'ai déjà essayé de leur faire comprendre, mais finalement, c'est moi qui aie compris que c'était dans leur nature et qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien! Ce ne sont que des mecs, je le répète!

- Comment ça, "que des mecs"? Attaqua Sirius. Fais pas de quelques cas une généralité! Je ne suis pas "qu'un mec". Je suis aussi le plus beau, le plus séduisant...

- Eh oh, Sirius, t'as pas les chevilles qui sifflent, plaisanta Jamie. Non, sans déconner, tu es aussi le meilleur! Continua-t-elle.

- Voilà, tout à fait! Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche!

- N'oublions pas le plus intelligent, le plus intègre, le moins baguarreur, le moins farceur... Enuméra James. Sirius, comprenant qu'on se moquait de lui fit la moue.

- Vous êtes méchants! Fit-il avec une voix de petit garçon.

- Oh! Le petit Siri est vexé! Fit Jamie en lui pinçant affectueusement la joue d'un air maternel.

- Mon pote, de toute façon, tu partage quelques-uns de ces titres avec moi!...

- Eh, Potter! Ne fais pas enfler ta tête tout seul! Intervint Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lily, c'est la vérité!

- Ca dépend du point de vue duquel on se place! Répondt Lily.

- Lily, tu n'as toujours pas compris ce qui les poussent à être si machistes? Demanda Jamie.

- Euh... Non!

- C'est pourtant simple : les hommes ont besoin de se sentir désirés C'est dans leur nature. Comme les mâles de toutes espèces d'ailleurs. Tiens, exemple : le paon montre ses belles plumes pour séduire et en retour être désiré. Le cerf, lui...

- Eh oh, docteur Doolittle Dit James précipitemment. Pas besoin de de cours sur la façon de séduire. En plus, tu es mal placée pour ça.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie?

- Parce que!

- Bon, je vais vous dire les mecs. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis désagréable, aigrie, insociable, j'en passe et des meilleures, que je suis incapable de séduire.

- Ah oui, permet moi d'en douter! Mais j'aimerai bien voir ça! Dit Sirius, sarcastique.

- On pari? Ajouta James, malicieusement.

- Tu vas perdre, dit simplement Lily. Elle est plus douée que moi à ce jeu là!

- C'est pas difficile, se moqua Sirius.

- J'accepte le pari! Fixe toi même les conditions!

- J'y participe, dit Sirius.

- Ok!

James et Sirius réfléchir un moment, puis James anonça :

- Bon, comme tu es un garçon pour tout les autres, ça ne peut se passer pendant les cours. A Pré-au Lard, ce serait la pagaille : tout le monde verrait le Pot-aux-roses. Alors nous avons décidé que ça se paserait le soir d'Halloween.

- A Halloween? Demanda Jamie.

- Oui, nous avons appris qu'il y allait avoir un bal masqué pour l'occasion.

- Normalement, personne n'est sensé savoir les costumes de l'autres, dit Lily.

- Comment tu es au courant, toi? Demanda Sirius.

- Et toi? Répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas la peine de prévoir votre costume. On sera appelé pendant la semaine précédente! Le costume sera choisi en fonction de la personne et de sa personnalité.

- Original! Commenta Jamie. Ca doit être Hermione qui a eu l'idée, non? Pour en revenir au pari, quels sont vos conditions, messieurs?

- Aucune, à part bien sûr que tu embrasses ta victime avant la siorée des plus jeunes.

- Comment ça?

- C'est simple : les sixièmes et septièmes années auront l'autorisation du bal jusqu'aux alentours de 1h30 ou 2h du matin alors que les plus jeune devront partir à minuit maximum.

- Donc, je devrais embrasser ma "victime" comme tu dis, avant minuit?

- C'est ça! Si tu perds, tu devras révéler ta vraie "nature" aux autres!

- Mmmm... Ok! Dans le cas contraire, si je gagne, vous devrez me promettre, magiquement bien sûr, de cesser vos blagues puériles et votre comportement totalement immature!

- L'enjeu est de taille pour les deux camps! Je serai l'arbitre! Dit Lily.

- Ok, on se retrouvera avant le bal dans la salle spéciale pour voir comment sera habillée Jamie.

- D'accord! Bon, il est temps d'aller se coucher, répondit celle-ci

- Bonne nuit."

Ils montèrent donc se coucher. Lily sourit : cette perspective de pari lui avait remonté le moral. Ah! Vivement le bal d'Halloween.

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla au son d'un chant d'oiseau : c'était comme ça que sonnait le réveil dans le dortoir des fille. Elle avait essayé d'imaginer comment se passerait Halloween. Dire qu'il fallait encore attendre trois semaines pour le savoir! Une demi-heure plus tard, elle descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Hermione. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver Harry, James, Ron et Sirius. Généralement, ils étaient les derniers à arriver à table.

"Que nous vaut cet honneur de vous avoir si tôt à table? Demanda Hermione

- Oh, on s'est levé plus tôt, c'est tout! Répondit Harry.

- On voulait faire une blague à Jamie, mais il était déjà levé, dit Sirius. Alors on a décidé de venir manger plus tôt!

- Tu profites du temps qu'il te reste, Black? Interrogea Lily.

- On peut dire ça...

- De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Ron.

- De rien, fit James. Bon, Bon appétit.

- Bon appétit, répondirent les autres."

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous installés à leur table dans la salle de Métamorphose. Jamie était absente. Elle faisait équipe avec Lily dans ce cours. Et cette dernière se demandait où était son amie. Celle-ci ne donna signe de vie qu'à la seconde heure de cours. Elle fut bien évidemment réprimendée par son professeur, mais avait un mot d'excuse du Directeur.

" Où étais-tu?

- Pas là.

- La Palice n'en n'aurait pas dit autant, ironisa Lily.

- Je ne te dis pas tout Lily.

- Je sais. Bon, on bosse ou non?

- Oui, oui, mon capitaine."

Lily était quelque peu contrariée. Bien sûr que Jamie ne lui disait pas tout, mais quand même. Après tout, elle ne lui disait pas grand chose. Tout ce qu'elle savait de Jamie, elle l'avait appris apr elle-même. Et non sans mal. Car Jamie, bien qu'elle eut besoin de se confier à qurlqu'un, ne lui aurait jamais révéler qu'elle venait du futur et qu'elle était la fille de Sirius Black. D'ailleurs, elles l'avaient découvert toutes les deux. Jamie se confiait plus, mais pas encore assez pour évacuer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Et obtenir sa confiance et son amitié n'était guère facile et de tout repos.

Lily jeta le sort pour modifier la structure du granit qui était sur sa table. Le sort fonctionna à merveille puisqu'elle avait à présent sous les yeux un oiseau aux couleurs chaudes. Jamie avait également réussi, mais son oiseau avait plutôt des couleurs froides, voire glaciales... Ce qui n'étonna personne. Le Professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait que Jamie qui avait un oiseau comme celui-la. Même Drago Malefoy avait un oiseau aux couleurs pâles. Jamie répliqua quand même :

" Ben quoi, c'est un oiseau!

- Sachez, Jamie, que l'oiseau reflète l'état d'âme de celui qui lance le sort, répondit le professeur.

- Et alors?"

Personne ne trouva rien à répondre. En tout cas, les couleurs du volatile n'étonna pas Lily, le professeur McGonagall et Malefoy. Les autres savaient à quel point Jamie était... Disons insociable, mais pas à ce point. Lily regarda Hermione. Celle-ci semblait réfléchir. Cela faisait depuis la rentrée qu'elle essayait, comme Lily l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Jamie, de cerner cette dernière. Elle n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions à Lily, ainsi qu'aux deux maraudeurs. Le fait est que pour cerner Jamie, il fallait d'abord savoir que c'était une fille!

A l'heure du déjeuner, Jamie avait encore disparu. Lorsque Lily arriva en compagnie d'Hermione dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, elle remarqua qu'une altercation opposait encore les deux maraudeurs, Harry, Ron et Neville à Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle. Où était donc Malefoy? Au final, Neville et Ron reçurent un sort de pousse-cheveux et de pousse-poils. Et les trois Serpentards avait pris un autre couleur : Parkinson avait la peau verte caca d'oie, avec l'odeur qui va avec... Et Crabbe et Goyle avaient pris un tein rose bonbon et rouge sang. Toute la troupe, sous les directives des directeurs des deux Maisons, indigné pour celui de Gryffondor et indifférent pour celui de Serpentard, allèrent à l'infirmerie. Ron ressemblait maintenant à un gorille et Neville avait des cheveux si longs qu'ils auraient fait pâlir une princesse en détresse. Lily et Hermione eurent la permission de les accompagner. Harry, Potter et Black, qui semblaient ne pas avoir reçu de sorts, en avaient reçu finalement, mais les effets s'étaient fait attendre. Black avait reçu un sortilège de crache-limace. Potter avait la tête et les chevilles qui enflaient à vue d'oeil, Lily en sourit de plaisir et félicita intérieurement l'auteur du mauvais sort. Harry, quant à lui, avait trois épines bien distinctes qui lui avaient poussées dans le dos et deux autres sur chacun de ses bras.

" Que s'est-il passé encore? Réprimenda Mme Pomfresh à l'arrivée de la troupe dans son infirmerie.

Le Professeur McGonagall lui expliqua brièvement l'histoire et se tourna vers les élèves :

- Je suis indignée que des élèves de septième année se soient livrés à ces stupides enfantillages! En conséquence, 5 points seront retirés à chacun de vous. Vous avez quelue chose à ajouter Professeur Rogue?

- Non."

Sur ce, ils s'en allèrent tous les deux.

"Les Serpentards, allez m'attendre au fond de la salle et, Miss Parkinson, restez bien, au bord d'une fenêtre ouverte, s'il vous plaît.

Celle-ci en pleurait. L'odeur était en effet insupportable.

- Quant à vous Monsieur Black, il n'y à rien à faire sauf attendre que ça se passe. Vous pourrez donc rester avec James, qui lui, ira sur la gauche. Messieurs Londubat et Weasley, vous, allez, à droite. Euh, Miss Evans et Granger, que faites-vous là?

- On les accompagne.

- Ah d'accord. Vous Harry, vous descendez à l'étage inférieur, car votre état nécéssite une iintervention de chirurgie magique. Vous pouvez les accompagner, miss. Je préfère être seule pour soigner les autres. Je viendrais soigner Mr Potter en dernier.

Lily et Hermione accompagnèrent donc Harry dans la salle de chirurgie magique, où ces deux derniers n'avaient jamais mis les pieds. Lily les y conduisit donc. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise d'y trouver Jamie en compagnie de Malefoy à discuter. Jamie était allongé sur le ventre et torse nu sur un lit. Au contraire de Malefoy, elle ne pouvait pas les voir.

" Je te remercie, en tout cas, disait-elle.

Voyant que Malefoy ne répondait pas, elle suivit son regard et les remarqua enfin.

- Que faites-vous là? Demanda Harry.

- Ca ne se voit pas? Attaqua Jamie, on prend notre pied!

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué Potter, Jamie est blessé.

En effet, il y avait de grosses compresses situés sur son dos, au niveau du coeur. Lily se rapprocha :

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle en même temps qu'Hermione.

Jamie lança un regard à Lily qui sembla dire clairement : "on en reparlera plus tard", et dit aux deux autres :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde!

Hermione sortit tout de suite de ses gons.

- Eh! On s'inquiète pour monsieur et ce dernier râle! On est tes camarades de classe et en conséquence, on veut savoir si tu vas bien!

- Pour ma part, dit Harry, je veux juste savoir si tu seras en forme pour le prochain match de Quidditch. Le reste ne m'intéressant vraiment pas.

Lily et Hermione le regardèrent, furieuses. Malefoy avait un air ahuri sur le visage et Jamie semblait s'en foutre royalement.

- Je ne te savais pas si peu compatissant avec tes camarades de Gryffondor, Potter. Voilà bien un comportement de Serpentard, lança Malefoy.

Harry allait répliqué mais Jamie mit terme à toute dispute:

- Je serai là, Potter. Après tout, je suis sympa et je vais de ce fait ajouter encore à ta gloire personnelle. En plus du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, tu seras aussi le séduisant-capitaine-de-Quidditch-qui-a-gagné-le-match! Ironisa-t-elle.

- Tu me trouves séduisant, Jamie? S'horrifia Harry.

- Pas vraiment, non. Même Drago est plus séduisant et ce n'est pas peu dire! T'es pas mon style, de toute façon, désolée! Fit-elle avec un sourire sadique. Harry allait de nouveau répliqué, mais Jamie reprit : je suis blessée, Hermione, c'est tout. Merci de t'inquiéter, mais ce n'est pas la peine de baliser.

La cloche sonna alors que Mrs Pomfresh entrait dans la pièce.

" Miss Evans et Granger, Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez retourner en cours. Vos camarades vous rejoindrons plus tard. Messieurs Potter, Weasley, Londubat, Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que Miss Parkinson sont repartis. Mr Black reste ici, jusqu'à ce que le sort ait fini d'agir."

Sur ce, Lily et Hermione partirent en cours. Malefoy aussi. Lily se dit que Jamie avait vraiment de la chance que tout ce monde là soit si naïf! Quand on voyait son dos, il était clair que ce n'était pas un dos d'homme! Et l'air de réflexion qu'avait Hermione semblait dire qu'elle n'était pas si naïve que ça...

POV Harry

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de chirurgie magique, Harry attendait que l'on s'occupe de ses épines. Mrs Pomfresh s'occupait à enlever délicatement les compresses qui étaient sur le dos de Jamie. Non sans mal...

" Ah, Jamie, pourquoi es-tu donc aller voir des moldus? Ce sont des charcutiers! Ca va pas te faire du bien quand je vais t'enlever la dernière car elle semble être collée à ta chair!

- Oh, tant pis, j'en ai vu d'autre. Et je te signale que j'ai été à Ste Manguouste et non dans un hôpital moldu! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi douée que toi! Surtout que je suis tombé sur un stagiaire, un mangemort fraîchement marqué, donc...

- Un mangemort à Ste Manguouste? Cria Harry.

- Bien sûr! Sort un peu de ta boule Potter, il y en a partout des mangemorts!

- Tu l'as laissé te soigner?

- Oh, il ne savait pas que je savais qu'il était Mangemort! Ouh...

Mrs Pomfresh s'attaquait à la dernière compresse qui, selon ses prédictions, était bien collée à la chair.

- Je ne comprend pas que Ste Manguouste applique ces méthodes moldus! Tu serais venu me voir plus tôt et ce serait déjà guéri. Maintenant, tu risques d'en garder un cicatrice.

- Ouh! Une de plus, une de moins... Aïe! Ca changerait quoi?

Effectivement, Harry remarqua que Jamie avait bien quatre ou cinq cicatrices sur le dos. Où avait-il bien pu se faire cela?

- Elles partiront, ces cicatrices. Tu n'en as que deux qui resteront. Voila, c'est enlevé!

Jamie devait être modeste en disant "Pas la peine de baliser". A peine les compresses enlevées, Harry aperçu une blessure qui avait du être causée par un objet tranchant, et qui n'était pas belle à voir. Du sang commençait à sortir de la blessure.

- Rah, tu me fais une hémorragie, en plus! S'énerva Mrs Pomfesh, qui appliqua aussitôt un tissu imbibé d'une potion sur la blessure. Mr Potter, venez là et appuyez fort, s'il vous plaît.

Harry s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Mrs Pomfresh s'eclipsa en disant qu'elle allait chercher de quoi soigner Jamie. Ne sachant trop quoi dire, Harry demanda :

- Euh... T'es sûr que tu pourras jouer samedi?

Jamie soupira.

- Mais oui! J'en ai connu d'autre! Et puis, j'ai envie de rabbattre le caquet de Parkinson, qui commence sérieusement à me gonfler!

Harry sourit. Pansy Parkinson était poursuiveuse chez les Serpentards, contre qui ils allaient jouer.

- Euh... Désolé de t'avoir agressé tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, c'est venu comme ça.

- Tu t'excuses? Toi?

- Commence pas, sinon je retire tout de suite ce que je viens de dire. Au fait, pouquoi m'as-tu appelé le Garçon-qui-a-survécu?

- Si tu ne le sais pas, c'est que tu es bête!

- Ok. Alors comment es-tu au courant de ces histoires?

- Je ne suis pas bête.

- C'est pas une réponse. Le Professeur Dumbledore a fait enlever tout ce qui pourrait vous révéler le futur. Alors comment tu as su? Et surtout es-tu le seul à le savoir?

- Y'a d'autre moyen que les livres pour savoir. Et puis, si je suis le seul à savoir? Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant oui. Lily aussi est au courant et connaissant James et Sirius, il le découvriront tôt ou tard! Si tu veux mon avis, ils sauront tout avant de repartir dans le passé.

- Mais...

- Si tu te demandes si ça changera quelque chose, non.

- Pourquoi?

- Par exemple, James et Lily qui ne sortent toujours pas ensembe savent qu'ils vont se marier et te donner naissance. Est-ce que ca a changé quelque chose? Non. Ils se sont marié et tu es né!

- Oui, mais, peut être est-ce une réalité paralèlle?

- Non, je ne pense pas. D'après moi, on leur a enleverca de la tête. Un sortilège d'amnésie.

- Oui, mais dans ce cas-là, Sirius et eux ne se souviendront pas de nous avoir rencontré!

- Je pensais plus à un sortilège qui aurait pris fin le jour de ta naissance ou autre. Car je connais assez Lily et James pour savoir qu'il ne voudrait pas t'oublier. Mais ils seront obliger de l'oublier.

- Pourquoi?

- Imagine qu'un de tes futurs enfants viennent te voir et te dise : "je suis ton fils ou ta fille et je suis né le tant". Imagine que c'est dans moins d'un an, tu deviendras fou à te demander : "mais qui est la mère" ou bien, si tu le sais, à te dire "il faut que je couche avec elle pour assurer la naissance de cet enfant". Tu pourrais même le condamner. Tu comprends?

- Euh... Un peu.

- Aïe!

- Quoi?

- Quand on te dis d'appuyer, on te dis pas de m'écraser!

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il appuyait de plus en plus fort. Il relâcha son appui.

- Merci."

Harry n'avait plus rien à dire. Il fixait l'endroit qu'il compressait. Il avait une vue parfaite sur le dos plein de cicatrices de son camarade. Il eut soudainement l'envie de le toucher, de le frôler. Mrs Pomfresh revint à ce moment. Heureusement! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Il avait faillit caresser le dos de Jamie! Une grimace de dégoùt se forma sur son visage.

" Mr Potter, si la vue du sang vous procure de tels états, il fallait me le dire.

- Hein? Quoi? Non, non, c'est rien.

- Ca va aller?

- Oui, oui.

- Bien, soulevez la compresse que je puisse verser un peu de cette mixture sur la blessure. Voilà, merci. Bon, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour...

Jamie toussota.

- Euh, je veux dire de Mr Black. Allez me le chercher s'il vous plaît."

Mrs Pomfresh prit le relais pour arrêter l'hémorragie et Harry alla chercher Sirius, qui continuait de vomir des limaces en quantité. Celui-ci répondit présent de suite pour aider Jamie. Ils redescendirent dans la salle de chirurgie magique. Sirius appuya sur le tissu à la place de l'infirmière. Tout en tenant une cuvette pour y déverser ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

"Euh, vous êtes sûr qu'il ne serait pas préférable que je prenne a place de Sirius?

- Non, merci Mr Potter, mais patientez quelques temps, jem'occuperai de vous après.

- Bien."

L'infirmière tira le rideau qui séparait le lit de Jamie à celui où était assis Harry. Il l'entendit dire, à Jamie :

" Je vais devoir t'endormir pour pouvoir opérer. Tiens, respire ça, et compte à rebours depuis 10.

- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. Je suis sensé dormir?

- Oui, normalement. Compte depuis 20, alors.

- 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8... 7...

- Ca y est. Bon sang, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi résistant. Bien, Mr Black, aidez-moi à soulever votre ami, afin de l'asseoir. Voila. Passez devant pour... retenir... Bien."

Et puis, pendant une bonne heure, Harry entendit Mrs Pomfresh s'occuper de Jamie, entrecouper par les vomissements de Sirius, qui se faisaient maintenant plus rare. Elle s'approcha enfin de Harry et lui fit boire une potion anesthésiante. L'effet voulu fut immédiat. Harry ne sentait plus rien dans son dos et ses bras.

" Je peux vous poser une question?

- Allez-y, Mr Potter.

- Pourquoi avoir endormi Jamie? Généralement vous soignez toujours les gens sans les endormir.

- Sauf lorsqu'ils s'endorment tout seul, comme il est arrivé plusieurs fois à Mr Black, dit-elle en regardant du coin de l'oeil le principal intéressé, qui était resté à côté de Jamie. Le fait est que le pansement de votre camarade avait été fait à la va-comme-j'te-pousse. En plus, la blessure était profonde et le moindre faux mouvement de ma part ou de la sienne, aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences. Allongez-vous maintenant.

- Mais, les épi...

- Sur le ventre Mr Potter! Je m'occupe de votre dos en premier. Je me demande si la potion n'a pas aussi anesthésié votre cerveau!"

L'infirmière mit deux bonnes heures à enlever les épines. C'était si douloureux que Harry aurait préféré être endormi lui aussi. Sirius, entre temps, état reparti pour les cours. Manque de pot, le dernier cours était celui de potions et il ne voulait pas faire enragé Hermione en le loupant.

Mrs Pomfresh pu enfin prendre du repos et s'en alla.

POV Lily

La sonnerie annonça la fin du cours de potions. Lily en fut ravi. Dix minutes de plus et elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait à Potter. Il l'exaspérait au plus au point. Vivement que Jamie gagne ce pari! Elle décida de descendre voir Jamie et Harry à l'infirmerie, et fut accompagnée par Hermione, Ron, Neville, Potter et Black.Théos et Klïya se joignèrent également à eux. Harry était allongé et occupé à potasser un livre parlant de Quidditch. Jamie dormait dans un lit voisin. Sirius s'approcha d'elle, ce qui eu pour conséquence de la réveiller, comme d'habitude. Il évita de justesse un coup qu'elle donna par instinct.

"Sirius? Quelle heure est-il?

- Les cours sont finis. Ca va mieux?

- Euh ouais. Comme ça peut aller en se reveillant après une anesthésie.

- Et toi, Harry? Demanda Lily.

- Ca va, je n'ai plus d'épines... Théos? Klïya? Ca fait deux jours qu'on ne vous a pas vu!

- Oh, on était à une petite réunion au sommet, dit Théos sarcastiquement. Entre les Célestins et les Nymphes.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Klïya en regardant alternativement Jamie et Harry.

- Pour moi, une petite altercation avec des serpentard, et pour lui, je sais pas, répondit Harry.

- Une petite altercation aussi. J'ai vraiment pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet.

- Juste une question : tu étais déjà blessée en métamorphose ce matin? Demanda Lily

- Vi. Bon, il faut que j'aill voir le Professeur Rogue, fit-elle en se levant.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère, demanda Sirius en la recouchant de force aussitôt. Pas avec la blessure que tu as! Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit que tu ne devais pas bouger avant demain, sinon, ça risquait de se réouvrir.

- C'est si grave que ça? Demanda Hermione.

- Bah deux centimètres plus à droite et le coeur était percé!

- Quoi? Firent tout le monde.

- Merci, Sirius, mais tu n'étais pas obliger de le préciser, dit Jamie.

- On peux voir la blessure? Demanda Klïya.

- C'est pas très beau à voir, dit Sirius en même temps que Jamie.

- S'il te plaît Jamie, demanda Théos. Comment veux-tu qu'on puisse te protéger si tu t'en vas tout le temps? Alors laisse-nous au moins te soigner.

- Bon ok, mais toi tout seul, alors.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Klïya a un formidable don de guérisseuse, lui dit-il avec un regard appuyé."

La Nymphe devait être au courant de la vraie nature de Jamie, ce qui était normal. En effet, les Nymphes et les Célestins étaient de nature... Disons extralucides, et pouvait savoir rien qu'en touvhant ue personne si celle-ci mentait ou non. Et Théos devait avoir informé ses semblables et les Nymphes de la véritable nature de Jamie : une femme.

Klïya et Théos disparurent derrière le rideau. Les sept autre sorciers se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer deriière le rideau. Ils les entendirent parlé une autre langue. Dix minutes plus tard, Jamie sortit tout habillé et totalement guérie de l'infirmerie, suivi des autres sorciers ébahis. Lily resta avec Harry, qui lui devait rester jusqu'au repas. Elle savait que les Nymphes et Célestins avaient le pouvoir de guérison. Elle n'était donc pas très étonnée.

Harry, lui était aussi ébahi que les autres :

" T'as vu ça? Et pourtant, je peux te dire que la blessure était profonde!

- Oui. C'est un des principaux pouvoir de Nymphes, de guérir.

- Et Jamie qui n'a rien dit en cours de métamorphose ce matin.

- Il a horreur qu'on le pleigne. Il changera jamais, malheureusement.

- Pourquoi malheureusement?

- Imagine qu'il ne soit pas aller voir Pomfresh, et je sais qu'il n'y va que quand il y a urgence. IL creverait devant tout le monde en plein cours sans avoir rien dit à personne de sa blessure. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- A peu près. Il est bizarre, quand même.

- Non. Il n'était pas comme ça étant plus jeune. Mais Black, Potter et moi l'avons toujours connu comme ça. On est quand même parvenu à le dérider de temps à autre.

- Comment tu sais qu'il n'était pas comme ça étant jeune?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Mais dis-moi, dit-elle avant que son futur fils ne l'asaille encore plus de questions, il me semblait que vous vous entendiez un peu mieux, ces derniers temps? Pourquoi l'avoir agresser comme ça ce midi?

- J'en sais rien, ça m'est venu d'un coup. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'était bête de ma part, mais c'est sortit tout seul. Après un moment de silence, il reprit : alors comme ça tu es au courant?

- De quoi?

- De... Ton futur.

- Oui. Je l'ai su il y a un an.

- Comment?

- De la même manière que je sais que Jamie n'a pas toujours été aussi froid avec les autres. Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet la non plus. C'est tabou. Et disons que le Professeur Dumbledore m'a interdit d'en parler. Et oui, même si tu es mon fils, je ne te dirai rien.

- Une dernière question : comment il était avant Jamie?

- Comme il était.

- Une chose est sûre, c'est que vous avez l'art tous les deux de répondre aux questions de façon assez embêtante pour votre interlocuteur.

- Ecoute, Harry, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire comment Jamie était avant. C'est à lui de te le dire ou à toi de le découvrir. Mais juste une chose. Je te l'ai dit parce que tu es mon fils. Personne à part moi, toi, le Professeur Dumbledore et le Professeur McGonagall je crois, n'est au courant du fait que Jamie n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Alors n'en parle à personne s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as révéler à moi alors.

- Si je te dis tu comprendras plus tard, tu me crois?

- Je vois encore une réponse ambigue. Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas dit plus grand! Parce que j'ai ton âge, maman!"

Et ils partirent à rire tous les deux. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que Hermione avait tout entendu.

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?

Une chtite review, siouplè?

Biz à tous les lecteurs.

Kaena.


	13. Le bal d'Halloween

Bonjour à tous! Et oui, voici le nouveau chapitre, après tant d'attente (pour ceux qui l'attendaient) 

Tout d'abord, réponses aux reviews...

Virg05 : merci, et oui, Hermy est une maligne... POur l'info, elle ne va pas tarder à découvrir le pot aux roses...

Luce W. : Oui, le voici le chap. Comme on se disait avec ma cousine, alias titou... Harry est... comment dire... naïf en ce qui concerne les filles (cf Cho dans HPOoP)...

Zabou : Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que tu ne louperas pas ma fic, vu que tu n'es pas là. Bonnes vacances (même si quand tu liras ces mots, tu n'y seras plus...

zaika : Court comme message, mais il fait plaisir, car il est très explicite!

titou : Tu sais bien ce que je veux te dire : merci pour les encouragements...

Voilà. Une chose de faite. Rdv à la fin pour un petit sondage, ou plutot une question. J'ai besoin d'une réponse pour le prochain chapitre...

Autrement, à ceux qui aiment mon style d'écriture, j'écris une deuxième fic sur pirates des caraïbes, alors vous pouvez venir la lire. Ca s'appelle "L'appel de l'océan", et ca raconte l'histoire d'Alexia Turner...

Point de vue de Harry.

Chapitre 13 : Le bal d'Halloween

Harry se regarda une énième fois dans le miroir. Non décidément, il n'était pas à l'aise dans son costume. Les Elfes de Maisons lui avaient choisis un costume de chevalier. Pas une armure, non. Cela ressemblait plus à la tenue de Legolas dans "Le Seigneur des Anneaux". Elle était de couleur bleue nuit avec des nuances de vert émeuraude, la couleur de ses yeux. La tunique, ouverte en haut, n'était pas rentrée dans le pantalon et une ceinture épaisse entourait autour de sa taille. Une fausse épée y était attachée. Enfin, il portait des bottes de cuir noir qui ne brillaient pas trop et une grande chaîne en argent autour de son cou avec un pendentif, qui descendait sur la partie de son torse dénudée. Il mit son masque. L'ensemble était parfait.

Non, non et non! Quelle idée avait encore eu Hermione avec ce bal costumé? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit préfète-en-chef? Ils auraient pu garder le banquet traditionnel. Et Dumbledore qui y ajoutait son grain de sel en introduisant le concept "masqué", afin que personne ne puisse se reconnaître! Galère! La perspective de cette soirée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il aurait du inscrire son nom sur la liste des surveillants volontaires, comme Jamie. Il y avait penser d'ailleurs, mais lorsqu'il était allé voir le professeur McGonagall, celle-ci lui avait répondu :

"Je suis désolée, Potter, mais j'ai assez de monde pour surveiller cette soirée. Vous devrez y aller! Je suis désolée, encore une fois. Peut être que ça se passerait mieux que vous le pensez! Allez, partez, j'ai un cours à donner, Potter."

Après quelques minutes à réfléchir, il descendit dans la Grande Salle. Elle était déjà pleine. Il n'était pourtant que sept heures et demi! Des couples et groupes de gens évoluaient sur la piste pendant que d'autres discutaient entre eux autour du buffet et des tables. Comment allaient-ils donc reconnaître ses amis? Il n'avait aucune envie de rester tout seul toute la soirée. Il faut dire que les Elfes de Maisons avaient fait preuve d'originalité pour les costumes. Ainsi, il croisa des personnes en maillot de bain, d'autres en tenue d'Adam et Eve : feuilles de vignes. D'autres encore se retrouvaient affublés en héros de contes de fées moldus! D'un côté, en voyant certains costumes, il ne regrettait pas le sien! Tiens, il y en avait un déguisé en joueur de Quidditch de l'équipe de Bulgarie.

Cela lui rappela qu'ils avaient gagné le dernier match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard. A leur bonheur à tous, excepté de Jamie car, allez savoir pourquoi, Parkinson lui collait encore plus qu'avant et l'appelait toujours "mon héros". Complètement timbrée, cette serpentard. Même ses condisciples ne la comprenaient pas. Le match était quand même serré. Ils avaient gagné 120 à 60. Heureusement que c'était Harry qui avait attrappé le Vif d'Or.

Harry se dirigea vers le banquet et se servit. Puis il se dirigea vers les tables. Il aperçut Jamie à faire la police à des groupes de jeunes qui faisait péter des Pétards made in Weasley au dehors. De ces pétards sortaient de petits animaux qui attaquait des personnes en leur donnant des chatouillis ou l'envie de se gratter. Peut être était-ce mieux qu'il soit ici, finalement.

Il s'assit à l'une des tables et commença à manger quand :

"Je peux m'assoir, Harry? Fit une voix qu'il reconnu entre mille.

- Cho! Et bien! Tu es en beauté!

Elle avait une longue robe noire et avait élégament relevé ses cheveux. Et bien sûr, un masque recouvrait le haut de son visage.

- Merci de m'avoir reconnue! J'avais une chance sur deux pour toi! Ces cheveux, il n'y avait que toi ou ton père pour les avoir! Enfin, maintenant que je vois tes yeux, je suis sûr que c'est toi! J'attends Cédric, là. Comme c'est un fantôme, il ne voulait pas venir de peur qu'on se moque que je sois avec un fantôme! Mais moi, je m'en fous! Je veux être avec lui, c'est tout!

- Tu as bien raison!

- Et toi, tu espère y rencontrer qui? Demanda-t-elle avec sa curiosité habituelle.

- Personne, j'ai failli ne pas venir et là, comme tu me vois, j'espère vraiment trouvé un de mes amis dans cette foule pour ne pas trop m'ennuyer!

- Je vois. Tiens, j'ai vu Turner dehors. J'aimerai pas être à sa place, à devoir faire la police, mais bon, c'est son choix.

- Je l'ai vu aussi. Ah, tiens, voilà Cédric!

En effet, le fantôme flottait vers eux.

- Cho! Tu es magnifique!

- Merci, Ced. Allez, à plus tard, Harry.

Elle partit avec Cédric vers la piste. Ce dernier lui adressa un signe de tête. Cho se retourna et lui dit espièglement :

- Au fait, tu risques d'en faire craquer plus d'une comme tu es habillé ce soir, alors tente ta chance!"

Harry sourit. Puis il retourna à son assiette et commença à manger. Dix minutes plus tard, il reconnut Ron dans la foule. Il dansait un slow avec une jeune fille, qui n'était autre que... Hermione. Harry sourit de nouveau. Les connaissant, ils devaient danser tous les deux sans s'être reconnus! Il décida de ne pas les déranger : s'ils sortaient enfin ensemble ce soir, ce serait une bonne chose! Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il trouve Sirius ou ses parents, mais il n'y comptait pas trop : il préférait que ses parents suivent la voie de Ron et d'Hermione. Il continua donc à scruter la foule dans l'espoir d'y trouver son parrain. Ce qu'il fit, mais celui-ci était en galante compagnie et ne semblait pas vouloir qu'on aille le déranger.

Pfff, qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Il continua donc à regarder la piste sans trop grand intérêt. Et c'est la qu'il la vit. Elle. Parmi tant d'autres. Parmi la foule. Elle était de l'autre côté de la piste de danse. Elle était... Magnifique. Harry se frotta les yeux et les rouvrit. Elle avait disparu. Bon sang, le voilà qui se mettait à avoir des hallucinations, maintenant.

" Salut!

Harry se retourna. Un garçon déguisé en PDG (costard-cravate) lui faisait face.

- Euh... Salut.

- Ennuyant cette soirée, non? Demanda l'autre. Je te voyais t'ennuyer tout seul dans ton coin, alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te parler, vu que moi aussi je m'ennuyais.

- Tu as raison. En plus, c'est je crois, le but de la soirée selon Dumbledore, non?

- Quoi donc?

- Se faire de nouveaux amis.

- Oui, je crois également. Euh, on boit un verre?

- Pourquoi pas?"

Il parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant dix bonnes minutes. Ils s'entendaient bien. Après quoi, le garçon, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, dû partir rejoindre quelqu'un. Peut-être s'était-il fait un nouvel ami, qui sait?

Il décida de sortir de la Salle pour aller prendre l'air dehors et à l'occasion, d'aller embêter un des chaperons de la soirée. Ce qu'il fit car il rencontra Jamie dehors.

"Alors on s'amuse bien? Demanda-t-il.

Il se retourna rapidement.Il avait un air surpris, et même blême sur le visage : et autre chose... La peur?

- Pas vraiment. Si je tenais les frères Weasley sous la main, je les étriperais!

- Je m'en doute bien. Les pauvres, tu leurs en ferais voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Ca, oui. Euh, qui es-tu?

Qui il était? Jamie ne l'avait donc pas reconnu!

- Devine! Non, sérieusement, tu ne t'en doutes pas? Je suis...

- Turner! Appella Rogue, qui venait de sortir de la Grande Salle. Lui non plus n'avait pas voulu se déguiser...

- Oui, professeur?

- Deux élèves de ma Maison sont venus se plaindre comme quoi vour leur auriez enlevé des points injustement. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer?

- Injustement? C'est le règlement et je le suis, pas tout le temps, je vous l'accorde, mais quand je surprends deux gosses de 14 et 15 dans un coin pratiquement nu, à... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, j'applique le règlement. Il était dit à la réunion comme règle, énoncée par notre cher directeur: 'la main dans la main, d'accord, mais pas la main dans le machin, ni le machin dans le machin". Je suis ce qu'on me dit. Encore, s'ils étaient majeurs, je ne m'y serais pas mêlé, mais là... Devant des premières années, en plus! J'ai donc penser que 50 points en moins chacun et une retenue, serait bien et encore, j'ai été gentil. Quand pensez-vous? A moins que je rentre dans les détails de ce que j'ai vu, si cela vous intéresse.

- Oui, bon, allez dans mon bureau avec eux, je vous y rejoints.

Ce que fit Jamie, non sans jeter un dernier regard interrogateur à Harry en partant.

- Alors, Potter, on s'ennuie?

Ca, c'était la meilleure! Le professeur qu'il détestait le plus le reconnaissait et pas son camarade de gryffondor. Il s'en vexa intérieurement.

- Un peu, je l'avoue. Rien de plus ennuyant qu'une soirée où on ne connaît personne.

- Ce n'est pas ce que pense certains de vos camarades, ainsi que vos parents, je vois, répondit son professeur.

Harry suivit son regard. En effet ses parents dansaient ensemble un slow et s'embrassaient à pleine bouche! Il sourit.

- Vous vouliez me parler?

- Oui, Potter. Il est interdit de se promener avec une épée. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor."

Et il partit. Décidément, il aurait toujours l'art d'inventer les règles. Surtout qu'il portait une fausse épée. Comme il n'avait plus personne à qui parler, il rentra dans la Grande Salle, en jetnant un coup d'oeil à ses parents. A les voir, on avait l'impression qu'ils savaient qu'ils dansaient tous les deux : Lily semblait savoir que son cavalier était James et ce dernier de même pour Lily. Après tout, ne lui avait-on pas dit que ses parents étaient sortis ensemble durant la septième année? Il rentra dans la Grande Salle, et recommenca à s'ennuyer. Bon sang, ce qu'il en avait marre! Il décida donc de quitter la fête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Seulement le destin en avait décidé autrement (très cérémonieux! Dsl, j'avais envie de pondre ça! C'est sortit tout seul... Reste à savoir si c'est en rapport avec l'histoire..., mais... oui!). Il heurta quelqu'un à quelques mètres de la sortie, qui semblait lui aussi pressé de partir. Ils tombèrent par terre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de revoir l'halluc ination de tout à l'heure!

" Euh... Désolé, dit-il.

- C'est rien, dit-elle en se relevant et époussetant avec mécontentement sa jupe.

"Bon, si elle parle, c'est pas une hallucination" (intelligent Potter jr!). Elle était habillée d'une tenue indienne rouge sombre, aux reflets rouge sang. Le masque qu'elle portait sur le visage était noir et une cascade de cheveux blonds foncé au multiples reflets, parsemée de papillons ca et là lui tombait au creux des reims. Ele était magnifique, tout simplement. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard, puis se radoucit un peu.

- Excuse-moi, mon humeur est massacrante, mais c'est à cause de la soirée, c'est tout.

- Pareil pour moi... Je m'ennuyais au plus au point et m'apprêtait à partir de la soirée quand on s'est bousculé...

- Moi aussi, je m'en allais. Maudits sois ceux qui ont eu l'idée de cette soirée!

- Ne m'en parle pas! Euh... Tu veux boire quelque chose?

Elle sembla hésiter. Harry pria intérieurement pour qu'elle accepte.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais c'est juste l'histoire de cinq minutes. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais si, un peu quand même. Enfin, pas avec toi, mais c'est surtout la soirée.

- Je comprends.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le banquet et se servèrent un cocktail. Harry s'étonna d'être aussi bavard, il n'arrêtait pas de parler de choses et d'autres. Lui qui était si timide d'habitude! Il parlait de tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête : le quidditch, Pré-au-Lard, le quidditch, les profs, la coupe du monde de quidditch, les cours, le quidditch, Poudlard, le quidditch... Dix minutes plus tard, il était ainsi plongé dans une discussion qui lui avait été inspiré par une chanson qui passait à cet instant. Sans doute la fille n'était-elle pas partie car il n'arrêtait pas de parler. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Une vraie pie! Toujours est-il que une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient tous deux assis, à regarder la piste de danse et parler ou rire des différents couples qui y dansaient. Le couple en tenue d'adam et eve qu'avait vu Harry à son arrivée y dansaient justement sans oser faire de gestes brusques, de peur de découvrir aux autres leur anatomie personnelle. Ils rirent de bon coeur quand ils découvrirent que la fille n'était nulle autre que Millicent Bulstrode et son partenaire, Blaise Zabini.

"Il n'y a bien que des serpentards pour avoir des personnalités aussi... Dénudées, dit Harry.

La fille rie de bon coeur. Un rire cristallin et magnifique, tout comme son sourire. Tout plaisait à Harry en elle.

- Mauvaise langue, va! Sourit-elle. Tu n'as pas l'air de porter les serpentards dans ton coeur!

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- Bah, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça! Tiens qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que ma Maison était justement serpentard.

- Nan! J'espère que tu rigoles, là, s'effraya Harry.

- Mais oui, j'rigole. Je suis... Dans une autre Maison.

- Laquelle? Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- Je préfère garder le suspens! Dit-elle avec un sourire sadique. Et toi?

- Si tu ne dis rien, alors moi non plus! Au fait, on discute depuis près d'une heure, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles...

Elle sembla hésiter un moment à lui révéler cette information, puis dit:

- Je m'appelle Kasia (prononcer kassia). Et toi?

- Euh... Daniel (je sais, gros clin d'oeil à l'acteur , mais quand j'ai mis ce prénom, ca n'est pas à lui que je pensais...).

Bon sang, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui révéler son vrai prénom?

- Alors, Daniel, qu'est-ce que tu aimes, à part, bien sûr, le quidditch?

- Comment sais-tu que j'aime le quidditch?

- Disons que tu ne parle quasiment que de ca!

- Excuse-moi, si ca t'embête...

- Mais non! J'aime ça moi aussi, mais et c'est pas pour être méchante que je dis ça, le sujet lasse au bout d'un moment...

- Je comprend tout à fait, même si je ne partage pas ce point de vue...

- Je vois, tu es du type "il n'y a rien au monde de mieux que le quidditch"! Provoqua-t-elle

- Ah non! Je ne suis quand même pas à ce point! Je ne voudrais pas non plus passer ma vie à y jouer! J'ai d'autres projets professionnels!

- Tu joues dans une des équipes?

- Hein? Non, non... Mais j'aimerais, mentit-il.

- Et que veux-tu faire plus tard, pour ne pas être indiscrète.

- Auror. Je sais qu'il faut travailler dur pour y arriver, mais bon... J'espère justement y arriver. Pour l'instant ça va, mais plus les Aspics approchent, plus c'est dur, et plus la pression monte.

- Mouais. On peut dire ça comme ça...

Vu le manque de motivation dans la voix de Kasia, Harry présuma qu'elle ne devait pas avoir ses Aspics à passer cette année et donc qu'elle n'était pas en septième année.

- Tu es en septième année? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Euh, tu v...

- Kasia? C'est toi! Fit une voix appartenant sans aucun doute à Albus Dumbledore.

- Professeur Dumbledore! Mais, vous êtes déguisé en... Euh... Bouffon du roi! Excusez-moi, mais c'est ça?

- Oui, oui, tu as raison! Je peux te parler deux minutes?

Elle aquiesca, s'excusa devant Harry en lui disant qu'elle revenait et partit vers un endroit où elle pouvait parler au professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci dit à Harry avant de la suivre :

- Tu m'excuses, Harry, mais je te l'emprunte deux minutes."

Puis il lui fit un clin d'oeil et rejoignit Kasia. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait également reconnu. Etait-il si reconnaissable que ca? Bon sang, c'était un bal costumé où personne n'était sensé se reconnaître, et Harry reconnaissait Hermione, Ron, Cho, ses parents et Sirius. Et le professeur Dumbledore, Rogue, Cho et Cédric le reconaissait également. Tout ça pour dire que ce bal n'avait pas besoin d'être masqué! Si c'était le cas, il pourrait voir entièrement le visage de Kasia... Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers la piste de danse. Il avait voulu inviter Kasia à danser, mais il se rappelait maintenant, qu'il ne savait toujours pas danser... Heureusement que le Professeur Dumbledore était intervenu, sinon il serait probablement en train de se ridiculiser sur la piste! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepter quand Hermione lui avait proposer de lui apprendre?

--- Flash Back ---

Le bal d'Halloween approchait. En fait, il était le lendemain Sans savoir pourquoi, le sujet de la danse était venu dans la conversation qu'avait engagée tout le groupe. Et Hermione avait fini par demander à Ron et Harry :

"Alors, vous avez appris à danser depuis la quatrième année?

- Euh... Furent tout ce qu'ils avaient à répondre."

Après quoi, James et Sirius s'appostrophèrent que leur fils et filleul ne savait pas danser et qu'il ne se trouverait pas une petite amie sans savoir danser! Finalement, c'était Jamie qui était venu à leur secours en rappelant aux deux maraudeurs (Sirius surtout), qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de savoir danser pour se trouver des "conquêtes". Il avait ajouter également :

" De toute façon, il n'a qu'à se servir dans sa liste de groupies, s'il cherche une petite amie!"

S'en était suivi, encore, une petite dispute entre Harry et Jamie.

--- fin du Flash Back ---

Harry sourit. A bien y réfléchir, c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu donner son vrai prénom : il ne voulait pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui simplement parce qu'il était "le survivant". Après tout, il n'avait jamais demandé à l'être, le survivant. La célébrité n'était vraiment pas faite pour lui, au contraire de son père et de son parrain, qui assumait entièrement la célébrité de leur futurs eux. Kasia revint quelques minutes plus tard.

"Excuse-moi.

- Mais je t'en prie. Tiens, entre temps j'ai été chercher le dessert. Tu aimes le crumble, au fait? Dit-il, conscient que, raffolant de ça, il n'avait que de ce plat.

- J'adore même! J'en fais pour moi-même des fois. Je crois même qu'il m'est arrivé d'en manger un plat entier un soir... Merci de m'en avoir pris!

La franchise de la jeune fille le fit sourire. En effet, quelle fille se vanterait de manger autant de gâteries sans en avoir honte? En tout cas, pas ses groupies! Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle, se rappelant sa dernière dispute avec Jamie. Il le vit revenir, accompagné de Rogue et des deux élèves fautifs.

- Tiens, c'est Turner! S'exclama Kasia. C'est vrai qu'il doit faire la police ce soir, ca doit être très chiant...

- Oui, mais je ne le plains pas.

- Moi si.

- Tu l'aimes bien? S'apostropha Harry.

- Hein? Non, non, c'est juste que, même s'il est vraiment très désagréable envers tout le monde, ça doit quand même être chiant pour lui de devoir jouer au chaperon! Et pour ça, je le plains...

- Dis donc, tu es un phénomène, toi! D'abord, tu défends les Serpentard, et ensuite Jamie... Turner.

- Et oui, mais je suis comme ça, désolée...

- Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas une Serpentard? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Disons que je l'ai été dans une autre vie. Suite au regard interrogateur d'Harry, elle ajouta : laisse tomber. On sort un peu? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ok , ca ne nous fera pas de mal de prendre l'air...''

Ils étaient dehors depuis une bonne demi heure quand Kasia demanda :

'' On va danser?

En effet, un rythme endiablé passait justement à ce moment-là.

- Euh...

Mais elle était déjà repartie vers la salle, entraînant par la main Harry avec elle. Arrivé au centre de la piste, elle se mit à danser. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle demanda :

- Bah alors, tu danses pas? Je te préviens que tu vas commencer à faire cruche si tu restes comme ça.

- Euh... La vérité, c'est que... Je ne sais pas danser...

Il s'apprêtait à se faire rabrouer, mais la jeune fille lui sourit.

- Bah, tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas. J'ai deux amis, ou plutôt camarades, qui ne savent pas danser. Ca ne doit pas être si catastrophique que ça... Allez, offrez-moi donc votre bras, cher damoiseau!

- Pardon?

- Je te demande juste ta main pour pouvoir t'apprendre deux ou trois pas de ce style de musique qu'est le rock des années 70! C'était en effet la musique qui passait à ce moment. Tu vas voir, c'est pas si compliqué que ça!''

Elle se mit donc en tête de lui apprendre quelques pas qui se dansait en couple. Harry s'étonna de ne pas être si nul que ça. Au contraire, ça lui venait même assez facilement. De là à devenir un pro... Quatre ou cinq chansons de rock moldu des années 70 passèrent ainsi. Harry se débrouillait pas trop mal à la fin et n'avait marcher sur les pieds de sa partenaire qu'une seule fois. Un miracle! Il s'était excusé, mais Kasia lui avais répondu 'C'est pas grave, fallait bien que ces chaussures soient baptisées un jour!'. La jeune fille le faisait beaucoup rire. Le style de musique changea du tout au tout et ils se retrouvèrent avec des slows.

'' Tu sais danser les slows, au moins? Lança-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- Ca dépend de quel slow tu parles : langoureux, timide...? Ils rirent tous deux de bon coeur. Non sans rire, j'en ai danser une ou deux fois...

- On regarde comment tu te débrouille? T'inquiètes pas, je t'en voudrais pas s'il te prends l'envie de baptiser l'autre chaussure! Sourit-elle.''

Il ne répondit pas. Elle posa sa main gauche sur son épaule et lui posa la sienne sur sa hanche. Leur mains droites se joignirent et ils se mirent à danser. Un slow passa, puis un autre. Les chansons n'était pas si longue que ça, mais elle parut durer des heures à Harry. Il avait les yeux rivés dans ceux de sa partenaire... Seuls quelques bribes des paroles de chansons lui parvenait au cerveau, et il lui paraissait reconnaître des chansons moldus que Hermione leur avait fait écouter.

With or without you

With or without you, oh-oh.

I can live, with or without you

With or without you... (vous voyez de quelle chanson je parle? Si vous trouvez, dites le moi en review! Et oui, je suis chiante, mais j'adore cette chanson...)

Un ange passe, puis deux...

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent dangereusement, puis vint le tour de leur lèvres qui se scéllèrent, mais pas assez rapidement au goût de Harry.() Il apréçia ce moment. Les lèvres de Kasia étaient douces. Il l'embrassa avec la même douceur. Elle répondit à son baiser quelques instants après. Puis vint la fin de la chanson. Ils se séparèrent, tout en continuant de se regarder. Plus aucune musique ne passait, ce qui les obligea à redescendre sur terre. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait pris la parole.

''... minuit. Il est donc temps que les jeunes jusqu'à la cinquième année inclue remontent dans leur dortoir. Les sixièmes et septième années pourront rester un peu plus longtemps. Merci.''

Le Professeur Dumbledore jeta un coup d'oeil dans leur direction. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient étrangement. Puis il reprit la conversation qu'il avait engagée quelques minutes plutôt avec le Professeur McGonagall. La salle se vidait peu à peu. Harry se retourna vers Kasia, qui le regardait :

'' Euh... Excuse-moi... Je-je dois y aller... Dit-elle avec une petite voix.''

Puis elle se détourna et partit, avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs trop abasourdi pour faire quoique ce soit. Kasia avait du partir, c'était donc parce qu'elle devait être en cinquième année, ou même plus jeune. Elle devait donc avoir minimum deux ans de moins que lui! Il était sonné, il ne se voyait pas sortir avec une fille beaucoup plus jeune que lui, mais bon, l'amour n'avait pas d'âge. Attends un peu là, l'amour? Se demanda-t-il. Pouvait-on tomber amoureux en un soir? Qu'est-ce que ca pouvait faire que Kasia soit plus jeune que lui? Après tout, l'oncle Vernon avait bien six ans de plus que la Tante Pétunia... Mauvais exemple, se dit-il. Mais beaucoup de couples avaient une différence d'âge importante... ou peu... Il n'en savait rien.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu de la piste de danse et que la musique avait repris sur un air des Bizarr' Sisters. Il se fit bousculé par quelqu'un. Il entendit à peine les excuses qu'on lui présenta et maugréa deux trois paroles inaudibles et finit sa soirée dehors, à penser... A tout. A rien. Kasia, Voldemort, Ron, Hermione les Mangemorts, ses parents, son parrain... Lui... Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, il se leva du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé et se rendit compte qu'il était glacé jusqu'aux os... Il décida donc de rentrer dans le dortoir un peu avant tout le monde. Au passage, il vit Jamie en grande discussion avec le PDG avec qui il discutait tout à l'heure. Il se dirigea vers eux. Jamie s'interrompit dès qu'il le vit et repris sur son visage l'air interrogateur qu'il avait tout à l'heure.

'' Salut, lança-t-il au PDG et à Jamie, il dit : alors, tu ne m'a toujours pas reconnu?

Le regard perçant que lui lança Jamie lui fit comprendre que non. Il décida alors d'enlever son masque. Aussitôt une moultitude d'airs contradictoires passa sur le visage de Jamie qui lança après quelques instants :

- Harry?

- Oui c'est moi... Pas besoin de me scruter comme ça. Si tu veux ma photo, tu n'a qu'à la demander à mes groupies, lui dit-il, conscient que, pris d'une humeur massacrante, il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un.

- Euh... Excuse-moi... Je-je dois y aller... lui répondit-il, d'une voix qui ne lui collait pas du tout, et sans prendre en compte ce que lui dit Harry. Il s'en alla aussitôt.

- Bravo, Potter. Tu pouvais pas le laisser tranquille ce soir? Dit une voix.

Harry se retourna. Le PDG lui faisait face. Il enleva son masque.

- Malefoy!

- Lui même, Potter. Et je peux te dire que j'étais à 10 lieues de penser que c'était toi tout à l'heure.

- Moi de même. Toi sympa, voilà la meilleure!

- Je me passe de tes commentaires... Un conseil, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire quoique ce soit qui puisse blesser Jamie, c'est clair?

- Pourquoi? Tu es amoureux de lui? Ironisa-t-il.

Le Serpentard lui lança un sourire mauvais. Puis il s'en alla également.

Harry s'apprêta à partir puis stoppa net. Quelque chose l'avait interpellé. Jamie avait prononcé exactement les même mots que Kasia, avec la même intonation... Non, c'était impossible, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, une idée farfelue lui était passé par la tête, mais tout à fait improbable, car Kasia et Harry avaient tous deux vu Jamie revenir du bureau de Rogue.

Il ne tarda pas à aller dans son dortoir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux rideaux fermés de Jamie. Il regrettait un peu de s'être emporté, comme à chaque fois qu'il se disputait avec lui. Il n'y pensa plus en repassant dans sa tête les évenements de la soirée. Il s'endormit sans entendre les autres rentrer.

Alors, ca vous a plu?il est 6h40 du matin et je viens de rentrer du taf. Je finis juste le chap pour que vous l'ayez ce samedi (suis pas gentille moi?)

Petit sondage : qui est Kasia? **Vous voulez que je mette son point de vue lors de la soirée?** (si vous avez deviné qui elle est...)

Biz à tous.

Kaena.


	14. Le Journal

Bonjour à tous! 

Avant tout, je m'excuse encore de tarder autant à vous poster des chapitres, c'est juste que des fois l'inspiration est là et des fois non... Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Suite au sondage qui a connu un échec cuisant sur toute la ligne car presque personne n'a répondu... (ouin...) J'ai décidé de continué l'histoire, tout en mettant le point de vue de Kasia...

Ensuite, je viens de me rendre compte que Harry Potter est sensé être né en 1980 donc dans certains chapitres de ma fic, il y a des incohérences sur ce sujet... Toutes mes excuses, je modifie dans ce chapitre et aussi les suivants ces dates... Et je le ferai quand j'aurais le temps dans les précédents chapitres.

Disclaimer (j'l'oublie assez souvent, mais j'y pense quand même : Tout, à part Jamie (et quelques noms que j'ai mis...), à Mrs JK Rowling. Aucun Spoiler tome 6.

RAR :

Virg05 : merci : comme d'habitude, je te dis : voila la suite!

luce.W : Bien deviné pour Kasia et la chronologie de la soirée. Par contre pour Malefoy, c'est pas maintenant que u sauras pourquoi "il s'incruste partout"! Mais en fait c'est simple...

mixou : MErci pour ta gentille review et oui, toi aussi tu as bien deviné!

gabrielleblack : oué la chanson est bien de U2 : c'est Whith or whithout you. Merci pour la review!

Zabou : Pas grave pour la review, zabou! Ca fait quand même paisir que tu y penses! Biz!

Neferoura : Salut la folle! Merci pour a review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres! Tu ne seras plus là pour lire les avant premières... niark, niark, niark... J'espère que tu n'as pas changé ton répondeur, au fait...

marijana87 : merci pour ta genitlle review! Voila la suite!

les maraudeuses : Retour de l'une ou de deux (je sais pas trop...) de mes plus fidèles revieweuses! Merci pour la review! Voici la suite!

Contente d'avoir autant recue de review pour un seul chapitre! Dans celui ci, c'est le point de vue de Jamie. On en découvre un peu plus sur elle.

Encore un coup de pub pour mon autre fic sur PdC, dont j'espère pouvoir finir le chapitre 2 avant de reprendre les cours! Biz!

Bonne lecture!

Pensez aux reviews!

Chapitre 14 : Le Journal

Jamie courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Où? Elle ne savait pas. Pourquoi? Elle le savait, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre : elle fuyait. Elle le fuyait, lui. Elle fuyait Harry ou Daniel, comme il s'était présenté plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle avait fui Daniel et ensuite Harry en découvrant que l'un et l'autre n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Pourquoi lui avait-il menti lors du bal? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il s'appelait Daniel? Mais après tout, elle lui avait également menti. Dire qu'elle avait failli ne pas y aller, à ce fichu bal...

--- Flash Back ---

C'était la veille du soir d'Halloween et les Elfes de Maisons n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le costume approprié à Jamie, et celle-ci désespérait de pouvoir tenir son pari envers les deux maraudeurs si elle n'avait pas de costume... Puis l'après-midi, avant le bal, Dobby vint lui apporter une tenue qu'il avait spécialement cousue pour elle. Il devait être, après tout, l'elfe qui la connaissait le mieux.

Elle déplia le paquet que lui tendit Dobby. C'était un sari rouge sombre avec des reflets rouge sang. C'était le genre de tenue qu'elle adorait porter, avant. Elle alla la passer, puis revint devant Dobby qui l'attendait pour les retouches!

" Cela vous va bien, Miss!

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. La tenue lui allait en effet comme un gant. Enfin, elle n'avait pas encore mis le sari proprement dit. Elle avait juste la jupette et la brassière, rouge sang tous les deux. Elle commença alors à entourer le sari autour de sa taille et mit le reste par dessus son épaule. Il lui manquait quand même quelques petites finitions. Elle alla chercher dans un sac des bracelets qu'elles mit autour ses poignets, ainsi qu'un médaillon qu'elle porta à son cou. Il ne manquait plus que le masque. Elle en créa un magiquement noir, brodé avec des fils rouges sombres et le porta ensuite à son visage. L'ensemble était presque parfait. Elle se laissa pousser les cheveux par un sort, car ça n'allait pas du tout avec ses cheveux coupés courts... Elle les laissa pousser jusqu'au creux des reims. Voila, c'était fait! Elle avait sa tenue pour le bal, qui n'était que dans une demi-heure. Elle avait rendez-vous dans dix minutes avec Lily, James et Sirius.

" Il vous manque encore des choses à votre costume, Miss. Dobby peut-il arranger un peu?

- Euh... Vas-y..."

Jamie se laissa faire. Dobby coiffa ses cheveux ondulés et y parsema des petits papillons multicolors qui semblaient vivants et skotchés à ses cheveux. Il enleva son masque et mit du noir sous ses yeux, ainsi que de mascara de la même couleur, puis remit le masque. Il finit par une touche de brillant sur ses fines lèvres.

"C'est tout? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Mais il n'y a rien à ajouter, Miss. Votre naturel fait toute la différence... Vous êtes magnifique!"

Jamie se regarda de nouveau dans la glace. Elle sentit quelque chose lui frôler les jambes, prit dans ses bras la petite chatte d'Harry, Knookie, et lui caressa la tête..

"Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses Knookie?" Pour toute réponse, elle ronronna.

Elle resta encore à se regarder dans le miroir quelques secondes et se dirigea ensuite ver la salle sur demande, où Lily, James et Sirius l'attendaient déjà. Aucun d'eux n'était habillé.

"Euh, question : vous allez au bal ou quoi?"

--- Fin du Flash Back ---

Jamie arriva devant une salle qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Et pour cause, elle lui servait de repaire avec des amis à elle à une certaine époque... Une époque où rien n'était encore arrivé... Personne ne pouvait y rentré à par elle et ses amis. Elle donna le mot de passe à l'armure qui gardait le passage, et entra. Rien n'avait changé, depuis les décénies. Personne n'avait remis les pieds ici depuis des années et surtout pas elle. Les chaises et tables étaient au même endroit qu'avant. Même la poupée en porcelaine d'Emilia se trouvait encore sur l'armoire. Pourtant, malgré la pénombre de la pièce, aucune poussière ne figurait sur les meubles. Elle alla s'asseoir en boule sur le sofa, en prenant au passage la poupée de porcelaine, la serrant contre elle.

_Allez, ressaisis-toi, Jamie, ce n'est qu'un bal et lui, ce n'est que Potter_! Se dit-elle.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut un petit cahier, qui dépassait du dessous de l'armoire. Un cahier qui lui semblait familier. Elle alla le chercher et elle le reconnut de suite. Elle ouvrit à la première page.

_Journal de Jamie ?_

_1930 - ?_

_Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas ouvert, son journal intime. Elle avait décidé, à l'époque, lors de son entrée à Poudlard, de décrire tout ce qu'elle ferait dans l'école de magie : les cours, les profs, les élèves... Elle tourna la page._

_1er septembre 1930_

_Cher journal,_

_Je m'appelle Jamie et j'ai 10 ans. Ne me demande pas mon nom de famille. Je saurai pas te répondre. Je sais pas ce que c'est. En fait, je viens du futur. Et en plus, je ne sais même pas de quelle époque! Si ça se trouve, je suis née dans une époque qui est dans très très longtemps! Mais mon frère dit que je naîtrai sûrement vers 1980..._

_J'ai été adoptée quand j'avais environ 10 mois. C'est, à ce qu'on m'a dit, à peu près à cet âge que je suis arrivée dans le passé._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé la répartition et le Choixpeau m'a placé à Serpentard. Les dortoirs et la Salle Commune sont situés dans les cachots. C'est lugubre et froid, ici. Mais comme disent papa et maman, ils ne faut pas se fier aux apparences (bien que je comprends pas trop...). Dans ma famille d'adoption, ils sont allé à Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Je suis la première à Serpentard. Mais bon, le Choixpeau m'a dit que c'était dans la tradition de ma famille d'aller à Serpentard. Je n'ai pas protesté, parce que comme ça, j'en découvrirais peut-être plus sur ma vrai famille. On ne sait jamais._

_J'ai déjà amorcé mon "voyage de retour". En effet, j'avais 8 ans d'écart avec mes frères quand je suis partie, alors que maintenant, j'en ai 45! Je sens donc que je vais beaucoup voyagé dans le temps, et creuser un peu plus cet écart..._

_9 septembre 1930_

_Cher journal,_

_Impossible de se faire des amis ici, pour les bonnes raisons que j'ai un an de moins qu'eux (j'étais apte à y rentrer dès mes 10 ans, je sais pas trop comment ça marche pour ça...) et qu'ils ne savent pas si je suis une "Sang-Pur"... Quand ils m'ont dit ça, autant dire que je suis sortie de mes gons! Ce n'est pas le fait d'être un Sang-Pur ou non qui détermine la valeur d'un sorcier! Enfin, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, mais la plupart, si. Je me suis fait des amis dans d'autres Maisons : Elie Weasley, à Serdaigle, Andy Potter et Minerva McGonagall à Gryffondor, et Lauren Leage, à Pouffsouffle. A Serpentard, impossible de se faire des amis sur qui on peut compter, pour le moment, mais je m'entends bien avec deux ou trois camarades.._

_J'ai la directrice de Serpentard, Miss Kramer, à dos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle ne peut pas me voir en peinture... Elle me met dans le même sac que les gryffondors et dit que j'aurais été mieux là-bas ou à Serdaigle. Par contre le directeur de Poudlard, Phineas Nigellus, lui, m'a dans ses bonnes grâces et pourtant il a été à Serpentard, va comprendre quelque chose là dedans..._

_Les cours se passent bien. Le professeur Dumbledore (c'est marrant d'écrire ça!) est fier de moi, mais il faut dire qu'il m'avait déjà bien préparée à mon entrée à Poudlard! Ce qui m'énerve, c'est certains cours qu'ils donnent aux filles et pas aux garçons et vice-versa! Par exemple, nous on a des cours de couture et de cuisine, alors que les garçons ont des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et de quidditch! En plus, Andy n'arrête pas de s'en vanter! Alors nous, les filles du groupe avont décidé qu'il nous passerait ses cours afin qu'on puisse les potasser! Minerva était un peu contre, mais dès qu'on lui parle de "potasser un bouquin", on entre dans ses bonnes grâces... Et puis en plus, Albus pourra m'aider car c'est lui le professeur! Je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord avec moi, car de toute façon, avec le mage noir Grindewald dans les parages, tout le monde doit savoir se défendre aussi bien les hommes que les femmes!_

_A par ça, rien de spécial, à part que j'adore Poudlard!_

Jamie referma son journal. Où étaient passées ces années où elle était si insouciante? En tout cas, une chose est sûre : elle avait radicalement changée depuis ce temps-là... Elle le rouvrit et sauta les pages :

_21 janvier 1955_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire (enfin, je suppose...). En effet, Myria et moi avons fait des recherches en rapport avec le cycle des étoiles, de la terre et celui de la lune, et ca nous a amené à cette date, avec une petite marge d'erreur de trois jours. J'ai 12 ans...Merci à ceux qui n'ont pas le droit de lire mon journal de me souhaiter un bon anniversaire!. Ce que je peux écrire comme bêtises des fois..._

_Enfin bref, Albus n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le dire à quasiment tout le monde et toute la Grande Salle s'est levé pour me porter un toast! J'étais morte de honte! Ah celui-là, il ne perd rien pour attendre! Il a beau être vieux, je lui ferai pas de cadeau quand je le verrais..._

_Il s'est passé quelque chose, quand même : un garçon m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière pour le bal de la Saint Valentin dans moins d'un mois, et devine qui c'est? Je te le donnes en mille : Tom! Je suis trop contente, malgré le fait que Léo, William, Emilia, Myria et Andrew me disent de me méfier de lui. Il est trop gentil et_ trop adorable, moi je trouve! Et puis il est beau! J'la tiens ma revanche! Quand Albus le saura, lui qui est si... Disons protecteur, il sera vert! Vivement la Saint Valentin!

Jamie eut un rire jaune. "_Ben voyons! Il est "gentil" et "adorable", ce que je pouvais être conne!"_ Elle tourna encore les pages.

_4 juin 1955_

_Cher journal,_

_Je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps, parce que je ne pouvais pas. Emilia est morte début mai. Rien que de l'écrire, je recommence à pleurer. Elle était toute contente car celui qu'elle aimait, alias Will Potter, avait enfin osé se déclarer! Et puis, voila qu'on s'est moqué d'elle et elle était partie se réfugier dans les toilettes du deuxième étage (elle était très suceptible...). J'étais partie pour aller la chercher aux toilettes, et puis j'ai vu Tom, qui m'a fait un sourire indescriptible, puis a pris un air qui se voulait désolé sur le visage et a regardé vers le haut de escaliers. Les professeurs Marks et Halley portait un brancard, d'où sortait une main qui portait un bracelet que je reconnus de suite : celui que j'avais fait à Emilia pour Noël. Je me souviens plus trop de ce que j'ai fait après. Toujours est-il que je me suis jetée sur le brancard et que c'est Albus qui m'a emmené à l'infirmerie pour qu'on me calme... J'étais hystérique... Alors voilà, j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie..._

Jamie eut un sourire triste.

_Je me suis calmée un peu. Celui qui a le plus de mal à l'accepter est bien sur Will. Il l'aimait comme un dingue... Comme je disais à Emilia qui ne voulait pas me croire : un Potter amoureux est prêt à n'importe quoi pour sa dulcinée... Il n'y a qu'à voir Andrew avec Myria... Ou Andy avec Elie... Mais comme tout Potter qui se respecte, il était si naïf qu'il a mis un temps fou à s'en rendre compte (il a fallu cinq ans à Andrew et Myria et six ans à Andy et Elie...)... ah, ah, ah (c'est un rire ironique...). Il avait même été jusqu'à lui chanter une chanson devant tout le monde pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait! On (moi, Léo, son frère Andrew et sa belle soeur Myria) essaye de l'aider le plus qu'on peut, mais c'est dur, et j'ai l'impression qu'il plonge de plus en plus... Que peut-on ressentir quand on perd une personne si chère à son coeur? Maman disait souvent à papa (c'est une Potter par naissance...) : "Les Potter n'aiment pas à moitié, quand ils aiment! Alors si tu m'as épousé, assumes-en les conséquences!". Ca faisait rire papa, moi je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'elle disait, mais en voyant l'état de William, je saisis le sens de ses propos..._

_Myria et Andrew se sont mariés en avril dernier, pour la Pâques (même s'il n'avaient pas encore fini leur scolarité...). C'était un super beau mariage, typique Potter (normal, Andrew est un Potter, non?), selon Albus qui en a déjà participé à 3 ou 4. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait voir ce que c'est au moins une fois dans sa vie et il avait raison. C'était magnifique. J'avais jamais assisté à un mariage sorcier, en plus! Quoi dire? Eh ben, tout simplement : c'est magique!_

Jamie releva la tête du journal : elle n'avait aucun souvenir de comment c'était passé le mariage d'Andrew et de Myria. Quelle honte quand même! Elle était une des demoiselles d'honneur! Avait-elle vraiment fait le tri dans sa vie d'avant à ce point? Elle se souventait quand même d'avoir tenu James bébé dans ses bras... "Fichu voyage dans le temps! Tu quittes un bébé et tu retrouves devant toi un ado!". Elle se replongea dans sa lecture.

_En tout cas, en ce qui me concerne, j'aurais du écouter Myria, Léo et les autres, quand ils me disaient de me méfier de Tom. Un jour, je l'ai surpris à agresser un première année de Pouffsouffle. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter, mais il a continué de plus belle. Alors je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le revoir! Ce à quoi il a répondu : "personne ne romps avec moi! Tu vas le regretter!". En gros, je me suis bien fait roulée dans la farine! Il n'est ni gentil, ni adorable... Et il est vrai que je l'ai regretté et que je le regrette encore : je suis sûre qu'il est lié à la mort d'Emilia. Il n'y à qu'à voir les regards qu'il me lancent et qui signifient "tu as compris? Ou je recommence?". Léo dit que c'est mon imagination qui me travaille, qu'il n'irait quand même pas jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un._

Jamie eut un rire nerveux. Lui? Tuer personne? Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient igorants à l'époque...

_Peut être que oui... Tout le monde pense que la mort d'Emilia est dû au monstre qui hante Poudlard cette année, mais qui ne s'est plus manifesté depuis..._

Jamie tourna encore les pages. Le journal s'arrêtait à la date du 19 janvier 1956. Elle allait avoir 13 ans et elle était... Des larmes menaçaient de couler sur son visage. "Léo, Emilia, Will, Myria, Andrew...". Elle n'osa pas aller plus loin dans son énumération de ses proches disparus. Elle avait fondu en larmes. Rares étaient les fois où elle se laissait aller comme ça. La dernière fois remontant à... En y repensant, les meilleurs années qu'elles avait passé à Poudlard était probablement celle passées à Serdaigle... Enfin, avant que tout n'arrive...

La dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré comme ça, c'était lorsqu'elle avait revu Tom dans la Forêt Interdite, ainsi que ce traître de Pettigrow... Elle avait raison de ne pas l'aimer et de douter de lui! Et arrivée dans la Salle Commune, elle avait pleuré... Sur l'épaule de Harry... Ca lui avait fait du bien, même si elle pensait au début que c'était James qui était avec elle. Et même après, quand elle s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas James...

Elle prit une plume dans un des bureaux et réouvrit le journal, qu'elle avait fermé entre temps, et commença à écrire.

_31 octobre 1997_

_Cher journal,_

_Voila plus de trois ans (pour moi! En réalité, ca fait bien plus que ça...) que je ne t'ai pas ouvert. Je viens juste de te retrouver, à vrai dire. Et je ne vais pas m'étaler sur le pourquoi du comment ni le comment du pourquoi de ma vie depuis ce temps..._

_Principaux évenements quand même : je suis revenue dans mon époque, accompagnée de mon père, ma marraine et son mari (mais ils n'ont que 17 ans et sont arrivés par erreur...). Mon vrai nom (je vais la jouer court, car il est malheureusement à grande rallonge...) est Jamie Black... (et oui, je fais partie de la famille de cette timbrée qui n'arrêtait pas de trouver tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour me faire mal : je suis sa petite fille... elle doit bien rire noir dans son tableau, celle-là). Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je porte ce nom car mon père n'a jamais su que j'existais! Alors comment a-t-il pu me reconnaître? Mystère... Bien heureusement, mon père n'est pas comme ma grand-mère : c'est le meilleur ami du fils d'Andrew et Myria, James, lui même le mari de ma marraine, Lily, qui ont eux-même un enfant à cette époque, Harry. Molly et Arthur ont eu 7 enfants, et les deux derniers qui sont à Poudlard sont Ron et Ginny. Alice et Frank se sont mariés eux aussi et ont eu un enfant : Neville. Ils ont été torturés à coups de Doloris par Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange... Vois un peu la famille que j'ai... Enfin on, on ne choisit pas où on naît. On ne choisit pas de naître non plus..._

_Tu remarqueras que j'ai beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai écris... Et que le ton avec lequel je m'exprime est littéralement différent : je ne suis plus une petite fille sage... Loin de là... Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de m'étaler sur le sujet pour le moment..._

_Ce soir a eu lieu le bal d'Halloween. Une idée d'Hermione (une copine de gryffondor) et d'Albus... J'y suis allé en tant que Kasia. Bah oui, en fait je me fait passer pour un garçon (je ne sais toujours pas moi -même pourquoi...). Toujours est-il que j'y suis allé en fille (Kasia est mon deuxième prénom). Tout ça à cause d'un stupide pari fait avec James et Sirius (mon père). Je me sens toujours obligée de relever leurs défis... Je suis donc partie au bal, où je m'ennuyais grave, car je ne me voyais pas aborder un mec pour lui dire "viens-là mon coco que je te donne un piou...". Je ne suis pas aussi futile. Ce pari n'était pas pour moi et je ne le tiendrais donc pas. Je révelerais donc que je suis une fille à tout le monde... Joyeuse perspective... J'avais donc décidé de m'en aller, mais je me suis cogné à quelqu'un juste à la sortie de la Salle. Je te le donne en mille : on a discuté, on s'entendait bien, puis on est sorti dehors..._

--- Flash Back---

Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire. Cela paraissait un éternité pour Kasia/Jamie qu'ils étaient à marcher côte à côte. Mais en réalité, ça ne faisait que cinq minutes à peine. Les longs silences pesants n'étaient pas son truc, elle décida donc de couper ce silence, mais quoi dire? "Euh ben en fait voila, je suis Jamie, un gars de Gryffondor de septième année..." Non, le pauvre gars trimbalerait ça à vie, d'avoir flashé sur un mec... " Minute, ma cocotte! Tu es une femme!" lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

" La nuit est belle! Fut tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à dire...

- Oui, mais elle est fraîche! Jamie remarqua effectivement qu'il grelottait.

- On a qu'à rentrer?

- Non! Dit-il un peu trop précipitemment; elle sourit. Euh, tu n'as pas froid, toi?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Non, je trouve qu'il fait même bon... Je ne suis pas une adepte des grandes chaleurs! Rien de tel que l'air frais! Mais ce n'est que mon avis...

- Oui comme tu dis! Mais fais un peu frisquet quand même...

Elle sourit, puis s'assit auprès d'un arbre, au bord du lac. Il fit de même. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient plongés dans une conversation démarée on ne sait comment. Ils faisaient en même temps des batailles de pouce.

" Alors, ton prof préféré? Demanda Daniel.

- Mmh, à égalité, McGonagall et Lupin. J'aime bien Firenze aussi.

- Tu fais de la divination?

- Oui, mais je préfère l'arithmancie.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'en fais pas. Mais je ne supportais pas la divination de temps de Trelawnay! C'est sûr que Firenze est mieux, quoique trop indifférent à ce qui se passe à l'extérieur! Beaucoup moins que ses confrères, certes, mais pas assez quand même...

- Il ne faut pas trop lui en demander, il reste quand même un centaure...

- Oui, bien sûr.

- A toi, quel est ton endroit préféré à Poudlard?

- Je suis obligé de répondre?

- Si je gagne cette bataille, oui!

- Ok...

Ils s'engagèrent alors dans une lutte acharnée entre leurs pouces, que Jamie remporta haut la main.

- J'aimerais qu'il reste secret, car je n'y ai jamais vu personne...

- Dis toujours. Je garderais le secret, ne t'inquiètes pas...

- La tour d'astronomie...

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi? Tout le monde connait la tour d'astronmomie!

- Non, on voit l'endroit dont je veux parler de la tour d'astronomie qu'au lever et coucher du soleil... Ca doit être magique...

- C'est magique...

- Tu...

- Je connais cet endroit, j'y suis allée des dizaines de fois. C'est calme, reposant... Parfait quand on veut prendre l'air frais, ne penser à rien et être seule un moment. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je vois cet endroit. Il est appelé "le vrai rêve". Ca fait un peu fleurette pour jeune fille rêveuse, mais c'est vrai que c'est magnifique comme endroit...

- Je croyais que personne ne connaissait cet endroit...

- Je le croyais aussi, vu que je n'y ai jamais vu personne.

--- Fin du flash Back ---

_La conversation a ainsi durée jusqu'à ce que je décide d'aller danser un rock endiablé. Puis on a dansé et on s'est... embrassé. Je ne me rendais même pas compte de ce que je faisais. C'est comme si je n'étais plus dans mon corps... J'avais l'impression de... Flotter au dessus de mon enveloppe charnelle. Car je peux te jurer que si j'avais eu... Disons tous mes moyens, ca ne serait pas passer comme ça. Quand enfin j'ai "repris conscience", la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'est m'enfuir... Génial, le courage gryffondorien... Je ne t'expliquerai pas le pourquoi du comment, ça serait trop long; peut-être une autre fois (je me répète là, non?)..._

_Toujours est-il que je m'étais aussi engagée à surveiller la soirée en tant que Jamie... J'ai donc utilisé un retourneur de temps, après m'être..."Remise" de mes émotions. Et je suis allée m'emmerder à jouer le chaperon au bal où j'avais déjà été... Je me suis même aperçue... Et il y a eu aussi ces deux serpentards qui commençaient à se déshabiller et bien plus devant deux premières années... Puis j'ai vu Dan-Harry venir me voir en tant que Jamie pour, encore, m'embêter. J'ai, bien sûr été surprise... Et j'ai chercher à savoir qui il était, bien entendu, sans résultats. C'est lui qui a enlevé son masque... V'la le choc! Je me suis donc encore enfuie... Bonjour le courage gryffondorien...! C'est surtout la surprise de découvrir que Daniel était en fait Harry... Ca me semble d'ailleurs toujours aussi improbable... Ca doit être une mauvaise farce... Oui, c'est ça! Mais bon c'est impossible car sinon ça voudrait dire qu'il m'a perçée à jour... Et, disons qu'il est trop naïf pour ça. Je suis méchante en disant ça, mais c'est un peu la vérité... Remarque, ils sont tous plus ou moins naïfs à cette époque... Il n'y a que Drago qui ait découvert le pot-aux-roses et Hermione qui soit sur le point de le découvrir... Il faut dire que le rôle de mec me colle bien à la peau! Un vrai garçon manqué!_

_Y'a que Albus qui ne soit pas trop d'accord (et Lily et les maraudeurs aussi). Il était d'ailleurs content, comme il le disait si bien, de me revoir en fille._

--- Flash Back ---

Jamie et le Professeur Dumbledore était sortit de la salle deux minutes.

" Alors gaminette, tu as enfin changé d'avis? Lui demanda Albus.

- Absolument pas, mais j'ai fais un pari avec les maraudeurs, pari qui nécéssitait que je vienne en tant que fille ce soir...

- Et en tant que garçon pour surveiller la soirée!

- Tout à fait! Mais ça, je le ferai tout à l'heure!

- N'abuse pas du retourneur de temps, Jamie.

- Je ne l'utilise pas souvent! S'offusqua-t-elle. Et de toute façon, c'est mes oignons, Albus!

- Ah oui, je sais, mademoiselle se débrouille toute seule!

- Exactement!

- Sauf que si tu te débrouillais bien toute seule, moi je ne servirai à rien et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne t'en sors pas seule!

- Sans commentaires.

Albus sourit.

- Au fait, tu m'as l'air de passer une bonne soirée...

- Si tu cherches à me soutirer des infos ou à sonder mon esprit à la recherche de je-ne-sais-quoi, tu perds ton temps, bouffon!

- On parle mieux à son ainé, gaminette!

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça! Ca fait des années que je te le demande!

- Oui, mais ca te va bien!

- Il n'y a que toi pour dire ça! Je ne suis plus une gamine!

- Ca dépend de quelle partie de toi tu parles : celle que tu caches, ou celle que tu affiches? Quoiqu'il en soit, je te fais perdre ton temps à te parler de rien du tout alors que tu étais en galante compagnie!

- Mêle toi de tes affaires!

- Mais c'est ce que je fais! Tu fais partie de mes affaires, Jamie!

- Dis ça autrement, car ça pourrait porter à confusion, ton truc...

- Allez, retourne-donc auprès de ton chevalier!

- C'est pas mon chevalier! Et il s'appelle Daniel!

- Daniel? Intéressant...

- Bah quoi, tu devais bien le savoir, vu que tu es allé lui parler! Alors fais pas cette tête d'ab... Oh et puis zut, tu m'énerves!"

Et elle repartit vers la Grande Salle, tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore affichait un indéchiffrable sourire en la voyant rejoindre Harry.

--- Fin du Flash Back ---

_N 'empêche que je me suis bien fait roulée dans la farine car Albus a forcément reconnu Harry et qu'il ne m'a rien dit! Va falloir que je lui dise deux mots à celui-là! Des soirées comme ça, il ne faudrait pas en vivre tous les jours! Et selon mon point de vue, et je précise que ce n'est que MON point de vue, il ne faudrait jamais en vivre! Et tout ça à cause d'un foutu pari! Ca m'apprendra à parier n'importe quoi! N'empêche que ce pari, je l'ai quand même gagner et que je vais pouvoir continuer à "vivre" en mec, même si c'est inconsciemment que j'ai gagner ce pari, et sans avoir eu aucune envie de le tenir..._

Jamie referma son journal et respira un grand coup. Non décidément, elle ne voudrait pas revivre une soirée comme celle-ci! "_Quoique..._" NON! "_Je ne vais quand même pas commencer à parlementer avec mon for intérieur, alors la ferme!_"

Elle se leva, remis la poupée en porcelaine sur l'étagère et le journal dans un tiroir de l'un des bureaux. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la salle, où tout était resté comme dans ses souvenirs et sortit pour retourner à son dortoir. Au détour d'un couloir, elle rencontra quelqu'un, contre qui elle se cogna pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. "_Oh non... Pitié... Pas lui..._"

La pitié dû avoir pitié d'elle justement, car ce n'est pas "lui" qui se trouvait devant elle, mais Hermione, qui avait une mine étonnée sur le visage. Elle portait encore sa tenue de bal.

"Jamie?" Réussi-t-elle à articuler.

C'est à ce moment que Jamie comprit son ahurissement. Elle porta la main à ses cheveux pour confirmer ses craintes : ils avaient repoussés...

Et voila, un autre chapitre de finit...

Bien, vient pour moi la fin des vacances! Je reprends les cours lundi et je n'aurai plus d'ordi à disposition... Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Les chapitres (qui mettent déjà du temps à venir) se feront (encore!) plus rares et je m'en excuse d'avance.

Kiss à tous et à pluche! (pensez aux reviews siouplè )

Kaena.


	15. Doutes

Bijour à tous! Comment que ca va bien? Moi ca va bien!Surtout que je suis en week et que je retrouve ce cher ordi... 

RAR :

Luce W : Merci pour la gentille review! Et oui, Jamie connaît pas mal de Potter! De là, à en faire partie... En tout cas, non, "je ne vous oublies pas, non jamais, vous êtes au creux de moi..." (cette chanson m'a un peu trop rabattu les oreilles!)

Zabou : Et bah la voila, la suite! Merci de venir lire tous mes chapitres, fidèle revieweuse!

lisou52 : merci d'être venue lire ma fic et de l'adorer! Voici la suite!

virg05 : que dire à part merci de m'être fidèle! Et je suis d'accord avec toi! Si Hermione n'a rien compris...

titou : kikoo ma titou! Merci de faire un passsage sur le site pour lire ma fic! L'idée du sari, bah elle me vient de... J'sais pas trop en fait... Peut être que "joue la comme Beckam (ya surement une fute dans le nom) m'a influencé... Bisous!

neferoura : Toi qui connait déjà le contenu du chapitre, j'espère que tu le liras quand même! Meerci pour la review! Et oui, je suis une vraie tortionnaire avec mes perso! J'adore les faire souffrir...

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de ma fic, qui est du point de vue de Harry, sauf un petit passage!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 15 : Doutes...

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le bal. Le rythme de vie, qui avait changé le week end d'Halloween, était bien vite revenu à la monotonie quotidienne. C'était du mois là l'avis de beaucoup de personnes et parmi elles, un certain jeune homme de 17 ans aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux verts émeraudes, dont on ne citera pas le nom tellement il est connu. Et oui, Harry Potter s'ennuyait à mourir à un cours pourtant pationnant : les potions!

"Potter! Tu redescends sur terre un peu? On est en cours et crois pas que je vais faire tout le travail seul! Appela Jamie.

- Rah, ça va! Pas la peine de s'énerver, Jamie! On a plus le droit de rêver maintenant?

- Si c'est à Elle que tu penses, non!

- Qui?

- La fille d'Halloween dont tu nous rabats les oreilles depuis une semaine! Arrêtes un peu d'y penser, bon sang! T'es lourd à la fin!

- Eh, tu l'as vue toi aussi, non? Comment tu la trouves?

Jamie fit un arrêt.

- Pas mon genre! Tu pourrais pas l'oublier le temps qu'on finisse, si ce n'est le cours, au moins cette potion?

- Euh, laisse moi réfléchir... Non! J'y peux rien!

- Rah, c'est pas vrai! Ca se trouve, et c'est probablement sûr et certain, tu t'es fait roulé dans la farine!

- Comment ça?

- On t'a fait une bonne farce ou la fille est à Serpentard, ou...

- Impossible, je n'y crois pas! Elle n'est pas comme ça!

- Pfff! Bon ben crois ce que tu veux, mais coupe-moi ces racines de Mandragore, fit Jamie en soupirant de désespoir. Puis entre nous, tu ne la connais pas cette fille! Tu peux pas savoir comment ellle est rien qu'en ayant discuté deux heures avec elle! T'étais peut être l'objet d'un pari, qui sait?

- Un pari?

- Ouais, du genre qu'elle devait embrassé un pauvre type avant minuit, et le rôle te collait à la peau, ou quelque chose comme ça...

- Mmh, peut être...

- Tu serais pas en colère contre elle? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Non parce que j'y crois pas. Ou alors si à l'origine c'était un pari, c'en était plus un à minuit! Tu paraît contrarié... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ca me ferai très plaisir si tu oubliais cette fille à jamais, c'est tout!

- T'es jaloux?

Jamie manqua de s'étouffer.

- Evidemment! Tout le monde sait que je t'aime, Harry... Fit Jamie d'une voix suave et sensuelle.

Harry, dubitatif, ne sut comment réagir.

- Hé, oh? J'plaisantais! C'est juste que je pense que si elle n'a pas donné de réponse à ton annonce de mercredi, c'est qu'elle ne tient pas à te revoir, alors oublie-la, ça nous fera des vacances à nous les gryffondors!

- POTTER! TURNER! Rugit Rogue. On ne vous dérange pas? Il est vrai que votre conversation est intéressante, mais aucunement en accord avec mon cours! 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor! En passant, Potter, Turner a raison! Oubliez cette fille qui a du fuir de dégoût dès qu'elle a vu votre vrai tête! Il faut dire que je la comprends...

- Rogue! Comment oses-tu dire ça à mon fils? Entendit-on James, qui se leva en même temps.

- Avec ta tête de balafré Potter, ton fils est mal tombé!

On croirait entendre Malefoy et lui même...

- STOP! James assis! Dit Jamie. On reprends le cours! Professeur, je suis quand même d'accord avec James. Vous exagérez!

Harry releva la tête et regarda Jamie. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Jamie le défendait?

- Votre rôle de professeur n'est pas d'enfoncer vos élèves! Qui plus est, dans ce cas-ci, c'est mon rôle!"

"_C'était trop beau pour être vrai!"._ Harry lui lanca un regard noir. Le cours repris. Jamie était d'humeur massacrante encore plus souvent depuis le bal qu'avant. Il était assez dur à supporter quelques fois (enfin, encore plus que d'habitude!). Mais malgré cela, les potions qu'ils préparaient à deux s'étaient nettement améliorées cette semaine, par rapport à la semaine passée. Le veritaserum prenait petit à petit un meilleur aspect et une meilleure couleur (ils y travaillaient à chaque cours).

Le cours de potions finit, ils filèrent en salle de métamorphose où Harry se mit avec son équipier depuis le début de l'année : Malefoy! Lui aussi était différent depuis le bal. Il avait l'air de couver Jamie et n'était jamais loin quand Harry discutait avec lui (sauf en cours), ce qui était passablement énervant et qui finissait souvent, si ce n'est pour ne pas dire toujours, par des confrontations verbales ou physiques...

"Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons aborder la pratique de la métamorphose humaine. Pour cela, le travail d'équipe est nécéssaire et il faut qu'il soit en parfaite symbiose, car vous allez devoir transformer une partie du corps de votre partenaire. J'entends par là, messieurs et mesdemoiselles, un pied, un bras ou la tête... Je ne pense pas que vous réussissiez aujourd'hui, mais on ne sait jamais... Bien, nous allons tout d'abord relire la théorie. Sortez vos livres de métamorphose humaine page 83. Turner, lisez-nous les trois premiers paragraphes s'il vous plaît.

- Les deux pages vous voulez dire? Railla Jamie.

- Oui, les paragraphes sont longs, mais je n'y peux rien! Lisez!

- Ca va! Pas la peine de s'énerver! Alors : la métamorphose humaine nécéssite du jeteur du sort une parfaite concentration mentale et..."

Harry regardait Jamie qui faisait des mimiques au fil de sa lecture; il n'écoutait plus rien. Il vit une main s'agiter devant son visage.

" Hein? Quoi?

- Vous avez quelque chose à dire, Mr Potter? Demanda séverement le professeur McGonagall.

- Euh, non, non...

- Bien, alors n'interrompez plus mon cours et écoutez votre camarade, finit-elle sèchement.

Jamie repris sa lecture.

- Alors, Potter, on est subjugué par un mec?

- Qu'est-ce que tu meugles encore, Malefoy?

- Tu regardais Jamie comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

- Arrête de te faire des films!

- Et toi des illusions, Potter. N'approche pas Jamie, Tu peux t'enfoncer ça dans le crâne, oui ou non?

- T'inquiètes pas, je vais pas te le piquer Malefoy; c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui m'intéresse!

- On le saura! L'inconnue d'Halloween, comme on la surnomme. Mais là encore je te conseille de ne pas trop courir après elle.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu serais déçu!

- Et pourquoi donc, je te prie?

- Parce que. Allez, tais toi, le balafré, j'essaye d'écouter Jamie.

- Attends Malefoy, s'exhorbita Harry. Tu la connais? Tu connais Kasia?

- Mmmh... Je sais pas... Peut être... Allez, la ferme! J'essaye de suivre le cours!

- Malefoy! Tu peux pas me laisser comme...

- MR POTTER! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter? TAISEZ-VOUS! Je suis vraiment déçue de votre comportement! Dix points en moins pour gryffondor! Tout ça à cause d'une fille! Le reste se perdit en un murmure : je reconnais bien là les hommes de votre famille... Continuez, Turner!

- Pfffff, soupira Jamie. "Et donc la concentration mentale est donc la base de la métamorphose humaine". En somme, professeur, tout ceci est de la redite! Je viens de répéter ce que j'ai lu au début! Et puis ça coule de source qu'il faut de la concentration mentale!

- Merci, Jamie, mais je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires! Allez, jeunes gens, nous allons passer à la partie pratique", annonça le professeur McGonagall.

Au final, à la fin du cours, seuls Lily et Jamie réussirent l'exercice et ils rattrapèrent ainsi les points perdus par Harry dans la journée. Harry, lui se retrouva sans tête alors que Malefoy essayait de lui mettre une tête à la Maugrey, mais il ne s'en était pas trop bien sortit non plus car il était à présent unijambiste... Résultat du cours : la totalité des élèves de septième année suivant les cours de métamorphose se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie, sauf bien sûr Lily et Jamie qui les accompagnèrent tout de même. Hermione pleurait car Parkinson l'avait rendu chauve, l'accusant de faire les yeux doux à Jamie..., bien que cette dernière avait maintenant trois doigts de sa main droite en forme de fourche!

A l'heure du déjeuner, tout le monde avait retrouvé son apparence normale. Harry vit Ginny approcher :

"Salut!

- Salut Gin'! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

- J'ai pas le droit de venir dire bonjour et rien d'autre?

- Non, je te connais trop pour savoir que non...

- Effectivement, tu me connais trop! Au fait, tu as retrouvé ta tête à ce que je vois, souria-t-elle.

- Très drôle! Alors?

- Beaucoup de personnes me demandent quand est-ce que l'on reprendra les cours de l'AD.

- Ah oui, je n'y pensais plus...

- Ahem... Kasia... Ahem... Fit Ginny entre deux toussotements.

- Oh, ça va, hein, on t'as pas sonné...

- Eh, prends pas la mouche comme ça Harry! C'est bien d'être amoureux! Alors, pour l'AD?

- L'AD? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda James.

- AH, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes toujours pas au courant!

- AD : Armée de Dumbledore, fit Jamie.

- Pourquoi est-il toujours au courant avant nous, fit Sirius.

- Disons qu'ils ne sont pas les premiers à y avoir pensé, répondit-il d'un sourire.

- Ah oui?

- Trois enfants, deux frères et une soeur, il y a longtemps... Souria Jamie."

Attendez un peu : Jamie? Sourire? Harry l'observa. Oui, Jamie souriait. Un sourire nostalgique. Il avait l'air absent commme plongé dans ses souvenirs et avait un sourire... Charmant... Hein? Euh? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait encore? Mais en y regardant de plus près, son sourire lui semblait familier. Non pas qu'il lui rappelait celui de Kasia, non, non (il ne voulait pas l'admettre!), mais ce sourire mélancolique lui rappelait celui de quelqu'un qui lui était proche, mais qui?

"Harry? Youhou?

- Oui, Ginny?

- Alors, pour l'AD?

- Euh, il faut que j'aille en parler à Dumbledore ou à MacGonagall... J'te redis ça ce soir ou demain, Ok?

- Ok, et elle s'éloigna.

- Alors, en quoi consiste l'AD?

- Et bien quand on étais en cinquième année, on a eu une prof en DCFM qui ne valait rien du tout. On ne faisait que de la théorie! Et encore... En plus, c'était l'époque où... Donc on a...

- Où Voldemort est revenu? Demanda Sirius.

- Euh...

- On est au courant, dit James. Pas encore de tout, mais ça viendra!

- Tu pourrais pas te taire, James! Reprocha le second maraudeur. C'est malin! On aurait pu en savoir plus!

- C'est plus marrant de chercher nous même et au moins ça passe le temps! Soupira James.

- Bah alors, James, on s'ennuie? Dit malicieusement Jamie, qui semblait enfin sortit de sa rêverie.

- Oh, ça va, hein, arrêtes un peu de nous charrier avec cette histoire!

- Quelle histoire? Demanda Ron.

- Oh, juste un pari qu'on a perdu, répondit Sirius.

- Et comme nous sommes des hommes d'honneurs, nous tenons nos engagements, renchérit James.

- Et quels sont ces engagements?

- Ils ont du cesser leur blagues puériles, intervint Hermione.

- Je me disais bien que vous aviez changé depuis le bal, dit Harry. Et quel était ce pari?

James et Sirius se regardèrent avec une certaine gêne, puis leur regard revint sur Harry. Quant à Jamie, il trouvait un intérêt particulier à son plat...

- Ca ne te regardes pas Harry, dit Hermione. Jamie? Je peux te parler?

- Euh, oui, j'arrive.

Et ils partirent tous les deux en direction du parc.

- Alors, l'AD? Fit James.

- Oui, donc Hermione a eu l'idée de créer un "club" où nous pratiquerions la DCFM et apprendrions ainsi à utiliser les sorts de défense. Et comme j'étais... Disons que c'est moi qui donnais les cours. Ils ont été maintenus l'année dernière et certains profs nous donnent un coup de main.

- Pas mal, comme idée!

- Oui, il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, A plus!

- Eh Harry!

- Oui?

- On pourra venir? Demanda Sirius

- Bien sûr! Souria-t-il."

--- Pendant ce temps, près du Saule Cogneur ---

"Tu voulais quoi, Hermione?

-Ecoute Jamie, je veux bien garder ton secret. Le problème, c'est que je déteste mentir à mon meilleur ami!

- Ouais, bah écoute, ce sera bien nécéssaire! Ne dis rien; et surtout pas à lui!

- C'est toi Kasia, c'est ça?

- Non!

- Ouais, tu parles, ça se lit sur ton visage!

- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi?

- Parce que tu nous a menti! Parce que mon meilleur ami court après une fille qui n'est autre qu'un de ses camarades de dortoir se faisant passer pour un mec! Pourquoi tu lui dit rien?

- Tu es folle? Et risquer de perdre ma couverture?

- Ca changerait quoi?

- Et d'un, quand tu es un mec insupportable, on te laisse tranquille! Par contre, quand tu es une fille, on... Oh et puis zut! De toute façon, c'est vous qui m'avez prise pour un mec au départ. Alors que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de vous tromper : vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même!

- Bon, ok, mais je voudrais savoir une chose, Jamie, rien qu'une!

- Quoi?

- Que représente pour toi le bal d'Halloween?

- Comment ça?

- Je m'explique, même si je sais que tu m'as parfaitement comprise! Harry n'est rien qu'un pari pour toi, ou non?

- ...

- C'est...

- Je te rappelle qu'il m'a menti, lui aussi, ce soir-là, coupa Jamie.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, il disait s'appeler Daniel! Quelle mascarade! Si ça avait été une autre que moi sous le masque de l'indienne, il aurait eu une groupie aux basques fascinée par son Harry Potter!

- Si ça avait été une autre que toi, Harry aurait retrouvé son indienne depuis longtemps! Qu'est-ce que je raconte encore moi? Ca ne pouvait être une autre que toi, de toute façon

- Quoi?

- Bah, ca t'intéresserai pas si je t'expliquais, ou plutôt tu refuserais de m'écouter, telle que je te connais! De toute manière, je suis sûre que la raison pour laquelle il ne t'a pas dit son vrai prénom, c'est qu'il voulait qu'on s'intéresse à lui en tant que... Lui! Et non en tant que "Survivant"! J'en suis sûre! Et ne détournes pas ma question! Alors, ce n'était qu'un pari?

- ... Oui.

- Redis-moi ça en face!

Jamie repartit vers le chateau.

- Jamie! Appela Hermione, puis elle se lança à sa poursuite.

- On a cours, dépêche!

- Tu te défiles! Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche!

- Ecoute Hermione : tu aimes ton meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas? Et tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur?

- Euh, oui, mais...

- Alors fais tout pour l'éloigner de moi ou plutôt de Kasia. C'est un conseil.

- Quoi?

- Il se met en danger rien qu'en courant après Kasia, alors...

- Tu ne lui ferais pas de mal, quand même?

- Mais bien sûr que non! Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille! Ca me parait même inimaginable!

- Qui alors?

- On arrive en Arithmancie! Allez, chut!

- Mais... Tu ne perds rien pour attendre."

--- De retour du côté du héros de l'histoire ---

Harry, James, Sirius et Ron se dirigeaient vers le parc. Ils avaient en effet une pause, vu que les autres élèves avaient des cours de spécialités, du genre divination, soins aux créatures ou arithmancie. Lily était partie en divination et ils croisèrent Hermione et Jamie qui remontaient vers le château et ne semblaient pas les avoir vu :

" On a cours, dépêche!

- Tu te défiles! Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche!

- Ecoute Hermione : tu ai..."

Et ils continuèrent vers le château.

" C'est incroyable ce qu'on a l'impression d'être transparent! Fit Sirius avec une moue boudeuse.

- Pourquoi Jamie était-il avec Mione? Pesta Ron.

- Ola! Doucement la jalousie! Répondit James. Ils allaient en cours d'arithmancie, je crois?

- Jamie fait de l'arithmancie? Dit précipitemment Harry, avec l'air étonné.

- Bah oui, depuis des lustres! Il a toujours fait de l'arithmancie!

- Non! Un mec, de l'arithmancie? Fit ron, sarcastique.

Harry n'écoutait plus. Jamie faisait en plus de l'arithmancie? Non... Et pourtant, ça faisait trop de coïncidences... Kasia avait dit elle aussi pratiquer l'arithmancie... Non, Jamie et Kasia étaient totalement différents et en plus Jamie était un mec... Et pourtant...

- Youhou? Harry?

- Euh oui? Quoi?

- Tu as été voir Dumbledore pour l'AD? Demanda James, enthousiasmé par l'idée d'avoir une réunion.

- Oui, la prochaine réunion sera le 18 novembre.

- Encore une semaine et demi?

- Bah on a pas trouvé d'autres dates pour correspondre aux emplois du temps de tout le monde! C'était ça ou le 21 janvier!

- C'était effectivement un peu loin! Et en plus, on aura d'autres choses à faire ce jour-là!

"_Ils seront repartis_?" Se demanda douloureusement Harry.

- Tu as déjà prévu ton emploi du temps? Demanda Ron.

- Bah non, mais c'est une date importante qui revient chaque année : l'anniversaire de Jamie! Dit James joyeusement.

- Ah si c'est que ça... fit Ron.

- Comment ça "que ça"? Fit Sirius. Ce sont ses 17 ans alors ce n'est pas rien! Ca se fête la majorité!

- Il n'a que 16 ans? Demanda Harry. Il ne devrait pas être en sixième année alors?

- Bah normalement si! Mais il a le niveau recquis pour être en septième année. Donc ce n'est pas la peine de se poser des questions. T'as déjà assez de boulot à devoir rechercher Kasia, quoique je pense que tu devrais abandonner...

- Pourqu...

- T'essaye de passer pour un mec qui ne cherche pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et qui ne le fourre pas dans les affaires de autres, Sirius? Intervint Jamie. Alors que toi et James n'arrêtez pas de...

- Oh, c'est bon ça va... Mais, tu devrais pas être en cours d'arithmancie toi?

- Le prof n'était pas là.

- Où est Hermione? Demanda Ron

- Enterrée sous le Saule Cogneur.

- Jamie, ton humour laisse à désirer.

- Je dirais même plus, ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

- Ok, je me tais. Alors, de quoi vous parliez?

- De Kasia. Et de toi, répondit Harry.

- Comment ça de Kasia et de moi? Répondit Jamie rapidement, trop rapidement.

"_Tiens donc, il s'affole..."_

- Oui, de ton anniversaire, et je lui disais qu'il devrait abandonner en ce qui concerne Kasia, fit Sirius.

- Ouais, bah il a raison Sirius, laisse tomber!

- Mais je fais bien ce que je veux, dit calmement Harry. Et ne t'en fais pas je la trouverai!" Ajouta-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Jamie détourna bien vite les siens.

"_Tiens, tiens..."_ Mais son regard revint bien vite dans celui de Harry et ce dernier sentit quelqu'un s'immiscer dans son esprit. Il le referma bien vite, grâce aux cours d'occlumencie qu'il avait eu. A la place, il pensa :

"_Non Jamie, tu n'obtiendras rien comme informations. Et puis, c'est interdit de pratiquer la légilimencie..._

Il entendit Jamie lui répondre :

- _Mais, je fais bien ce que je veux! Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce que je rechercherais comme informations?_

-_ J'sais pas, moi, des trucs à propos de Kasia... Ou de toi..."_

" Et oh, on vous dérange pas tous les deux? Intervint suspicieusement Ron.

- Quoi?

- C'est pas la peine de vous scruter comme ça devant nous! Se battre ne servirait à rien! Rajouta-t-il.

Harry et Jamie restèrent dubitatifs.

- T'as vraiment rien compris, toi! Dit James.

- Hermione m'a donné un message pour toi, sans trop le vouloir, Ron, sourit Jamie sadiquement. Elle t'attends dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Ah, euh, ok... Et il partit vers le château.

- Ca veut dire quoi sans trop le vouloir? Demanda Sirius.

- Bah disons, qu'elle n'a rien dit, sauf qu'elle se rendait dans la Salle sur Demande pour régler deux ou trois trucs!

- Et donc, tu y as envoyé Ron pour?

- Leur donner un coup de pouce, quoiqu'ils sont si naïfs que je me demande si ça va marcher... Ca doit être l'époque qui veut ça! Ils sont si naïfs ici!

- Eh! Fais pas d'un cas une généralité! S'indigna Harry.

- Euh, Harry, sans vouloir te vexer, je crois que tu es un des moins bien placé pour dire ça, car il est vrai que tu es très naïf, dit Sirius. T'es pas capable de voir ce que tu as sous ton nez, tout comme ton père!

- Oui, mais là, ca ne tient pas à un père et un fils, mais à toute la famille Potter, rajouta Jamie.

- Eh, Fit James, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'en prend plein la gueule! Mais pourquoi toute la famille Potter?

- Bah, disons que je sais de source sûre que ton père, ton grand père et ton arrière grand père, peut être encore plus loin même, étaient assez naïf sur un certain point, James.

- Et quel est-il, je te prie? Dit Harry.

- A ton avis? Souria Sirius.

- Ouais, bon, bah... On va pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Parlez donc de ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je vais à la bibliothèque, fit Jamie. Suite au regard interrogateur des deux maraudeurs, il ajouta : ben oui, vu qu'aucun de vous trois n'a l'air d'y penser et de s'y mettre, moi je bosse pour trouver le moyen de retourner dans le passé! Ca va pas vous tombez dessus tout seul! J'sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je n'ai aucune envie de m'éterniser... Ici... A cette époque, ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry.

- Peut être, mais on se plaît bien ici! Finissons au moins l'année scolaire! Fit Sirius.

- Ah non! Je ne pourrais pas tenir jusque là! Oh et puis merde! VOUS vous plaisez bien ici, pas moi!

- Parce que tu te plaît bien quelque part, toi? Ironisa James.

- Ha ha, répondit Jamie sans aucune envie de rire. Je sais que je ne suis pas d'excellente compagnie.  
- Ca, ça dépend du moment, coupa Harry, toujours dans ses suppositions.

Jamie lui lança un regard qu'il voulait noir.

- Je disais donc que je ne suis peut être pas toujours d'excellente compagnie, mais je préfère me trouver à votre épo... Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, à notre époque!

Et il partit vers la bibliothèque.

- En tout cas, pour en revenir à Kasia, fit James, moi je te conseille de ne pas abandonner! Cherche-la!

- Non, James, il ne doit pas la chercher

- Ben si!

- Non! Insista Sirius.

- Hé ho!

- Moi je te dis que j'en suis sûr, Sirius! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu sais très bien que ce serait mieux...

- Hé ho!

- ... Pour tout le monde! On dirait un pè...

- Ouais, bah écoute : je suis d'accord sur le fait que s(il la retrouve, ça nous fera des vacances! Mais tu vois, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il perd son temps.

- HE HO! "IL" est là, et "IL" va s'en aller, car il a l'impression de vous ennuyer!

- Oh, désolé, Harry...

- Euh, question toute anodine : vous savez quelque chose à propos de Kasia?

- Non.

- Ouais, bon je m'en vais. Je dois faire quelques recherches à propos de... Bon, à tout à l'heure.

Il commença à se diriger vers le château.

- He ho, Sirius!

- Quoi?

- On est pas si naïfs que ça."

Et il continua vers la château.

Harry arriva dans son dortoir et chercha dans sa malle les quelques albums photos qu'il avait amené avec lui de Privet Drive et qui se trouvaient dans les cartons de Godric Hollow. Il choisit ceux qui avait attrait à la scolarité de ses parents. Il y en avait une présentant la promotion 1978. Aucune trace écrite ou photographique d'un quelconque Jamie. Alors que ses parents et Sirius y étaient. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils repartiraient forcément avant la fin de l'année. Mais pourquoi Jamie n'était-il pas sur la photo? Ni même noté dans les absents? Il n'avait peut être pas eu son ASPIC... Non, il était trop intelligent pour ça! Il était un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard!

En regardant les photos, il remarqua que Jamie n'était sur aucune des photos, ou alors que celles où il était était coupées ou bien rendu invisible (sens propre et sens figuré).

Ce mec était vraiment trop bizarre. Harry se posait beaucoup de questions. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait des informations sur Kasia, depuis le bal à vrai dire, il ne trouvait rien, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la retrouve. En plus, il n'existait aucune Kasia à Poudlard; donc la fille d'Halloween lui avait menti.

Et puis tout son entourage était bizarre à ce sujet, à part Ron. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher quelconque information, Sirius lui conseillait d'abandonner, au contraire de son père qui l'encourageait. Quant à Lily, elle lui avait répondu:

" Fais comme tu le sens Harry. C'est à toi de décider si tu veux la retrouver ou non. Pour ma part, je n'ai aucun conseille à te donner. On pourrait dire que toute mère est possessive envers son fils, mais je ne peux pas tenir ce rôle. Je dirais même que je t'encouragerais. Par contre, si tu veux le point de vue d'une simple camarade de classe, je te dirai peut être d'abandonner... J'en sais rien en fait..."

Ce qui ne l'avait pas vraiment aider.

Et Jamie... Bah il faisait tout pour l'en éloigner. Harry avait l'impression que tous leur cachait quelque chose et qu'ils savaient qui était Kasia. Sirius, par exemple, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il lui conseillerait d'abandonner. Il pensais même au contraire qu'il l'aurait aidé. Il devait donc être au courant de l'identité de Jamie. Tout comme Hermione, ses parents et Jamie.

Jamie, qui semblait s'affoler et s'énerver dès qu'on abordait le sujet avec lui. Et qui en plus cherchait des informations par légilimencie... Harry en venait à la conclusion suivante, même si l'idée était folle à lier : Jamie était Kasia. Ce qui était impossible.

Mais quand Harry avait été le voir à la fin du bal, Jamie avait paru pétrifié et effrayé lorsque Harry avait enlevé son masque. Et Malefoy qui ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche. Il ne semblait pas pourtant éprouver d'attirance pour Jamie, et en plus, il était hétérosexuel (suite à une expérience désastreuse en cours l'an passé, tout le monde l'avait découvert). Mais enfin, cela n'avait pas d'importance, car il semblait plus protéger Jamie. Et en plus, il y avait cette histoire de pari.

Rah! Ca le mettait en rogne : on se moquait de lui. Pourtant il était persuadé que Kasia ou qui qu'elle soit était sincère. Il se rappela alors ce que lui avait dit sa mère quelques semaines plus tôt à propos de Jamie. Qu'il n'était pas comme ça avant et que s'il voulait savoir comment il était, il fallait le lui demander (ce qui équivalait à tourner en rond, se faire racrouer et ne pas avancer...) ou alors le chercher lui-même.

Et puis non! Jamie était un mec? Puis il repensa à ce même jour où Jamie avait gravement été blessé et que l'infirmière et Jamie avaient préféré que ce soit Sirius, qui vomissait portant des limaces, qui aide Mrs Pompresh à soigner le blessé. Etait-ce afin de...?

A ce moment, James et Sirius rentrèrent également dans le dortoir.

" Ecoute, Harry, on est désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Oui, c'est vrai, on ne voulait pas t'excluire de la conversation! On s'es emporté et on ne s'est pas rendu compte que...

- C'est bon, ça va. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Tout d'abord, je suis sûr que vous savez quelque chose à propos de Kasia, je me trompe?

James et Sirius déglutirent.

- Petite question à ce sujet : est-ce que Jamie est une fille?"

Voila voila, un autre chapitre est terminé.

Pour le prochain, il n'est pas commencé d'écrire, j'ai juste le titre... (c pas grand chose, mais je vous promet de m'y atteler vite!

A la prochaine tout le monde!

Kaena.


	16. La vérité

Bonjour tout le monde!  
Voici la suite tant attendue par certains, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, car moi c'est un de mes chapitre préféré et c'est aussi le plus long... Tout du moins juqu'ici. 

RAR :

keyliah : Pourquoi coupé toujours au moment cruciale? Parce que je suis une sadique et tu vas pouvoir t'en rendre compte dans les prochains chapitres. Et aussi pârce que ca oblige vous autre, pauvres lecteurs, à venir lire la suite... niark, niark, niark... (non, jsuis pas si méchante que ça... quoique)

lisou52 : malheureusement, tu as du l'attendre ce chapitre (suis assez longue) et oui, je suis une vrais sadique, on me le dit assez souvent...

lu potter : j'adore le "qu'elle tombe VRAIMENT amoureuse de Harry", à cela je réponderai : qui te dit... non, vaut mieux ne rien dire. Bon sang ce que je suis sadique aujourd'hui! En tout cas, contente que ce chap t'es plu!

Zabou : J'espère que celui-la te plaira...

virg05 : harry a tout découvert, mais est-ce que les deux autres vont lui dire la vérité?ca je ne l'ai pas écrit, quoique ca rentrera peut etre dans un prochain chapitre, mais sache que James et Sirius, bien qu'ils s'adressent à quelqu'un qui leur ai très proches, n'ont rien dit à Harry, car ils ne voulaient pas trahir Jamie. Quoiqu'il en soit, ca ne change ruen à l'histoire, mais rappelle toi seulement qu'ils ne lui ont rien dit.

Luce.W : Le rapport de Malefy avec Jamie? La réponse est dans ce chapitre, mais par contre pour le reste , ca ne se passe pas comme tu l'a prévu... J'espère que tu apprécieras la tournure que prennent les évenements.

Les maraudeuses : non, mais dis-donc, je fais ce que je veux avec ma fic, et surtout avec le personnage de Jamie (note de moi même : je la plains, la pauvre...) En tout cas, as-tu une autre proposition à me donner pour la mère de Jamie? .

Voici un chapitre qui s'est fait désiré, mais que j'aime beaucoup. Il y a pas mal de bribes de la vie de Jamie, et surtout... Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse tout décrouvrir.

Point de vue de Harry et Jamie. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 16 : La vérité...

" Jamie! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On va être en retard! Le professeur Dippet veut tous nous voir dans la Salle Commune!

- C'est bon, Léo, j'arrive! Et puis si tu marchais moins vite, ça m'aiderait! J'ai pas d'aussi grandes pattes que toi moi!

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à marcher plus vite! Ou à courir!

- J'ai une autre idée! Tu pourrais me porter?

- Je le ferais volontiers, si tu n'avais pas empiffrer 4 parts de crumble au dîner!

- Oh, c'est bon, hein, je ne t'ai pas demander ton avis!"

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Le Professeur Dippet était déjà là, accompagné du directeur-adjoint et professeur de DCFM Dumbledore et de la directrice de la Maison. Ces derniers froncèrent les sourcils en voyant entrer les retardataires.

"Bien, comme vous le savez tous, des agressions inexpliquées ont lieu à Poudlard cette année. Si nous n'en trouvons pas l'auteur rapidement, le Ministère nous obligera à fermer l'école et vous devrez rentrer chez vous. Si l'un d'entre vous détient quelconque information, je lui demande de bien vouloir venir en parler à l'un des professeurs. En attendant, toutes les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont annulées et vous ne pouvez plus vous promenez dans les couloirs seuls après vos cours. Les Professeurs vous accompagneront entre les cours. Bonne soirée à tous."

Les trois professeurs sortirent.

" C'est malin! Je me suis fait remarqué maintenant! Fit Léo.

- Oh, une fois de plus, une fois de moins... C'est pas ça qui arrangera ce qu'il y a noté sur ton dossier...!

- Ah, au fait, Emilia voulait te voir...

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis? Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la Salle Commune.

- Euh, Jamie, le couvre-feu est passé et en plus, je sais pas si t'as entendu le professeur Dippet, mais...

- Tant pis... Depuis quand je me plie au règlement?

- C'est pas tout à fait la même chose, là... C'est dangereux!

- Mouais... Je te rappelle que si tu m'avais fait passé le message plus tôt, on en serait pas là. Mais comme tu as une cervelle de moineau, il faut que j'y aille.

- Hey!

- Où elle m'attend?

- Euh...

- Bah voila! Exactement ce que je disais, tu as oublié!

- Jamie, tu vas encore avoir des problèmes avec Legourdin si elle te prend à traîner dans les couloirs...

- Ce sont mes oignons. Pour moi, l'amitié est plus importante qu'une retenue ou même un renvoi! Et là, une amie a besoin de moi, alors j'y vais, c'est clair?

Et elle partit de la Salle Commune.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on t'adore..." Souria Léo, qui monta se coucher par la suite.

Jamie chercha où pouvait bien être Emilia. Elle rencontra alors quelqu'un en chemin.

" Tom?"

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il la regardait avec un sourire cruel et sadique. Puis il prit tout à coup une expression plus sérieuse et plus peinée et tourna la tête vers le haut de l'escalier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eh, ho!

- Hein? Quoi?

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui rêve!

- Bof, c'était plutôt un cauchemard... Non! Ne mets pas les bâtons de cannelle en même temps que la poudre d'ambre! On nous demande un philtre d'hostilité, et non un philtre d'amour!

- Pourquoi?

- Tu ne le sais donc pas Potter? Ou plutôt tu ne lis pas les préparations de potions? Les ingrédients sont les même, mais ils sont mis dans un ordre différent et il n'y a pas de cendres de serpent dans le philtre d'amour, expliqua Jamie.

- Comment ca se fait qu'ils soient si proches en préparation?

- Parce que l'amour et la haine, que tout le monde croit tellement opposés sont deux sentiments très proches, expliqua Lily, qui venait de se retourner. Tu peux aimer une personne et te mettre à la haïr du jour au lendemain.

- Et au contraire détester une personne et te mettre à l'aimer. D'ailleurs, toi et James en êtes la preuve vivante! Fit Jamie, ironique.

- Je n'ai jamais détesté James, je ne le supportais pas, c'est différent.

- "Supportais?" Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes bien, maintenant? Intervint James, qui se retourna vivement.

- Ca se pourrait, souria-t-elle. Bon allez, on continue la potion?

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, James le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pathétique... Fit Jamie qui se tourna vers Harry.

Elle le surprit avec le même sourire que son père à la regarder.

- Vraiment pathétique... Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de marrant ou j'ai quelque chose entre les dents?

- Non.

- Ok, alors arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, s'il te plaît!

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Non.

- Merc... Comment ça, non?

- Non.

Jamie resta dubitative et replongea le nez dans la recette de sa potion.

- Alors maintenant, il faut mettre le dernier ingrédient en tournant dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, en partant du milieu vers l'extérieur. Et il faut en plus penser à la personne à qui est destiné la potion. Ca va pas être difficile... Finit-elle en regardant Harry.

- Pourquoi moi?

- Tu te sens visé?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi tu serais visé?

Harry se contenta de sourire et de la regarder intensément comme réponse.

- Bah voila, t'as tout compris! Faut bien remédier à ce qui t'arrives et retrouver notre ancienne rivalité! Tu vois bien que tu es le cobaye idéal! Alors tu vas tester la potion!

- Dans tes rêves... Quand bien même, ce serait inutile... J'dis pas que ça marcherait pas, mais ca serait inefficace...

- Tu m'expliques enfin ce qu'il t'arrive?

- Non. Oh, et puis si..

- Alors vas-y, accouche!

- ... J'ai retrouvé Kasia.

Jamie déglutit difficilement.

- Quoi?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie se trouvait dans la salle où les Potter avaient leurs herbes pour les potions. Elle tenait dans ses bras une coupelle en bois d'acajou. Elle cueillait des feuilles, fleurs, pétales et tiges ça et là, murmurant des paroles inaudibles. Myria Potter entra dans la pièce, son fils d'à peine 10 jours dans ses bras, et la regarda faire. Elle perçu quelques bribes de ce que son amie disait :

" Il saura lorsque j'aurai besoin de lui, il...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Jamie? L'interpella-t-elle.

- Je me jette un sort amoureux qui s'appelle "Amore Veritas".

- Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse?

- Justement, le type de mes rêves n'existe pas, et s'il n'existe pas, je ne risque pas de tomber amoureuse, et...

- Jamie, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais, là? Ecoute, je sais que tout ce qui c'est passé... Enfin bon, Jamie, tu n'as que 13 ans! Tu as toute la vie devant toi!

- Toute la vie? Dit-elle calmement. Ma vie s'est arrêté un certain 21 janvier 1956, Myria. Je ne vis, ou plutôt ne survis que pour une chose : la vengeance.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Jamie, si tu es encore en vie, c'est que tu as encore des choses à faire ici, comme par exemple apprendre qui sont tes parents et de quelle époque tu viens. Tu ne devrais pas te jeter ce sort.

- Je fais ce que je veux, Myria. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire ou non.

Elle s'approcha du balcon et tendit les bras. Les pétales, feuilles... Tout le contenu de sa coupelle s'envola en tourbillonant, alors qu'elle se concentrait pour se jeter ce sort..

- Cela se retournera contre toi Jamie.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Parce que je suis sûre que cette personne que tu as décrite existe ou existera, plutôt.

- Ca tu vois, c'est impossible.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie?

- Parce que c'est impossible qu'un type tel que j'ai décrit existe un jour sur cette terre. Et puis si c'est le cas, il faudra lui expliquer que ce qu'il ressentira ne sera que l'effet du sort que je me suis jeté.

- Mais où tu vas, Jamie?

- De quoi?

- Ca se voit bien que tu n'as que 13 ans.

- Pourquoi?

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça! L'amour, ça ne se commande pas!

- Ne me fait pas la morale, Myria, et va plutôt t'occuper de ton fils, il a l'air d'avoir faim.

- Bah là tu vois, tu te trompes, car il vient de me vider totalement. C'est sûrement qu'il doit approuver sa mère. Hein que tu approuves maman, James?

- N'importe quoi, il n'a que 10 jours, un nouveau-né ne comprend pas ce genre de choses, Myria! Fit-elle en la prenant pour une gamine.

- N'en sois pas si sûre. C'est vrai qu'un nouveau-né ne comprend pas ce genre de choses, mais il les ressent.

- C'est quoi, ça, de la phsychlogie?

- Te fiche pas de moi. Je m'en vais, mais souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit : ça se retournera contre toi.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

- De toute façon, avec ou sans ce sort, ça ne changera rien à ton futur."

Puis elle sortit, laissant une Jamie pensive...

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Tu as retrouvé la fille d'Halloween? Articula Jamie.

- Oui. En plus, ce qui est en même temps cool et énervant, c'est qu'elle était tout prêt tout ce temps!

- Ah...

- Pour tout te dire, elle est ici même dans cette classe.

- Ah... Content pour toi. Et qui est-ce? Non, laisse moi deviner. Euh... Parvati Patil?

- Tu rigoles? Elle "file le parfait amour avec Ernie"! Imita-t-il leur camarade de gryffondor.

- Alors sa soeur? Bah non, elle n'est pas dans cette classe avec nous... Une serpentard?

- Non. Oh et puis, arrêtes.

- Quoi?

- Jeunes gens, le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui. Veulliez, je vous prie avant de partir, mettre un peu de la mixture que vous aurez obtenu dans un flacon et me le déposer sur le bureau. Merci-Au revoir! Fit Rogue.

Jamie s'attela à mettre leur potion dans le flacon.

- Dommage que tu n'aies pas eu le temps de la tester.

- Ne change pas de sujet de conversation!

- Mais pas du tout. Je te signale que c'est ce que nous a demandé le professeur Rogue, donc ça ne change pas le sujet de conversation!

- C'est pas de ça dont je te parlais, moi! Jamie! Attends!

Celle-ci se dirigeait vers le bureau du Professeur Rogue pour y déposer le fruit de leur travail, puis elle sortit de la salle de Potions. Harry la rattrappa.

- Attends!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Te demander d'arrêter de mentir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

- Arrêtes! Tu me comprends très bien!

- Non, fit Jamie, avec un sourire "angélique". Tu m'excuses? Je dois aller là où tu ne peux pas m'aller à ma place!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. A peine avait-elle prononça ces paroles qu'elle s'enferma dans la cabine. C'est à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte qu'il était dans les toilettes. Et que non loin de lui se trouvaient James et Sirius, essayant de se retenir au lavabo, tellement ils étaient hilares.

- Il y a quelque chose de drôle?

- Oui, tu t'y prends très mal, fiston...

- T'as rien à dire, James! Entendit-on Jamie. Et puis, aller discuter ailleurs, bon sang! On est dans des vrais toilettes ici, je vous le rappelle, et pas dans les toilettes du deuxième étage où on peut préparer du Polynectar sans se faire remarquer! Dégagez!

- Tu oublies : s'il vous plaît! Dit Sirius.

- Va te faire voir! Allez, sortez!"

Et ils obéissèrent. Jamie soupira, puis sortit de sa cabine, pour enfin s'échapper des toilettes... par la fenêtre. Elle se réfugia deux étages plus haut, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

"Jamie? Cela faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas venue me voir! Presque 20 ans! Je suis déçue, j'ai appris que tu étais là depuis pourtant pas mal de temps! Fit la voix fluette de Mimi.

- Emilia, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te voir aussi souvent que ça...

- Que tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas la même chose!

- Ok, je l'admets, mais en tout cas, tu sais très bien pourquoi!

- Oui, pour... Enfin, d'après toi, ce n'est pas important, mais crois-moi, ca l'est! Au fait, j'ai bien tenue ma mission, tu as vu?

- Quoi?

- Tu m'avais demandé de veiller sur les Potter, je l'ai fait!

- Ah, ça... A ce que j'ai entendu, tu veillais même trop bien sur eux! Souria Jamie. Jusque dans leur bain...

- Oh, euh... Rougit Mimi.

- Sacrée toi... Mais au fond, tu essayer toujours de retrouver en eux... Enfin bref... Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt.

- Ca oui, tu peux l'être! Depuis presque trois mois que tu es là! Enfin bon... Eh, dis-moi, il y a une rumeur qui circule chez les fantômes, et j'aimerai que tu m'éclaircice un peu...

- Oui, quoi?

- Il paraît que tu aurais dansé avec Harry le soir du bal...

- Oui, et alors?

- Oh, d'accord, donc ce qui suit doit être vrai : vous vous seriez embrassé...

- Oui, et alors? Fais pas cette tête, Mimi.

- Tu dis ça tout tranquillement comme si de rien était...

- Ecoute, Mimi. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ce qui c'est passé, tu sais. Alors, je vais sortir, et aller à la bibliothèque, parce qu'il faut que je trouve le moyen de retourner dans le passé.

- Ah oui, pour James, Evans et Black?

- Et pour moi aussi.

- Quoi? Tu plaisantes? Tu ne vas pas y retourner quand même?

- Si.

- Mais Jamie, tu as toujours voulu revenir à ton époque et maintenant que c'est fait, tu voudrais repartir? Pourquoi?

- J'ai les réponses à mes questions. Rien ne me retiens ici, donc je retourne dans le passé. Un point, c'est tout.

- Rien? Tu es sûre, Jamie?

- Si, mais bon, vous êtes tous dans le passé aussi, donc...

- Qui, ça, tous?

- Bah toi, Albus, Minerva... Voila quoi!

- Et les autres?

- Quoi, les autres?

- Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que tu pourrais manquer à certaines personnes ici?

- Si, et j'en ai déjà parler avec lui.

- T'en as parlé avec Harry?

- Non! Avec Drago!

- Tu veux parler de Drago Malefoy?

- Oui. Et même s'il préfererait que je reste et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi je veux retourner dans le passé, il m'approuve!

- De toute façon, le professeur Dumbledore ne te laissera pas repartir. Et au fait, quelles sont tes relations avec Drago Malefoy? S'étonna Mimi.

- Sais-tu qui est mon père, Mimi?

- Euh, Sirius Black?

- Exact, quoique je ne sais pas si on peut le qualifier de 'mon père'. Bien, et qui est la mère de Drago?

- Narcissa Black, il me semble... Oh mais j'y suis, Narcissa et Sirius sont cousins!

- Et bah voila... Drago est mon cousin. Bon, excuse-moi Mimi, pas que je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Je reviendrais te voir, c'est promis.

- D'accord. A bientot, Jamie.

- Ah au fait, une autre raison qui me pousse à retourner dans le passé, c'est que je ne veux pas causer plus de morts que j'en ai déjà causé, puis elle sortit.

- Jamie, quand est-ce que tu comprendras que ce n'était pas ta faute?" Finit Mimi Geignarde.

Jamie arriva dans la Bibliothèque quelques minutes plus tard, et y rejoignit sa place habituelle. Elle y déposa ses affaires et resortit le grimoire de Minardi de l'endroit où elle l'avait caché. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps à finir de l'étudier. Il ne lui avait pas apporté grand chose comme informations, si ce n'est de comprendre de quoi était formé les portails temporels, et non comment on les formait. Ce qui ne l'avançait pas pour qu'ils retournent dans le passé. "Quand je pense que j'ai promis aux Harpies de...". Jamie remarqua à cet instant la nymphe qui se trouvait devant elle.

"Oui, Klïya?

- Je peux m'asseoir? Demanda celle-ci.

- La bibliothèque est à tout le monde.

- Ca te tuerais d'être plus aimable?

- Non, mais je n'en ai aucune envie!

Klïya soupira.

- Tu voulais quelque chose?

- Oui... Euh, tu bosses encore sur le grimoire de Minardi?

- Oui. Ce bouquin est une bibliothèque nationale à lui tout seul! Rien que le chapitre sur les voyages temporels correspond à une rangée de livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard!

- Il n'y paraît pas...

- Ca non, on croirait tout au plus un dictionnaire...

- Est-ce que je pourrais jeter un coup d'oeil dedans avant que tu ne le rende aux Harpies?

- Pourquoi? Que veux-tu y trouver dedans?

- Oh, euh... Quelque chose en rapport avec les Nymphes et les sorciers..., fit-elle avec une petite voix.

- Tu veux dire en rapport avec l'espèce de conte de fées où l'on apprend qu'une nymphe tombera amoureuse d'un sorcier? Qui diable a bien pu te parler de ça? A ma connaissance, aucune nymphe n'est au courant de ça, pas même ta mère. Ou tout du moins à ton époque.

- Comment tu sais qui est ma mère?

- Disons qu'elle a demandé à me voir et que je l'ai rencontrée.

- Pourquoi diable ma mère voulait-elle te voir?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Tu as un peu détourné la conversation, là. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à cette légende?

Klïya rougit quelque peu.

- Pour rien...

Jamie comprit alors.

- Oh, non, je t'interdis d'y penser, et ta mère serait d'accord avec moi!

- De quoi?

- Fais pas l'innocente. Et tu me rendras un grand service si tu laissais tomber tout ça et que tu n'y pensais pas...

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ça te gêne à ce point?

- Parce que. Une nymphe amoureuse, on aura tout vu... Au fait, comment t'as-t-on envoyé dans le futur?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Il n'y a que la reine qui puisse nous y envoyer. Elle seule sait comment on fait.

- Ce que j'aimerai comprendre, c'est pourquoi la reine a envoyé sa propre fille dans le futur. J'espère au moins qu'elle t'a donné le moyen de retourner dans le passé.

- Euh...

- Je vois... Elle comptait à ce que tu rentres avec nous. Ca ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde.

- C'est moi ou tu n'aimes pas beaucoup ma mère?

- Non, c'est pas ça. Enfin si, oh et puis zut! Je ne te donnerai pas le livre pour que tu te renseignes sur cette stupide légende. Tu n'auras qu'à retourner le chercher toi-même chez les Harpies quand je le leur aurai rendu...

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'y jette un coup d'oeil à la fin?

- Déjà, tu perdrais peut-être ton temps, car il n'y a peut-être rien dedans, et deusio, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu me rendrais un grand service.

- Oh, je vois. Tu serais pas amoureuse de lui, par hasard?

Jamie manqua de s'étouffer.

- Tu plaisantes, ou quoi? Pas mon type du tout...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu serais plutôt du genre: brun et binoclard aux yeux verts...

- Quoique... Fit Jamie, faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre.

- Tu plaisantes, ou quoi? Répéta Klïya, horrifiée.

- Ouais, je vois que tout ce que je dis ne servira à rien, alors d'accord, je chercherai pour toi ce que tu veux savoir sur cette légende.

- Inutile, je peux le faire moi-même.

- J'ai promis aux Harpies que je serais la seule à toucher à ce livre. Tu es donc sûre que si tu veux des informations sur la légende, ce sera moi qui les chercheraient! Je risque ma peau, moi!

- Ok, Ok! C'est bon, j'ai compris! Préviens-moi quand tu seras prête!

- C'est bon, je sais ce que tu cherches, crois-moi, alors, je le chercherais, et je te ferai savoir quand j'aurai trouvé.

- Merci! Dis Klïya en lui sautant dans les bras.

Elle se recula bien vite, comme frappée par quelque chose.

- Quoi?

- Euh, rien, je... Quand je t'ai serrée dans mes bras, je... C'est comme si...

- Comme si quoi?

- Non, rien. Euh, je te laisse.

- Salut...

Jamie regarda Klïya s'éloigner, haussa les sourcils puis se replongea dans le grimoire.

- Jamie?

- Rah, c'est pas vrai! On peut pas bosser ici! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily?

- Oh, rien.

- Il y a quelque chose, ça se voit...

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si lâche.

- Comment ça?

- Fuir ainsi... Oh bien sûr, tu es courageuse pour toute chose, sauf une...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de réprimandes, Lily! Je suis assez grande pour assumer mes actes!

- Ca, je n'en suis pas si sûre.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton avis.

- Bah, je vais te le donner quand même en cadeau. Je pense que Harry a tout découvert. Mon fils n'est pas un imbécile, tu sais.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça! Personne n'a jamais tout découvert Lily, pas même toi.

- Je sais... Je te dis juste qu'il doit savoir que tu es... Elle baissa la voix : une fille.

- ... Ouais, je sais...

- Tu crois pas que tu lui dois ne serait-ce qu'une explication? Au lieu de fuir ainsi.

- Peut-être... M'enfin j'te rappelle que tout ça c'est de ta faute! Si tu ne m'avais pas lançé ce stupide sort le soir d'Halloween...

- Eh, d'accord, j'en ai eu l'idée, mais tout le monde m'a approuvé, James, Black, les Professeurs...

- Sauf la principale concernée!

- Oui, c'est sûr que tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé faire si je ne t'avais pas mise au courant; mais enfin, ose me dire que tu as passé une mauvaise soirée!

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais, c'est juste que... C'était pas moi!

- Si justement, c'était toi! C'était d'ailleurs le but du sort que je t'ai lançé : que tu sois toi-même pour la soirée! Ce qui n'est pas toi, c'est cette personnalité que tu endosses tous les jours!

Jamie regarda Lily, puis soupira.

- Bon, je peux continuer à travailler?

- Non. Tu vas dire que je suis chiante, mais je veux que tu ailles lui parler!

- Effectivement, t'as raison : tu es chiante!

- Tu n'as pas idée. Alors?

- Je ne te promets rien, mais j'essaierai! Soupira Jamie.

- C'est déjà ça! Allez, on va manger?

- Ok."

Jamie referma le grimoire, qu'elle mit dans son sac à dos. Puis Lily et elle partirent en direction de la Grande Salle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jamie!

- Vi? Répondit une petite fille de 7 ans.

- Bah alors! Tu nous écoute? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard?

- Me marier et avoir des enfants!

- C'est pas un métier ça! Répondit un garçon de 15 ans, les yeux bleus, pétillants de malice.

- Maman dit que si! Surtout avec deux énergumènes comme vous qui n'arrêtez pas de faire le bazar à Poudlard!

- Et toi, alors?

- Moi? Je suis un ange!

- Ouais, c'est ça... On aura tout entendu, p'tite démone au visage d'ange!

- Niark! Fit Jamie. Non, je pense devenir Auror! Ou alors Langue de Plomb! Ou alors Professeur! Ou alors Médicomage! Ou alors...

- Tu veux pas être espionne, par hasard? Ca réunit pas mal de ce que tu dit!

- Pourquoi pas? Tiens, oui! Faire partie d'une organisation secrète et sauver le monde des griffes des méchants! Tiens, on joue à ça?

- On est plus des gosses, Jamie!

- Maieuh... S'il vous plaît...

- Non...

- ... Bouh... Fit Jamie avec des yeux implorants.

- Bon d'accord. Alors, moi je suis le chef de l'organisation secrète!

- Ah non, Albus! Pourquoi toujours toi?

- Parce que je suis le plus grand!

- Alors, moi, je choisi le nom!

- Ok, je dis rien, parce que c'est moi qui a eu l'idée! Finit la petite dernière.

- Ce sera... L'Armée de Dumbledore!

- Ouais! Cria la petite fille.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient encore tous les trois à jouer, les deux grands frères s'amusant tellement comme des gosses qu'ils en oubliaient qu'ils avaient 14 et 15 ans...

- Chef, j'ai repéré le camp ennemi, ils sont dans les terres du grand Nord!

- Bien, major Abelforth! Capitaine Jamie, préparez nos plans d'attaque!

- A vos ordes!

- Les enfants! On va manger!

- D'accord maman! Fit Albus. Soldats! Nous attaquerons demain!

- Bien, chef! Arg, j'ai faim! Meugla Abelforth.

Albus et Jamie haussèrent les épaules.

- Il changera jamais!" Dirent-ils en choeur et ils le suivirent jusque la cuisine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enjouée, heureuse, croquant la vie à pleine dents... Voila comment elle était avant. Alors que maintenant, elle était davantage, aigrie, méchante... Elle faisait fuir les gens. Tout du moins ceux qui ne la connaissait pas. Ou ceux qui ne voulaient pas la connaître.

Jamie jouait avec la purée qui se trouvait dans son assiette, tout en pensant à ce qu'elle était, et sans manger.

"Jamie! Tu comptes manger, ou quoi?

- Hein? Euh, oui, enfin non, je n'ai pas faim. Tu peux tout prendre si tu veux, Sirius, lui dit-elle en lui tendant son assiette.

- Merci.

- Oh, de rien.

- Jamie, tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier matin! Soupira Lily. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger ça, ajouta-t-elle en lui glissant sa propre assiette.

- Bah et toi?

- Moi, j'ai très bien mangé ce matin!

Jamie soupira.

- Et bien, reprends ta tambouille, parce que je n'ai pas faim! Répondit-elle en lui rendant son assiette.

- Mais...

- Merci quand même, car je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention!

- Mais...

- Merci, j'ai dit! Insista-t-elle, puis elle partit.

- Caractère de chien!

- Eh!

- T'es pas visé, Black.

- Non, mais généralement, c'est toujours à moi que tu réserves cette insulte, Evans! Alors il est normal que je me sente visé!

Harry, lui, ne disait rien et suivait Jamie des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la salle et qu'il se décide à se lever et la suivre.

Jamie se dirigeait vers le lac. Elle s'assit au bord de l'eau et tourna la tête lorsqu'Harry s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu voulais me parler?

- Parce que ça y est? Tu veux bien m'écouter? Ironisa-t-il.

- Si tu commences comme ça, je me casse!

- Mauvais caractère!

- Imbécile!

S'en suivit une multitude de jurons.

- Balafré!

- Sorcière!

- Perdu! C'est pas une insulte! C'est la vérité!

Harry sourit.

- Non, gagné!

- Quoi.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais : tu es une sorcière et non un sorcier.

Jamie resta dubitative.

- Je crois que je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante.

- Ouais, j'avoue que ce n'est pas malin. De toute façon, t'étais grillée...

- Et c'était ça que tu voulais me dire?

- Oui.

- Et c'est tout? T'es pas en colère que j'ai menti? Hermione m'a fait une de ses scènes quand elle a su!

- Quoi? Hermione est au courant? Et elle ne m'a rien dit?

- Elle n'a rien dit à personne. Je le lui ai demandé, alors ne lui en veux pas.

- Mais depuis combien de temps?

- Euh... Début Novembre.

- Pourquoi?

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a prise pour un mec au départ!

- Ouais, bah si j'avais su... Et puis, t'étais pas obligée d'approuver!

- Bon d'accord, je t'accorde que tu as des circonstances atténuantes vu que les maraudeurs m'avaient jeté un sort, m'enfin bon...

Harry ne disait rien. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était assis au même endroit que le soir d'Halloween.

- Ah, ces deux-là, ils me le paie...

- C'est toi Kasia, n'est-ce pas?

Jamie coupa net et se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi? Déglutit-t-elle.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Jamie, mais j'en suis sûr : ta réaction le soir d'Halloween quand tu as vu qui j'étais, lorsque tu étais avec Malefoy, par exemple. Ou alors, ce que mes parents et Sirius essayait de ma cacher. Je savais qu'ils étaient au courant et pourtant ils me mentaient.

Jamie soupira. Au bout d'un moment, elle reprit :

- Ne leur en veux pas, c'est moi qui le leur ai demandé.

- Comment ça?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

La cloche sonna.

- Bon, on a cours de métamorphose et Lily va me tuer si je ne suis pas là à l'heure.

- Mais...

- On en rediscutera plus tard. Et puis je pense que Drago te fera ta fête lui aussi si tu n'es pas là!

- Faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot!

Jamie sourit, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le château, pour aller en salle de Métamorphose.

Ils arrivèrent tout de même en retard, se faisant par la même remarquer par toute la classe.

- Désolés du retard.

- Asseyez-vous! Et sans bruits! Fit le Professeur MacGonagall.

Jamie vint s'asseoir auprès de Lily.

- Alors?

- Ton fils sait tout.

- Et?

- Et quoi?

- Bien, nous reprenons nos cours sur la métamorphose humaine. Jamie, Lily, j'aimerai que vous pratiquiez la technique d'échange devant vos camarades.

- La technique d'échange? Mais je croyais qu'elle était interdite à Poudlard!

- Plus maintenant, Miss Granger! Allez-y!

- Et si on a pas envie?

- Cela compte pour vos notes trimestriels, alors si vous vous en fichez, Mr Turner, pensez au moins à votre camarade!

Jamie soupira, puis se leva, suivie de Lily. Ces deux dernières vinrent se placer face à face devant l'estrade. Elles collèrent leurs paumes gauche et pointèrent leurs baguettes dessus.

"Exchangium cuerpo"

La métamorphose opéra alors. Leurs corps se transformèrent, en commençant par leurs mains gauche, puis leurs bras... Pour finir par la tête. Les cheveux de Jamie allongèrent et prirent une teinte auburn, alors que ceux de Lily raccourcissait et prirent la teinte de ceux de Jamie. Les yeux de cette dernière s'allongèrent pour épouser la forme d'une amande et prirent la couleur émeraude. Ceux de Lily, en revanche devinrent bleu-vert-turquoise.

Sous leurs yeux, Lily avait pris le corps de Jamie et vice-versa. Mais ces dernières gardèrent leurs vêtements et leurs voix...

" Génial! Fit Jamie, sans enthousiasme. En fille!

... Et leurs personnalités, malheureusement.

- Bien, nous verrons le contre-sort au prochain cours. D'ici là, vous devrez garder cette apparence.

- Quoi?

- Vous avez bien entendu, Miss Ev... Euh, je veux dire Mr Turner.

- Ah, non non non non non!... Il est hors de question que je me promène comme ça pendant 3 jours!

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, je crois."

Sortis de cours, il était naturel que Jamie et Lily se sentent observées, non seulement par leur classe, mais aussi toute l'école qui remarqua bien vite le manège : un Jamie souriant et une Lily faisant la tête étaient tout de suite remarqués.

Harry s'approcha de Jamie, qui avait bien entendu l'apparence de sa mère.

"Oui?

- On peut reprendre la conversation qu'on avait tout à l'heure?

- Non.

- Hein?

- Non! J'ai cours d'arithmancie, vu qu'il a été reporté à aujourd'hui.

- Bien; et je pourrais te parler plus tard? S'il te plait...

Jamie inspira profondément.

- Ok.

- Merci, souria-t-il.

Et il la laissa partir vers son cours d'arithmancie.

Jamie rejoint Lily et Hermione pour se rendre au cours.

- Alors comme ça, Harry sait enfin tout? Demanda Hermione.

- Comment ça "enfin"?

- Ben à mon avis, que je t'ai déjà donné il y a longtemps, tu aurais du le lui dire dès le début.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis. Au fait, y'avait quelque chose à faire pour le cours d'arithmancie?

- Oui, il fallait s'entraîner à lire la ligne de chiffres qui commandent à...

- Oui, bon...

- Et apparemment tu n'as rien fait, s'en amusa Lily.

- Pas eu le temps. Pas pris le temps. Autre chose à penser. Ca te va comme réponse?

- On se demande à quoi tu pensais... Souria Hermione.

- Aucun commentaire...

Elle arrivèrent dans la salle où le professeur Vector les attendait. Pendant deux heures, ils parlèrent chiffres, mois, années, tout en faisant des calculs compliqués. A la fin du cours, les filles sortirent exténués. Le professeur Vector s'était défoulé aujourd'hui!

- Je n'en peux plus, fit Jamie. Qu'on ne me demande pas de faire un devoir de divination, sinon je perds la boule.

- Je croyais que c'était déjà fait, railla Hermione.

- Très drôle, Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Tu n'es pas sencée être aimable avec tout le monde, à mon contraire?

- Si, mais tu vois, j'essaye de te renvoyer l'image que tu donnes à tout le monde, afin que tu voies à qu'elle point tu es chiante et surtout lourde!

- Hola, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage?

- Y'a vraiment des fois où tu dépasses les bornes, Jamie. Et moi j'en ai marre!

Et elle s'en alla, alors que Lily et Jamie entraient dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Mais, j'ai rien dit de particulier, aujourd'hui...

- Oh, ça doit être un tout qui l'énerve, mais il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça, fit Lily, pensive.

- Comment ça, "un tout"?

- Bah je suis quand même d'accord avec Hermione. Ecoute, Jamie, je ne sais pas toutes les étapes par lesquelles tu es passée, mais j'en connais certaines, et ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi désagréable.

- Ah non Lily, tu ne vas tout de même pas te mettre à me faire la morale toi aussi.

- Non, tu fais bien ce que tu veux, mais il me semble que tu es encore plus désagréable qu'à notre époque ici. Même si je sais la raison qui te pousse à être comme ça, je trouve que tu abuses quand même un peu.

- Je... Tu...

- N'essaie pas de te justifier, parce que tu as tort et tu le sais aussi bien que moi!

- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi? Attirer tout le monde vers une mort certaine? Mais bon sang, Lily, regarde ce qui vous est arrivés à toi et James par ma faute!

- Mais quand est-ce que tu comprendras que ce n'est pas ta faute? On est assez grand pour savoir ce que l'on fait et être amis avec toi tout en sachant le danger qui plane sur nous, on l'a choisi, Jamie!

Jamie secoua la tête.

- Je vois que ca ne servirait à rien de t'esposer mon point de vue, donc je m'en vais.

- Oui, ben t'as raison! Parce que ton point de vue, comme tu dis, il tient pas la route!

Puis ce fut Lily qui finalement s'en alla. Bon sang, ça faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas disputées comme ça! La dernière fois remontant à son soit-disant voyage dans les autres écoles de sorcellerie de deux mois, alors qu'en fait, elle était...

- Jamie? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

C'était Harry.

- Oh rien...

- Tu as l'air contrarié?

- C'est rien... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi?

- Oh, je venais pour préparer la prochaine réunion de l'AD.

- Ouais bon ben, je vais pas te gêner plus longtemps alors, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Attends, Jamie. Tu as dit que tu étais ok pour parler...

- Ah... Oui... Tu voulais quoi?

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

- Euh, oui, je l'avoue. Euh... Tu vas rire mais je sais pas quoi dire... Puis elle essaya de filer.

- Eh minute, tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça.

- Mais c'est pas possible, vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi? Que veux-tu me dire, enfin, Harry?

Il mit du temps à répondre.

- Et bien voila. Euh... En fait... Avec ce qui s'est passé au bal d'Halloween... Enfin je...

- ... Oui?

- Et bien... Non, je peux pas...

- Hein?

- Attends, comprends-moi, tu as l'apparence de ma mère!

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Ca doit pas être évident, en effet. Alors rendez-vous dans 3 jours!

- Et t'as pas intérêt à te défiler!

- T'inquiètes pas, tu as ma parole, lui dit-elle en souriant au bout d'un moment."

Puis elle sortit. Au fond et sans le savoir, elle avait elle aussi envie de mettre les choses au clair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trois jours et nombreuses railleries plus tard, Lily et Jamie purent enfin retrouver leurs corps respectifs, et tout le monde les préférait comme ça. Elles les premières. Mais pendant ce cours, ce fut le tour d'Hermione et Pansy de tester le sort, qui, à laur déplaisir réciproque, fonctionna parfaitement. Effectivement, contrairement à Jamie et Lily, Hermione et Pansy étaient loin d'être amies... Enfin Jamie et lily avaient quand même eu la note maximum à cet examen.

Après le dîner, Jamie se dirigea vers la plus haute tour afin d'aller y digérer un peu. Peine perdue car à peine elle ouvrit la porte que deux voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles : celles de Lily et James :

" Ah, enfin je peux embrasser ma petite amie, fit James.

- Je t'ai manqué tant que ça? Il ne fallait pas te priver...

- Ah non, ça aurait fait comme si j'embrassais ma meilleure amie et je peux pas faire ça...

- Tu sais quoi? J't'adore.

- Moi aussi, Lily-jolie."

Il ne dirent plus rien, mais Jamie imaginait aisément ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle sourit d'un air attendri. "Ils cachent bien leur jeu, ces deux-là". Elle fut soudain prise d'une nostalgie et eu le besoin de se retrouver à cet endroit, celui appelé "le vrai rêve". Elle fit donc venir son balai jusqu'elle et s'envola.

C'était vraiment un coin de paradis, même lorsqu'il faisait sombre, il y avait une lueur tamisée, et été comme hiver, l'endroit restait le même : fleuri, aux couleurs chaudes. Chaque fois aussi qu'elle venait ici, elle se retrouvait. Ses cheveux repoussaient et se retrouvait afublée de vêtements féminins. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

Elle alla s'assoir dans les ruines d'un ancien temple qu'il y avait là, et laissa passer le temps, regardant la lumière du jour baissée peu à peu pendant que le soleil se couchait., jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive une présence derrière elle. Elle détourna la tête pour découvrir Harry, qui semblait être là depuis un bon moment.

" Depuis quand es-tu là?

- Quelques minutes, je t'observais... Toi et tes longs cheveux, dit-il en souriant.

- Je déteste qu'on m'observe, dit-elle sans aucun entrain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je réfléchis et comme au début je comptais aller à la tour d'astronomie et que j'ai vu que je risquai de déranger, je suis venue ici.

- Qui a-tu vu?

- Oh, deux personnes qui cachent bien leur jeu : tes parents. Je les soupçonne d'être ensemble depuis un bon moment.

- Ah oui? Sourit-il.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai soudainement ressenti le besoin de venir. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais j'ai cru qu'on m'appelait, qu'il fallait à tout prix que je vienne ici.

- Et comme de juste, c'est ici qu'on t'apellait. Quelle ironie.

- Alors tu me crois?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi?

- Je pensais que tu aurais cru que c'était pour venir te voir que j'aurai inventé ce barratin.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Pourquoi j'aurais pensé ça?

Au bout d'un moment, il ajouta :

- Tu as changé...

- Comment ça?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est... Une impression.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Bah en tout cas, profites-en, puisque tu voulais me parler.

- Ah, oui, tu as raison, je voulais te parler...

- Alors? Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Tu le fais exprès?

Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur, auquel il ne répondit pas. Au bout d'un moment où ils restèrent à se regarder, il dit :

- Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qui s'est passé le soir d'Halloween.

Jamie détourna les yeux.

- Ecoute, tout ça n'était qu'une... Une erreur.

- Je sais! Combien de fois tu m'as mis "hors piste" lorsque je te posais des questions? Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais. Toi, tu veux oublier, mais ne fais pas de ton cas une généralité. Et excuse-moi, mais j'ai du mal à croire que tout ça n'était que du bluff.

Jamie soupira.

- Ecoute...

Ce qu'il ne fit pas car il voulut l'embrasser. Elle se recula.

- Ne fais pas ça, dit-elle avec une voix qu'elle voulait pleine d'assurance, mais elle se rata car sa voix tremblait.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il retenta.

- Arrête, je t'en prie, ça devient ridicule, continua-t-elle, sa voix tremblant de plus en plus.

Il sourit et retenta encore, espérant qu'elle craquerait. Mais d'où lui venait une telle assurance, lui qui il y a à paine 2 min ne svait pas comment aborder LE sujet? Sûrement un héritage de son père...

- Mais arrête!

Jamie, elle, perdait peu à peu son assurance. Peut-être la lui communiquait-elle... Bon sang, mais pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet là? Ah oui, elle était au "vrai rêve", donc il fallait absolument qu'elle parte de là. Elle s'apprêta à partir, mais Harry la retint.

- Ah non, je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir une nouvelle fois, dit-il calmement. Pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Laisse-moi partir, s'il te plaît.

- Non, continua-il en secouant la tête doucement.

- Laisse-moi, je t'en prie.

- Pourquoi? Ce n'était même pas une question.

- Parce que j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler si tu continues comme ça."

Elle détourna la tête, et resta plantée là. C'est bizarre mais son corps refusait les informations qu'une partie d'elle voulait qu'il exécute : lui assener un bon coup et se barrer en courant. Et l'autre partie, bah elle lui hurlait de rester ici. Puis délicatement, Harry prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Sa tête se vida alors totalement.

Au diable le "un bon coup dans la tête et j'me barre", elle répondit à son baiser et passa ses bras derrière son cou. Le reste, elle s'en fichait : elle était très bien là où elle était, c'est à dire là, avec Harry, à l'embrasser et elle n'avait plus du tout envie de rentrer...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Et bien voila, voila, chers lecteurs.

Au fait, moi et moi avons imaginé cette dernière scène avec une musique d'arrière fond : she will beloved de maroon 5.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je vous préviens tout de suite qu'à la fin du prochain, certains d'entre vous, si ce n'est pas pour dire tous, me haïront, mais, je vous en prie, venez lire quand même... Vous verrez à quel point je suis cruelle avec ces pauvres petits persos... Mais bon, c'est dans l'histoire aussi...

Et bien voila, à la prochaine!

Kaena.


	17. Dur retour à la réalité

Coucou à tous! Excusez moi pour cette LONGUE attente! 

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira, malgré la fin.

Merci pour vos reviews à tous!

J'ai failli appeler ce chapitre le chapitre où tout le monde déteste l'auteur... Vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Chapitre du point de vue de Harry le plus souvent et un peu celui de Jamie.

Bonne lecture!

---

Chapitre 17 : Dur retour à la réalité

---

La pleine lune resplendissait au dessus du lac de Poudlard. On entendait le bruit du vent dans les arbres, les hiboux et chouettes volaient et on entendait le cri des loups. Jamie et Harry étaient toujours au "vrai rêve", et contemplaient ce paysage, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Harry entourait Jamie de son bras. Ils ne disaient rien.

Jamie n'avait pas l'air bien et Harry le sentait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien.

- Dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle se retourna vers lui et dit :

- Je n'ai pas envie de revenir à la réalité.

- Que...

- Chut, ne dis rien. Serre-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît."

Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. D'ailleurs, il ne fit que resserrer son étreinte vu qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras lorsqu'elle s'était retournée. Ils restèrent là un moment, puis s'endormirent.

---

Jamie se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Combien de fois avait-elle fait CE cauchemar? Elle ne les comptaient pas. A chaque fois, il était aussi réel et elle revivait ce moment de sa vie avec autant de douleur que la première fois. A chaque fois aussi, sa rancoeur et son amertume augmentaient. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, personne n'aurait voulu d'une fille comme elle, comme l'avait souvent fait remarqué sa "chère" grand-mère, bien qu'à l'époque, elle ne sut pas qu'elles avaient un lien de parenté (elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais le savoir, d'ailleurs...). Elle avait été... Bref... Maintenant, ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle préférait rester seule.

Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pleurait jamais, ou presque. Pleurer était une faiblesse, et elle ne devait pas en avoir, des faiblesses. Elle devait être forte. Pour se venger. Pour la venger, elle. Et pour tous les venger.

C'est alors qu'elle se rappela où elle était. Elle tourna la tête : Harry était allongé à côté d'elle et dormait profondément. La réalité qu'elle redoutait tant venait brutalement la réveiller de ce qui avait pu se passer pendant la nuit. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains : mon dieu, mais qu'avait-elle fait? Enfin, ça elle le savait, mais comment allait-elle pouvoir tous les regarder en face : James, Lily, et surtout Harry?

Elle attrapa ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout et s'habilla à la hâte, ne se souciant pas du bruit qu'elle pouvait faire, car cela fit ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas : réveiller Harry. Celui-ci la regardait de ses yeux verts. "Non, ne regarde pas ses yeux!". Ce qui semblait impossible car elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien. "Pourquoi est-ce que je regarde ses yeux?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oh, rien, rien... Mise à part qu'on a bientôt cours... Ou tout du moins, J'AI bientôt cours...

- On est dimanche, Jamie...

- Oui, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec un troisième année qui m'a demandé des cours de rattrapage en runes et...

- Bien sûr et demain, je demande ma mutation à Serpentard. Jamie, tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans un cours de runes. Et de toute façon, comment pourrais-je croire ça alors que quasiment tout le monde te fuit à Poudlard?

- Euh, j'sais pas, moi... Tu peux faire semblant? Demanda-t-elle en souriant comme une gamine.

Il secoua la tête d'un air faussement désolé :

- ... Non. Attends! Mais où tu vas comme ça!

Elle commençait en effet à partir, sans pour autant avoir fini de s'habiller.

- Je suis en retard!

- En retard pour quoi?

- Pour la réalité!

- La réalité?

Elle s'arrêta.

- Oui, tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit cette nuit? Devant l'air perplexe de Harry, elle ajouta : oublie! Il faut quand même que j'y aille... Des trucs à faire... Des personnes à voir...

- T'essayes pas plutôt de te trouver des excuses pour t'enfuir? Minables, en plus?

- C'est ça! Tu as tout compris! Je peux m'en aller maintenant?

- Tu peux m'expliquer, s'il te plaît?

- Expliquer quoi? Demanda-t-elle tout en continuant à s'habiller.

- Pourquoi tu fuis, fit Harry qui commença à s'habiller également.

Jamie s'arrêta et s'apprêta à répondre.

- C'est... Non, je ne peux pas t'expliquer.

- Attends, j'ai quand même le droit de savoir, non?

- Je... Ecoute... En fait, je... Oh et puis merde! J'm'en vais et puis c'est tout!

- Attends! Jamie! Tu me dois des explications!

- Ah bon?

- Oui.

- Ecoute, Harry, je vais te répéter ce que je t'ai dit hier : tout ceci n'est qu'une erreur.

- Ah oui? Pourtant, vu ce qui s'est passé ensuite, excuse-moi mais j'en ai pas l'impression!

Jamie s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, mais se tut finalement. Elle reprit au bout d'un moment:

- Ecoute, Harry, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je pense que tout ceci n'est qu'une erreur. Non, écoute-moi, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu t'intéresses, mais à Kasia, celle que tu as rencontrée le soir d'Halloween.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est toi Kasia!

- Je le sais, merci! Ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle. Moi, je suis Jamie, un gryffondor détestable et insociable avec qui tu n'arrêtes pas de te disputer. Alors ose me dire que c'est à Jamie que tu t'intéresse et pas à Kasia!"

Sur ce, elle le laissa planter là, l'air coi et courut vers le château, ses glandes lacrymales se mettant à fonctionner sans lui demander son avis. Harry resta là un moment à encaisser ce que Jamie lui avait dit, puis finit de se rhabiller et rentra lui aussi au château. Il ne la vit plus de la journée. Personne, d'ailleurs ne la vit de la journée. Hormis un certain serpentard qui la trouva bien vite dans cette salle où se trouvait des objets d'époque : tout y était vieux. SA salle, comme elle disait. Il était sûr de l'y trouver. Et elle y était effectivement, à travailler.

" Salut, fit-elle sans lever le nez de son bouquin ni même se retourner.

- Bonjour Jamie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je travaille. Ca se voit, non?

- Et le livre à l'envers, il est facile à lire?

- Je t'emmerde, Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Rien.

- Dis-moi.

- C'est pas tes oignons.

- Il se passe donc quelque chose. Alors parle-moi!

- Non! Allez, casse-toi, j'ai envie de voir personne aujourd'hui.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre car j'ai vu les rouges et or te chercher.

- Et ben qu'ils continuent à chercher. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller me balader avec eux autour du lac. Tu le leur diras.

- Mais bien sûr. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais y aller? Je ne suis pas un hibou postal, moi!

- Bien sûr que non, tu n'iras pas. Ca te tuerait d'aller voir des gryffondors en tant de que serpentard! Mais bon, je te le demande encore, laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît.

- Ma chère cousine, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais m'en aller sans t'aider alors que toi tu m'aides justement à me sortir... De tout ça.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle tourna la tête et il remarqua que ses yeux étaient rougis.

- Tu pleures?

- Non, c'est juste de l'eau qui me coule sur les joues, rien de plus.

- Et ces yeux rouges?

- Je suis fatiguée et je viens d'éplucher des oignons. Mais merde : laisse-moi tranquille!

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas, s'énerva-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas Drago, tu t'énerverais encore plus, cria-t-elle. Et de toute façon, ça ne te concerne pas.

- Si ça te fait pleurer, si! Et en plus, tu fais partie de ma famille, Jamie, se radoucit-il. Plus ma dette envers toi, alors... Laisse-moi t'aider. En tout cas, si c'est quelqu'un qui t'as mise dans cet état, je vais lui faire sa tête.

Jamie sourit : Drago n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça il y a trois mois. Il serait parti dès qu'elle le lui aurait demandé. D'ailleurs, il ne serait pas venu du tout.  
- J'en ai marre de devoir des explications à tout le monde! Mais laissez-moi tranquille, par Merlin!

- Eh arrêtes avec tes sautes d'humeur! Tu souris et l'instant d'après, tu m'engueules et tu refais ta tête de chien! C'est lourd! Bon, d'accord, je ne t'interroge pas, si cela t'énerves. Au fait, reprit-il au bout d'un moment, j'ai cru comprendre que Saint Potter t'avais démasquée.

- Et alors? Fit-elle, aggressive.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit-il narquois. C'est à cause de lui!

- Laisse tomber, Drago.

- Non. Explique-moi pourquoi cela te met dans un tel état! Ce n'est QUE Potter, à la fin!

- Je sais. Ecoute, tout le problème vient du fait qu'il me prend pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

- Que tu n'es plus, plutôt.

- C'est ça. Alors tu vois, c'est plutôt gênant.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui expliquer.

- Facile à dire! J'ai tenté de lui expliquer, mais je ne peux pas tout lui dire!

- Evidemment. En tout cas, si tu veux qu'il dégage de ton chemin, tu n'as qu'à me faire signe. Je me ferai un plaisir de le faire pour toi!

- C'est un peu tard pour ça, murmura-t-elle. Ecou...

- QUOI?

- Non, rien. Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi régler moi-même mes affaires, d'accord? C'est sympa de vouloir m'aider, mais je peux m'en sortir toute seule.

- Bah apparemment non!

- Oh la ferme! Tu vas me lacher, oui?

- Pas en ce qui concerne Potter en tout cas.

- Viendra-t-il un temps où vous ferez la paix?

- Non. Absolument hors de question. On a strictement rien en commun.

- N'en sois pas si sûr.

- Pourquoi?

- Je commence à te connaître, Drago, et je vis pour ainsi dire dans le dortoir des mecs de Gryffondor. Alors je commence à savoir comment vous êtes, tous les deux.

- Ouais, ouais. Jamais rien entendu d'aussi idiot.

-Oui! Véridique. Vous n'avez d'ailleurs pas un caractère si différent que ça. C'est juste la conception des choses qui diffèrent. Allez, laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

Drago soupira.

- D'accord."

Et il sortit, laissant Jamie seule qui en profita pour finir d'écrire une lettre qu'elle partit envoyer directement à la volière. Son hibou vint la rejoindre dès qu'il la vit. Elle l'avait trouvé il y a quelques semaines dans la Forêt Interdite, abandonné, affamé, son pelage noir ébène tout souillé. Elle s'en était occupé et il s'était bien vite remis. Depuis, il ne la quittait plus, bien qu'elle l'avait relâché. Elle l'avait appelé Abeldore, mais le surnommait Abel. Bref, tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était juste pour essayer d'occuper ses pensées par autre chose...

---

Elle passa le reste de son week end à éviter les gryffondors et rentra au dortoir que lorsqu'elle fut sûre de ne croiser personne. Le lendemain, elle fit également son maximum pour ne croiser personne pendant les pauses. Mais c'était sans compter qu'on était lundi et qu'il y avait cours de potions, où elle faisait équipe avec... Harry. Elle fit exprès d'arriver en retard, faisant ainsi perdre 5 points à sa maison. Harry évita tout d'abord de la regarder, mais c'était difficile car ils s'étaient remis à la préparation du veritaserum. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans se consulter. Ce fut Jamie qui rompit le silence.

"Tu peux commencer à tourner le temps que j'allume le chaudron?

- Euh, oui. Jamie, je...

- Chut. Pas maintenant. Tiens, passe-moi la poudre de Listancel que je compte les 131 grains dont on a besoin.

Il s'exécuta et reprit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Jamie...

- Merde! Pas toi, hein, mais tu viens de me faire perdre mon compte et il faut que je recommence.

- Alors avant de recommencer, tu vas m'écouter!

- Pas maintenant.

- Si maintenant! S'énerva-t-il sans se soucier du reste de la classe. Bon sang, j'en ai marre que tu aies le dernier mot, et...

- Harry...

- Non tais-toi! C'est mon tour cette fois! Tu m'énerves à te défiler en permanence.

- Potter! Intervint Rogue.

- Oh vous, la ferme! Quant à toi, tu vas m'écouter, c'est clair? Fit-il à Jamie.

Celle-ci éclata d'un rire franc.

- Et tu es sûr que tu veux dire ça ici et devant tout le monde?

Harry sembla enfin "reprendre" conscience. Il se rassit.

- Euh... Non...

Jamie souria de plus belle.

- Potter! Rugit Rogue. Je vous enlève 25 points pour insulte à un professeur et 5 autres pour avoir perturber mon cours! Reprenez tous vos potions, et que ça saute!

Et ils se remirent tous au travail. James et Lily lancèrent un "félicitations" discret (James pour avoir rabrouer Rogue et Lily, pour Jamie), auquel Harry répondit d'un sourire. Il se retourna vers Jamie.

" Ca se paiera...

- Quoi? J'ai rien fait, moi! Riposta Jamie d'un air angélique.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Bon, on s'y met?

- Ca y est? Tu te mets enfin à travailler?

- Oh, c'est juste que plus vite on s'y met, plus vite on finit, et plus vite on met les choses au clair, répondit-il d'un sourire éclatant, mais surtout... narquois.

- Quelle logique... Bon, ben... On s'y met, alors, mais qui te dit que je ne vais pas faire échouer les tentatives de réussites de ces potions? Souria-t-elle.

- Fais bien ce que tu veux. Parce que de toute façon, si on les ratent, on est obligé de rester ici les finir après les cours et on reste seuls! Souria-t-il. Alors ça revient au même...

Le sourire de Jamie s'évanouit. Celui de Harry, au contraire, s'agrandit. Quand elle rebaissa les yeux sur son livre de potions, Harry fit de même, toujours en souriant. La fin du cours se passa sans autre complications, sauf le fait que Sirius avait réussi à faire exploser son chaudron, éclaboussant ainsi l'entourage et rendant quelques filles furieuses, et parmi elles, Hermione et les deux nymphes présentes dans le cours.

---

Deux jours plus tard, à la fin du cours de DCFM où ils faisaient également équipe, Jamie avait ramassé ses affaires et était sortie en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire 'patacitrouille' lorsque Rémus avait annoncé la fin de son cours. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas calculé, c'était que Harry l'avait prévu et donc, il lui collait aux basques.

"Tu vas me suivre encore longtemps? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ca dépend de toi.

- Comment ca, de moi?

- Quand tu voudras bien m'écouter.

Elle se retourna, l'attrappa par un bras et le mena dans une salle de classe déserte d'un couloir isolé.

- Pourquoi tu fermes à clé?

- Parce qu'il y a cinq imbéciles qui nous suivaient! Insonorus! Et qui ont collés leurs oreilles à la porte! Ils en auront pour leur frais! Mais bon sang, pourquoi Ron est au courant?

- Il a vite vu qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

- Alors tu lui as dit. Et de quel droit?

- Eh, c'est mon meilleur ami, ok?

- Ca je le sais, mais en quoi as-tu le droit de le mêler à tout ça? J'ai aussi mon mot à dire!

- Ah oui, et quel mot... Alors que tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer tes actes!

- Quoi?

- Parfaitement! Tu fuis!

- Comment ça?

- Regarde comment tu es! Tu évites même le sujet!

- Non, je suis réaliste, c'est tout!

- Que tu crois! Tu parles toujours à la place des autres!

- Ah oui?

- Oui, dimanche matin par exemple... Tiens tant qu'on y est, tu pourrais pas m'expliquer pourquoi il n'y a aucune trace de toi dans les albums photos de mes parents après 1976?

- Pour te faire parler, et apparemment, ça marche. Et de toute façon, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce dont tu voulais me parler.

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à vouloir te parler, fit-il, sarcastique.

- Trève de bavardage! Je devrais t'effacer tout ça de la mémoire!

- T'as pas intérêt. De toute façon, ça servira à rien.

- Ah oui? Et Pourquoi?

- Parce que je retomberai amoureux de toi.

Jamie essaya de rester de marbre face à ses paroles, mais une fois de plus, elle se rata.

- Tu as l'air sûr de toi, soupira-t-elle.

- Evidemment!

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Car si tu perds la mémoire, tu oublies que tu penseras que je suis un mec. Et je ne crois pas que tu te ferai gay...

- Pourquoi pas? Si c'est toi.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes là, même si ce n'est pas drôle du tout, s'horrifia-t-elle.

- Bah non. De toute façon, t'es une fille et je crois que ça, ça changera pas...

- On pourrait pas tout reprendre comme avant? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Ne compte pas sur moi. Je n'en ai absolument pas envie.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux!

- Oh, si, je le sais! C'est plutôt toi qui ne le sait pas. Ou peut-être que tu as trop peur de le savoir!

- Et pourquoi ça me ferait peur?

- Parce que tu ne pourrais plus te cacher derrière cette personnalité totalement détestable!

- Ah je suis détestable? Et bien continue de penser ça et fiche moi la paix! D'ailleurs, tu aurais même du le faire depuis bien longtemps! Ca nous aurait éviter tous ces problèmes! Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Non attends! Pour moi, le seul problème, c'est que tu as peur de tomber amoureuse! Elle s'arrêta. Ou bien de l'être!(un petit disclaimer, car ce dernier passage est largement inspiré d'un des films les plus romantiques que j'ai vu : "Le temps d'un automne" où, d'ailleurs, l'héroïne porte le nom de Jamie et j'avoue que c'est par ce film que j'ai eu l'idée d'appeler ce perso Jamie, mais remarquez qu'elle n'ont absolument rien en commun... Je voulais un prénom féminin et masculin pour ce perso).

Elle le toisa, puis sortit en courant, donnant un coup aux cinq curieux qui avaient collés leurs oreilles, mais qui n'avaient bien sûr rien entendu.

--- Du côté des cinq autres ---

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent?

- Chut!

- Pousse-toi!

- J'entends rien!

- A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Ils doivent s'embrasser à perdre haleine. Face au regard incédule des autres, Ron ajouta (et oui, c'était lui...). Quoi? Je plaisantais...

- On sait jamais avec toi, remarqua Sirius.

- Imbécile, ajouta Hermione.

- Eh!

- Bon, vous n'allez pas recommencer! Fit James, agacé, trop habitué à les voir se disputer.

- Au moins, tu nous comprends maintenant, vieux frère, lorsque tu te disputais et dispute avec Evans... Lança Sirius.

- Eh, c'est plutôt elle qui se disputait! Moi, je...

- Tu te contentais juste de la regarder béatement en souriant.

- Vous vous la fermez, oui? Jura la concernée. Raah, non! J'entends rien! Ils ont du jeter un sortilège d'insonorisation.

- Ils se disputent? Demanda Ron.

- Que veux-tu que j'en sache? Lui répondit Sirius.

- Il a du se passer quelque chose, dit Lily, pensive.

- Quoi? Firent les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi! Je suis pas devin à ce que je sache! Toujours est-il que ça commencait à s'arranger en fin de semaine et que maintenant, Jamie feigne l'indifférence de je-ne-sais-quoi et que Harry est sur les nerfs.

- En plus, vu leur caractère à chacun, c'est pas gagné! Ils s'énervent tous deux facilement, ou tout du moins lorsqu'il sont face à face. Harry est plus calme que ca, généralement, dit Hermione.

- Que veux-tu? On a la facheuse habitude de tomber amoureux de femmes de fort caractère qui nous en font baver... Fit James.

- Eh! Parle pour toi! Fit Sirius.

- Nan, je parle de nous, les Potter.

- Ah bon? Demanda Hermione.

- Véridique, répondit Sirius à la place de son meilleur ami. Ses parents m'ont raconté une fois comment ça se passait quand ils étaient à Poudlard : du même genre que James et Lily, mais ils avaient les même amis dès le départ.

- Quand à mes grands-parents, ils étaient amis, mais n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, un peu coimme Ron et Hermione...

- Quoi? Réagirent les deux concernés.

- Mais en pire. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour Harry, c'est autre chose...

Ils collèrent tous leurs oreilles à la porte.

- On est pas un peu trop curieux, là? Fit Hermione.

- Si.(Grand silence). Mais c'est pas grave! Et ils recollèrent leurs oreilles.

C'est alors qu'ils reçurent tous les cinq un grand coup car Jamie venait de sortir en trombe de la salle. Ils essayèrent de décoller leurs oreilles de la porte mais se rendirent compte qu'elles y étaient collées. Un coup de Jamie. Après maints efforts, ils réussirent enfin à les décoller et rejoignirent Harry.

- Alors? Comment ça s'est passé? Demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

- Ca ne vous regarde absolument pas, grogna Harry.

- On insiste pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Sirius, s'il ne répond rien, c'est que ça s'est mal passé, expliqua James.

- Tu manques sérieusement de tact envers ton fils, James, fit Hermione.

- Si tu crois que mes parents me faisaient des cadeaux quand j'étais en présence de Lily, avant...

- Ah ça, c'est vrai, intervint Sirius, je me souviens d'une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, et ta mère avait exposé à Lily que tu avais...

- Bon, ça va, Sirius, tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis? Coupa James.

- Oh, je pourrais, mais je suis un mec un peu trop sympa... Et en parlant de ta dulcinée, où est Evans?

- Elle vient de sortir, répondit Ron avant de sortir également parce que Harry s'en allait aussi.

- Elle doit être allée voir Jamie, fit Hermione qui suivit également ses deux amis.

Ne restèrent plus dans la pièce que James et Sirius, qui finirent par s'en aller au bout d'un moment.

Hermione et Ron suivirent Harry un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête dans le parc, sous l'arbre où ils avaient l'habitude de squatter. Ils s'assirent chacun à chaque côté de Harry, qui restait muré dans son silence un moment et leur parla enfin :

" Rassurez-moi : je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas la comprendre?

- Euh, Harry, si tu veux mon avis, tu doit être celui de nous trois qui la connaît le mieux, fit Hermione.

- Elle a raison, ajouta Ron. Donc ça veut dire que tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas la comprendre, mais que tu t'y connais mieux que nous.

- Ron... Tais-toi, dit Hermione.

- Pourquoi je me tairais?

- Parce que ce que tu viens de dire ne correspond à rien, sinon à tourner en rond!

- Hum, hum.

- Euh, désolés Harry, firent-ils en même temps.

- Ouais, parce quand vous aurez enfin compris que vous n'arrêtez pas de vous chercher sans vous trouver, ça fera un couple en plus et surtout, surtout, SURTOUT, des vacances.

Ses deux amis rougirent.

- Bah voilà. On est reparti pour un tour!

- Quoi?

- Non, rien. Oubliez. Ou plutôt non, n'oubliez pas et réfléchissez-y! Si au moins vous, vous pouvez être heureux, ce sera déjà ça."

Et il tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant là Ron et Hermione, qui une fois de plus n'eurent pas le courage de tout mettre au clair et s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté (- Quoi? Mais on est très heureux comme on est! - Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il va chercher...).

---

Lily, pendant ce temps, était allée chercher Jamie. Elle l'avait bien évidemment trouvée mais cette dernière s'était montrée très peu motivée en matière de communication; alors elle avait lâché l'affaire et était repartie. C'est alors qu'elle croisa Harry et qu'elle voulu tenter sa chance avec lui (mais quelle curieuse, la Lily!). C'est lui qui aborda la conversation, après un long moment de silence :

" J'ai compris.

- Quoi donc?

- Ce que tu me disais quand tu parlais du passé de Jamie. Qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été comme ça.

Lily sourit.

- Je crois justement l'avoir découvert le soir d'Halloween.

- Effectivement, approuva Lily.

- Comment ça?

- Et bien, avec la collaboration de Ja... Potter et Black, j'ai lancé un sort à Jamie afin qu'elle soit elle-même le soir du bal.

- Tu pouvais dire James, tu sais. Je suis au courant.

- Au courant de quoi?

- Bah, que ma future naissance est assurée...

- ... On va dire ça comme ça... Sourit-elle. Et comment?

- C'est Jamie qui me l'a dit. Elle vous a vu samedi soir.

- Oh, euh...

- C'est bon. Je ne crois pas que ça l'ait choquée plus que ça.

- Oh, ça non, je le sais bein. C'est plutôt moi que ça dérange. Après un moment, elle ajouta : je voulais te demander Harry...

- Oui, quoi?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Jamie?

- ... Rien.

- Va dire ça aux autres.

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne crois pas que ça te concerne.

- Tu as raison, oui. Je suis très curieuse, je sais, mais j'ai une autre question à te poser. Tu es amoureux de Jamie, non?

- Tiens donc! Et bien quelle nouvelle! Je n'étais pas au courant... Fit-il sarcastique.

- Ce n'est pas ça ma question, et je t'en prie, ne me parle pas comme ça! Je ne t'ai rien fait!

- ... Excuse-moi, je m'énerve facilement ces derniers jours.

- Oui, on l'avait un peu remarqué...

- Alors, quelle est ta question?

- Bon. Je t'expose ma pensée. Le soir d'Halloween, tu as fait connaissance avec la Jamie d'avant. Même nous, on ne l'avait jamais vue être elle-même, comme elle a été ce soir-là, car on l'a observée. Mais on a voulu qu'elle passe une bonne soirée, loin de tous les... enfin, elle a essayé de résister au sort. D'ailleurs, son effet n'a pas été très long.

- Oui, je l'avais remarqué. A peine trois heures.

- Laisse-moi finir, Harry. C'est de elle que tu es amoureux. Tu sais, la Jamie de maintenant n'est plus la même... Et je doute qu'elle puisse redevenir comme avant. C'est même impossible, d'après moi. Je pense bien que tu ne dois pas comprendre comment on peut passer d'un extrême à l'autre, mais...

- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Ecoute Lily, ce que je peux te dire pour te rassurer, ou pas... C'est qu'il n'y a pas que la Jamie que j'ai vu le soir d'Halloween qui me plaît.

Lily sourit. Elle commença à s'en aller.

-Je veux juste te dire une dernière chose, la retint Harry. Je pense que Jamie n'est pas celle qu'elle veut faire croire. Elle n'est pas aussi désagréable que ça...

- Ca, je le savais, Harry. Chacun a sa propre histoire, et Jamie et sa façon d'être sont le résultat de la sienne.

- Et tu connais son histoire, toi?"

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un sourire triste et s'en alla, sans lui donner de réponse; laissant là un Harry déboussolé. Si sa mère faisait ce sourire, qu'il avait déjà vu lorsqu'on mentionnait malencontreusement les évenements du soir où elle et James avaient été tués (mais James et Sirius n'étaient toujours pas au courant, c'étaient principalement des allusions qui échappaient de la bouche de certains serpentards... Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas des imbéciles et ils découvriraient vite, à ce rythme là, la vérité), c'est que c'était mauvais pour le passé de Jamie. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point il pouvait avoir raison...

---

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de parler à Jamie. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait quasiment pas vue. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient à nouveau potions. Mais elle ne se présenta pas. Rogue ne s'en formalisa pas, comme s'il était déjà averti de son absence. Après avoir rajouter quelques ingrédients à la potion de veritaserum, ils attaquèrent une autre potion qui tourna mal pour Harry. Déjà qu'il était nul en potions, fallait qu'il soit tout seul pour la faire... Mais où était Jamie, bon sang? Toujours est-il que sa potion ne tarda pas à lui éclater au visage, entraînant une paralysie partielle du visage. Fidèle à son habitude, Rogue ne lui permit pas de sortir et d'aller à l'infirmerie, faisant bouillir James de rage, qui ne tarda pas à le lui reprocher. Rogue consentit enfin à le laisser sortir que lorsque Lily le lui demanda. Harry se mit donc en route pour l'infirmerie le plus lentement possible : moins vite il y serait et moins vite il devrait retourner en cours... A vrai dire, son objectif était de ne pas y retourner du tout.

Il mit donc un quart d'heure à aller à l'infirmerie, prenant tous les détours qu'il pouvait connaître. Arrivé là-bas, il mit un temps fou à trouver l'infirmière. Ce fut un fantôme qui lui indiqua la pièce du fond dans laquelle elle devait être. La porte était entrouverte. Une conversation s'y déroulait mais il ne comprenait rien. Il décida d'attendre qu'ils aient finis, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la voix de Jamie. Aussitôt la curiosité l'emporta sur le reste. Il entrouvit un peu la porte. Jamie était assise sur l'un des lits et Knookie était dans ses bras; elle semblait soucieuse, préoccupée. Il y avait soudain un gros silence dans la pièce. Elle regardait Knookie, puis elle prit la parole :

"Les animaux peuvent-ils l'être? Je veux dire peut-on le faire sur eux?

Hein? Faire quoi? Pas question de faire quoique ce soit à Knookie! Harry intervint.

- J'sais pas pourquoi tu peux m'en vouloir autant, mais pas question de faire quoique ce soit à Knookie! Elle n'a rien avoir là dedans! Dit Harry en entrant dans la chambre.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle n'était pas seule avec Pomphresh. Il y avait également Albus Dumbledore. A son avis, Dumbledore ne ferait rien à son chat. Mais alors de quoi parlaient-ils? Toujours est-il qu'il l'accueillit à bras ouverts alors que Jamie semblait... Terrorisée? Enfin, terrorisée était un bien grand mot, mais elle semblait avoir peur. Mais elle reprit bien vite contenance.

- Que fais-tu là?

- Et toi?

- En quoi ca t'intéresse?

- En tout, et ce que je viens faire ici, il suffit de voir ma tête pour le savoir!

Alors que Jamie allait répliquer et qu'une nouvelle dispute allait commencer, Mrs Pomphresh prit Harry, qui protesta vivement, par le bras et l'emmena dans une autre pièce, alors que Jamie et le professeur Dumbledore finirent leur conversation.

- Mais arrêtez! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

- Suivez-moi sans discuter, Potter, sinon, je ne guérirais rien!

A peine avait-elle finit de le soigner (enfin, il n'était pas encore guéri mais avait le droit à une super pommade verte pomme sur le visage en attendant), Harry réattaqua :

- Que fait Jamie ici? Est-ce qui lui est arrivé quelque chose? Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore est là? C'est grave? Et pourquoi Knookie est avec eux? C'est vraiment grave? Et pourquoi...

- Stop, stop, stop, cria l'infirmière. Elle sourit : vous avez de la détermination et vous êtes un dur à cuire, Potter. Vous me rappelez beaucoup votre père qui venait sans cesse à l'infirmerie dès que Miss Evans y était. Mais je vais vous faire la même réponse que je lui faisais : ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ces choses! Mais ne vous en faites pas et ne vous rongez pas les sangs, Il n'y a rien de grave, au contraire, lui souria-t-elle affectueusement.

- Vu la tête de Jamie, je vous croie pas.

- Bon allez, ça suffit! Ne me posez plus de questions!

- Mais...

- Harry, tu as entendu Pompom? Demanda la voix d'Albus Dumbledore qui sortait justement de la salle avec Jamie à ses côtés.

- Jamie!

- Je pense que tu peux sortir, maintenant, Harry. L'effet de cette pommade est passée. Enfin, rince-toi la figure avant, lui répondit Jamie, avant de sortir.

Harry se précipita à sa suite, ne faisant pas attention au professeur Dumbledore, qui, à son habitude, souriait encore en les voyant. Il ne prit pas non plus compte de ce que Jamie lui avait dit et sortit donc de l'infirmerie avec une couleur verte pomme sur le visage. Heureusement que les cours n'était pas finis! Il vit Jamie et l'attrappa par le poignet. Celle-ci se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question! Pourquoi étais-tu à l'infirmerie?

- Parce que j'y étais.

- ...

- Pour te faire parler?

- Ouais, bah c'est que ça marche, mais c'est évident que ce n'est pas la vraie raison.

- Et?

- Quelle est la vraie raison?

- Pourquoi je te la dirai?

- Parce que c'est moi!

- Et bien quelle raison! Ecoute, je te dirai pourquoi un jour, enfin, peut être, ca dépendra...

- De quoi? Et pourquoi tu me le dis pas maintenant?

- Parce que, je te dis que ca dépendra de... Enfin, ce n'est pas la peine de baliser.

- Excuse-moi, mais la dernière fois où tu as dit que ce n'étais pas la peine de baliser, t'étais à deux doigts d'avoir le coeur percé, alors excuse-moi si je ne te crois pas, fit-il méfiant.

- Sur ce coup, tu as raison. Mais c'est pas grave, je te jure. Et puis, de toute façon, je dirai rien, enfin pas ici, dans un couloir de Poudlard où les autres élèves vont débarquer dans moins de trente secondes! D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux d'aller te débarbouiller avant qu'ils ne débarquent, sinon, tu vas encore te prendre des remarques désagréables de la part de ton grand ennemi, finit-elle la phrase, railleuse.

- Pourquoi cet air narquois quand tu as dit ça?

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Drago, tu ne comprendrais pas si je t'expliquais. Bon allez, va-donc te laver et à plus tard!"

Elle s'en alla. Harry avait tiqué au 'Drago', mais n'avait rien dit. Ce n'était absolument pas de la jalousie, non... (mauvaise foi!). Mais pourquoi étaient-ils donc si proches, car les gryffondors et serpentards avaient en effet remarqué les liens qu'entretenaient Jamie et Malefoy (Drago et Turner pour les serpentards...). Une porte s'ouvrit. Harry partit en courant vers les toilettes les plus proches qui étaient celles de Mimi Geignarde. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas faire de bruit, et ne pas attirer Mimi. Mais ses efforts furent vains. Mimi le fit sursauter.

"Alors, Harry, on ne me rend plus visite?

- Euh, ce sont des toilettes pour filles, ici.

- Ca te dérangeait pas de venir pour faire tes potions, avant!

- C'est juste que c'était l'endroit le plus tranquille de Poudlard...

- Bien sûr : les Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde! Personne ne veut y venir car Mimi geint tout le temps! Cria-t-elle.

Elle était toujours aussi suceptible, apparemment. Pourquoi changerai-t-elle d'ailleurs? Harry finit de se débarbouiller alors que Mimi s'en allait en gémissant.

- Heureusement que j'ai des amis!

- Pardon?

Il croyait avoir mal entendu. Jamais Mimi n'avait parler d'amis. Ca devait être des fantômes.

- Oui! Des amis! Oh, mais c'est vrai! Pour tout le monde, Mimi ne peut pas avoir d'amis! Recommença-t-elle à crier. Mais Jamie, elle n'est pas comme ça.

- Jamie?

- Oui, Jamie! Elle n'a jamais été comme ça. Déjà à l'époque, elle... Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Ah oui, tu fais ettention à ce que je dis uniquement parce que ca concerne Jamie! Allez, va-t-en, je ne dirai rien de plus!

- Excuse-moi, Mimi. Tu connais vraiment Jamie?

- Evidemment! Qui ne connait pas Jamie? Fit-elle aggressive.

- Je sais, que tu vas probablement refuser, mais tu peux me parler d'elle.

Mimi le jaugea du regard. Elle le regardait méchament, d'un regard qui disait 'tu me prends pour qui?'. Cependant, son regard se radoucit. Harry n'aurait pas soupçonner qu'elle puisse avoir un regard calme... On parlait de Mimi Geignarde après tout!

- Ecoute, Harry, j'aime beaucoup Jamie,et je veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

- Mais je ne lui veux aucun mal!

- Je sais. Mais Jamie est quelqu'un de particulier, Harry. Tu peux pas comprendre. Je ne dirai rien, car c'est ma meilleure amie, ma seule amie encore vivante. Je ne peux rien te dire.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui. Mais promets-moi une chose, s'il te plait.

- Ca dépend... Répondit Harry qui se méfia.

- Accroche-toi.

- Comment ça?

- A Jamie. Accroche-toi, malgré tout ce qu'elle pourra te dire. Bon, allez, je dois aller voir Peeves. Il veut encore me faire une farce, mais cette fois-ci ca marchera pas, le Moine Gras m'a prévenue."

Et Mimi s'en alla. Harry se dit que finalement, elle n'était pas si idiote que ça. Et bien sûr que oui, il allait s'accrocher, comme son père l'avait fait avec sa mère avant lui. Après s'être débarbouillé, il partit rejoindre ses amis qui étaient dans la Grande Salle. La journée finit sans nul autre évènement notable.

---

Le lendemain après-midi, ils n'avaient pas cours. Harry sortit avec Ron et Hermione dans le parc pour se balader. Ils passèrent près du sol cogneur qui perdit toutes ses feuilles à leur passage. Mauvais présage? Peut-être, quand on connaissait sa qualité à attirer les ennuis ou à être trouvé par eux... Hermione et Ron se chamaillaient, à leur grande habitude; Harry ne les écoutaient pas, il les suivait, plongé dans ses pensées.

"D'accord Harry?

- Hein, quoi?

- Sympa de m'écouter! Fit Hermione.

- Vous avez finit de vous disputer?

- Pas vraiment, non, mais là je dois retourner à Poudlard, j'ai promis à Colin de l'aider dans son devoir de Métamorphose.

- Et moi je dois aller voir Hagrid parce que Charlie lui a prêté un livre que je dois récupérer pour le lui renvoyer, dit Ron précipitamment.

Hermione était assez convaincante, mais Ron sembla réciter une phrase qu'il s'était probablement entraîner à dire toute la journée.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a? Demanda Harry qui n'étais pas dupe.

- Mais rien. On se retrouve tout à l'heure? Demanda Hermione.

Sans attendre la réponse de Harry, ils s'en allèrent tous deux précipitamment. Ca sentait le coup monté. Et en effet, il ne tarda pas à apercevoir Jamie avec Lily et les Maraudeurs, avant que ceux-ci ne la laisse tomber pour partir précipitamment. Jamie croisa son regard. Oh oui, c'était un coup monté. Enfin, il allait en profiter. Il se dirigea vers Jamie. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, devinant ses intentions.

" Euh, salut... Commença-t-il d'une voix non assurée.

- Salut, fit-elle.

- Il fait beau, hein?

- Si tu le dis. Le ciel est gris, l'air est humide : il va pleuvoir Harry. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles me parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Alors?

- Tu vas pas recommencer!

- Recommencer quoi?

- Tu le sais bien!

- Peut-être, mais là, tu vois, je suis plutôt pressée et en plus les cinq idiots qui nous ont tendu un piège sont derrière les buissons là-bas, croyant que je ne les vois pas. Impossible d'avoir une vie privée ici.

- A qui le dis-tu. Faut toujours que tout prenne une grande ampleur? Est-ce qu'on se mêle de leur histoires, nous?

- Oui.

- Et ben t'as raison! Ca me rappelle ce que m'a dit Dumbledore en première année, s'il y a un secret confidentiel à Poudlard, il est évident que toute l'école est au courant.

- Ouais, bah heureusement que ce n'est pas vrai, sinon ça voudrait dire que tout le monde sait que je suis une fille.

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença Harry.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi.

- En fait, je...

- Jamie!

- Salut Drago.

- Potter, fit-il froidement.

- Malefoy, répondit-il sur le même temps..

- Que veux-tu Drago? Demanda Jamie, sentant la baguarre survenir.

Drago se retourna vers Harry :

- Quand est-ce que tu la laisseras tranquille?

- Pourquoi tu restes coller à elle comme ça?

- Eh, on se calme! Drago, va plus loin, je te rejoindrais, mais là, je dois parler avec Harry, Ok?

- Bon, d'accord.

Il s'éloigna.

- Comment tu peux apprécier ce type? Demanda Harry avec humeur.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, et je t'en prie, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de scène de jalousie pour le moment.

- Hein? Quoi? Mais non!

- Qu'avais-tu à me dire?

- Ce que tu sais déjà, mais je préfère me répéter parce que t'as pas l'air de comprendre.

- Prends-moi pour une idiote et je ne te dirai rien.

- J'ai pas dit ça. Simplement que tu... Refuses, oui, c'est ça; tu refuses d'entendre ce que je te dis! Parce que tu as peur. Et voilà, je me répète...

- Oui, beaucoup, oui, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Y'a rien d'amusant, j'suis sérieux!

- Je sais. Ecoute, Harry, tout ça, c'est vraiment compliqué, enfin, c'est moi qui suis compliquée, je sais, ajouta-t-elle face à son regard. Mais tu peux pas comprendre...

- Il suffit de m'expliquer!

- Je ne peux pas, tu comprends? Je ne peux pas te dire!

- Me dire quoi?

- Pourquoi je réagis comme ça! Harry, je te le jure, il faut pas que tu t'accroches à moi!

- Mais c'est trop tard pour ça! De toute façon, même si tu me l'avais dit avant, je me serai quand même attaché à toi.

- Je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça... Fit-elle la voix tremblante. Ok, j'avoue, j'ai peur! T'es content? Ne me dis plus jamais ce genre de choses, s'il te plaît!

Des larmes commencaient à perler sur ses joues. Harry n'avait pas penser une seule seconde qu'elle puisse être effrayée à ce point par ce qu'il lui disait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisaient plus attention aux cinq qui suivaient de loin leur entretien et qui avaient quand même eu le tact de se mettre assez loin pour ne rien entendre, quoique certains le regrettaient...

- Je... Je voulais pas te faire pleurer...

- Je sais. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. J't'en prie, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que, n'insiste pas, s'il te plaît.

- Jamie, j'aime pas te voir pleurer, explique-moi pourquoi ça te met dans cet état...

Pour toute réponse, elle mit ses mains devant son visage.

- Me regarde pas alors.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne broncha pas, au contraire, au bout d'un moment, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et y enfouit sa tête en continuant de pleurer.

- Explique-moi...

Il la sentit faire non de la tête et décida de ne pas insister pour l'instant : ce n'était pas le bon moment.

- Moi, je connais la raison, fit une voix sifflante et glaciale qu'il reconnut entre mille.

Il fit volte face pour faire face à Lord Voldemort. Que faisait Voldemort à Poudlard? Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, il répondit :

- J'ai toujours pu briser la stupide barrière de Dumbledore, Potter, simplement jusque là, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, même pour te tuer. Restez sage, ajouta-t-il.

Harry se tourna et vit qu'il avait bloqué ses parents, Sirius, Ron, Hermione. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. Puis Voldemort posa son regard sur Jamie.

- Bonjour, Jamie, dit-il tranquillement et d'une voix doucereuse. Harry regarda Jamie, chez qui la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait quelques minutes plus tôt avait fait place à de la colère. Après un moment il ajouta : Tu ne dis plus bonjour maintenant?

- Bonjour, seigneur de pacotille.

- Sois plus polie, je t'en prie.

- Ok, on reprend les mauvaises habitudes? Bonjour, TOM!

- Et ben voilà, tu vois, quand tu veux.

- Ce que tu n'as toujours pas compris, c'est que je ne veux pas!

- Peu importe. J'ai bien recu ton message du premier septembre. C'était très grossier, ce que tu as dit. Enfin, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Je suis ravi de te revoir. Après tout ce temps.

- Tu m'as vu en octobre.

- C'est bien ce que je te dis.

- Et bien qu'est-ce que ça a du être entre 1977 et 1997... Fit-elle narquoise.

Harry se retourna vers Jamie : il avait raison, il n'y avait aucune trace de Jamie depuis son départ pour 1997.

- Va-t-en, t'as rien à faire ici.

- Oh que si. J'ai récemment appris que ce détritus s'intéressait à toi, dit-il en montrant Harry, qui n'osait dire mot depuis le début de la conversation.

- Et bien tes informations sont fausses.

- Et comment se fait-il que je te retrouve dans ses bras? L'absence de réponse est très éloquente. Mais je t'avais prévenue...

- Tu ne feras rien du tout, le coupa-t-elle.

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Je préfère faire durer mon plaisir de te voir comme ça.

- Comme ça comment?

- Angoissée. Ca a toujours été mon spectacle préféré. Ca et te voir...

- Souffrir sous tes tortures? Merci, je sais. Casse-toi!

- C'est ce que je vais faire, mais tu vas venir avec moi.

- Non!

Harry sembla enfin se 'réveiller'.

- Tiens Potter, j'avais presque oublié que t'étais là.

- Reste en dehors de ça, Harry. Eloigne-toi.

- Mais, non!

- Fais ce qu'elle dit, Potter, t'es pas à la hauteur... Tu ne l'as jamais été. Et mis à part le jour d'Halloween 1981 où tes parents sont morts et où j'ai disparu, ainsi que quand je suis revenu, j'ai jamais vraiment voulu te tuer, parce que je lui en avais fait la promesse.

- Quoi?

- Oui, je lui en ai fait la promesse...

- Tenu partiellement, fit Jamie.

- Oui, mais je l'ai fait quand même. Il est en vie, non? J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit : ne rien faire avant que tu arrives.

- Tuer deux de mes meilleurs amis, des sorciers, des moldus, tu appelles ça rien faire?

- Je suis capable de pire.

- Ouais, je sais. Va-t-en Harry, car, désolée de te dire ça, mais tu n'es pas à la hauteur, même si c'est toi qui fait l'objet de la prophétie.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi aujourd'hui, Jamie. Je suis venu pour autre chose, que je vais d'ailleurs faire. Mais depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué que tu me cachais quelque chose.

- Je te cache des tas de choses, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerai.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais faire ce pour quoi je suis venu. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ça te facilitera la vie.

D'un geste, il amena Jamie, qui n'avait pas vu le 'coup' venir, vers lui et stoppa Harry qui voulut l'en empêcher. Alors il pointa sa baguette sur Harry et les autres, puis se prépara à lancer un sort assez puissant pour atteindre Poudlard tout entier. Harry se demanda ce qu'il fabriquait : il n'allait pas tuer tout Poudlard quand même? Jamie se posait également la même question. Non, il était puissant, mais pas à ce point. Puis elle comprit ce qu'il manigençait :

- Non!

- Oubliettes! S'écria Voldemort!"

Harry oublia alors ce qui avait pu se passer ces quatre dernières semaines, du moins tout ce qui avait attrait à Jamie. Il ne fut pas le seul. Lily, les maraudeurs, Hermione et Ron également, ainsi que Malefoy, qui était immobilisé, mais qui avait eu la bonne idée de se cacher. Dumbledore qui faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, l'air heureux et soucieux à la fois, reprit son air habituel. Tout le monde fut touché par le sort. Jamie regarda les effets qu'il provoquait chez ses amis et Harry. Ce dernier ne fit aucune attention à elle et repartit vers le château comme un somnanbule, le regard vide avec les cinq autres.

Aucun ne virent qu'après cela, Voldemort donna un grand coup derrière la tête de Jamie qui, déjà tombée au sol par ce qu'elle venait de voir, s'évanouit; et qu'il l'emmena avec lui vers la Forêt Interdite...

--------------------

Coucou! J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Je suis pas trop satisfaite de la fin, mais je voulais qu'elle soit comme ça, c'est juste la description qui me plaît pas.

En tout cas, pas tuer l'auteur!

Reviewez, please!

Kaena.


	18. L'entraînement

Coucou tout le monde!  
Désolée du temps que vous avez du patienter pour avoir ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment très longue, mais comme j'ai quatre autres fics en cours et un one-shot, je ralentis et je m'en excuse.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. RDV à la fin pour quelques explications car vous en aurez probablement besoin.  
Merci à tous mes reviewers!  
Point de vue de Harry! Bonne lecture!

--------------------------------------------

Chapitre 18 : L'entraînement

Harry était dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis. Il attendait que ses 'élèves' arrivent pour la première réunion de l'AD de l'année. Ron, James et Sirius parlaient des aventures qui étaient arrivées aux maraudeurs et où ils avaient du faire appel aux DCFM, quand à Lily et Hermione, elles discutaient du sujet du cours. Harry les écoutait d'une oreille distraite. A vrai dire, il était assez distrait depuis une semaine... Il avait une impression étrange, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Toujours est-il qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien, comme si... En fait, il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de truc avant, un mélange de peur, d'oubli, de peine, de colère.  
"Ah oui, alors comme ça, c'est par l'intermédiaire de l'AD que vous avez appris à faire le patronus? C'est cool! S'exclama Lily.  
- Oui, c'est Harry qui nous l'avait enseigné, il l'avait lui-même appris de Remus Lupin, lui répondit Hermione. Et toi, où l'as-tu appris?  
- Au risque de me répéter, c'est Jamie qui me l'a enseigné. Il s'y connait pas mal dans ce qui est de la défense contre les forces du mal.  
Jamie. Personne n'en avait entendu parler depuis une semaine. Disparu de la circulation. Ca lui était déjà arrivé de s'absenter deux jours sans explications en octobre, mais cela n'avait pas inquiété les professeurs. Alors que là, Dumbledore, McGonagall... Et même Rogue ne semblait pas rassurés quant à où était Jamie. Les maraudeurs et Lily s'inquiétaient également. En effet, ils avaient dit être habitués aux absences prolongées de Jamie. D'ailleurs, ils leur avait dit qu'il avait disparu pendant deux mois et était revenu après la bouche en coeur durant leur cinquième année. Mais là, ils avaient tous les trois un pressentiment. Et même s'il ne l'appréciait pas trop, Harry s'inquiétait lui aussi. Surtout qu'il y allait avoir un match de Quidditch le samedi suivant.  
- Mais, je me souviens qu'en septembre lors de l'attaque il n'en avait pas fait. Et je pense qu'il a tout fait pour éviter d'en faire un... Reprit Hermione.  
- Tu es très observatrice, dis-moi. En effet, Jamie connait la technique, mais de là à l'appliquer.  
- C'est à dire?  
- Il lui manque juste un point essentiel du sort.  
- Lequel?  
- J'arrive pas à trouver un souvenir assez fort et agréable dans ma fichue mémoire qui puisse contrer ce que les Détraqueurs me montrent, fit une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient tous que trop bien. Face au regard incrédule des autres, Jamie ajouta : c'est à dire que j'ai des souvenirs heureux, mais incapables de rivaliser avec... Ceux... Eh oh! Youhou!  
Lily fut la première à réagir et alla prendre Jamie dans ses bras. Elle fut imitée de près par James et Sirius. Harry fut peut être le seul à le remarquer, mais Jamie esquissa une grimace de douleur lorsque ses amis le prirent dans leurs bras. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde à peine. Il reprit ensuite le même air blasé que d'habitude. Enfin, ils se détachèrent d'elle et Lily ne tarda pas à le gifler.  
- Mais où est-ce que tu étais? Hurla-t-elle.  
- Euh... Quoique je te dise, tu me croirais pas, alors.  
Harry sourit tristement. Lily était inquiète. C'était compréhensible : Jamie était son ami. Il se disait qu'il s'en aurait recu plein, des baffes, si elle avait encore été vivante, avec toutes les aventures qu'il avait eu... Malgré tout, il aurait préféré avoir ces baffes que pas du tout... Enfin, revenons à nos moutons. Jamie se faisait sermoner par Lily, sous le regard amusé des maraudeurs. Harry, Hermione et Ron restaient en retrait.  
Harry ne fut pas mécontent de voir arriver 'ses élèves', Jamie non plus, d'ailleurs, car Lily le laissa tranquille. Bien, le cours d'aujourd'hui allait l'intéresser, personne à part lui, ses amis et les professeurs n'était au courant de ce que c'était. Il se sentait plus joyeux, d'un coup! (nda : c'est vraiment à cause du cours??? Ahhh, l'inconscient est parfois plus perspicace que le consient... Surtout si lui se souvient... Désolée, pour cette parenthèse philosophique...). Remus et Rogue ne tardèrent pas non plus. C'était eux qui l'aiderait à faire ce cours (c'étaient d'ailleurs eux la plupart du temps.  
- Euh, salut tout le monde, commença Harry, qui était toujours aussi mal à l'aise qu'à ses premiers cours. Après que le brouahaha se soit tu, il reprit : bon, alors aujourd'hui, vous n'allez pas avoir besoin de vos baguettes. Nous allons faire de la lutte.  
En effet, un tatami était installé au milieu de la Grande Salle.  
- N'y connaissant rien du tout, je vous l'avoue, je vais laisser les professeurs Lupin et Rogue vous faire le cours.  
Et il retourna se mettre à côté de Ron et d'Hermione en vitesse. Il avait hâte!  
- Bien, commenca Remus. Comme Harry vous l'a dit, nous allons vous apprendre les bases de la lutte. Cependant, n'espérez pas sortir de ce cours en sachant vous battre à la perfection. Qui peut me dire combien d'arts martiaux existent-ils?  
Personne ne répondait.  
- Très bien. Jamie?  
- Pourquoi moi? Fit-il.  
- Parce que je sais que tu connais la réponse.  
Il soupira puis répondit :  
- Je serai incapable de donner le nombre exact d'arts martiaux, ils en existent plus de 50. Cependant les plus connus sont le judo, le karaté, le taekwondo, la boxe anglaise, le ju-jitsu, le kendo, le viet vo dao ou même l'escrime ou encore l'aïkido, car c'est là où vous vouliez en venir, je suppose, professeur?  
- Oui. Excellente réponse. 10 points pour Gryffondor.  
Rogue continua.  
- En effet, comme Mr Turner vous l'a indiqué, il existe beaucoup trop d'arts martiaux pour que l'on puisse vous les nommer. Vous devez savoir qu'ils sont originaire tout d'abord de l'Asie et que plus tard, d'autres pays ont créé leur propres arts martiaux. Bien, pour vous faire une démonstration, nous avons avec nous le champion toute catégories chez les sorciers, Mr Jack Li. Je vous prierai de l'accueillir comme il se doit!  
Toute la salle applaudit respesctueusement quand le champion fit son entrée.  
- Merci, merci beaucoup, Fit-il. On m'a demandé aujourd'hui de vous apprendre les techniques de base de l'aïkido. L'aikido est un art martial ancien, qui.  
Il avait un accent japonais. Après un discours pompeux mais tout de même intéressant (ils apprirent que l'aïkido n'était pas un art martial d'attaque, mais de défense), il montra quelques figures, puis demanda :  
- Y a-t-il quelqu'un parmi vous qui pourrait venir m'aider à faire une présentation, et qui connaîtrai un peu les arts martiaux? Oui, vous monsieur? Vous pouvez venir.  
Harry vit passer à côté de lui Zaccharias Smith, un air suffisant à la Malefoy sur le visage. C'était apparemment le seul de la salle à s'y connaître, ou plutôt qui avait levé la main, car Harry et les autres pensait que Jamie et même Lily devaient sûrement s'y connaître un peu (suite à l'incident du premier septembre, il n'y avait aucun doute : ils savaient se battre!). Toujours est-il qu'être le seul à avoir levé la main semblait être gratifiant pour Smith. Seulement quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'on entendent des gloussements de part et d'autre de la salle : il n'y connaissait rien car il était incapable de faire les figures élémentaires que lui demandait le maître. Bref, après les désastreuses présentations, ils firent des groupes de deux et commencèrent à s'entraîner.  
" Bien, nous allons garder les mêmes groupes que pendant mon cours, commença Remus, pour ceux qui étaient avec des serpentards, je vais vous répartir de nouveau, mais vous garderez les anciens groupes lorsque vous serez en cours avec moi, bien entendu"  
Comme de juste, il fallait qu'il se tape Jamie pour un cours qui lui semblait pourtant intéressant! Enfin, ce qu'il pensait à l'instant, c'est qu'il espérait ressortir du cours en bon état et pas trop amoché. De toute évidence, Jamie avait compris ce à quoi il pensait car il lui fit un charmant sou... (oups la, on revient en arrière, oubliez le charmant!) Bref, il lui fit un sourire, puis lui dit :  
" T'inquiètes, Potter, je te rappelle que c'est un cours de défense, mais ce sera de ta faute s'il me prend l'envie de t'attaquer.  
Suite au manque de réaction de Harry, il fit :  
- Bouh!  
- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi Jamie.  
- C'est si tentant.  
- T'étais où? Demanda-t-il tout de même.  
- Si je ne l'ai pas dit à ta mère, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je te le dirai à toi?  
- Non, mais je te le demandais quand même pour savoir si ton absence pouvait justifier ton absence aux trois entrainements que tu as loupé.  
Et ca y est, il remettait ça. Remarque qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.  
- Je m'en doutais!  
- Quoi? Fit-il.  
- Le-capitaine-de-Quidditch-qui-a-gagné-le-match veut regagner le match. Et il ne peut pas se passer de moi pour ça!  
- T'es facilement remplaçable!  
- Ah oui? Bah alors trouve-moi un remplaçant et j'aurai enfin de la tranquilité!  
- Bon, ok, je l'avoue, j'ai besoin de toi dans l'équipe.  
- Attends, là, je crois avoir mal compris... Répète pour voir!  
- Oh c'est bon, tu as bien compris.  
- Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, a besoin de moi? Railla-t-il à la manière de Rogue. Oh, je vois, je devrais être flatté et tout, mais je ne le suis vraiment pas. Et pour ton information, je manquerai les entraînements si je veux et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.  
Harry soupira.  
- Tu sais quoi? Va te faire voir et ne remets plus les pieds aux entrainements si ça te chante. De toute facon, tu n'y fais rien d'autre que voler.  
- Je te demande pardon? Je fais exactement ce que l'imbécile de capitaine que tu es nous demande. De plus, toi aussi, tu n'y fais que voler; alors c'est plutôt à moi de te dire : va te faire voir!  
Sur ce, il lui fit une prise d'aïkido qu'il ne vit pas venir et qui l'envoya au tapis.  
- Ah, juste une chose, 'mon capitaine'... Tu devrais apprendre à chuter! Sinon, tu risques de te faire mal... Dire que c'est un incompétent comme toi qui doit sauver le monde.  
Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, qu'Harry refusa. Il préférait se relever seul.  
- Si tu apprends chuter, ce sera déjà pas mal. Regarde, dit Jamie.  
Il chuta devant lui.  
- A quoi ca sert de se laisser tomber comme ça? Demanda Harry.  
- Bon sang, mais tu écoutes ce que je te dis? A t'apprendre à chuter! Comme ça, lorsque tu te batteras avec quelqu'un, tu ne te feras pas mal en tombant. Allez, vas-y, essaye!  
Harry n'était pas très convaincu.  
- Si ca peut te persuader, sache que Voldemort sait très bien se battre à mains nues sans sa baguette, même si son âge commence à lui faire défaut. Cela n'empêche pas qu'il est beaucoup plus fort que toi, alors à mon avis, tu devras savoir te battre quand tu l'affronteras.  
Harry tenta alors de chuter correctement, et il y parvint au bout d'un moment. Content de lui, il remarqua que son père faisait également la même chose, alors que sa mère et Jamie discutaient avec animosité. Il ne sentit pas Jack Li approcher.  
- Que faites-vous, monsieur?  
- Hein? Quoi? Euh, Potter.  
- Monsieur Potter, je peux savoir ce que vous faites?  
- Euh, je chute.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Euh... Pour m'entraîner.  
- C'est une bonne idée, et qui vous a dit de le faire?  
- Euh, fit Harry en regardant en direction de Jamie.  
Li suivit son regard et écarquilla les yeux, puis se dirigea vers les deux seules personnes qui parlaient au lieu de s'entraîner. Il sourit en s'avançant vers eux.  
- C'est comme ça qu'on travaille?  
- Non, c'est comme ça qu'on échange des idées, railla Jamie.  
- Jamie, quel plaisir, toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois.  
- Et toi toujours aussi craspec et coincé.  
- Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, tu veux?  
- Alors apparemment, tu as enfin rejoint le bon côté?  
- La ferme! Et travailles un peu au lieu de causer! D'ailleurs, je comprends que tu ne fasses rien, mais pour ton amie, je ne la connais pas.  
- Elle sait se battre, crois-moi.  
- Ah oui, pourquoi?  
- Je l'ai moi-même entraînée. Libre à toi de me croire ou pas, ou de douter de mes capacités, fit-il en souriant.  
- Sans vouloir te vexer, ni mettre en doute tes 'capacités', je préfère m'en rendre compte moi-même. Vous êtes miss...? Demanda-t-il à Lily en souriant, charmeur.  
- Miss Evans. Et je suis déjà prise, et en plus vous m'avez l'air antipathique. De plus, Jamie m'a déjà parler de vous. Enfin, sachez que je suis la mère du jeune garon qui est derrière vous.  
Li arrêta de sourire et afficha un air ahuri.  
- Allez, t'es pas si méchant que ça, je le sais bien, dit Jamie en s'approchant de lui. Il lui glissa à l'oreille, sans que personne ne puisse entendre : d'ailleurs, si c'était le cas, tu aurais dis à tout le monde ici que je suis une fille, et tu ne l'as pas fait ce qui prouve que tu es un chic type au fond, avec un désagréable caractère.  
- Attention, je pourrais être tenté.  
- Je sais que tu ne le fera pas. Et puis, tu n'es pas resté à la solde d'Orion Black, de plus.  
Li sourit malicieusement.  
- Ca c'est sûr, je ne serai plus là pour te parler, sinon. J'ai une idée, ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques instants.  
- Ah oui, et laquelle?  
- Je vous en ferai part à la fin du cours. Bien, est-ce que tout le monde peut m'écouter? Fit-il plus fort. Une fois qu'il ait eu l'attention de tout le groupe, il dit : bien, je vous ai tous observé. Pour ne rien vous cacher, c'est pas brillant brillant... Bien, je vais à présent vous montrer une technique : . Jamie?  
- Non? Fit Jamie avec insolence.  
Il recut un regard noir de la part de Jack Li.  
- Bien, tu feras les démonstrations avec moi. Jamie soupira. Vous allez apprendre la technique.  
- Pas de termes d'aïkido, Jack. On est pas là pour apprendre à causer le japonais, coupa Jamie.  
- Fais donc le cours à ma place, tant que tu y es! Soupira Jack.  
- Sûrement pas!  
- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi donc le faire! Bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec tous ces termes compliqués; cela ne changera en rien la façon dont vous vous défendrez. Votre sympathique camarade ne les ayant d'ailleurs jamais su parfaitement... Il reçut un regard noir de la part dudit camarade : Jamie. Il continua : cela ne l'empêche pas de savoir mettre quelqu'un au tapis. Il sera mon partenaire pour les démonstrations.  
Ils montèrent tous les deux sur le tatami et se mirent face à face, tandis que les élèves s'asseyaient autour.  
- Bien, l'un des deux partenaires va jouer le rôle de l'attaquant, et va saisir le poignet de son camarade. Jamie lui attrappa le poignet. On vous montre une fois la technique, puis on la décomposera ensuite pour vous l'apprendre.  
Cela se passa si vite qu'Harry eu à peine le temps de comprendre comment Jamie avait bien pu arriver au sol. Toujours est-il que Li l'avait attrapé, retourné, et Jamie était tombé.  
- Alors, on va recommencer en détaillant tout. L'attaquant attrappe son coéquipier par le poignet. Avec sa main de libre, le coéquipier dégage sa main en donnant un coup sur le poignet comme un ciseau, puis attrappe ce même poignet, et retourne l'attaquant, comme ceci. Puis vous prenez la main de votre adversaire comme ceci, et il ne pourra plus rien faire avec cette main. Pour l'instant, vu le niveau de la majorité d'entre vous, il ne pourra rien faire du tout, mais les plus expérimentés peuvent toujours répliquer. Ensuite, vous faites tomber votre aversaire. Voila. Des questions? De toute façon, je passerai voir chaque groupe pour voir ce qu'il en est. On vous refait une dernière fois la technique, et après, c'est à vous!  
Li et Jamie refirent un fois la technique rapidement, bien trop rapidement au goût des élèves, puis Jamie revint vers Harry qui monta sur le tatami tout comme les autres.  
- Je te montre la technique une autre fois ou ca va? Demanda Jamie.  
- Je vais essayer.  
- Ok, on y va.  
Jamie lui attrappa le poignet. Harry réussit plus ou moins la technique, mais son adversaire ne tomba pas.  
- Tu ne risques pas de faire tomber ton adversaire si tu le prends juste par la main. Il faut que tu la prenne comme ça.  
Jamie le saisit par le poignet et appuya avec ses doigts sur sa main afin de mettre les muscles en extension.  
- Ouais, et?  
- Et tu peux faire n'importe quoi à celui que tu tiens comme ça. Exemple.  
Il appuya un peu plus fort en se servant de son autre main, et là, Harry comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Merlin, ça faisait pas du bien! Jamie se déplaça à droite, à gauche, en avant, en arrière et Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.  
- Alors? Demanda Jamie en continuant de se déplacer.  
- C'est bon... Ca va... J'ai compris... Fit Harry en saccadant ses paroles, avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Jamie le lâcha.  
- Vas-y. Réessaye.  
Il parvint à faire tomber Jamie puis le lâcha. Ce dernier se releva en jurant. Harry sourit de victoire et de satisfaction.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu souris, grogna Jamie. Ta technique était minable, même ce que je viens de te montrer. Je savais que tu ne me supportais pas, mais pas que tu me détestais à ce point ni que j'étais ton ennemi.  
- Quoi?  
- Je viens de me faire un claquage par ta faute! Et pas qu'à la main! J'ai pas pu chuter correctement tellement c'était mal fait! Je vais avoir mal au dos pendant des heures, maintenant! Si tu continues comme ça, tu iras avec quelqu'un d'autre! Parce que moi, encore, je suis habitué, mais tu auais pu fracturer le poignet d'un autre! Alors, s'il te plaît, mets tes apprioris me concernant de côté.  
- Euh, j'ai pas fait exprès.  
- Ouais, c'est ça, alors la prochaine fois, tu fais gaffe. Je ne suis pas Voldemort, moi. De toute façon, ça sert à rien que je reste.  
- Eh, Jamie, calme-toi! Intervint Lily.  
- Excuse-moi, ajouta Harry.  
- Peut être. Allez, on recommence, dit-il en allant se repositionner.  
- Il est sur les nerfs, aujourd'hui, glissa Harry à l'oreille de Lily Lily étouffa une remarque acerbe. Harry retourna se mettre en face de Jamie et le salua. Il fit de même. Ils reprirent le même exercice plusieurs fois puis passèrent à un autre exercice, et encore à d'autres. Le cours dura trois bonnes heures, puis Jack Li y mit fin. Harry était plutôt satisfait de lui-même. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas un très bon niveau, mais il connaissait maintenant quelques techniques de défense.  
- Bien, vous avez bien travailler. Enfin, quand je dis 'bien', c'est une façon de parler... On va s'arrêter là. Cependant, avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerai que vous assistiez à un vrai combat d'arts martiaux. Je demanderai donc à deux de vos camarades de vous faire une démonstration.  
On entendit Jamie soupirer. Harry se retourna. Jamie lança, insolent :  
- Tu as peur de m'affronter, Jack?  
- Oh que non. Je veux juste évaluer le niveau de ta camarade.  
- Qui? Moi? Demanda Lily.  
- Oui.  
Jamie et Lily prirent place sur le tatami. Ils se saluèrent, puis se mirent en place. Au signal du maître, ils commencèrent le combat. Aucun doute, ils savaient très bien se battre. Ce combat était différent de celui qu'il avait vu à la rentrée. En effet, contrairement à l'autre fois, ni Jamie, ni Lily n'avait l'intention de faire du mal à l'autre. Aux yeux de Harry, cela paraissait quand même violent, mais pour eux, ça avait l'air plus amical qu'autre chose. Du coup, la plupart des élèves présents commencèrent à se sentir vraiment nuls. Ils étaient tellement content d'avoir appris ces quelques techniques, mais maintenant, après la vision de ce combat, ils se rendirent presque tous compte qu'ils ne savaient en fait pas grand chose. Pendant que les deux combattants continuaient de se battre, Jack Li expliqua :  
- Pour bien savoir se battre et se défendre, il faut que cela devienne instinctif chez vous. Je m'explique, ajouta-t-il face au regards incrédules de quelques élèves. Vous avez appris quelques techniques aujourd'hui, mais croyez-vous vraiment que si on vous attaque, vous adopterez rapidement ces techniques? Je ne vous cacherai donc rien, pour que cela devienne un automatisme, il faut s'entraîner. Beaucoup.  
Jamie et Lily continuèrent de se battre et ce fut finalement Lily qui mit fin au combat en envoyant Jamie à terre. Tout le monde applaudit. Apparemment, Lily était la seule à pouvoir rabattre le caquet de Jamie dans toutes les situations. Seulement, elle avait un air inquiet sur le visage, Harry regarda autour de lui. Apparemment, il n'y avait que lui et ses amis qui s'en étaient rendus compte. Il regarda de nouveau sur le tatami, Jamie esquissait encore quelques grimaces de douleurs, qu'il arrivait à cacher à quasiment tout le monde. Le cours se finit et tout le monde quitta la salle : les élèves, ainsi que Remus et Rogue qui accompagnèrent Jack Li jusqu'à la sortie. Ne restèrent plus que dans la salle Lily et Jamie, toujours sur le tatami, Harry, Hermione, Ron, James, Sirius, Neville et Ginny qui allèrent les rejoindre, ainsi que Théos et Klïya qui étaient venus assister au cours. Jamie était toujours à terre, à genoux et penché en avant.  
- T'y es pas allé de main morte, Lily, lança-t-il.  
Cette dernière ne répondit rien, mais continua de le fixer d'un oeil inquiet.  
- Hey, Jamie, on comptait sur toi pour montrer à Evans ce que vaut un vrai homme, se moqua Sirius.  
- Va te faire voir. Tu peux y aller si tu veux, Black.  
- Lily? Demanda James qui avait également remarqué son inquiétude.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Ca va? Continua Harry.  
- Oui, très bien, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faudrait poser cette question. Jamie?  
- Je vais bien, mais ton fils m'a fait un claquage tout à l'heure! Ca n'aide pas! Et puis je te l'ai dit, tu y as été un peu fort.  
- Pas plus que d'habitude. Un peu moins, je dirai même, une fois que j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas la même riposte qu'en temlps normal... Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
- Rien.  
- En tout cas, faut pas vous chercher des noises, à vous deux, lança Hermione, comme pour changer de sujet.  
- Je m'évertue à le dire, répondit Jamie. Well, maintenant je vais me lever et m'en aller. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un.  
Il se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il tituba, puis tomba, inconscient. Sirius réussit à le retenir avant qu'il ne touche terre. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers lui et il reprit bien vite connaissance. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Sirius et retenta de se remettre sur ses jambes, mais elles se dérobèrent encore une fois et Jamie jura.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Lily.  
- Ca se voit pas? J'arrive plus à tenir sur mes jambes, voilà ce qui se passe. Aide-moi, Sirius, s'il te plaît.  
On vit un flash de lumière. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Hermione, un appareil photo à la main, à photographier Jamie.  
- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend, demanda Jamie.  
- C'est si rare de te voir dans cet état là qu'il faut immortaliser ça!  
- Débile.  
Il réessaya de se relever, mais ne parvint guère à tenir sur ses jambes, c'est Sirius qui le retenait.  
- Tu peux m'accompagner voir Pomphresh, demanda Jamie.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Je peux peut être faire quelque chose? Demanda Klïya. Je ne suis pas là pour rien.  
- Ok, essaye toujours, lâcha Jamie au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Hermione continuait de prendre des photos, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.  
Klïya s'approcha et placa ses mains sur les jambes de Jamie. Elle récita une incantation et une lumière sortit de ses mains. Harry la regardait faire, fasciné. La lueur s'affaiblit d'un coup, puis s'arrêta. Il regarda Klïya : son regard allait de Sirius à Jamie et inversement avec un air ahuri au visage.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Jamie.  
- T'as vraiment besoin de me poser cette question ou bien est-ce que tu l'ignores? Rétorqua Klïya sur le même ton.  
Jamie ne répondit rien, mais réessaya de se lever pour partir. Il y arriva et sortit de la salle en jettant un merci rapide et discret à Klïya. Lily se précipita à sa suite.  
- Il est bizzare, lâcha Sirius.  
- Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude? Raya Harry.  
- C'est pas le moment de faire du sarcasme, Harry, répondit James. Il a disparut pendant une semaine et lorsqu'il revient, il n'est pas très en forme. Je trouve ça inquiétant. Connaissant Jamie.  
- Comment ça, demanda Hermione.  
- Bah, disons que ce n'est pas une petite nature, comme vous avez pu le remarquer.  
- J'y vais, se décida Sirius.  
- Non, laisse Lily aller lui parler, dit James.  
- Pourquoi? Demanda Ginny.  
- On s'est toujours pris des grands vents quand c'était important, dit Sirius.  
- De quoi, 'important'? Questionna Harry.  
- Justement, là est la question, fit James, sarcastique. On a jamais rien décroché de Jamie... Voilà pourquoi on essaye d'en savoir plus sur lui.  
- Klïya, tu as l'air d'avoir vu quelque chose ou à l'heure? Demanda Sirius, qui était resté silencieux jusque là.  
La nymphe regardait toujours la porte par laquelle était sortit Jamie. Elle se tourna vers le petit groupe et regarda Sirius, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
- Non. Non, je n'ai rien vu. Rien du tout. Rien.  
Elle s'enfuit en courant.  
- Klïya!  
- Elle a vu quelque chose, fit James.  
- Quelque chose qui avait l'air important, dit Ron.  
Seul Théos restait muet, un étrange regard sur le visage.  
- Ca m'énerve! Foi de Black, je découvrirai ce qu'il cache!  
- On va manger? Demanda Neville.  
- C'est pas le moment, Neville.  
- Faut bien qu'on mange! Riposta Hermione. Allez, on y va.  
Ne voulant pas froisser Hermione, ils se mirent tous en route vers la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron se regardèrent : elle savait également quelque chose. Ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas vouloir se mêler des affaires des autres. Ils passèrent tous à table. Au bout d'un moment, Lily arriva. D'un regard, elle fit comprendre que ce n'était même pas la peine de poser des questions. Au final, ils remontèrent assez tôt et Harry et Ron retinrent Hermione avant qu'elle ne monte se coucher.  
- Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose à propos de Jamie qu'on ignore, à tout hasard?  
- Pourquoi saurais-je quelque chose?  
- Disons que ce n'est pas ton habitude de le laisser tranquille.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais le fait est que j'ai pris conscience que le cas de Jamie m'était totalement indifférent puisque je ne le supporte pas. D'ailleurs, vous devriez faire de même. Je comprends que James et Sirius veulent en savoir plus, c'est leur ami, mais vous, là je sèche car aucun de vous deux ne le supporte. Alors je ne vois pas en quoi ce qui a pu lui arriver vous intéresse.  
Harry ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle avait raison (encore.  
- C'est... Parce qu'il fait partie de l'équipe, trouva à répondre Ron. Et Harry veut que ses joueurs soient en bonne forme, même s'ils ne les aiment pas, hein, Harry?  
- Euh... Oui, oui.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Vous êtes pathétiques. Pourquoi vous vous intéressez pas à autre chose, on dirait deux commères! Ou alors, c'est que malgré ce que vous dites et montrez, c'est que vous aimez bien Jamie... Vu vos têtes, ce n'est pas le cas, alors fichez-lui la paix.  
Ron attrappa Harry par le bras et le tira vers un des canapés. Hermione soupira puis monta dans son dortoir.  
- Je ne supporte pas de l'admettre, mais elle a raison, dit Ron.  
- Mmh"  
Ron avait peut être gobé ça, mais pas lui. Il était certain qu'Hermione savait quelque chose. Cependant, elle avait raison sur le fait qu'ils ne devraient pas s'occuper autant du sort de Jamie s'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Et se poser des questions sur le 'cas Turner' voudrait donc signifier que Ron, tout comme lui, avaient peu à peu intégrer Jamie comme un membre de leurs amis, même s'ils n'éprouvaient aucune amitié pour lui et qu'ils ne le supportaient pas. C'était vraiment bizarre. C'est vrai que si ça avait été Parvati ou Lavande, il ne s'en serait pas soucié, mais là... Et puis c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé...

Depuis que Lily et Jamie s'étaient battus, ce denier était encore plus craint dans l'école, si c'était possible. Enfin, il n'était pas si craint que ça, mais on l'évitait. Maintenant, s'il jetait un regard méchant, les plus petits s'en allaient en courant, ce qui faisait toujours rire les maraudeurs. Ils étaient actuellement en cours de DCFM et attendaient Remus, qui avait du retard, ainsi que Jamie, qui n'était pas là. Harry pensa que s'il ne se pointait pas, il passerait un meilleur moment. La chance ne devait pas être de son côté car Jamie arriva, l'air particulièrement contrarié et jeta un regard noir à Harry lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui. Remus arriva peu après.  
" Bonjour! Lança Remus. Bien, suite aux intempestives demandes de la part de la plupart des élèves, nous allons continuer les cours de Défense.. Corporelle. Nous avons discuté avec l'ensemble du corps professoral et avons décidé de supprimer à votre programme les cours sur la défense contre les Turlipuis pour les remplacer par des cours d'arts martiaux. Je ne vous cacherais pas que cela sera beaucoup plus intéressant. Durant les quatre prochains cours, nous finirons d'étudier notre sujet du moment, qui est je vous le rappelle les créatures du corps, puis attaquerons cette partie du programme qui sera assurée en collaboration avec monsieur Wuima, un maître des arts martiaux.  
Ce dernier fit son entrée. Jamie fit tomber un crayon et passa sous la table pour le ramasser.  
- Maître Wuima a tenu à venir vous saluer.  
- Bonjour à tous. Je suis un maître d'arts martiaux moldus, mais je connais votre monde. Nous ne nous verrons que dans deux semaines. Pendant ce temps, je vous conseillerais de travailler votre endurance.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Harry remarqua qu'il s'approchait rapidement, d'une démarche souple, presque féline. Pourtant, il ne paraissait pas se presser. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de Harry et Jamie. Jamie ne paraissait pas pressé de sortir de là dessous. Ce fut le maître qui le sortit de là... On ne sait comment tellement ce fut rapide. Le maître lança un regard dur à Jamie, qui le salua, au bout d'un petit moment où ils se regardèrent.  
- Senseï.  
- Cela fait apparemment trop longtemps que l'on ne s'est vu! Je t'ai connu plus respectueux.  
- Mon crayon était tombé, senseï.  
- Et également plus honnête.  
- Pardon, senseï, je ne voulais pas vous parler.  
Harry était stupéfait.  
- Je préfère ça, voilà une réponse honnête. Alors l'as-tu retrouvé cet énergumène? T'es-tu vengé; malgré mon désaccord?  
- Oui et non, maître. Je l'ai retrouvé, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me venger. Excusez-moi, senseï, mais ne pourrions nous pas continuer cette conversation plus tard?  
- Oui, bien sûr. Je compte sur toi pour venir me voir dès que tes cours seront finis. Nous pourrons ainsi discuter et j'évaluerai ton niveau.  
- Bien, senseï, articula Jamie entre ses dents.  
Le Maître s'en alla. La plupart des élèves regardèrent Jamie : personne ne l'avait vu aussi respectueux, même envers un professeur. Il avait même l'air de craindre maître Wuima.  
- Bien, nous allons poursuivre le cours de la dernière fois. Qui peut me faire un bref résumé de ce qui a été vu?  
C'est sans aucune surprise qu'on vit Hermione lever la main. Pendant qu'elle récitait son cours, Harry demanda à Jamie :  
- Tu le connais?  
- C'est mon maître d'arts martiaux. Enfin, c'était, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis... La dernière fois. Logique, me diras-tu, mais ça fait au moins deux ans et demi, enfin, pour moi. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris. N'empêche que revoir et mon maître, et Jack, ici... Je ne crois pas beaucoup aux coïncidences.  
- Comment ça?  
- Coup monté. Bref.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé l'autre jour?  
- J'étais très fatigué, ce qui a entraîné et une faiblesse musculaire, et voilà.  
'Mais bien sûr' pensa Harry. Toutefois, il ajouta :  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais pendant cette semaine d'absence qui justifie ça?  
- Ca ne te regarde pas, Potter. Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse.  
- Jamie, Harry, si vous voulez discuter, faites-le en dehors des cours, s'il vous plaît, intervint Remus"  
Sur ce, ils se turent.  
Le cours se passa étonnement vite malgré ce qu'ils étudiaient : les marcoultiks, des sortes de lutins minuscules qui se collaient à la peau provoquant des démangeaisons et des furoncles. A quoi cela leur servaient bien? Surtout quand la menace Voldemort planait sur leur têtes. Mais comme leur avait expliqué Remus, cela faisait partie du programme officiel qui était élaboré par le ministère... En effet, ils avaient appris que le programme des cours se composait comme cela : une partie officielle et une partie choisie par le professeur en accord avec la direction. Enfin bref... Et connaissant Remus, les Turlipuis ne devaient pas être si intéressant que cela s'il les avaient supprimés.  
A la fin du cours, Jamie balança ses affaires dans son sac et sortit précipitemment de la salle. Remus appela Harry pour lui parler après la sortie des autres élèves.

Jamie ne revint qu'à l'heure du dîner alors que les élèves commencaient à quitter la salle, fatigué, boitant, des bleus un peu partout.  
"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Neville.  
- Oh, rien, rien, justes d'amicales retrouvailles d'un élève et son maître, c'est tout.  
- Tu t'es fait casser la gueule! S'amusa Ron. Mais c'est génial! Où est celui qui t'a mis dans cet état que je l'embrasse!  
- Ron! S'écria Hermione.  
Les autres lui jetèrent également des regards furieux.  
- Ok, sxcuse.  
- T'en fais pas, ça m'a fait ni chaud ni froid, ta remarque, Ron.  
- Tu es sûre que ça va? Demanda Lily.  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai connu pire lorsque j'étais son élève à mes débuts. Bon, je meure de faim, alors si tu veux bien je vais m'asseoir et me servir.  
- Tu es malade?  
- Pourquoi?  
- Tu ne manges rien, d'habitude!  
Jamie haussa les épaules.  
- Je me suis pas mal dépenser ce soir, alors c'est normal!  
Lily, étonnée mais ravie qu'il mange enfin, le laissa s'asseoir et se servir généreusement dans les plats qui se présentaient devant lui. Alors qu'il mangeait goulûment comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours (ce qui était le cas), Klïya s'approcha de lui et le soigna. (NDA : Je rappelle que les nymphes et célestins ont le pouvoir de guérir)  
- Merci, fit Jamie entre deux bouchées.  
- De rien. Jamie, eshi perla ti echa inut?  
- Quoi?  
- Tu m'as très bien comprise!  
Jamie soupira.  
- Mmh, ok, murmura-t-il. Ne voyant aucune réaction, il ajouta : er'vlap!  
Harry n'avait rien compris, mais Klïya sembla satisfaite de sa réponse. Au bout d'un moment, Jamie s'arrêta de manger :  
- Ben quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça? Vous n'avez jamais vu manger quelqu'un?  
- Rarement toi, en tout cas, fit Ginny.  
- Et jamais autant, ajouta Hermione.  
Il haussa les épaules et continua de manger. La salle était maintenant presque vide et Remus s'approchait de la table. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Il se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Remus un peu plus tôt :

"Vous vouliez me voir, professeur?  
- Oui, Harry, et je t'en prie, appelle-moi Remus en dehors des cours. Bien, à la suite de notre réunion sur les cours d'arts martiaux qui vont être donnés, nous avons parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore.  
- Qui 'nous?  
- Severus et moi.  
Harry grimaça.  
- Tu avais l'air intéressé par ces cours, non?  
- Oui, mais si c'est possible de changer de partenaire, j'suis pas contre.  
Remus sourit, puis redevint sérieux.  
- Nous avons décidé avec Albus, si tu es d'accord bien entendu, de te donner des cours privés, étant donné, que tu auras besoin de savoir... Bref.  
Harry savait qu'il faisait allusion à son futur combat contre Voldemort.  
- Je suis d'accord, du moment que vous ne me donnez pas Rogue comme professeur!  
- Non, ce n'est pas Severus, rassure-toi. On s'est rappellé que ça s'était mal passé la dernière fois.  
- Bon, ok! Alors qui? Jack Li?  
- Non.  
- Maître Wuima?  
Remus secoua la tête de manière négative.  
- Bah, qui alors?  
- Tu ne vois vraiment pas? Jamie, annonça-t-il.  
Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Harry.  
- Non, non et non. Il en est hors de question. Je refuse catégoriquement! Comment Jamie a pu accepter ça?  
- Ehm, on ne lui a pas encore demandé.  
- Alors ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Il ne voudra pas.  
- Tu crois?  
- Bah oui! Il m'aime pas, et c'est réciproque.  
- Au cas où il accepte, tu voudrais suivre un entraînement ou pas?  
- Il ne voudra pas.  
- Tu voudrais bien ou pas?  
- Oui! Mais il ne voudra pas, je te dis!  
- On verra."

"Bonsoir!  
- Salut! On s'est déjà vu tout à l'heure, Lunard, lança Sirius.  
- Oui, mais tout à l'heure, c'était le jour... Jamie, je suis venu te demander quelque chose.  
- Et je sens que je vais pas aimer, dit-il entre deux bouchées.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dit ça?  
- Un pressentiment.  
- Hum... Voila, on voudrait que tu donnes des cours d'arts martiaux à Harry, annonça calmement Remus.  
Jamie recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sur Sirius, qui était en face de lui. Tous les autres affichaient des airs étonnés, sauf Harry qui regardait un point fixe qui n'existait pas.  
- Hey! S'exclama rageusement Sirius.  
- Désolé. Je crois avoir très mal entendu, Remus. Tu peux répéter?  
- Tu peux donner des cours d'arts.  
- C'est bon, j'ai compris!  
- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de répéter.  
- Quel sort t'as t'on jeté pour me demander un truc pareil?  
- C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui te le demande. Alors?  
- Oh... Non, non et non. Il en est hors de question. Je refuse catégoriquement!  
Harry releva la tête avec espoir, puis s'étonna que Jamie eu la même réaction et les mêmes paroles que lui. La même réaction, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, en fait. Mais les mots.  
- Oh, allez.  
- Tu peux me dire pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille?  
- Parce que tu as fait une promesse, Jamie, à une mourrante. Et qu'une telle promesse est inviolable.  
- Je n'ai pas fait la promesse d'entraîner Harry, Remus.  
- L'entraîner contribuera à satisfaire cette promesse, non?  
- Ah, tu crois ça, toi?  
- Oui. Jamie, si tu le fais, ne le fais pas pour moi ou pour le professeur Dumbledore : fais le pour elle, pour eux.  
Jamie le regarda et un instant, une ombre de tristesse passa sur ses yeux. Il se retourna vers Harry et lui dit :  
- Demain soir, 18h, la Salle Sur Demande, ça te va?  
Et sans attendre la réponse, il s'en alla. Remus s'éloigna également après les avoir salués. Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y aller, vu qu'il l'avait promis à Remus si Jamie acceptait.  
- Ils sont tous tombés sur la tête ou quoi? Demanda James.  
- C'est clair, il va y avoir un meurtre, là... Continua Sirius - Pourquoi t'as pas protesté, toi? Lui demanda Ron.  
- Parce que j'ai promis à Remus que je m'entraînerai avec Jamie s'il acceptait. J'étais loin de me douter que ça serait le cas. Lily, tu veux pas m'entraîner à sa place?  
- Non, désolée, je suis trop mal placée pour ça. Je suis trop proche de toi pour devenir ton enseignante en la matière. Jamie est vraiment le mieux placé pour ça. Et ne t'en fais pas, il ne te tuera pas, plaisanta-t-elle, mais attends-toi juste à sortir de ces entraînements complètement cassé, du moins, au début.  
- Tu as l'air d'avoir dejà tester... - C'est Jamie qui m'a appris à me battre, donc je sais de quoi je parle. Mais je te préviens, Harry, il est possible que tu t'en prenne plein la gueule.  
- Oui, bah ça, ça ne m'étonne pas.  
- Je pourrais le remplacer de temps en temps s'il ne peut pas, mais je crois vraiment qu'il serait plus bénéfique pour toi que ce soit lui ton professeur"  
Sur ce, ils partirent tous dans la Salle Commune, où ils discutèrent avant de monter se coucher. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans son lit que Harry repensa à la conversation entre Jamie et Klïya. Ils avaient parlé la langue des nymphes, c'était évident. Comme il était évident que Klïya devait savoir des choses sur Jamie. Oh puis merde, pourquoi pensait-il encore au mystère Turner? Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, l'image d'une jeune fille en sari rouge sombre dans les yeux, qu'il oublia le lendemain matin au réveil...

Harry rejoignit Jamie le lendemain soir à la Salle Sur Demande, qui était à l'occasion, pourvue d'un grand tatami.  
"T'es en retard, l'accueillit-il sans le regarder.  
- Oui, je vais bien, merci. Bonjour à toi aussi, Jamie, lança-t-il nonchalant.  
- Oui, bonsoir, soupira-t-il.  
Ca commençait bien.  
- Enlève tes chaussures avant de monter sur le tatami.  
Harry grogna.  
- J'ai bien entendu grogner? T'as déjà de la chance que je t'oblige à saluer en entrant, ni à entrer à l'envers, ni t'obliger à mettre un kimono, ni à respecter quelconque règle d'arts martiaux, alors ne dis rien. D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois, essaye d'avoir une tenue de sport plutôt que ton unifome. Tu risques de le déchirer.  
Harry serra les dents. L'envie ne lui manquait pas de répliquer, mais il fallait bien qu'il apprenne à se défendre et comme c'était Jamie qu'on lui avait donné comme professeur... Ca promettait.  
Harry le rejoignit au milieu du tatami.  
- Que tout soit clair. Lorsque tu rentres dans cette salle, je ne suis plus un camarade de classe, je ne suis pas ton professeur non plus.. Tu ne me connais plus, ok? Je ferai également de même. Plus rien n'existe à l'extérieur.  
- Mais.  
- J'ai dit plus rien. Il n'y a plus que toi, et moi, compris?  
Harry se sentit bizarre lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase. Il aquiesca de la tête, puis demanda :  
- Juste un truc, avant. C'est quoi cette histoire de promesse?  
- Ca ne te concerne pas.  
- Bah si m'entraîner peut contribuer à la remplir, je pense que si. Alors?  
- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse de le savoir?  
- J'ai envie de savoir, puisque ça me concerne.  
- Oui, mais là, ça a rapport à ma vie personnelle.  
- Et alors?  
- Ma vie t'intéresse à ce point? Je suis flatté, mais c'est pas pour ça que tu vas devenir mon ami pour autant. Allez, on s'y met ou tu veux essortir d'ici sans rien avoir appris de nouveau?  
- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais être ton ami, mais... Ok. Au fait, tu parles le nymphe?  
Jamie soupira.  
- Oui. C'est tout? Rien d'autre à demander?  
- Si. Qu'est-ce que te voulait Klïya?  
- Encore une fois, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. C'est ma vie privée, et tu n'en fais pas partie, alors je vois pas pourquoi je devrai te le dire. Et puis je t'ai dit : rien ne compte plus quand tu rentres dans cette salle, alors ne me pose plus jamais de questions ici, c'est compris? C'est bon, on peut y aller?  
- ... Ok.  
- Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par reprendre ce que nous avons fait au cours de Jack. Ah et avant, je voulais qu'on fixe les heures d'entraînement. Une fois par semaine ne suffira pas. En plus y'a les entraînements de Quidditch. Alors je dirai trois fois par semaine, en séance de deux heures, à voir en fonction des séances de Quidditch. Ca te va?  
- Deux heures avec toi trois fois par semaine? Bah je serai bien obligé de faire avec.  
- Et moi donc... A qui le dis-tu! Je voulais aussi te dire... Il va falloir que tu te muscles plus que ça.  
- Je croyais qu'on avait surtout besoin de sa tête pour savoir se battre.  
- Ca oui, mais aussi de forces, cela va de soi. Actuellement, je te bats facile au bras de fer.  
- Mais bien sûr.  
- Tu veux essayer? Je ne remets pas en cause tes muscles ou autres, car je me doute qu'avec le Quidditch, tu dois en avoir, mais pas assez. Je ne te demande pas non plus de devenir une montagne. Ca servirait à rien, et tes groupies trouveraient cela affreux.  
- C'est pas vrai, tu peux pas t'en empêcher!  
- Non, désolé, j'adore t'emmerder avec ça.  
- J'avais remarqué. Tu conseilles quoi pour se muscler?  
- Des trucs simples. Une centaine d'abdos par jour et une autre centaine de pompes... Et des poids, bien entendu.  
- T'a donné ça à faire à ma mère? Demanda Harry, ébahi.  
- Non, elle, elle en a eu 50, annonça Jamie nonchalemment. Mais toi, t'es un mec, c'est différent. Enfin, tu fais bien ce que tu veux. C'est pour toi que je dis ça si tu veux pas sortir de mes entraînements tout patraque à chaque fois. Tu changeras peut-être d'avis en sortant de ce cours-ci, conclua-t-il.  
La séance dura deux bonnes heures. Ils passèrent une demi-heure à revoir les chutes et les techniques vues au cours de l'AD, puis attaquèrent d'autres techniques, plus difficiles les unes que les autres. Harry ne fut pas mécontent de voir la séance se terminer. Il était en sueurs. Jamie, lui, semblait plutôt en forme et prêt à faire un 100m.  
- Alors, Verdict? Demanda-t-il.  
- T'es qu'un débutant, mais tu te débrouilles pas trop mal. Y'a de l'espoir, mais ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers, c'est loin d'être parfait. Allez, on s'en va? Je te propose de rentrer a dortoir, de prendre une bonne douche, et d'aller manger. Parce que je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'ai une faim de loup!  
Harry réprima un rire.  
- Quoi?  
- Te sens pas aggressé, Jamie. C'est juste que Lily va être contente que tu manges encore.  
- Hein?  
- On te voyait rarement pendant les repas, avant.  
- Ouais, c'était avant que je retrouve l'appétit. Je pourrais avaler tout ce que me tombe sous la main de comestible. T'as pas faim toi?  
- Oh, que si. Cette séance m'a donné faim. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi (pour une fois), je ne me pointerai pas dans la Grande Salle dans l'état où je suis"  
Ils partirent de la salle et se rendirent à la tour de Gryffondor, silencieux. A leur arrivée, ils furent bombardé de questions par leurs amis pour savoir si Jamie n'avait pas été trop cruel avec le pauvre Harry. Jamie haussa les épaules et monta au dortoir en lançant 'prems!'. Quand à Harry, il répliqua qu'il était encore en vie, donc que ça s'était relativement bien passé, mais qu'il était lessivé. Sans un mot de plus, il monta également, attendit que Jamie eu finit avec la salle de bain et alla se doucher. Ensuite, il rejoignit le reste de ses amis dans la Salle Commune et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner, où Jamie s'empiffra enore une fois sous le regard éberlué des maraudeurs et de Lily.

---------------------------------

Et bien, voilà un nouveau chapitre de finit.  
Encore une fois, je suis désolée d'éavoir mis tant de temps à vous le mettre et surtout à le copier. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les auteurs qui mettent pas longtemps à écrire le chapitre. Je les admire justement pour ça... Bravo à eux! Quant à moi.  
Concernant ma fic, je vais répondre à quelques petites questions que vous devez peut être vous poser.  
1.Où était Jamie? La réponse est évidente (surtout quand on est l'auteur, mais j'oubliais que je ne m'adresse pas à moi-même, désolée...) : prisonnière de Voldemort.  
2.Pourquoi se conduit-elle comme ça vis à vis de Harry? Elle aussi a tout oublié.  
3.Que s'est-il passé pendant cette semaine d'absence? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous le dire! (niark, niark, niark, je suis cruelle.  
Autrement, je voudrais réepliquer ce que les autres ont oublié : ils n'ont pas oublié Jamie. Ce qui a été oublié, c'est tout ce qui a pu se passer entre Harry et Jamie.  
Voili, voilou!  
Je posterai pour les vacances un petit one-shot en guise de cadeau de noël (aucun rapport avec cette fic). Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais essaye d'écrire un one-shot que j'ai mis plus de 4 mois à écrire... Oo.  
Sinon, je sais que je ne vous posterai pas de nouveau chapitre de cette fic ci avant noël (partielles obligent! En plus, suis très longue pour écrire des chapitres!), alors je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années, pour ceux qui ne liront pas mon petit cadeau!  
J'attends des reviews!  
Bisous. Kaena. 


	19. Joyeux Noël

Bonjour à tous!! Désolée pour cette longue attente! Je remercie tous les reviewers et j'espère que ce chapitre leur plaira!

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout son monde appartiennent à JK Rowling, seuls Jamie, Théos, Klïya et les autres, ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent!

Plusieurs points de vue dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

Kaena.

----------------------------------------

Chapitre 19 : (Joyeux) Noël!?

Le mois de décembre était passé comme une flèche et déjà les élèves quittaient Poudlard pour rentrer chez leurs parents pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Certains septièmes année avaient préféré rester vu que c'était le dernier noël qu'ils pourraient passer à Poudlard. Parmi eux se trouvaient bien évidemment nos amis (je ne vais pas refaire la liste... Bon, ok, d'accord...) : Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jamie, Lily, James, Sirius, Klïya, Théos, les autres étant rentrés chez eux.

Harry continuait de s'entraîner avec Jamie, même s'il était toujours aussi insupportable. Ils s'entendaient nettement mieux, car même s'"il n'y avait plus rien à l'extérieur", ils apprenaient malgré tout à se connaître petit à petit. En fait, Jamie était très exigent (surtout depuis que lui-même avait reprit quelques entraînements avec son maître), lui rabachant la tête toujours des mêmes choses :

"Tu me trouves exigent? Ben t'aurais pas tenu une séance avec mon maître. Lui, quand je m'appliquais pas, c'était à coup de bâtons qu'il me le faisait comprendre!"

Ou encore...

"Je t'oblige pas à t'entraîner! T'auras qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même si tu n'arrives pas à tenir cinq minutes devant Voldemort."

S'en était lassant... Mais bon, il progressait vite, malgré ce qu'il disait. Il préférait quand c'était Lily qui lui faisait les cours. C'était moins stressant et plus détendu. Cependant, il ne voulait pas admettre que c'était beaucoup plus efficace avec Jamie.

Ils étaient justement en pleine séance. Jamie lui donna un coup dans les pieds, ce qui le fit tomber.

"Surveille tes pieds! Non mais combien de fois je te l'ai répété! Il faut que tu sois plus vigilant à ce qui se passe autour de toi!

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne dis pas seulement ça pour les arts martiaux.

- C'est exact. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu te laisses vivre et que tu regardes passer les gens sans les voir. Exemple : tout à l'heure, tu as une sixième année qui est venu te voir pour t'offrir des chocolats et tu...

- Ah bon?

- Tu l'as complètement snobée. La preuve : tu ne t'en souviens même pas!

- Bah elle ne m'intéresse pas, c'est tout.

- Je suis prêt à parier que tu ne te souviens même pas de la tête qu'elle avait ni même de quelle maison elle était. Attention, si tu continues comme ça, c'est ta popularité qui va en prendre un coup et tu n'auras plus de groupies...

- Grand bien me fasse. Et puis lâche-moi! Tu m'énerves à parler sans arrêt de ça!

- Ben faut dire que dès qu'on parle 'groupies', tu sors de tes gons et c'est bien marrant à voir. J'adore te mettre en rogne.

- Ouais, merci, je sais... Mais dis-moi, ta chère Pansy ne serait-elle pas venue te voir devant la Salle Commune juste avant de partir en vacances pour te souhaiter ses voeux? Dit malicieusement Harry.

Jamie grogna et Harry partit à rire.

- Moi aussi je sais quels sujets fâchent, alors commence pas.

- Ouais, Ok. N'empêche que si elle savait...

- Quoi?

- Elle m'emmerdrait plus.

- Si elle savait quoi?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, Mr Potter.

- Je demande, c'est tout.

- Vous êtes curieux, surtout. Je suis votre professeur et en tant que tel, vous n'avez pas à connaître ma vie privée.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit au début que tu n'étais pas mon professeur!

- Grr... Oui, mais je t'enseigne à te battre et je t'avais dit aussi qu'ici, je ne suis plus ton camarade de classe!

- Hey, c'est toi qui a commencé avec cette fille qui m'a soit-disant abordé pour me donner des chocolats!

- Erreur, je t'ai juste dit que tu ne faisais pas attention à ce qui t'entoure. C'est toi qui a interprété! Et elle t'a vraiment abordé.

- Peut-être... Tu auras toujours le dernier mot, hein? Sourit-il.

- Toujours! Affirma-t-il.

- N'en fais pas une habitude... Allez, on y retourne.

- Je t'attends.

Et ils continuèrent à s'entraîner. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande et se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune, silencieux. Au fond, Harry s'interrogeait : lorsqu'ils étaient en entraînement, ils s'entendaient bien, mais lorsqu'ils ressortaient de la salle, c'était à peine s'ils se parlaient. Ils redevenaient des pseudo-ennemis. C'était... Bizarre... En chemin, ils croisèrent Malefoy. Il ne semblait pas avoir vu Harry.

- Jamie! Je te cherchais, justement. J'ai une piste pour...

- Salut Drago, coupa-t-il.

Il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment Harry.

- Potter!

- Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui? Demanda-t-il à Jamie.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je l'entraîne. Harry, retourne dans la Salle Commune, ça vaux mieux.

- Pourquoi? Je vais pas faire ma vie en fonction de Monsieur-je-suis-le-centre-du-monde.

- J'ai pas envie que vous vous battiez, et surtout ici. Allez, va-t-en.

- Ouais. Au moins, j'aurai la douche en premier pour une fois."

Et il s'éloigna sous le regard furieux de Drago Malefoy.

--- Point de vue Jamie ---

" Je comprends pas pourquoi t'es toujours fourée avec lui, reprocha Drago à l'adresse de Jamie.

- T'en fais pas un peu trop, là? Je ne suis pas tout le temps fourrée avec lui et Merlin, merci! Juste pendant les entraînements. Et pendant les cours, mais là, ce n'est pas de mon plein gré, c'est les groupes qui ont été fait comme ça! Et je te rappelle que c'est le fils de mes amis, alors il est normal que je le vois.

- Ouais, bah tu pourrais bien t'en passer.

- Oui, ça m'arrangerai, moi aussi, mais c'est comme ça! Alors commence pas à me faire des scènes de jalousie parce que je n'aime pas ça.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Non, juste un tantinet surprotecteur. Mais Mr Malefoy, je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule!

- Et si jamais il découvre que tu es une fille? Dit-il plus bas.

- Impossible.

- Pourquoi? Je l'ai bien deviné, moi!

- Pas vraiment, non, c'est moi qui te l'ai dit. Mais tu vois, il est bien trop aveugle pour voir ce qui se passe autour de lui, et c'est de famille.

- Fais attention quand même.

- Oui, papa.

- Te fous pas de moi.

- C'est le rôle que tu as l'air de tenir avec moi, pourtant. Ou plutôt celui d'un grand frère.

- S'il te saute dessus, je le tue, c'est évident.

- Tiens, tout à fait mon frère, là! Et puis, je te rapelle que je suis bien assez capable de me débrouiller seule, et qu'en plus je vis depuis quatre mois dans un dortoir de mecs, et que jamais un seul n'a eu cette envie, Merlin merci. De toute façon, si cela arrivait, il se retrouverait à Sainte Mangouste en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch. Ou pire, il se ferait tuer, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire, face au regard de Drago.

- Ouais, bon, j'irais peut être pas jusque là non plus.

- Toi non, mais certains n'hésiteraient pas... S'assombrit-elle.

- Excuse-moi.

- Pourquoi?

- Te rappeler tout ça...

- Oh, c'est rien. Je peux te dire que de toute façon, c'est dans ma tête en permanence.

- Une véritable obsession...

- Oui. Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi?

- J'ai une idée.

- Pour quoi?

- Pour retrouver ma mère.

- Je t'écoute.

- Promets-moi de ne pas crier.

- Tu me fais peur, là...

- Il faut que je rentre dans le cercle des mangemorts.

- QUOI? Cria-t-elle.

- C'est le seul moyen de savoir ce que Voldemort lui a fait!

- Non, non, et non! Il y a d'autres moyens! Tu ne vas pas te retrouver avec un tatouage, toi aussi! Et, désolée de te dire ça, mais tu n'es pas assez occlumens pour faire face à Voldemort. Il ne mettera pas longtemps à connaître tes intentions! Tu ne feras pas ça!

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse! Que je laisse ma mère dans les pattes de ce taré! Comment mon père a-t-il pu laisser faire ça?

- Tu te le demandes encore? Il n'a jamais aimé ta mère. Qu'elle soit là ou non, ce qu'il perd, c'est juste son jouet sexuel! Faut pas te leurer! On trouvera un moyen, je te le jure, mais ne fais pas ça je t'en prie..."

Sur ces paroles, Drago ne dit plus rien. Au bout d'un moment, il embrassa Jamie sur le front et repartit dans sa Salle Commune (NA : il n'y a personne dans les couloirs à cette heure). Jamie retourna elle aussi à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et monta directement se doucher. Elle croisa Harry à la sortie de sa douche, qui sembla étonné de la voir. Il n'avait juste que sa serviette autour de la taille. Jamie sembla ne pas s'en formaliser.

"Jamie? Dit-il en essayant d'attraper le rideau du lit le plus proche, autrement dit celui de Jamie; pour se cacher.

- Oui. On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme. La salle de bain est libre, c'est bon?

- Euh, oui, oui...

- Ok, merci. Euh, lâche les rideaux de mon lit, s'il te plaît. C'est dingue ce que tu peux être pudique... Tu crois que tu vas me choquer? J'ai déjà vu un mec torse nu, tu sais? Bon allez, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai envie de me décrasser!

Harry regarda passer Jamie devant lui et se dépêcha de retourner jusqu'à son lit, de tirer les rideaux et de s'habiller. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il n'était pas comme ça avec les autres! Il descendit ensuite dans la Salle Commune où il rejoignit ses amis.

- Alors?

- Ereinté. Vous m'avez ramené quelque chose à manger, au moins?

- Bien sûr. Tiens.

Lily déposa sur la table le repas du soir, qui était composé de soupe au potiron, tartiflette, tarte à la mélasse et crumble. Un repas de rois! Jamie les rejoignit quelques mintes plus tard et se servit généreusement.

- Bah, tu t'es rhabillé en tenue de sport? Demanda James.

- Oui.

- Tu retournes t'entraîner?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec mon maître dans un quart d'heure.

- T'es pas fatigué? Demanda Harry. Je suis mort, moi.

- C'est pas les entraînements avec toi qui vont me fatiguer, crois-moi. Du moins pas encore, car j'espère que tu auras un bon niveau plus tard... Par contre, je suis affamé. Dites-donc, ils se sont démenés aux cuisines! C'est un vrai festin! En plus, j'adore le crumble!

Harry eu une impression étrange de déjà vu. Jamie avala son repas en une vitesse record et repartit pour un nouvel entraînement. Harry n'avait eu le temps de manger que sa tartiflette que le tableau se refermait derrière lui.

- Il me fatigue... Lança Ron.

- En même temps, il en faut peu pour te fatiguer, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Dis-moi, miss Je-Sais-Tout., tu as déjà vu Jamie fatigué? Il n'arrête jamais!!

- Il doit avoir une constitution plus solide que la tienne, c'est tout, répondit-elle, désinvolte.

Harry, sentant une nouvelle dispute survenir lança :

- On fait quoi, ce soir ?

- On travaille.

- On est en vacances, Hermione. Ne compte pas sur nous pour ça, dit Harry. De plus, au cas où t'aurais pas compris, il est hors de question que je bosse après ces foutus entraînements!

- Mais tu les aimes, ces entraînements!

Harry recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça?

- Tu n'y irais pas sinon.

- Bien vu, répondit-il, j'aime apprendre à me battre, mais je préfererai un autre professeur, sans nul doute, mentit-il.

- Bon, allez Harry, finis de manger et on sort! Lança Sirius.

- Ou ça? Demanda-t-il alors que Lily et Hermione leur lançaient un regard désapprobateur.

- Pré-au-Lard. Les filles ne peuvent pas venir.

- C'est pas qu'on ne peut pas, c'est qu'on ne nous a pas invité, intervint Lily.

- Oh, excuse Lily! Vous voulez venir? Demanda James.

- Merci non, on prend de l'avance dans nos révisions.

- Comme tu veux.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais dit : elles ne peuvent pas venir!

- Vous n'avez qu'à avancer, je vous rejoindrais.

- Mais non, on va t'attendre! On est pas à cinq minutes près!

- Allez-y, je vous dit!

- Bon, t'es sûr?

- Oui! Je prendrais la cape d'invisibilité! Prenez la carte du Maraudeur.

- D'accord, alors à tout à l'heure!

- Vous n'allez pas faire de choses répréhensibles, au moins, suspecta Hermione.

- Mais non!

- Ne vous êtes pas prendre en tout cas...

- Oui, maman, lança Ron d'un ton ironique.

Et ils partirent. Peu de temps après, Harry avait finit son repas et il sortit de la Salle Commune pour rejoindre ses amis caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. En fait, ils avaient décidé d'aller visiter les magasins ouverts de nuit à Pré-au-Lard pour trouver les cadeaux des filles. Il rejoignit ses amis à l'entrée de Honeydukes et ils partirent à la recherche des cadeaux.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au château, il était 2 heures du matin et Harry pensait que les filles avaient intérêt à aimer leurs cadeaux car il était vraiment crevé. Il traversa la Salle Commune d'une traite et commença à monter les escaliers pour aller se coucher directement. Il entendit James demander :

- Qui veut se prendre une baffe ou qui a assez de réflexes pour l'éviter?

Il se retourna. James, Sirius et Ron se trouvaient toujours à l'entrée et regardait le fauteuil qui se trouvait devant la cheminée. Harry s'approcha, curieux. Jamie était là, endormi.

- Bah quoi, il n'a qu'à rester dormir là! Lança Harry, prêt à repartir.

- On peut pas le laisser là, tout de même! S'inquiéta Sirius.

- Pourquoi? Il n'y a personne à part nous!

- Réveille-le!

- Ah non, pas envie de me prendre une baffe!

- Rahh! Je vais y aller moi! Lança Harry, pressé d'aller enfin dormir.

James et Sirius allèrent se planquer dans les escaliers en prenant Ron avec eux au passage et en lançant à Harry :

- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engages... Mais enfin, bonne chance!

Harry grimaça d'incompréhension, puis s'approcha du canapé où Jamie dormait. Bon sang, il fallait dire que Jamie était une tout autre personne lorsqu'il dormait. Il n'arborrhait plus cet air détestable. Malgré tout, bien qu'il dormait, il semblait tourmenté. Harry s'approcha peu à peu craignant un de ces réveils brutaux dont parlaient James et Sirius. Mais rien ne se produisit. Jamie dormait à point fermé. Il retourna vers les trois autres.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous craigniez! C'était une blague ou quoi?

- Non, j'te jure, je comprends pas, fit Sirius.

- Ouais, généralement, il se réveille et il nous engueule!

- Bah allez-y, montrez-moi!

- Ah non!!!

- Dégonflés! Lança Ron.

- Bah vas-y toi, si t'es si malin, riposta James.

- De toute façon, il a l'air de dormir à point fermés, alors allez-y. Vous ne risquez rien! A moins que vous ne soyez des froussards, lança Harry, conscient de ce que sa remarque allait provoquer chez les deux maraudeurs.

- On est pas des froussards! Allez, viens James, on va lui montrer!!

- Je suis pas un froussard, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus! Vas-y tout seul.

- Sympa l'amitié, Cornedrue, lança Sirius en rigolant.

Il retourna vers le canapé et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Jamie se réveilla en sursaut alors que Sirius était à un mètre d'elle, et il reçut la baffe attendue.

- P'tain, Sirius! Pourquoi faut toujours que tu viennes me réveiller! Tu me gaves! Ragea Jamie.

- Vous voyez! J'avais raison! Lança-t-il aux trois autres qui rigolaient, en se massant la joue. Puis à Jamie : t'es sympa, mais tu devrais nous remercier d'être toujours tes amis après toutes les baffes qu'on a reçues!

- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé! Quand à vous trois ce n'est pas la peine de vous marrer! Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous debout à cette heure du matin?

- On revient de Pré-au-Lard. On achetait les cadeaux des filles! Expliqua James.

- Pff... C'est vrai que c'était ce soir...

- Hey Jamie! Pourquoi tu t'es pas réveillé quand c'est Harry qui est venu? Demanda James.

Au bout d'un moment, il eut un sourire.

- Parce que j'étais réveillé depuis que vous êtes entrés dans la salle, n'importe qui se serait réveillé avec le boucan que vous faites. Seulement comme je préférais ne pas parler, je n'ai rien dis et j'ai fais semblant de dormir. Ensuite, la tentation était trop forte de foutre une baffe à Sirius vu qu'il était sûr d'en recevoir une! Bon, j'sais pas vous, mais moi je vais dormir."

Les garçons haussèrent les épaules et ils le suivirent au dortoir. Ils s'endormirent tous rapidement. Seule Jamie eu du mal une fois de plus à trouver le sommeil : elle se posait également la même question que James : pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas réveillée comme avec les autres? Car en réalité, elle dormait effectivement à point fermés...

Le soir de Noël arriva vite. Comme ils n'étaient plus très nombreux, ils avaient décidé de fêter Noël dans une petite salle avec les professeurs et les élèves encore présents et de s'échanger leurs cadeaux à l'occasion. Ainsi, il ne restait plus à Poudlard que nos amis et Drago Malefoy comme élèves, et les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin et Trelawney, qui une fois de plus avait quitté sa tour, guidée par son troisième oeil, ainsi que Hagrid. Ils arrivaient maintenant au dessert qui apparut sur une table décorée pour l'occasion.

"Je vous propose d'échanger nos cadeaux maintenant, pour faire dans le convivial!! Annonça Dumbledore joyeusement.

Les gryffondors se regardèrent, gênés. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de faire ça ici devant tout le monde et avant l'heure. Malgré tout, ils se prirent au jeu et firent venir leur cadeaux au pied du sapin. Le professeur Dumbledore, voyant ses élèves embarassés commença lui-même à distribuer les cadeaux.

- Alors, celui-ci... Il lit le nom inscrit sur le paquet. Pour vous, professeur McGonagall. Celui-ci pour monsieur Weasley. Jamie, Lily, Harry, Mr Potter..."

Harry rigola intérieurement tandis qu'il attrapait le paquet que lui tendait Dumbledore : le voir si enthousiaste n'arrivait pas souvent. Il était d'humeur joyeuse habituellement, mais là, il était carrément euphorique. Dumbledore commença à ouvrir ses paquets. De nouveau, il avait encore recu des bouquins. Harry se souvint qu'il lui avait dit que les gens ne pensait qu'à lui envoyer des bouquins. Il ouvrit son dernier cadeau sous l'oeil attentif de l'assemblée (il était vrai qu'il était rare de voir un spectacle pareil tous les jours et le seul qui paraissait blasé était encore Jamie...). Le dernier cadeau surprit tout le monde : un coffret avec des gravures qui contenait certainement quelque chose, accompagné d'un gros pull tricoté main et de paires de chaussettes. Harry se retint de rire, comme la plupart des personnes présentes, mais ce fut Dumbledore lui-même qui rigola le premier, suivit de tout le monde. Enfin, il s'attaquèrent tous à leurs propres cadeaux.

Hermione lui avait offert un nouveau nécéssaire à balai plus complet (l'ancien étant fini), Ron avait, lui, opté pour un livre(Oo) sur les différentes techniques effectuées en Quidditch par les attrapeurs. Le paquet de Sirius contenait une chemise 'serial tombeur' (appellation de Sirius, celui-ci se désolant de voir son filleul encore célibataire). Ses parents lui avaient offert une pensine, accompagnée d'un coffret et d'une clé. Il l'ouvrirait plus tard. Le dernier paquet l'étonna : un long bâton de bois?! Un message y était joint :

"Ce n'est pas 'un long bâton de bois'. Cela s'appelle un kendo et c'est utilisé dans les arts martiaux. Il ne me semble pas utile de te préciser que cela te servira d'ici peu."

C'était tout, mais Harry se doutait bien de qui cela venait et il en fut mal à l'aise car lui-même n'avait rien prévu pour l'expéditeur. Il risqua néanmoins un coup d'oeil vers Jamie qui terminait d'ouvrir ses propres cadeaux. Harry regarda, curieux. Il avait reçu un écrin avec les même gravures que le coffret de Dumbledore. Il l'ouvrit, puis le referma presque aussitôt. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux autres paquets : des livres, des ingrédients pour potions et une robe (de sorcier, type bal). Harry se souvint que c'est celle qu'avait acheté Sirius et James à Pré-au-Lard. Jamie lança un regard noir aux deux maraudeurs qui éclatèrent de rire.

Durant le reste de la soirée, ils s'amusèrent à ouvrir des pétards, manger des bonbons et se faire des farces. Même le Professeur McGonagall se dérida quand Jamie lui explosa un pétard à l'oreille, la faisant sursauter. Il fallait quand même oser. Mais contre toute attente, le professeur sourit, ce qui, tout le monde le sait, était rare. Et ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'est que Jamie rigola. D'un rire franc que probablement personne de cette époque n'avait jamais entendu. Harry regarda Ron qui regardait Jamie d'un air tout aussi étrange que lui-même devait avoir quelques secondes plus tôt. Il tourna le regard vers lui et haussa les épaules.

"Il neige!" S'exclama Hermione.

En cinq minutes, tout le monde était dehors et ils entamèrent une bataille de neige à laquelle les professeurs prirent part après que quelques malencontreuses boules leurs soient parvenues malheureusement sur la figure. A la grande surprise de tous, y compris le professeur Dumbledore lui-même, le professeur Trelawney répondit au quart de tour lorsqu'elle reçut une boule de neige derrière la tête. Harry reçut une boule de neige, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que c'était Malefoy qui l'avait lancé. Il lui rendit la pareille. Jamie se joignit à eux, et petit à petit, tout le monde s'incrusta dans la bagarre. C'était curieux, mais aucune animosité s'échappait de cette bataille. La magie de Noël sans doute.

Le lendemain, il se réveillèrent pour ouvrir de nouveaux cadeaux tels les habituelles chaussettes dépareillées de Dobby, les gâteaux trop durs de Hagrid ou le pull annuel de Mrs Weasley. Ce qui était nouveau fut sans aucun doute le cadeau de la Tante Pétunia.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous pour le déjeuner de midi dans la même salle que la veille au soir. La bonne ambiance se sentait encore dans le petit groupe. Quelques hiboux entrèrent au dessert pour amener des cartes de voeux. Harry ouvrit les siennes. Il en avait reçu une de la part de Cho, une des Weasley et une de sa tante et son cousin! Elle les invitait tous à venir passer le reste des vacances chez elle. Il leva le regard et s'apprêta à le dire aux autres, mais remarqua que tous regardaient Jamie. Celui-ci se tenait immobile et tenait en tremblant une lettre qu'il avait reçu. Il ne semblait pas faire attention aux regards portés sur lui. Il se leva, chiffonna la lettre qu'il mit dans sa poche et adressa un regard noir au professeur Dumbledore.

"Tu crois que j'aurais pu l'ignorer encore longtemps? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents."

Puis il sortit de la pièce précipitemment. Tout le monde regarda le professeur Dumbledore dont le visage, exprimant l'incompréhension, s'était fermé. Il se leva et sortit lui aussi, probablement à la poursuite de Jamie. Cet incident coupa l'appétit à presque tout le monde (Sirius et Ron continuaient de manger avidement...). Personne n'échangea un mot avant de sortir de la salle, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. Jamie avait bien tutoyé le professeur Dumbledore? Comment pouvait-il s'autoriser de telles familiarités? Et qu'avait-il bien pu recevoir qui l'ait énervé à ce point? Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Ron.

"Hey, il neige encore! On sort?"

Tout le monde fut d'accord de la proposition et ils sortirent puis commencèrent une nouvelle bataille de neige explosive. Toutefois, Harry remarqua l'absence des professeurs ainsi que celle de Jamie et aussi celle de Malefoy. La journée passa sans que Jamie ne reparaisse.

Le lendemain soir, alors que tout le monde dormait, Harry consultait la Carte du Maraudeur comme il le faisait lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et qu'il s'ennuyait. Quelques fois, il tombait sur des couples se retrouvant dans des couloirs peu fréquentés. Quelques fois, des couples étaient surpris par Rogue ou Rusard qui patrouillaient. Parfois les deux. Enfin bref... Il remarqua qu'une fois de plus Jamie avait déserté son lit et se mit donc à le chercher sur la carte. Il le trouva s'introduisant dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards et se diriger vers un petit point indiqué "Drago Malefoy". Qu'allait donc t'il faire là-bas? Pris de son habituelle curiosité lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jamie (pour ne pas dire jalousie, nda ), il se leva, s'habilla, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et reprit la carte lorsque quelque chose lui frappa l'esprit. Le point qui indiquait Jamie était tout brouillé. Il arrivait à distinguer Jamie, mais le reste était flou. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que la première lettre de son nom de famille n'était pas un T, mais un B. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le remarquer avant? Tout en se précipitant vers la Salle Commune des serpentards, il réfléchissait. Comment se pouvait-il qu'une telle chose arrive. La carte n'était-elle pas sencé ne jamais mentir? C'est Sirius qui le lui avait dit. Dans ce cas-là, son nom aurait été brouillé intentionnellement? Il ne voyait que Jamie lui-même qui aurait pu faire ça. Il avait probablement participé ou au moins aidé à l'élaboration de la carte. Il interrompit ses pensées en voyant Jamie et Malefoy arriver au détour d'un couloir.

"Pourquoi t'es venue me réveiller? Putain, je commençais à m'endormir!! Rageait Malefoy.

- A cette heure là? Dis-donc, vous vous couchez tôt chez les serpentards!

- Et d'un, je suis le seul à être là pendant mes vacances et de deux, je vois pas pourquoi je t'exposerai ma vie avec ces imbéciles...

- Je ne voudrais être en aucun cas à ta place, quoiqu'au moins, personne ne t'emmerde toi. Moi j'aurai Parkinson dans les pattes toute la journée, quelle horreur!!!

- Et moi, j'aimerai pas être à la tienne.

- T'inquiètes, je n'aimerai pas être à ma place non plus!

Harry décida de les suivre, pris de curiosité.

- Aimes.

- Quoi?

- Aimes, pas aimerais.

- Si, si, aimerais... Laisse tomber, tu veux? As-tu des nouvelles de Narcissa?

- Non, mon enfoiré de père ne veut rien me dire. Je le tuerai.

- Mais non, ne dis pas ça!

- J'insulte mon père si je veux, Jamie!

- Oh, tu fais bien ce que tu veux! Je traite bien mon propre géniteur de paternel de tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

- Ca veut rien dire ça, 'géniteur de paternel', s'amusa Malefoy.

- C'est tout à fait vrai et c'est bien pour ça que je le traite ainsi, mais bon, là n'est pas la question. Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu ne le tueras pas.

- Si, je le tuerai, je le hais. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ton père toi?

- Tiens. Lis-ça et tu comprendras, fit Jamie après quelques instants en lui tendant la lettre qu'il avait reçue la veille.

- IL t'envoie même des lettres? IL est plus taré que je le croyais!

- Tu ne le savais pas encore? C'est quand même lui qui a fait enlever ta mère!

- Ouais, je sais.

Malefoy parcouru la lettre du regard, puis releva la tête vers Jamie.

- Oui, il est vrai que c'est compréhensible.

- Le pire, c'est que Albus me l'ait caché. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

- Il espérait peut être calmer tes ardeurs...

- Et quelle meilleure idée que de me le cacher.

- Oui, ça c'est pas fut'fut'... Mais bon, c'est Dumbledore.

- Oui, c'est lui tout craché. Du moins en ce qui me concerne... Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Suis-moi!

- C'est ce que je fais depuis que tu es venue me réveiller.

- Oui, excuse.

- Mais où tu m'emmènes?

Jamie ne répondit pas mais eu un faible sourire. Il s'arrêta devant la salle sur Demande, passa trois fois devant, puis ouvrit la porte.

- Entre.

Ce qu'il fit.

- Maman!"

Jamie ferma la porte avant qu'il n'est pu entrer. Il colla l'oreille à la porte mais n'entendit que des bribes de phrases. Il reconnut la voix de Dumbledore dans la Salle ainsi que celle d'une femme, probablement celle de la mère de Malefoy. Malgré son désir d'en savoir plus, il décida de retourner dans la Salle Commune. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il s'installa dans le canapé, bien décidé à demander des explications à Jamie quand il rentrerait. Ce dernier n'arriva que bien plus tard dans la salle et ne remarqua pas Harry qui l'interpella.

"Bonne balade?

Jamie se retourna, ayant reconnu son interlocuteur.

- T'es encore levé à cette heure là?

- Et alors? Toi aussi!

Jamie haussa les épaules et continua sa route vers le dortoir.

- Pourquoi ton vrai nom est-il effacé de la carte du Maraudeur? Demanda Harry.

Jamie s'arrêta.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu le remarques?

- Oui.

- Long à la détente le petit pote Potter, se moqua-t-il à la manière de Peeves. Et en ce qui concerne mon nom, c'est moi qui l'ai effacé.

- C'est quoi ton vrai nom?

- Curieux, Potter?

- Oui, très.

- Et en quoi ça changerait ta vie de le savoir?

- En rien, je veux juste savoir.

- Désolé mais non.

- Je m'en doutais. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Malefoy et sa mère?

Jamie écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu m'espionnes?

- Non et oui. Je regardais la carte du maraudeur parce que je m'ennuyais et je t'ai vu en compagnie de deux Malefoy, mangemort et futur mangemort. T'as de drôles de fréquentations.

- Et d'un, Narcissa n'a jamais été mangemort. De deux, Drago n'a aucune envie de le devenir. De trois, tu devrais le savoir vu comment tu l'as entendu parlé tout à l'heure.

- Tu m'as vu?

- Non, je t'ai entendu. Enfin, j'en étais pas sûr, mais tu viens de m'en donner la confirmation. Et je te serais gré de ne plus fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires!

- Mais...

- Tu as quelque chose à redire? Fit-il d'un ton où il ne valait mieux rien dire de plus.

- Oui. Bonne nuit! Répondit-il d'un ton ironique."

Jamie secoua la tête et monta au dortoir sans dire un mot de plus. Harry fit de même quelques minutes plus tard et s'endormit.

Ils étaient une fois de plus en entraînement et Harry en bavait. Jamie était de mauvais poil depuis le jour de noël et personne, d'après lui, n'avait pu ne pas le remarquer. Et le pire, c'était que tout le monde en faisait les frais. Lui en particulier, car la plupart du temps, Jamie les évitait tous, conscient de sa mauvaise humeur, et Harry restait celui qui passait le plus de temps avec lui. Il maudissait cet entraînement et il maudissait Jamie car il enchaînait remarques désagréables sur remarques désagréables, et il commencait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Cinq minutes de plus et il explosait. Et cinq minutes plus tard, rien n'avait changé.

"Bon, ça va, tu te calmes? J'en ai ras-le-bol!

- Et ben casse-toi alors! Monta Jamie.

- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, crois-moi.

- Très bien, alors barre-toi!

- OK! J'ME CASSE!!

Harry attrappa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Ce type l'exaspérait. Il se retourna pour lui lancer une dernière remarque acerbe. Seulement, il remarqua que Jamie, qui lui faisait dos, était secoué de spasmes. Il s'approcha.

- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller, rugit Jamie d'une voix à peu près normale.

- Heu, tu veux parler?

- De quoi?

- De ce qui te mets de mauvais poil.

- Pourquoi je t'en parlerai à toi? L'attaqua-t-il.

- J'en sais rien moi. Je me propose juste, si ça peut te permettre de redevenir un peu plus agréable à vivre pour nous. Salut.

Et il s'en alla. Alors qu'il poussait la porte, Jamie prit la parole.

- J'ai reçu une lettre. Une lettre me disant ce dont je me doutais déjà.

Harry attendit la suite, mais rien ne vint.

- Et?

- Et quoi?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait cette lettre?

- Je pensais pas que tu serais si curieux.

- Jamie, ce que je pense, c'est que ce dont tu as besoin de parler, ce n'est pas le fait que tu aies reçu une lettre, mais de ce qu'elle t'a appris. Si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne te force pas, tenta de dire Harry sans s'énerver.

Jamie restait ostensiblement de dos. Aussi Harry du se rapprocher pour entendre la suite.

- Quelqu'un m'a envoyé une lettre. J'y ai appris que je n'avais jamais été voulu par mes parents. Quand je dis que je n'ai jamais été voulu, ça veut dire que ma mère a voulu avorter et que mon père m'a abandonné à ma naissance. Je sais que c'est futile, comme raison d'être énervé, mais j'y peux rien, c'est...

- Non, je comprend tout à fait que ca ne doit pas être évident à apprendre, coupa simplement Harry.

De nouveau, Jamie recommença à pleurer. Harry était mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu pleurer, mais c'était pas son truc, de consoler un 'ennemi'. Hermione se débrouillait mieux, et encore, dans le cas de Jamie, c'est les maraudeurs ou Lily qu'il fallait prévenir. Harry fut tenté d'aller demander à l'un des trois, mais connaissant Jamie, il aurait reprit contenance le temps qu'il fasse l'aller-retour, ou il serait introuvable une fois de plus. Aussi resta-t-il. Et il pria pour qu'il ne se retourne pas. Sinon...

- Mais...

- Quoi? Demanda Jamie.

- Tu ne le savais pas déjà?

Toujours de dos, il secoua la tête.

- J'ai été adopté. A l'époque, on ne savait pas qui étaient mes parents, mais j'ai réussi à le savoir. En fait, reprit-il après un moment, ça fait mal parce que ce sont des gens bien, sympathiques, et que cependant ils n'ont jamais voulu de moi. C'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer venant de leur part, mais après tout je n'ai pas été adopté pour rien...

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry se rapprochait de lui peu à peu. Lorsqu'il fut proche, Jamie se retourna (raté!), et pour la seconde fois, il surprit le regard qu'il avait déja apercu quelques mois plus tôt. Un regard qui, il le savait, lui faisait totalement perdre pied. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, puis Jamie se rapprocha de lui et mit sa tête sur son épaule. Instinctivement, Harry referma ses bras sur lui et Jamie continua à pleurer. Il mit une main protectrice sur ses cheveux. C'était difficile à admettre, mais il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer. Pas du tout. Au bout d'un moment, il se calma.

- Tu vas pas t'endormir, cette fois-ci?

- Non, je ne te confonds pas avec James, cette fois.

C'est curieux, mais il eut un pincement au coeur. Jamie s'éloigna, les yeux toujours rouges. Ils étaient mal à l'aise tous les deux et essayaient de regarder autre part.

- L'entraînement est finit, tu peux t'en aller. Sort! Va-t-en!! Dit Jamie précipitamment.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit de la salle. Il était trop mal à l'aise pour rester ou parler. Il voulait s'éloigner de cette salle et mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Jamie. Il secoua la tête. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi Jamie lui faisait-il cet effet-là? Et pourquoi, bon sang, ne pouvait-il pas résister à ce regard? Bon, stop, il arrivait dans la Salle Commune, il fallait arrêter d'y penser. Il n'y avait plus personne, mis à part Lily et James qui étaient assis devant le feu.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé? Demanda Lily.

- Tu pourrais me donner des cours à partir de maintenant?

- Waouh, si bien que ça? Plaisanta James.

- Y'a rien de marrant.

- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est mal luné en ce moment, reprit James avec sérieux.

- Disons qu'il a appris de mauvaises nouvelles récemment, expliqua Lily.

- Ouais, je sais, mais c'est pas une raison pour être aussi désagréable avec nous, fit Harry.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, mais... Tu es au courant? Il te l'a dit? S'étonna Lily.

- Euh, ouais... Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là?

- Non... Pour rien.

- Quoi? Tu sais quoi Harry? Demanda avidemment James.

- Bah... Heu...

- Ca ne te concerne pas, James. Si Jamie veut que tu sois au courant, il te le dira.

- Hey, c'est pas juste! Jamie est mon ami, pas le sien puisqu'ils ne se supportent pas, et maintenant il va le connaître plus que moi! J'exige de comprendre!

- Jaloux de ton propre fils, James? Demanda Lily, espiègle.

- Exactement. Un de mes meilleurs amis commence à raconter sa vie à quelqu'un qu'il, soit-disant, ne supporte pas, en l'occurence ici, mon fils, mais pas à moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux penser, d'après toi?

- Allez, fais pas la tête, James.

- Comment tu as fait? Demanda-t-il à Harry qui commençait à s'éclipser.

- Euh... Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas... Mais je me suis fait envoyé paître, ajouta-t-il face au regard de colère de James.

C'est à ce moment que Jamie entra dans la Salle, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Il tourna la tête vers eux et se rendit compte qu'on le regardait.

- Quoi?

- Tu dis des trucs à Harry et pas à moi? Demanda James.

- Possible. Et?

- C'est dinge ça. Vous ne vous supportez pas et nous, on est amis, alors pourquoi?

- J'sais pas. En tout cas, je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est vrai, mais toi tu ne m'as rien demandé.

- Mais...

- Tu as juste essayé de découvrir par toi-même et ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça avec moi. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu ne m'as pas demandé une seule fois : 'qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jamie?' ou 'tu veux parler?', contrairement à Lily ou Harry. On voit que sur ce coup-là ton fils tient plus de Lily que de toi. Enfin, là n'est pas la question."

James ne répondit rien. Jamie monta au dortoir et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, puis sortit de la Salle Commune, sans que personne n'ait dit mot. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard et montèrent dans leur dortoirs respectifs.

Au bout d'une heure, Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Il pensait à Jamie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à lui? Il fallait l'admettre, ça arrivait assez souvent. Il n'aimait pas ça. Surtout quand il lui arrivait de rêver de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Pourquoi ne supportait-il pas de le voir avec ce regard?

Il se leva et redescendit dans la Salle Commune qui était vide et alla s'asseoir. Dobby apparut en marmonnant, ses gros yeux globuleux reflétant l'inquiétude.

" Oh non, non, non...

Il s'approcha du feu et saisit une braise à mains nus, réprimant un petit couinement douloureux. Harry se précipita et obligea Dobby à lâcher la braise.

- Hey! Pourquoi tu fais ça?

- Harry Potter, monsieur. Dobby ne vous avait pas vu. Dobby s'excuse, il venait réalimenter le feu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Pourquoi te brûlais-tu avec une braise?

- Dobby remercie Harry Potter pour son cadeau de Noël.

Il semblait dans un état second et transplana après une dernière courbette. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il sortit de la Salle Commune et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il stoppa lorsqu'il aperçut une ombre au dehors qui se dirigeait vers le lac. Il haussa les épaules et continua sa route vers les cuisines. Là-bas, il ne trouva que quelques elfes à s'afférer dans la cuisine. Il vit Winky, un torchon à la main et une bouteille de Bierre-au-Beurre dans l'autre à alterner une gorgée et un coup de torchon sur de la vaisselle.

- Winky, tu as vu Dobby?

- Ah... Hips... Ca oui. Winky... Hips... A vu Dobby. Elle lui a dit... Hips... Dobby, tu dois... Hips... Faire ton travail.

Ca ne ressemblait pas à Dobby de ne pas faire son travail, Harry le savait.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

- Dobby... Se préoccupe... Hips... Trop des élèves. Son maître... Maintenant, c'est... Hips... Dumbledore.

- De qui se préoccupe-t-il?

- C'est vous, Harry... Hips... Potter qui me... Hips... Demandez ça? Ricana-t-elle.

Il est vrai que Dobby aimait beaucoup Harry et se souciait de sa sécurité, il ne le savait que trop. Quelques années plus tôt, il s'était cassé le bras durant un match de Quidditch parce qu'il souhaitait lui sauver la vie en trafiquant un cognard...

- D'accord. Qui d'autre?

- J'sais... Hips... Pas, moi. Demandez à l'autre... Hips... Glaçon.

- Pardon?

- Allez vous-en! Ah mon... Hips... Pauvre Mr Croupton... Hips... S'il voyait sa Winky... Hips...

Harry s'éloigna un peu.

- De qui parlait-elle? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'un autre Elfe de Maison.

- De personne, fit l'Elfe, terrifié. Harry Potter veut-il à manger? Reprit-il d'un ton plus accueillant.

- J'parlais de l'autre... Hips... Timbré qui est... Hips... Venu chercher des couteaux... Hips... Winky l'a vu... Hips! Dobby est... Hips... Parti avec lui pour... Hips... Reprendre les couteaux."

Harry eut une mauvaise impression. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise d'un coup. Mais il n'était pas aussi sûr que ce soit à cause de ce que lui avait dit Winky ou autre chose. Il sentit soudain le besoin d'aller au bord du lac. Il se mit à courir dans cette direction. Il ne s'arrêta même pas quand il croisa Dobby sur le chemin, l'air satisfait de lui-même, ses mains brûlées pleines de couteaux. Apparemment, il avait trouvé le 'timbré'. Harry arriva au bord du lac. Il n'y avait rien. Il alla vers l'arbre le plus proche, s'y adossa et s'assit.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment? Il se comportait bizzarement. Et tout ça à cause de qui? Jamie... Jamie qu'il aperçut plus loin assis au bord du lac. Il se dirigea vers lui. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il se figea. Quelque chose s'empara de lui. Quelque chose qu'il, plus tard, définirait comme de la peur et de la douleur. Devant lui se tenait Jamie, à genoux, tremblant, le visage baigné de larmes, ses yeux n'exprimant plus rien, l'air absent : il se scarifiait les veines du poignet à l'aide d'un couteau, et bien que du sang avait déjà coulé en petite quantité sur ses vêtements, ses gestes étaient automatiques et répétitifs. Il se précipita et lui arracha le couteau des mains. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entendit Jamie dire avec une voix calme et tremblante qui n'était pas la sienne :

" Rends-moi mon couteau, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Sur ce, il lui montra ses poignets qui, à sa grande surprise avaient déjà cicatrisés. Jamie en profita pour reprendre le couteau d'un geste rapide et se trancher de nouveau le poignet. Harry, complètement horrifié, le lui reprit. Jamie sembla revenir sur terre.

- Bon, Potter, rends-moi ce couteau, retourne à la Salle Commune et fais comme si je n'existais pas. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes jouer les héros avec moi.

- Non, mais t'es malade ou quoi? Cria-t-il en lui attrappant les épaules et en le secouant.

Il sembla réfléchir à la réponse.

- Oui, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre. Maintenant barre-toi et fais comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, je ne mourrais pas donc t'auras rien sur la conscience, fit-il d'un ton déçu.

- ...

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en baissant la tête, essayant d'ignorer les battements de son proprecoeur qui s'étaient fortement accélérés lorsqu'il était arrivé.

- Pourquoi quoi? Fit Jamie, aggressif.

- Pourquoi tu veux mourir? Finit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Jamie baissa la tête, retouvant son regard triste.

- Tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir une vie pourrie, gâchée? De se voir vivre sans vivre, de ne rien pouvoir faire? D'avoir perdu une vie que tu aimais et devoir te cacher derrière des faux semblants, des apparences? C'est exactement ce que je ressens, et c'est aussi pourquoi je déteste le fait de devoir encore vivre, alors que d'autres qui le voulaient auraient pu. J'ai des amis, je sais. Mais ce ne sera pas éternel et tu le sais. Tes parents vont mourir et Sirius aussi. Bien sûr, il y a encore Remus, mais... Ca ne sera plus jamais pareil.

- C'est pour ça que tu es froid, distant et que tu veux faire fuir tout le monde?

- Oui et non. Je n'ai plus envie de me faire d'autres amis, c'est tout. C'est pour ça, mais c'est un peu peine perdu car comme je passe mon temps avec James, Lily et Sirius, il est normal que je vous vois, toi, Hermione et Ron.

Jamie se tut de nouveau et regarda ses poignets sans les voir. Harry, lui avait le regard absent, fixant un point dans le vide. Il se sentait mal et il avait mal. Ce que Jamie lui disait lui... Il n'aurait su dire. Il se sentait comme angoissé. Au moment où il avait vu Jamie, une peur intense s'était emparée de lui et il commençait à comprendre que son camarade comptait bien plus pour lui qu'il n'aurait pu le croire.

Il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Jamie pour qu'il pense tout cela, qu'il ne veuille plus se lier à d'autres, jusqu'à vouloir mourir.

"Chacun a sa propre histoire, et Jamie et sa façon d'être sont le résultat de la sienne."

C'est sa mère qui lui avait dit ça. Il venait de s'en souvenir. Mais il ne se rappelait plus dans quel situation elle le lui avait dit. C'était bizarre. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus c'était flou. Néanmoins, il savait que ce n'était pas du tout le moment de poser ces questions.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, dit-il. Parce que malgré ton foutu caractère, Hermione, Ron et moi, on s'est plus ou moins attaché à toi, vu que tu fais tout de même partie de notre groupe d'amis.

Au bout d'un moment, il reprit :

- De toute façon, tu repartiras avec les autres.

Jamie ne répondit rien et le regarda. Harry sembla prendre conscience qu'effectivement, tout comme ses parents et Sirius qui repartiraient un jour, et qui étaient présents ici parce qu'ils étaient morts, Jamie subirait le même sort. Une fois de plus, il fut prit de l'envie de vouloir changer le futur de ces quatre personnes car il avait envie de n'en perdre aucune.

Jamie le regardait toujours, des larmes coulant encore silencieusement sur ses joues. Il remarqua que lui aussi le fixait et depuis probablement un bout de temps. Sans s'en rendre compte, il porta peu à peu une main vers sa joue pour essuyer une larme. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il s'étonna que Jamie le laisse faire.

- Et puis, quoique tu fasses il y aura toujours des personnes qui s'attacheront à toi, lui dit-il tout doucement.

Il l'interrogea du regard, légèrement amusé et anxieux. Harry paniqua quelque peu sans pour autant retirer sa main (elle est bien où elle est, non? ). Il répondit rapidement :

- Oui, certains professeurs qui, par ailleurs, te connaissait déjà, nous... Et puis même Malefoy semble attaché à toi.

Il avait presque craché la fin de la phrase. Jamie sourit tristement (jalousie quand tu nous tiens!). Il le regardait toujours avec ce regard auquel Harry ne pouvait pas résister. Il se sentit fondre et se rapprocha de lui lentement. Et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une nouvelle fois, Jamie le surprit car il ne le repoussa pas et répondit au baiser. Tout ça lui semblait étrangement familier : les regards, sa peau douce, sa façon d'embrasser...

De son côté, Jamie avait exactement les mêmes pensées. Elle était quasiment persuadée d'avoir déjà vécu cela : l'avoir embrassé, sa façon de la toucher, de la regarder... Elle revint soudain à la réalité : pour Harry, elle était un garçon. Elle se sépara brutalement de lui, alors qu'il faisait de même. De toute évidence, il avait pensé à la même chose. Et puis qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de toute façon? Harry s'éloigna en courant, mais Jamie remarqua néanmoins qu'il avait emmené le couteau avec lui. Jamie était déboussolée : qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Fit-elle tout haut.

Sa vue se brouilla : elle porta ses mains devant elle et remarqua qu'elles étaient pâles, trop pâles. Elle tomba évanouie.

De son côté, Harry s'était posé la même question : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Alors qu'il remontait vers le chateau, il croisa Théos qui arrivait en courant.

- Harry, où est Jamie? Fit-il, pressé.

- Heu...

Il n'osait rien dire, encore trop déboussolé par ce qui venait d'arriver. Il indiqua le lac au Celestin. Celui-ci remarqua une ombre tomber au sol plus loin et se précipita.

- JAMIE! S'écria-t-il.

Harry fit volte-face et vit Théos foncer droit vers Jamie qui était manifestement inconscient. Il se précipita lui aussi. Visiblement, Jamie avait du tomber dans les pommes après avoir perdu tout ce sang. Bon sang, mais il était inconscient : laisser Jamie derrière lui alors qu'il venait de se trancher les veines à plusieurs reprises. De nouveau, une colère et une douleur sourde s'empara de lui et il aida Théos à hisser Jamie sur ses épaules, puis ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le chateau.

- Comment avez-vous su? Demanda-t-il après un long silence, essayant d'ignorer l'angoisse qui lui tiraillait le ventre.

- Un elfe de maison est venu me trouver dès qu'il a vu qu'il lui manquait un couteau et je l'ai incité à tout dire.

- Pour... Pourquoi vous ne le soignez pas maintenant? Demanda-t-il se souvenant du pouvoir de guérison qu'il possédait.

- Je ne peux soigner que les blessures physiques. Or il semblerait que Jamie ait cicatrisé très vite, il lui manque juste beaucoup de sang et c'est pour ça qu'il est inconscient. Et là, je ne peux rien faire, à part l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Après ce qui parut une éternité pour Harry, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie où Mrs Pomphresh les attendaient, déjà alertée par Dobby, que Théos avait chargé de la missive.

- Mettez-le là!

Elle s'affera tout de suite à lui administrer diverses potions et antidotes avant de lancer :

- Je viens à peine d'envoyer une demande de transfusion à Ste Mangouste et je ne suis donc pas prête de la recevoir : Théos, voulez-vous bien aller la chercher? Ca irait plus vite!

- Entendu!

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, puis, sous les yeux horrifiés de Harry, sauta. Seulement après une chute de 15 mètres, de grandes ailes se déployèrent sur son dos. Harry le regarda disparaître à l'horizon. Les céléstins pouvaient voler? Il y réfléchirait plus tard...

- J'espère qu'au moins ce sera efficace et qu'il n'y aura pas de rejet... Murmura l'infirmière. Potter, allez chercher le directeur, s'il vous plaît.

- Euh... Mais..."

Il n'avait aucune intention de partir, il voulait rester au cas où... Au cas où... Il préférait ne pas y penser et obéit donc à l'ordre de l'infirmière. Sur le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore, de folles idées lui passèrent par la tête : et si Jamie venait à mourir? Non, non, il survivrait, mais... En était-il sûr? Il n'était pas guérisseur! Et si... Le fait qu'on ne retrouve rien sur Jamie après le retour dans le passé des Sirius, James, Lily et Jamie, ce serait parce que Jamie serait... Mort ici?? Non, non, non... C'était impossible... Il ne pouvait accepter une telle idée et quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que cela n'arriverait pas. Lui pensait que cela ne devait pas arriver tout court.

Il revint avec Dumbledore à l'infirmerie. Lui et l'infirmière le congédièrent et il n'eut d'autre choix que de rager et pester contre Dumbledore qui voulait encore lui cacher des choses. Il remonta à son dortoir, mais ne réussit pas pour autant à s'endormir. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout avait été si soudain! L'angoisse qu'il ressentait suffit à le laisser éveillé toute la nuit. Il se leva le lendemain en même temps que James qu'il avisa de la situation. Ils décidèrent de réveiller Sirius et de descendre passer chercher Lily, qui devait probablement être déjà levée, et de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Ils s'y dirigèrent tous d'un pas affolé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la première chose que remarqua avec soulagement Harry, c'est que Jamie avait reprit des couleurs et était réveillé. Lily se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras le traitant de triple imbécile. Harry s'étonna : il ne les avait pas averti de la tentative de suicide et sa mère semblait quand même le savoir. L'infirmière vint avertir Jamie qu'il sortirait le jour même de l'infirmerie puisque, à son grand étonnement, ce dernier semblait presque remis de ce qu'il s'était passé. Rassuré et pourtant gêné, Harry sentit le noeud qui avait serré son estomac cette nuit se défaire.

En fait, il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence : il était tombé amoureux de Jamie, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Et pourtant il refusait de l'admettre. Non, c'était même impossible, hein?!! Il avisa les autres qu'il allait rejoindre Hermione et Ron et se tourna vers la sortie. Il entendit cependant Jamie le remercier d'une petite voix. Avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, il soupira. Dans sa tête, il pensait :

"Jamie, tout serait tellement plus simple si tu étais une fille..."

-----------------------

Voila!! J'espère que ce chap vous aura plus!! A bientot! Kaena


	20. Bientôt des réponses à ces questions

Bonjour à tous et désolée pour ce si long long long moment d'attente d'un nouveau chapitre (depuis juin 2007, j'ai honte...).... J'ai été très prise avec la fin de mes études, je préparai mon diplome et j'espère pouvoir dire bientôt que je ne serai plus étudiante!!! (ouf! sutout avec la dizaine de mois que je viens de passer!!)

Bref voici un nouveau chapitre des visiteurs du passé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si j'aurai peut être perdu certains lecteurs qui semblaient apprécier cette histoire. Mais le risque est là... je n'ai pas publié depuis trop longtemps...

Merci à dol, Ichigoo, keiko kishar, Catherine Broke et Lily A. Black pour leur gentilles reviews.

Un coucou et gros bisous à ma Bêta, titou !! Elle à penser comme titre du chapitre à "Fascination", qui me plaît aussi... Essayez de devinez dans quelle période on est, lol !

Bonne lecture à tous !

-------------------------------------------

Chapitre 20 : Bientôt des réponses à ces questions...

Le temps défilait à grande vitesse. La fin du mois de janvier arrivait vite et les professeurs mettaient de plus en plus de pression aux élèves car les examens des Aspics approchaient, même s'ils leur paraissaient encore loin. Toujours est-il qu'Hermione avait (encore!) établi un programme de révisions qui ne leur laissaient pas beaucoup de temps libre, du moins pour ceux qui s'y tenaient... James et Sirius étaient plutôt occupés, mais Hermione avait fait remarqué qu'on approchait du 21 janvier et donc de l'anniversaire de Jamie. Harry ne l'avait pas oublié. Ils devaient lui préparer une surprise ou autre truc de ce genre. De leur côté, Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient prévu de lui offrir quelque chose en commun, mais ils n'avaient acune idée de quoi.

Harry était toujours préoccupé par son camarade à ses heures perdues, ce qui l'énervait et l'embêtait au plus haut point. D'autant plus qu'il avait toujours des séances d'entraînement avec lui. Il se surprenait à l'observer quelques fois, faisant ressortir toujours au fond de lui des impressions de déjà-vécu, et plus il voulait savoir, plus c'était embrouillé, comme si on ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Et au fond, il se demandait parfois s'il voulait vraiment savoir. Il appréhendait ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Ron et Hermione, il avait peur de leur réaction lorsqu'ils découvriraient que leur meilleur ami ressentait quelque chose pour le type le plus bizarre de Poudlard. Et par quelque chose, il entendait de l'amour... Tout sauf fraternel ou amical...

Harry, Ron et Hermione occupaient leur canapé habituel devant le feu de cheminée qui était le bienvenu en ce temps froid d'hiver.

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de farces et attrapes fabriqués par mes frères ? Demanda Ron.

Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient offrir à Jamie.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit son style, dit Hermione. D'accord il est ami avec les maraudeurs, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit accro comme eux aux farces.

- Des bonbons alors ?

- Un peu trop impersonnel.

- Et alors, tu m'en as bien offert chaque année pour Noël ! Fit Ron.

- Oui, mais parce que tu es un vrai goinfre, et ton cadeau principal n'a jamais été les bonbons !!!

- C'est pas le moment de se disputer, les amoureux, fit Harry.

- Quoimaisnanmaispasdutout, répondirent-il en choeur du tac au tac.

- Au passage, je n'ai jamais reçu de bonbons à Noël, à part au fluor. Pas que je sois jaloux, mais c'est significatif.

Après un moment où ils tournèrent la tête tous les deux, Hermione demanda :

- Et toi tu as une idée ?

Harry fut prit au dépourvu. Il avait effectivement une idée, mais pas dans le genre cadeau d'ami... Aussi répondit-il :

- Du savoir-vivre ?

Hermione et Ron éclatèrent de rire. James, Sirius et Lily entrèrent dans la Salle Commune à cet instant.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ? Demanda Sirius, toujours prêt à avoir un bon fou rire.

- Harry a proposé d'offrir du savoir-vivre à Jamie pour son anniversaire.

- Pas mal comme idée, mais est-ce que ce serait vraiment efficace ? Reprit-il sur le ton du mélodrame, redoublant l'hilarité de tous.

- Excellente question, Sirius et la réponse est : il n'y a pas de réponse, répondit Jamie qui venait d'entrer lui aussi dans la Salle. Et vous trois, si vous ne me supportez pas, ce n'est pas la peine de vous creuser la tête pour essayer de me trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Etre agréable ne serait pas le souhait que tu as pour tes 17 ans par hasard ? Railla Ron.

- Non, mon voeu sera le même que depuis 4 ans, désolé de te décevoir.

Tout le monde soupira.

- Ce serait tellement simple que ce soit nous qui faisions les voeux, on te transformerait en un rien de temps, plaisanta James.

Jamie haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai, t'es un vrai boulet !! Je t'avais dit qu'on allait s'entraîner dans la forêt aujourd'hui !

Depuis ce qui s'était passé durant les vacances, Jamie faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'éviter mais il ne pouvait malheureusement (ou heureusement ?) pas éviter les entraînements.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Euh, donne-moi deux minutes."

Il monta au dortoir se changer et revint dans la salle, puis partit avec Jamie après avoir reçu quelques regards compatissants de la part de ses amis. Mais depuis un moment, il allait à ces entraînements sans rechigner, au contraire... Bien que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir le mettait mal à l'aise, être en présence de Jamie ne le dérangeait plus. Et il se rendait compte qu'il avait acquis une indifférence aux remarques désobligeantes de son "professeur". Et tant qu'il ne répondait pas à ces remarques, Jamie ne disait plus rien, et cela se passait mieux. Il s'était nettement amélioré et avait réussi de nombreuses fois à mettre son camarade au tapis. Mais il avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas en forme les fois où il l'avait battu. Donc on ne pouvait pas dire que cela comptait vraiment. Mais au moins, il savait être meilleur en matière de magie. En effet, depuis quelque temps, il suivait des cours avec Dumbledore et avait progressé rapidement. Et Dumbledore lui-même lui avait dit qu'il dépassait Jamie en magie, mais que ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il gagnerait en duel contre lui.

Harry remarquait que Dumbledore s'attendrissait rapidement dès que Jamie rentrait dans la conversation. Pourquoi ? Il avait l'air de beaucoup le connaître, d'être plus proche de lui qu'aucun autre élève. Et réciproquement, Jamie se comportait différemment quand Dumbledore était dans les parages. Leur dispute du jour de noël était apparemment passée. Harry, Ron et Hermione commençaient à comprendre le 'fonctionnement' de Jamie, et ils avaient remarqué qu'il avait un regard moins dur quand il regardait Lily, James, Sirius, mais aussi Dumbledore. Encore une fois, Harry ne voulait pas le reconnaître, mais il était jaloux. Il aurait aimé que Jamie le regarde comme ça lui aussi. Mais bon, à l'heure actuelle, ce n'était pas trop le cas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le coup de poing venir et tomba.

" T'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, grommela Jamie qui lui tendit tout de même une main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. C'est du savoir-vivre, fit-il, mine de rien.

Harry releva la remarque. Essayait-il de plaisanter ? Il alla remettre son kendo auprès de ses affaires, Harry fit de même. Il maniait plutôt bien son cadeau de noël, ou plutôt on lui avait bien enseigné.

- Bon, en tout cas, mes félicitations. Tu as appris très vite, et d'après le directeur, tu es désormais plus fort en magie que moi. A partir de maintenant, je te propose un vrai duel, entre élève et professeur, pas en tant qu'ennemis.

- Tu veux dire magie et lutte combinés ?

- Oui. Mais pas d'utilisation de sortilèges trop intenses pour le moment. Tu verras qu'il n'est pas très facile d'allier les deux au départ.

- D'accord.

Ils prirent tous les deux leur baguette, se mirent face à face, se saluèrent et débutèrent le duel. Ils n'utilisèrent que des sortilèges banals, tels que le maléfice d'entrave. Jamie eut le dessus et gagna le combat.

- J'arriverai jamais à te battre...

- Bien sûr que si. Ca dépend, puisqu'il est indéniable que tu resteras plus doué que moi en magie et moi plus doué que toi en combat. C'est une question de balance. Je suis persuadé qu'un jour d'un futur assez proche, tu arriveras à me battre.

- Oui, mais pour l'instant, je ne pourrais rien contre Voldemort.

- Ne crois pas ça. Tu t'es nettement amélioré. Et puis, si tu te bases par rapport à Voldemort, tu as un avantage sur moi.

- Lequel ?

- Ta baguette et celle de Voldemort sont liées, à ce qu'on m'a dit. L'une ne peut détruire l'autre.

- T'auras qu'à détruire sa baguette et moi je le tue, plaisanta-t-il sans pour autant avoir le coeur à plaisanter, sachant qu'il devrait ôter la vie à quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un n'était qu'une pourriture.

- Accorde-moi juste une faveur. Ne le loupes pas, fit Jamie avec un sérieux déconcertant.

Harry ne dit mot. Voldemort était un sujet épineux en ce qui concernait Jamie. Outre ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de la rentrée et où tout le monde avait compris que son camarade connaissait Voldemort en personne, il avait réfléchi à l'échange qu'avait eu Jamie et Malefoy quelques semaines plus tôt. La conclusion qu'il en avait tirée était que Voldemort était l'auteur de la lettre recue par Jamie. La lettre qui lui annoncait que son père l'avait abandonné... Non, c'était impossible... Quelles idées lui traversaient encore la tête! Jamie ne pouvait pas... Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net :

- Jamie, ton père... C'est Voldemort ?

Jamie resta planté sur place.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre une idée pareille en tête ?

- Ben, l'autre jour, j'ai compris que c'est Voldemort qui t'a envoyé cette lettre au premier de l'an, donc...

- Et quand je t'ai dit que mon père était quelqu'un de bien, ça t'est passé par dessus la tête ? Oui, c'est bien ce cher Voldemort qui m'a envoyé cette lettre, mais ce n'est pas lui mon père... Merlin soit loué ! Non, Voldemort est pire que ça, c'est une pourriture de première et... Bon je commence pas sinon tu en as pour des heures à m'entendre m'égosiller sur lui... Bien, l'entraînement est fini, tu peux y aller."

Harry s'en alla, non s'en avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à son camarade. Rah, mais pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher? _"Peut-être parce que tu l'aimes ? - La ferme ! Je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler !"_ Il s'empressa de rejoindre Ron et Hermione : ils devaient aller à Pré-au-Lard chercher le cadeau d'anniversaire de leur camarade.

--- Point de vue de Jamie ---

Jamie le regarda s'éloigner avec ce même sentiment bizarre qu'elle avait depuis un moment. Oh, elle savait très bien ce que c'était, mais le problème était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ce sentiment comme elle le pouvait avec les autres. C'était comme si tout son intérieur hurlait... Et ça, c'était incontrôlable pour une raison inconnue. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre le lui dictait. Une forte nausée la prit d'un coup et elle se contenta de se pécipiter au coin d'un arbre et de vider le contenu de son estomac : de la bile... Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir et était affamée.

" Dobby ?

L'elfe apparut devant elle.

- Oui, Miss ?

- Ca te dérange de m'amener quelque chose à manger, s'il te plaît ?

- Pas du tout, Miss ! Que voulez-vous ?

- Ca m'est égal. Prend ce que tu veux.

Dobby disparut. Décidément, ça 'hurlait' beaucoup trop dans son intérieur, en ce moment... Dobby revint quelques minutes plus tard avec du pain, des pâtés et des gateaux. Jamie le remercia, puis il transplana.

Elle sortit de la Forêt Interdite et se dirigea vers le château, puis décida de faire un détour par la pièce qu'elle avait si souvent occupée autrefois avec Emilia et les autres. Non décidément, ça n'allait pas, en ce moment... Entre ce qui se passait avec Harry, les foutues lettres du Mage noir qu'elle reçevait, son père qui l'avait abandonnée et qui, miraculeusement, s'était repenti dans ses derniers jours et décidait de la reconnaître officiellement par courrier et son état de santé... Ouais, ça n'allait pas fort, quoi !

Jamie rentra dans la salle et attrapa un album de photos qu'elle se mit à feuilleter tout en mangeant. Tout ça était si loin. Depuis ce temps là, Jamie ne croyait pas qu'il ait été pris une seule photo où elle avait le même sourire ou le même rire que celles qu'elle regardait actuellement. Une larme coula alors qu'elle tombait sur une photo de Léo et d'elle, faite peu avant ses 13 ans. Malgré ce qu'il lui était arrivée quelques mois plus tôt, elle souriait... Elle en avait les raisons... Et puis le jour de son treizième anniversaire, tout avait basculé : ils étaient morts tous les deux, et elle avec d'une certaine manière. Elle referma le livre et alla le poser sur la table. Son attention fut attirée par un petit cahier qu'elle aperçevait dans un tiroir mal fermé. Elle le prit : c'était son journal. Avec l'album photo, elle en avait suffisamment vu pour le moment. Elle les emporta tout de même avec elle en sortant de la pièce et rentra à la tour des gryffondors.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle puisse un jour à nouveau rire et sourire comme elle le faisait quand elle était plus jeune ? Non... Jamais... Pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher depuis un certain temps d'avoir l'espoir d'être un jour de nouveau heureuse...

--- Point de vue de Harry ---

Harry sortait tout juste de la douche. Pour une raison totalement connue, il n'avait qu'une seule personne en tête : un certain garçon totalement associal en apparence nommé Jamie... Il supportait de moins en moins l'idée d'être amoureux d'un mec. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il aurait tellement préféré que Jamie soit une fille... Et mystérieusement, il le voyait bien en fille. La nuit passée, il avait rêvé que Jamie portait une tenue indienne rouge et qu'ils faisaient tous les deux une bataille de pouce au bord du lac en pleine nuit en plaisantant... Ca avait pourtant paru si réel... Malheur si Jamie entendait ça...

Seul Ron était présent dans le dortoir, les autres étant déjà partis plus tôt dans l'après midi à Pré-au-Lard et son ami l'avait attendu. Ca commençait à être lourd à porter : il avait besoin de se confier. Il se dirigea vers son meilleur ami. Oh bien sûr, il aurait pu parler à Hermione, mais celle-ci semblait devenir plus complice avec Jamie chaque jour. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il surveille ça, d'ailleurs... Pour Ron, bien entendu...

" Ron ?

- Ah, Harry. Tu es prêt ?

- Pas encore. Je peux te parler ?

- Euh... J'aime pas quand tu prends ce ton si solennel. J'ai l'impression que tu vas m'annoncer une catastrophe...

- T'inquiète, c'est pas ça. Quoique d'un autre sens, ça l'est...

- Vas-y, accouche.

- Ca t'arrive d'être sérieux ?

- Mais je suis sérieux !

- ... Bref. Bon, il y a quelques semaines, tu t'es confié à moi lorsque tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux d'Hermione, même si j'étais au courant avant toi.

Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

- Oui... Enfin...

- Je crois que je suis amoureux, moi aussi.

- De Hermione ?

Harry tomba des nues et cligna des yeux. Ron mettait parfois du temps à comprendre les choses...

- Oui, et je la demande en mariage dès que je la vois. Ron, il va falloir un jour admettre que tout ne tourne pas autour de Hermione...

- Ouais, 'sxcuse, je m'emporte vite...

- Tu m'en vois étonné...

- Oh, ça va, hein... Bon alors ?

- Je déteste ça, arrête.

- Quoi ?

- Demander comme ça, Jamie fait pareil.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, je...

Harry ne comprit pas. Il ne se rappelait plus dans quelles circonstances il avait vécu ça, bien qu'il soit persuadé que ça ait un rapport avec Jamie...

- Bon, de qui es-tu amoureux, alors ?

Harry ne répondit pas, toujours plongé dans ses pensées à la recherche de ce souvenir. En fin de compte, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il savait avoir faites ou dites, mais dont il ne se souvenait pas. Ron interpréta son silence.

- De Jamie ????

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu es amoureux de Jamie ? Répéta Ron les yeux exhorbités.

Harry se tut et baissa les yeux. Au moment où il allait répondre à Ron, la poignée de la porte du dortoir grinça : quelqu'un entrait. Heureusement, le rideau du lit était tiré. Pourquoi heureusement ? Ils avaient bien le droit de discuter, non ? Même si Harry ne voulait pas que le sujet de leur conversation parvienne aux oreilles de tout le monde... Ledit sujet entrait justement dans la chambre à ce moment. Finalement, heureusement qu'ils étaient cachés. Jamie jeta deux livres sur son lit et fila dans la salle de bain. Peu après, ils entendirent l'eau de la douche couler.

- Harry ? Chuchota Ron.

- ...

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je plaisanterai la dessus ?

- Mais... Enfin... Je veux dire... C'est un mec !

- Merci Ron, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je... Enfin, tu as été amoureux de Cho !

- Pas vraiment en fait, mais là n'est pas la question.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais...

- Que j'étais quoi ?

- Ben gay. Homo si tu préfères.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. A vrai dire, il était amoureux et il s'en fichait pas mal que ce soit d'un homme ou d'une femme : il aimait une personne, et peu lui importait que ce soit un homme. Non, c'est un mensonge... En fait, il ne s'était pas imaginé ça... Et il ne voulait pas l'imaginer. Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, mais lui ? Gay ? Ce n'était pas possible, hein ?

- Harry ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Oh... T'es dans la merde si je comprends bien...

- Ben... A vrai dire, je ne pense pas être homo.

- Ouais, mais t'es amoureux d'un mec.

- ... Tu vois le dilemme.

- Mon vieux... Mais dans quoi tu es encore allé te fourrer ?

- J'sais pas, mais je dois avoir la poisse.

Ron étouffa un rire discret.

- Ron...

- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait moi !

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi.

- Non, en fait, j'étais en train de me dire qu'il fait assez effeminé, comme mec. Entre autres...

- Et le 'entre autres' signifie quoi ?

- Que je me fous effectivement de toi...

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Mais tu as raison, en ce qui concerne Jamie. Je suis probablement fou, car en plus je l'imagine très bien en fille.

- Tu commences à aller un peu loin en effet. Tu me fais peur. Tu veux pas que je fasse venir un psychologue ?

- Ron.

- Je blague. Mais quand même...

Il se tut. Le silence dura un long moment durant lequel Ron se plongea dans une profonde reflexion. Harry n'osait pas le regarder, craignant une réaction tardive de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci reprit :

- En fait, je trouve que tu as raison. Après réflexion, j'imagine très bien Jamie en fille, moi aussi. En fille super désagréable, certes, mais en fille tout de même...

- Oui, mais c'est un mec alors on va pas continuer sur le sujet, commença à s'énerver Harry.

- Je sens que je vais encore sortir une connerie, mais bon, j'y vais quand même...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et si c'en était une ? Demanda-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Et si Jamie était une fille ?

- Oui, t'as raison, tu viens encore de sortir une connerie.

- Non, mais écoute : on ne le voit jamais se changer dans les vestiaires, ni dans la chambre ; il attend toujours qu'il n'y ait personne pour prendre sa douche ou s'enferme à triple tour s'il y a du monde... James et Sirius qui se moque de lui à cause de Parkinson...

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait une raison.

- Tu te rappelles à la rentrée ? James ou Sirius, je ne sais plus... Bref, l'un des deux a sorti 'une fille ? Te tourner autour ?' et ils ont éclaté de rire... Et puis, faut dire que t'as raison, il fait assez efféminé... Hey, je suis pas peu fier de moi ! Ca se tient tout à fait, ma théorie...

- C'est ça, jette-toi des fleurs... Et tu peux me dire quel intérêt il, ou elle si on suit ta théorie, aurait de se faire passer pour un mec ?

- Alors là... M'en demande pas trop quand même. J'ai assez réfléchi pour ce soir.

- Ron, tu viens de te lancer une vanne tout seul.

- Oui, je sais, c'était pour éviter que tu te fatigues à la dire...

Harry sourit. Il aimerait bien que Ron ait raison, mais... C'était impossible, non ? Il n'eut pas le plaisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps : Jamie sortait de la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers son lit et se laissa tomber sur les draps, puis s'allongea. Il attrapa les deux bouquins et en ouvrit un.

Jamie soupira. Harry, trop curieux de voir ce qu'il se passait, passa sa cape d'invisibilité et ouvrit prudemment le rideau pour ne pas que Jamie le remarque. Cela sembla fonctionner : Jamie était plongé dans sa lecture. Alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus, il remarqua qu'il regardait des photos. Avant d'avoir regardé plus attentivement, Jamie referma l'album et le serra contre lui. Il murmura :

" C'est trop loin tout ça... Bien trop loin..."

A ce moment, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Lily.

" Prêt ?

- ... On est jamais assez prêt...

- Ohla, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe toi ?

- Attends, tu comprends vraiment ce que tu me demandes de faire ou quoi ?

- Oui, s'amusa Lily.

- Ouais, ben si ça t'amuse tant que ça, tu peux le faire toi-même !

- Ah non, je ne suis plus célibataire, moi !!

- La bonne excuse...

- Quoi ?

- Même quand tu l'étais encore, c'est moi qui m'y collait...

- C'est toi l'homme ici, non ?

- Pourquoi je sens un soupçon d'ironie dans ta question ?

- A toi de voir...

- C'est déjà vu, souffla Jamie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je viens de remettre la main sur un vieil album photo. Ca rappelle quelques souvenirs...

- Fais voir.

Lily lui prit d'autorité l'album des mains et le feuilleta.

- Oh Merlin, c'est James ?

- Non, c'est son oncle, William.

- Celui qui s'est...

- Non, Lily. Il ne s'est pas suicidé, on l'a poussé de la tour d'astronomie, par magie. Mais tout le monde s'évertue à dire le contraire. Du coup, même James croit à cela.

- Ah oui ? Fit Lily, peu convaincue... En tout cas, ils se ressemblent!

- Ca... Plus que tu ne le crois! Toujours dans les coups douteux, à l'époque...

- Avec toi, je suppose ?

- Quoi ? Moi ? Non ! Je suis un ange ! Enfin, je l'étais.

- Hum hum, parce que maintenant, c'est loin d'être le cas ? Et j'ai du mal à croire que tu n'ais jamais été un ange...

- Ah bon ? Tu dois avoir raison... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bien ! A un énergumène près...

Jamie s'assombrit.

- Tiens, je voulais te demander. A choisir, tu aurais préféré quelle époque pour y vivre ?

- C'te question ! J'en sais rien, en fait... Probablement celle où j'ai grandi. Lily, fais-moi plaisir et arrête avec tes questions.

- Ok. Alors on y va.

- Donne-moi deux minutes, j'arrive.

Lily descendit et Jamie le suivit peu de temps après avoir rangé ses albums dans son tiroir et enfilé un manteau.

- Jamie aurait vécu dans plusieurs époques différentes ? Demanda Ron en le rejoignant.

- Si on suit les propos de ma mère, oui. Viens, on va en avoir le coeur net !

Harry retira la cape et curieux, prit les deux albums dans le tiroir.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Sherlock Holmes.

- Epargnez-moi vos commentaires, mon cher Watson.

Harry ouvrit l'album photos qu'avait Jamie, mais celui-ci lui échappa des mains et attérit quelques mètres plus loin, refermé. Il réessaya, mais la même opération se produisit. Ron pouffa de rire en voyant son ami frustré de ne pouvoir avoir ce qu'il voulait. Harry prit le deuxième album, sur la couverture était noté :

_Journal de Jamie ??? _

_1930 - ????_

- 1930 ? S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron au même moment.

Curieux, ils ouvrirent le carnet, mais n'y trouvèrent que des pages blanches. Sur les premières pages s'inscrivirent ces mots :

"_Curieux ! Obsédé ! Ôte tes mains de mon journal ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !"_

De surprise, Harry lâcha le journal qui tomba sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ron.

- Ca fait comme avec le journal de Jedusor...

- Vrai ? Profitons-en, alors, pour en savoir plus sur lui, ou elle...

- Euh, vaudrait mieux pas, j'ai plus trop confiance en ces trucs-là. J'ai déjà donné.

- Harry, Jamie n'est pas Voldemort et de toute façon, ce journal a l'air moins locace que celui de Jedusor...

Harry pesa le pour et le contre et finalement sortit une plume.

" _Salut_, écrivit-il.

_- T'es qui, toi ?_ Lui répondit le journal. Harry pouvait presque entendre le ton aggressif de Jamie.

_- Daniel_, poursuivit Harry en prenant le premier nom qui lui venait.

_- Tiens donc ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à ce journal ?_

Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait écrire ?

_- Ouais je vois t'es qu'un curieux qui veut en savoir plus sur moi, c'est ça ?_

Harry n'écrit rien, effaré. Là il était d'accord avec Ron, ce n'était probablement pas un piège et il n'arriverait à rien pour découvrir quelque chose sur Jamie. Découragé d'avance, il referma le cahier, qui se rouvrit d'un coup.

_- Oh, mais tu n'insistes même pas ! C'est pas marrant de tomber que sur des gens qu'ont aucun courage. T'es où comme maison ? Serpentard ou Poufsouffle ?_

Harry, piqué dans sa fierté répondit :

_- Gryffondor et fier de l'être !_

_- Oh, un gryffon. Hardi et courageux, d'après le choixpeau. On pourrait ajouter fier et curieux, deux qualités que Serpentard apprécie !_

Nan, mais c'est quoi ce journal ?

_- Tu es vraiment le journal de Jamie ???_ Ecrivit-il.

_- Oh que oui, c'est moi !_

_- Et comment ça se fait qu'il ait été commencé en 1930 et qu'on soit en 1998 ? Et que Jamie ait seulement 16 ans ?_

_- Tu crois pas que je vais te répondre quand même ?_

_- Je l'avais seulement espéré._

_- C'est bien d'avoir de l'espoir. Moi apparemment je n'en ai plus aucun._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu disais ? _Répondit le journal.

_- Tu as dis que tu n'avais plus d'espoir ? A propos de quoi ?_

_- Plaît-il ?_

- Pas de doute, c'est bien le journal de Jamie, adressa Harry à Ron, qui était mort de rire à côté.

_- Je vois que tu ne veux pas répondre et que tu t'esquives... _Reprit Harry. _Egal à toi-même._

_- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Harry Potter._

_- Tu sais qui je suis ?_ Interrogea Harry, effaré.

_- Maintenant oui, je n'en étais pas sûre... Tu t'es vendu tout seul ! Ahlala, si on m'avait dit un jour..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- J'ai le droit de penser ?_

Ce journal commençait sérieusement à le gonfler. A ce moment on frappa à la porte, Ron se leva pour aller voir qui s'était. Harry, lui, ne voulait pas en rester là, il se souvenait trop de Jamie au bord du lac, du sang coulant en quantité de ses poignets, et il ne voulait en aucun cas que cela se reproduise ! Et si ce fichu journal pouvait l'y aider, il le ferait parler, foi de Potter !

- _Peu importe_, continua-t-il. _Pourquoi tu n'as plus d'espoir ?_

_- Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée. Me connaissant, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu les dernières fois que j'ai écrit sur ce journal..._

_- Excuse-moi, mais je ne comprends pas._

_- Ben j'ai été créé lorsque Jamie avait 10 ans. J'ai donc gardé la personnalité que j'avais à l'époque, à peu de choses près._

_- Et d'après toi, qu'a-t-il pu se passer pour que tu changes de personnalité ? _Tenta Harry, sans trop y croire.

_- Mais je n'ai pas changé de personnalité !_

_- Mais tu viens d'écrire que..._

_- Laisse tomber._

_- Non._

_- Dur à cuire ?_

_- Quand il s'agit de mes amis, oui !_

_- Tu me considères donc comme une amie ?_

_- Oui. _"Enfin, pas tout à fait..." pensa-t-il_._

_- Après tout... Pourquoi pas ?_

_- De quoi ?_

_- La dernière fois qu'on m'a parlé de toi, tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de me considérer que comme une amie..._

_- Jamie t'a parlé de moi ?_

_- Oui. Et de Lily, James, Sirius, Klïya, Ron, Hermione... Je continue la liste ?_

_- Non, pas la peine. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

_- Tu aimerais que je te le dises, hein ? Tu as de l'espoir._

Comprenant bien qu'il n'obtiendrait rien sur ce sujet, il reposa sa question.

_- Alors que s'est-il passé pour que Jamie change de personnalité ?_

_- Mais je n'ai pas changé de personnalité ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est compliqué. Je pense que je joue un rôle. Enfin, le moi que tu connais. J'ai franchement eu du mal à me reconnaître moi-même lorsque j'ai écrit la dernière fois. Comme je te l'ai dit, le journal acquiert la personnalité de son possesseur dès la première utilisation. Il devient lui en quelque sorte, et il évolue en même temps que son propriétaire. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

_- Oui, j'ai déjà eu à faire avec ce genre de journal._

_- Ah bon ? Enfin bref... On en rediscuteras plus tard. Tu n'es pas le seul à être curieux. Jamie n'avait pas ouvert le journal durant quatre ans. Quatre ans durant lesquels j'ai du bien changé..._

_- Donc je parle à un gosse de douze ans ?_

_- Epargne-moi tes commentaires, Potter._

_- Quels seraient ces changements ?_

_- Oh, me connaissant, de graves choses ont du se passer pour que j'en arrive là._

De graves choses ? Harry allait continuer quand Ron l'interrompit :

- Excuse, vieux, mais j'ai du mal à retenir Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

- Pré-au-Lard, Cadeau de Jamie. Tu te souviens ?

- Oh, bien sûr. J'arrive. Descendez sans moi !

_- Je suis désolé, je dois y allez._

_- C'est curieux que tu ne veuilles rien savoir de plus._

_- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais tu ne tireras plus rien de môa._

_- Dernière question._

_- Vas-y._

_- Juste pour éviter qu'on perde du temps à chercher. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour ton anniversaire ?_

_- Tu demandes ça à une gamine de douze ans ?_

_- Oh, ca va, hein ! Alors ?_

_- Etonnez-moi !"_

Le journal finit sur ces deux mots alors que Dean et Seamus entraient dans le dortoir. Harry eut tout juste le temps de jeter le journal sur le lit de Jamie avant de saluer ses deux camarades et de descendre rejoindre Ron et Hermione. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua un détail dans sa conversation avec le journal. Un gros détail. Ce journal, qui appartenait à Jamie, s'exprimait... Et bien comme une fille. Harry avait clairement l'écriture de son camarade en tête : 'tu me considères comme une amie ?' ou 'tu demandes ça à une gamine de douze ans?'. Mais... Ron avait-il raison ? Il se promit d'en reparler avec le journal. Et sur ce sujet, il ne se sentait pas vraiment l'humeur patiente.. En attendant... L'étonner ? Mais avec quoi ?

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir, alors que Dean et Seamus commençaient une partie de cartes sur le lit de ce dernier, le journal livrait ses derniers mots avant de se refermer :

" _Tu es tel que je me l'étais imaginé, Harry Potter... Ne me décois pas,_ Daniel_..."_

_-----------------------------_

Harry n'en pouvait plus : cela faisait deux longues heures que Hermione, Ron et lui-même traînaient dans les boutiques. Et autant se l'avouer : ils n'avaient rien trouvé, et n'avaient pas d'idées. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de boutiques... Alors que Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient à propos de quelque chose (il ne se souvenait plus de quoi, ne suivant pas les conversations... Il avait d'autres soucis en tête), il s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'une boutique d'antiquités. Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent puis le rejoignirent.

" Tu as vu quelque chose Harry ?

- Non, rien, je regardais juste la vitrine. Y'a plein d'objets que je ne connais pas...

- Moi non plus, fit Hermione après avoir observé plus attentivement la vitrine. On entre ?

Sans attendre la réponse des deux jeunes hommes, elle rentra dans la boutique. Ils se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules puis la suivirent. Harry, qui connaissait pourtant depuis un moment le monde de la magie s'émerveilla de toutes les babioles qu'il pouvait y avoir ici. Miroirs aux propriétés divers, coffrets étranges qui servaient à on ne sait quoi...

- Bonne idée Harry! Fit Hermione, derrière lui.

- De quoi ?

- Ben, ce coffret où l'on peut tout cacher.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Tu crois que c'est le genre de truc que Jamie aime ? Demanda Ron en s'approchant.

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est toujours utile ! Non ne le touche pas, Ron.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est écrit. Je suppose que sinon, tu seras le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser, et donc tu seras obligé de l'acheter, c'est comme tu veux.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- D'après ce que j'ai lu dans le "grand livre des reliques magiques", il s'agit d'un coffret fabriqué il y a environ 500 ans en Pentagonie. Il n'y en a qu'une dizaine dans le monde. Mais la plupart pour ne pas dire tous doivent être inutilisables... D'ailleurs, je me demande si celui-ci n'est pas là juste pour la déco, vu le prix...

- Je pige pas Hermione, c'est quoi esactement ce coffret ?

- Et bien un coffret comme les autres, sauf qu'il ne peut être utilisé que par une seule personne. Il faudrait savoir si celui-ci est bien d'origine.

- Il n'y a qu'à demander au vendeur. J'y vais, intervint Harry.

- Ok, bah je retourne voir toutes ces vieilleries avec Hermione en attendant. Elle n'arrête pas de s'extasier devant tout et me ressort toute la bibliographie qu'elle a en tête !

- Eh! Fit la principale concernée.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche, simplement on dirait que c'est moi celui d'origine moldue !

Harry sourit en se dirigeant vers le comptoir. Ses amis étaient désormais plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été et qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître. S'en rendaient-ils seulement compte ? Il trouva le vendeur en pleine discussion avec un client. Il attendit son tour en laissant courir ses yeux sur les différentes étagères, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse attention à quelques bribes de la conversation des deux hommes.

- ... Je n'arrive pas à me servir de ce truc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le garderai. J'exige d'être remboursé.

- Comment avez-vous procédé pour utiliser cet épitacle ? Demanda le vendeur.

C'est ce mot qui avait attiré l'attention d'Harry. Il venait de se rappeler du cadau de Rémus, situé au fond de sa malle... Il s'en sentait honteux, d'un coup.

- Excusez-moi, coupa Harry alors que le client mécontent avait repris. Je vous ai entendu parler d'épitacle. Pouvez-vous me dire quel est cet objet ? On m'a dit qu'il contenait la relation des cinq piliers ou quelque chose comme ça...

- C'est exact, jeune homme. La relation des cinq piliers : l'eau, le feu, la terre, l'air et le bois. C'est chinois...

- Cinq éléments pour permettre six souhaits possibles, renchérit le client.

- Ce n'est pas exactement des souhaits, reprit le vendeur, je dirai plutôt une utilisation. Regardez cet épitacle : six facettes, une facette, une utilisation possible.

- Quelle sorte d'utilisation ?

- Tout ce qui est en rapport avec l'un des cinq piliers de la nature. Par exemple la construction d'une maison, qui allieraient la terre et le bois, voir d'autres éléments. Des choses banales voyez-vous. Dans une utilisation plus sérieuse et malsaine, je dirai, On peut l'utiliser pour perturber les éléments de la nature : provoquer tempêtes, raz-de marrées... Que l'on pourrait contrôler...

"_Manquerait plus qu'un de ces objets tombent dans les mains de Voldemort_"...

- J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un avait séparé un océan en deux comme ça, commenta le client.

- C'est possible, mais il faut savoir s'en servir correctement.

- Et comment on fait demanda Harry.

- De ce que je sais, il faut être en phase avec les cinq éléments, y placer toute sa confiance. Une sorte de méditation si vous préférez... Ce n'est pas un souhait qu'il faut formuler, car l'épitacle sait déceler lui-même en son possesseur ce qu'il désire. Vous trouveriez plus d'informations dans des ouvrages chinois, je pense.

- Il n'y a pas besoin de baguette alors ? Tout simple moldu pourrait s'en servir ?

- Il n'y a pas besoin de baguette pour être sorcier. Autrement dit non, un simple moldu ne pourrait s'en servir... Voulez-vous toujours me rendre cet épitacle ? Reprit le vendeur vers son client.

- Non, je vais faire un nouvel essai. S'il n'est pas concluant, je reviendrais pour me faire rembourser.

- D'accord monsieur.

Le client sortit du magasin.

- Je le reverrai d'ici peu, marmonna le vendeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne vois pas comment il arriverai à se servir d'un épitacle avec la mentalité qu'il a. Vous auriez vu son expression douteuse quand j'ai parlé de méditation... D'ailleurs, peu de gens peuvent se servir de cela. Vous en possédez un ?

- Oui, on me l'a offert.

- J'espère pour vous que vous arriverez à vous en servir. Vous me semblez plus ouvert d'esprit que cet urluberlu.

Harry étouffa un rire.

- Vous vouliez autre chose ?

- Euh oui, se rappela Harry. C'est à propos d'un coffret sur cette étagère. Il est authentique ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Une amie m'a dit qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul possesseur. Alors comme il date d'il y a 500 ans...

- Je comprends, mais je vous assure qu'il est bien authentique.

- Mais alors, son prix ?

- Pourquoi je le vends à un prix si dérisoire ?

Harry ne trouva pas que quinze gallions soit dérisoire, mais bon...

- En fait, c'est parce que j'ai du mal à le vendre. Il revient souvent lui aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Encore un mystère de la magie... Il ne peut avoir qu'un seul possesseur. Après, on retrouve plusieurs théories. Deux surout : certains pensent que, comme pour l'épitacle, peu de gens pourraient se servir de cela, soit le coffret choisit lui-même son possesseur. Après, moi, je sais que je ne peux pas m'en servir. Je peux le toucher sans problèmes, malheureusement...

Harry l'interrogea du regard.

- Oui, je l'avais acheté pour moi à l'origine, mais jamais il n'a pu s'ouvrir, donc je le revends. Vous le souhaiteriez pour vous ?

- Non pour un ami. On lui offrirai à plusieurs. Vous permettez que j'en parle d'abord à mes amis ?

- Bien entendu."

Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans les rayons et leur expliqua tout. Après avoir peser le pour et le contre (surtout le contre en fait), ils décidèrent tout de même de prendre le coffret avec l'infime espoir que Jamie puisse s'en servir, étant donné que rien d'autre ne leur avait plu. Ils retournèrent auprès du vendeur, s'assurèrent du remboursement en cas de problème, réglèrent l'achat puis sortirent du magasin. Après avoir fini leurs derniers achats, ils rentrèrent au château.

-----------------------------------------

Les derniers jours avant l'anniversaire de Jamie passèrent rapidement. Malgré la charge de travail scolaire qui n'en finissait pas, James et Sirius avaient réussi à embaucher au moins une fois tout le monde pour les aider dans les préparatifs d'une fête surprise. Comme l'anniversaire de Jamie tombaient un dimanche, il avait été prévu une fête la veille, le samedi soir, dans la Salle Sur Demande, et on ne sait comment, James et Sirius avaient eu l'accord du directeur. Celui-ci allait même venir, ce qui n'étonna pas franchement Harry... Mais la question était : était-ce les deux maraudeurs qui avaient été voir le directeur, ou était-ce le directeur lui-même qui avait donné l'autorisation et s'était invité. Ron et Harry avaient parié respectivement sur les deux hypothèses et ils comptaient bien avoir une réponse.

" On peut vous poser une question ? Demanda Ron à James et Sirius qui venaient de passer le tableau.

- Ouais.

- C'est Dumbledore qui vous a donné l'autorisation ou c'est vous qui y êtes allés ?

- Euh, pourquoi cette question ?

- Un pari.

- Ohh... A votre avis ?

- Ben pour être honnête, je ne vous vois pas aller demander la permission de faire une fête surprise au directeur, expliqua Harry. Ron non plus, mais il ne voit pas le professeur venir et vous dire 'ok pour la fête, je serais là'.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent puis eclatèrent de rire.

- En effet, mais c'est pourtant bien le cas. Tu nous vois, nous ? Maraudeurs de notre état, aller demander une permission ? Fit Sirius.

- C'est pas possible, ajouta James.

Harry et Ron rigolèrent du ton de mélodrame emprunté par les deux maraudeurs.

- Ah Ron, je crois que t'as perdu le pari, sourit Harry.

- Ok ça va, j'ai compris...

- Quel était l'enjeu ? Demanda James.

- Il doit inviter Hermione à la soirée.

- Ooohhhh !

- Allez Ron.

- C'est pas obligé que je le fasse maintenant ! Rougit-il.

- C'est demain, je te rappelle. Fais vite avant que quelqu'un ne la fasse à ta place, lui lança Harry, sachant qu'Hermione lui avait dit la même chose au bal de Noël en quatrième année.

- Ca c'est bas !

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Ricana Harry.

Ron grogna puis se dirigea vers Hermione et Lily qui travaillaient dans la Salle Commune.

- Euh, Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Euh... Je me demandais...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- ... Non, rien...

Sirius donna un coup de coude à James et fit un clin d'oeil à Harry, puis se dirigea vers le groupe.

- Ah, Hermione, je te cherchais ! Fit-il alors que Ron n'osait bouger.

- Sirius ?

- J'y pense depuis un moment... Ca te dirait de venir à la soirée d'anniversaire de Jamie avec...

- Moi ! Coupa Ron.

Harry, James et Sirius, accompagnés de Lily, éclatèrent d'un rire peu discret, faisant rougir Ron jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Pardon ?

- Euh, oui... Tu veux venir avec moi demain ?

- ... Tu as bien dit que tu m'invitais à la soirée demain ?

Ron aquiesca avec appréhension.

- Euh, ben... D'accord, murmura-t-elle, en baissant la tête, le rouge aux joues.

Harry se demanda à ce moment s'il n'avait jamais vu de sourire plus idiot sur le visage de son ami... Il partit dans un accès d'hilarité.

- Lily, intervint James. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Evidemment. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Etant donné que c'est pas sencé être une soirée où l'on vient accompagné à l'origine, mais plutôt une soirée pour s'éclater (quoique l'un n'empêche pas l'autre...), je ne vais pas laisser ces deux là venir en couple tous seuls !

- Oh, je vois, on sera deux alors.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Ginny.

- Ron vient d'inviter Hermione à la soirée d'anniversaire, expliqua Harry.

- Par Merlin ! Il s'est ENFIN décidé ? Soupira Ginny.

Et tout le monde repartit de plus belle dans un éclat de rire, mis à part les deux concernés qui ne comprenaient pas tellement cet accès d'hilarité.

- Oh euh, Jamie était pas loin derrière moi... Il arrive, intervint Ginny, ce qui fit taire tout le monde.

En effet, le tableau pivota et laissa passer un Jamie qui semblait fatigué.

- Salut Jamie-chou ! L'accueilla Sirius.

James lui donna un coup de coude et Lily le regarda, exaspérée.

- Oh, bonsoir. Alors... Tout est prêt pour la fête surprise ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quelle fête ?

- Sirius, tu ne me donnes des surnoms débiles que lorsque tu me prépares une bêtise ou autre. Comme mon anniversaire est dans deux jours, j'en conclus que c'est une fête... Ou en tout cas quelque chose en rapport avec mon anniversaire. Et puis, vu le discret coup de coude de James et le regard exaspéré de Lily, je ne crois pas me tromper.

- Oh allez, Baby. Fais pas la tête, c'est parce qu'on t'aime...

Jamie leva les yeux au ciel.

- Y'a pas de fête...

- Mouais. Je viendrais ne t'en fais pas, mais hors de questions d'avoir des surprises débiles parce que c'est mes 17 ans...

- Non bien sûr... Mais puisqu'il n'y a pas de fête, intervint James.

- ... Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

Lorsqu'il eut passé les escaliers, Harry demanda :

- Comment il a fait pour savoir ?

- Ca... C'est vrai que t'as l'habitude de lui donner des surnoms débiles quand tu lui prépares quelque chose, Sirius, reprocha Lily.

- Non !

- Si, approuva James. C'est ça qui lui a mis la puce à l'oreille et on te l'avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises. C'est Rémus qui s'en était rendu compte.

- Bon ben de toute façon on peut plus rien changer. On garde quand même le plan initial. Jamie reste avec toi et Klïya pour la journée demain ? Demanda Sirius à Lily.

- Oui. On a prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

- Parfait.

- Bon ben de toute façon, on fera pas grand chose de plus ce soir, intervint Hermione, sortie de sa léthargie. Je propose qu'on aille se coucher

- Ouais bonne idée, approuva Ginny en étouffant un baillement."

Ils montèrent tous dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil rapidement. Plusieurs préoccupations tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il alla fouiller silencieusement dans le fond de sa malle et y dénicha l'épitacle, il n'y avait pas repensé depuis la dernière sortie à Pré-au Lard, le samedi d'avant (Lily avait eu une autorisation pour le lendemain). Serait-il capable de s'en servir ? Cela ne semblait être utile que pour un infime cercle de sorciers... Et puis, il y avait encore quelques points à éclaircir : Jamie était-il bien ce qu'il paraissait être ? Avait-il voyagé dans plusieurs époques différentes et dans ce cas, laquelle était la bonne ? Qui était-il réellement ?

Une appréhension lui tiraillait le ventre malgré tout... Il sentait que cet anniversaire ne serait pas de tout repos... Il avait raison.

--------------------------

Voila, j'espère que votre attente n'aura pas été veine, lol !!! A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, qui aura des points de vue inédits, je ne vous en dit pas plus...

Kaena.


End file.
